Après l'Héritage
by Ar'zan
Summary: Dix-huit ans après la chute de Galbatorix. Ses dernières paroles constituent une prophétie : Lorsque trois nouveaux œufs auront éclot, un nouvel Empereur Noir surgira. Nos héros et leurs descendants empêcheront-ils la naissance d’un nouvel Empire ?
1. Prologue : La fin d'un combat

Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première fanfic^^ Basée sur le cycle de l'Héritage de Mister Paolini =)

L'histoire se déroule des années après la fin du récit de CP, l'_Héritage_. Comment s'est déroulé le combat contre Galbatorix? Que sont devenus les personnages? Vous le découvrirez au fur et à mesure de la lecture^^

Résumé complet : L'histoire se déroule dix-huit ans après la chute de Galbatorix. À nouveau, il reste trois œufs. Solembum, le chat-garou, a transformé les dernières paroles de l'Empereur en prophétie qui se transmet à ceux de sa race : Lorsque ces trois derniers œufs auront éclot, un nouvel Empereur Noir surgira. Ar'zan, une Ombre, s'acharne à posséder les trois nouveaux Dragonniers qui apparaîtront. Nos héros et leurs descendants arriveront-ils à empêcher la renaissance d'un nouvel Empire ?

Petites précisions : Mon histoire est en cours d'écriture (à l'heure actuelle j'ai déjà écrit 26 chapitres, que je poste assez rapidement, ce qui explique le manque de reviews^^'). J'ai commencé à l'écrire en ayant lu les deux premiers tomes de l'Héritage, Eragon et l'Aîné. Brisingr n'était pas encore sorti. Du coup, il y aura sûrement des incohérences avec Brisingr (et probablement le tome 4 aussi) puisque mon histoire se déroule 18 ans après la chute de Galbatorix. Au fur et à mesure, je donne des indices sur la combat qui s'est déroulé entre l'Empereur Noir et Eragon, et cela n'aura peut-être aucun rapport avec la véritable fin du cycle. Je m'excuse donc pour ces petites incohérences^^ Mais du coup, ma fanfic ne contient pas de spoilers sur les tomes 3 et 4 =) Je m'y réfère simplement pour la liste des sorts en Ancien Langage, la langue des Nains et celle des Urgals par exemple, car je préfère ne pas inventer de mots^^

L'action est centrée sur les descendants d'Eragon, Murtagh et d'autres personnages inventés par Christopher Paolini. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'écarte les « anciens » de mon histoire, bien au contraire^^ J'ai essayé de respecter ce que l'on connaissait d'eux (caractère ou histoire) donc j'espère ne décevoir personne.

J'espère que vous aimerez^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser des comm's, même mauvais, je prends tout^^ Critiquez, réagissez, commentez, dites-moi ce que vous en penser, quels sont vos personnages préférés, qui vous ne pouvez pas voir en peinture et ce que vous attendez de la suite =)

Dernier détail : Mon pseudo reprend le nom d'un des personnages. Je tiens à préciser que je l'ai choisi un peu par hasard. Aucun rapport avec ma personnalité (vous comprendrez en lisant) XD

**Sur ce, bonne lecture =)**

Après L'Héritage

**Prologue : La fin d'un combat**

_Le feu, le sang, les armes. Les bruits et les odeurs de la guerre suivaient la vision chaotique que l'on avait en posant les yeux sur le champ de bataille. Beaucoup de morts. Le combat durait depuis des heures, des jours même. Et plus encore. Il y avait bien longtemps maintenant que les Vardens, guidés par Le Dragonnier, s'étaient ligués contre Galbatorix, l'Empereur Noir. Sur la plaine déserte, quelques soldats combattaient encore, parmi les cadavres d'Urgals, de Nains, de Vardens..._

_Et puis soudain, deux cris. Le premier, perçant, d'un animal blessé à mort. Le second, rauque, d'un homme. Un hurlement de désespoir qui déchire la nuit. Silence. Les combattants ont levés les yeux, chaque regard se dirigeant vers un seul et même endroit : la forteresse de l'Empereur. Quelque chose s'était produit là-bas. Mais quoi ? Chacun se posait la même question. Qui avait hurlé ? Le combat était-il fini ? Qui avait gagné ?_

_Et alors, une clameur. Elle vient des remparts, se propage à travers le champ de bataille comme un coup de vent. Des gens qui hurlent, répétant tous la même chose, sans cesse... Mais quoi ? Depuis le champ de bataille, il est impossible de comprendre ces mots. Cris de joie, d'espoir des Vardens, ou hurlements de détresse ? L'un des Urgals ne veut pas le savoir. Avec violence, il plante sa lame dans le cœur d'un jeune soldat, qui comme tous avait stoppé le combat pour écouter. La bataille reprend, mais les combattants sont de plus en plus affaiblis. Tout à coup, une ombre dans le ciel. À nouveau, tous lèvent les yeux. L'ombre s'étend sur le sol, elle cache le soleil. _

_L'éclat aveuglant d'une lame rougie par le sang. Le cri et les flammes sortant de la gueule d'un Dragon..._  
_C'est la fin du combat._

**- - - - - - - **


	2. Chapitre 1 : La lame

**Chapitre Un : La lame**

_Ellesméra, capitale des Elfes. Dix-huit ans plus tard._

Une jeune fille se tient debout, face à un miroir. Les fenêtres rondes éclairent la pièce des rayons dorés du soleil du matin. Une épée gît à terre. Sa très belle lame en fait une arme puissante, mais...

- Je ne suis pas encore prête, déclare l'adolescente à haute voix, sur un ton plein d'amertume.

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi...

Elle lève les yeux. La porte s'était ouverte en silence. Piégée dans son entraînement et son désir de maîtriser l'arme, elle ne l'avait pas entendue.

- P... Papa... !

Regard irrité. L'homme d'une trentaine d'années qui se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte fixe sa fille un moment. Puis il entre dans la chambre, et la porte se referme d'un coup sec, sans qu'il n'ait fait le moindre geste. Il jette un regard noir à la jeune fille, avant de fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvre, leur expression a changé. On peut maintenant y lire un mélange de tristesse, et de déception. Il passe une main gantée de cuir dans ses cheveux châtains.

- Isla... Que vais-je faire de toi ? soupire-t-il.

La jeune fille baisse les yeux.

- Pardonne-moi. Je t'ai désobéi, je le sais. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Elle est si...

Sa voix se meurt lorsqu'elle croise le regard douloureux de son père. Il se tient debout devant elle, en silence. Finalement, il se dirige vers les fenêtres et lui tourne le dos. Isla est mal à l'aise. Irritée, même. Cette fois encore, elle n'a pas réussi à maîtriser l'épée de son père. Elle est encore allée la prendre en cachette dans sa chambre, mais... elle pensait que lui au moins il comprendrait. Qu'il essayerait, au moins. Devant son silence, elle ajoute, d'une voix plus acerbe qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

- Je pensais que tu serais bien le seul à comprendre cela. À me comprendre moi. Si tu n'y arrives pas, alors moi j'essayerais. Expliques-moi, Papa. Aide-moi à te comprendre... De quoi as-tu peur ?

Eragon se retourne, et regarde sa fille dans les yeux. On peut lire dans son regard la difficulté qu'il éprouve à ressasser des souvenirs enfouis depuis si longtemps.

**- **J'ai fais des choses horribles avec cette épée, Isla. Oui, je sais..., ajoute-t-il alors que l'adolescente s'apprête à protester, ... je sais ce que tu penses. Mais tous le bien que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie ne compense pas toute l'horreur de mes actes, tu sais. Depuis que cette lame a...

Sa voix devient rauque, et il se tait. Lorsqu'il reprend la parole, une lueur de détermination brille dans ses yeux. Isla reconnaît alors le regard d'un véritable Dragonnier.

- ... J'ai décidé de ne plus m'en servir. J'utilise le reste de mes pouvoirs à des fins louables, mais cette arme-là restera au fond de mon armoire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, si longs fussent ceux d'un Dragonnier. C'est le temps que tu devras attendre pour qu'elle t'appartienne, si tel est encore ton choix à ce moment-là, ajoute-t-il, avec un mince sourire.

Ce dernier s'élargit devant l'air contrarié de sa fille. Eragon sait que malgré son air outré, elle a compris. Isla hoche la tête.

- Ramène-la dans ma chambre, tu veux ? reprend son père d'une voix plus douce, tout en s'éloignant. Ta mère ne va pas tarder à rentrer de voyage; je veux m'assurer que tout est prêt.

Nouvel hochement de tête de la jeune fille. Elle se baisse, et ramasse l'épée par terre, ainsi que son fourreau, posé sur son lit. Elle sourit à son père tandis qu'il sort et referme la porte derrière lui. Seule dans sa chambre, Isla tend l'arme en face d'elle. Il a raison. Elle n'est pas prête. Avant que la lame ne disparaisse dans l'étui, Isla en fixe la couleur.

**- **... Pareille au sang qu'elle a indignement versé, déclare-t-elle dans un murmure. Un jour, je ferai en sorte que ton nom soit synonyme d'espoir et non de souffrance, Zar'roc.

- - - - - - -


	3. Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles

**Chapitre Deux : Retrouvailles  
**  
_Une heure plus tard.  
_  
Isla court dans les escaliers interminables de la tour. Elle ne devrait pas les descendre aussi vite, mais elle a l'habitude et sait qu'elle ne trébuchera pas. Et puis, elle a hérité de l'agilité de sa mère. Elle dévale les marches, les unes après les autres, et sort enfin à l'extérieur. Dehors, tout Ellesméra est venu accueillir sa mère. La foule qui l'a escortée se dissipe peu à peu. Une Elfe aux longs cheveux bruns descend de cheval, et s'approche de son père. Isla attend que ses parents aient fini de s'embrasser, puis elle s'approche, d'un pas mal assuré d'abord. Cela fait tellement longtemps ! Mais sa mère n'a pas changé. Elle est toujours aussi belle, et elle possède toujours ce maintien aérien propre à son Peuple.

- Mère !

N'y tenant plus, Isla s'est précipitée vers elle. Sa mère la serre dans ses bras.

- Isla, murmure-t-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

Elle la prend par les épaules pour la regarder de plus près.

- Tu as bien grandi, fait-elle remarquer avec un sourire.

La jeune fille hoche la tête, en souriant bêtement. Cela lui fait tellement plaisir de la revoir...!

- Comment s'est passé ton voyage au Surda ? demande-t-elle, impatiente qu'elle lui raconte les événements.

Elle-même n'a jamais osé s'aventurer hors de la forêt du Du Weldenvarden. Ses parents lui répètent sans cesse que la forêt protége les Elfes, et qu'elle est plus en sécurité ici qu'ailleurs. Cependant, un jour il faudra bien qu'elle quitte sa famille... Elle veut suivre les traces de son père. Elle veut devenir Dragonnière. Mais pour cela, elle doit d'abord trouver un œuf de...

Soudain, le bruit lointain d'un battement d'ailes se fait entendre. Une ombre cache le soleil. Le cœur d'Isla fait un bond. Ses parents et elle lèvent les yeux vers le ciel. Eragon sourit.

- Bonjour, Saphira, dit-il à haute voix.

L'immense Dragonne aux écailles bleues se pose près d'eux, en douceur.

* Bonjour, Eragon. *

Elle se tourne vers les deux femmes.

* Bonjour Arya. * déclare-t-elle.

Isla reste sur place, tandis que sa mère s'approche pour saluer Saphira. La jeune fille avance ensuite vers elle d'un air timide. Saphira l'impressionnera toujours. Elle n'a connut qu'un seul Dragon dans sa vie, et c'est elle. Mais, malgré le fait d'avoir grandit auprès de Saphira, elle conserve sans cesse un respect mêlé d'admiration pour elle. Les Dragons sont une espèce si belle, si majestueuse, si... Isla s'empresse de cacher son admiration devant Saphira. Elle ne veut pas avoir l'air ridicule à la regarder d'un air ébahi.

* Ta fille ressemble plus à une Elfe qu'à une Humaine... * fait remarquer la Dragonne en fixant Eragon. * Elle cache ses émotions aussi bien qu'eux. *

Le Dragonnier sourit.

* Mais évidemment, à toi on ne peut rien te cacher... *

* Tout à fait ! * affirme Saphira d'un air satisfait.

Elle salue la jeune fille de la même manière qu'elle l'a fait pour les autres, et sent effectivement qu'elle lui cache quelque chose. Saphira n'a pas pour habitude de parler à d'autres que son Dragonnier, mais elle le fait de temps en temps pour la famille de ce dernier, et à chaque fois qu'elle s'adresse à Isla, cette dernière ne se comporte pas de manière très naturelle. Elle baisse sans cesse les yeux quand elle croise son regard, et parfois, lorsque Saphira discute en privé avec Eragon, elle perçoit sa présence, pas très loin.

* Aurais-tu une question à me poser ? * demande-t-elle à l'adolescente, la fixant de ses paisibles yeux bleus.

Isla tressaillit, et le rouge lui monte bien vite aux joues. Saphira se retient de faire remarquer à Eragon que, finalement, elle lui ressemble plus qu'il ne le croit. Elle se contente de la regarder sans rien dire, attendant une réponse. Isla tente de reprendre contenance devant les autres. Heureusement pour elle, sa mère coupe le silence pesant.

- Isla, où est ton frère ?

*Il arrive... * murmure Saphira. * Je l'ai aperçu à l'entrée de la ville en arrivant... *

Eragon fronce les sourcils. Quelques minutes plus tard, un garçon aux cheveux bruns, d'une douzaine d'années, arrive en courant.

- Je croyais t'avoir dis de ne pas t'éloigner jusqu'à l'arrivée de ta mère..., l'accueille son père, la mine sévère.

Le jeune garçon affiche une moue contrariée, avant d'apercevoir Arya. Cette dernière lui sourit, et il s'approche lentement.

- Bonjour, Mère..., murmure-t-il d'un air très sérieux.

L'Elfe affiche un air étonné.

- « Mère » ? Pour toi, ça a toujours été « Maman », pourtant...

- Ne t'en fais pas, ricane Isla. Brom se prend déjà pour un homme...

- Et toi, qui te prends déjà pour une Dragonnière alors que tu n'as même pas trouvé d'œuf ! Tu peux bien te moquer, Isla ! rétorque son frère, les joues rouges de honte.

Sa soeur s'apprête à riposter, mais leur mère leur lance un regard sévère.

- Si Isla doit devenir Dragonnière, alors son Dragon la trouvera. Le moment importe peu, dit calmement Eragon.

- Mais Papa, je suis déjà grande ! J'aurais bientôt l'âge que tu avais quand l'œuf de Saphira a éclot pour toi... Et si je ne trouvais jamais le mien ?

- Je le répète, si c'est ton destin, alors tu le trouveras. L'âge importe peu, ce n'est pas parce que l'on devient Dragonnier en étant jeune que l'on est plus puissant.

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas en restant ici que je le trouverais ! explose Isla, furieuse.

Elle fait volte-face et part en courant en direction des bois, ses cheveux châtains flottant derrière elle. Arya lance un regard prudent à Eragon, mais celui-ci s'obstine à ne pas les regarder, Brom et elle. Saphira approche son visage du sien.

* Je lui parlerais... * dit-elle. * Elle comprendra... *

Le Dragonnier hoche lentement la tête, puis tourne les talons et s'en va, laissant Arya et son fils seuls. Saphira, elle, a déjà décollé. Elle survole les premiers arbres de la forêt du Du Weldenvarden. Un groupe d'oiseaux effrayés la contourne avec des battements d'ailes désordonnés.

Saphira se serait bien amusée avec eux, mais ce n'est pas ce qui la préoccupe en ce moment. Elle fixe le sol, cherchant Isla du regard. Ses yeux de Dragon captent alors une petite silhouette, au milieu d'une clairière. Saphira a maintenant largement atteint sa taille adulte, et comme tout Dragon, elle n'a jamais vraiment cessé de grandir. Elle mesure à présent plusieurs dizaines de mètres, et pèse à peu près le poids d'une petite montagne. Son arrivée dans la clairière est donc plus que remarquée par la jeune fille, qui se fige sur place.

- C'est mon père qui t'envoie ? lance-t-elle sur un ton amer.

* Je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander la permission. Je peux prendre mes décisions seule, tu sais. * rétorque la Dragonne, avec un air vexé.

La jeune Demi-elfe semble se rendre compte de son attitude, et murmure de faibles excuses.

* Ce n'est rien. Je comprends ta colère et ta déception. Mais ne sois pas trop pressée de partir. Un jour, tes parents te laisseront t'en aller. Mais ils s'inquiètent pour toi... *

Isla s'obstine à fixer ses pieds en silence.

* Laisse-leur un peu de temps. * reprend Saphira d'une voix plus douce.

- Mais j'ai assez attendu ! proteste la jeune fille. Moi aussi, je veux agir ! Je veux me battre !

La Dragonne hoche la tête de droite à gauche.

* L'œuf d'un Dragon n'éclot qu'à proximité de son Dragonnier, et seulement quand ce dernier est prêt. Lorsque tu le seras... alors tu le trouveras... * réplique-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire, mais calme.

Isla affiche une moue désapprobatrice, mais elle hoche lentement la tête, et s'assoit dans l'herbe, prêt de son interlocutrice.

* Je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'attendre. Mais penses à ton Dragon ! Il a sûrement attendu bien plus longtemps que toi. Moi j'ai patienté des dizaines d'années pour Eragon. *

Isla esquisse un sourire.

- Oui, peut-être..., murmure-t-elle, avant d'hocher à nouveau lentement la tête. J'attendrais...

Saphira lui lance un regard inquisiteur.

- C'est vrai ! Je te promets que je vais patienter, réplique la jeune fille.

La Dragonne émet un petit grognement, qui est en fait un rire. Elle reste ensuite silencieuse plusieurs secondes, avant qu'Isla ne reprenne la parole :

- Je pense que je parcourrais une partie du Du Weldenvarden, avant de me diriger vers le Désert du Hadarac..., commence l'adolescente.

Elle se tait quelques instant, fixant le ciel, puis reprend soudainement :

- Eh ! Peut-être que je trouverai ton œuf !

Saphira pose sur elle ses yeux azur.

* Si quelqu'un doit en devenir le Dragonnier, j'espère autant que ce sera toi. * répond-t-elle après un instant de silence.

- Merci.

Isla sourit, puis prend une moue suppliante :

- Tu ne veux pas me dire où il est ?

La dragonne émet un ricanement méprisant :

* Ha ! Dans tes rêves, jeune prétentieuse... ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si tu le trouveras seule. Je l'ai bien caché. *

- Allez, s'il te plaît, Saphira !

* Non. C'est hors de question ! *

Isla arrête ses supplications et, incapable de garder son calme plus longtemps, éclate d'un rire clair.

* C'est la première fois que je t'entends rire. * lui fait remarquer la Dragonne.

Isla rougit.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de montrer mes émotions, avoue-t-elle, gênée. Enfin, j'essaye.

Saphira hoche la tête.

* N'aie pas peur de montrer ce que tu ressens. Se renfermer sur soi-même n'est jamais bon. *

- Pourtant... commence la jeune fille. Papa est pire que moi. Il a souvent l'air triste, surtout quand je lui parle de mon projet de partir, afin de devenir Dragonnière...

La Dragonne ne répond rien. Ses yeux bleus fixent Isla, comme si elle cherchait à la sonder. Finalement, elle secoue la tête :

* Rentrons. * dit-elle, et Isla comprend que la discussion est close.

- - - - - - -


	4. Chapitre 3 : Un héros

Les premiers chapitres sont assez courts. La suite est plus longue^^

Je précise qu'à partir de maintenant, tout est écrit au **passé**. J'avais de la peine avec le **présent**^^' Voilà, désolée pour la gêne occasionnée ^^°

**Chapitre Trois : Un héros**

_Une heure plus tard.__  
_  
Le soleil se glissait à travers l'embrasure de la porte, illuminant la salle de faibles rayons dorés. Sur les murs de pierre, des tentures pourpres et des tapisseries, représentant des anciens Dragons et leurs Dragonniers.  
Eragon faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Il ne se sentait plus à sa place ici. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour regarder d'un œil distrait la tapisserie qui les représentait, Saphira et lui. La noble Dragonne était figée dans une pose majestueuse, crachant des flammes. Eragon était quant à lui assis sur le dos de sa monture, brandissant une épée rouge de sang en direction de son ennemi, jugé sur un Dragon Noir. Galbatorix. "Le Dragonnier", voilà comment on l'appelait depuis ce combat contre l'Empereur Noir. Eragon soupira. Sur cette représentation, tout avait l'air tellement… héroïque. La réalité était beaucoup moins reluisante. Le Dragonnier donna un coup de poing rageur sur une table en chêne. Si seulement il arrivait à voir la réalité en face ! Après dix-huit ans, il pensait avoir enfin accepté ses actes, et pouvoir les assumer… Mais au lieu de cela…

Des pas se firent entendre derrière lui, et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Arya entra, accompagnée par des rais de lumière venant du couloir. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte de chêne, son visage resta caché dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'approche d'Eragon. L'Elfe était vêtue d'une robe blanche toute simple, mais cela ne la rendait que plus belle. Le peu de lumière qui passait à travers la porte jouait dans ses cheveux bruns, leur donnant un reflet doré. Eragon ne savait que penser. Il y avait quelques minutes à peine, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir remonter le temps, partir loin d'ici et rattraper ses fautes. Mais à présent qu'il regardait Arya, il se rendait bien compte que ces dernières années n'avaient pas été aussi noires qu'il se l'imaginait. Il ne devait pas regretter le temps passé à Ellesméra.

- Tu ressasses encore le passé, lui dit l'Elfe d'une voix douce.

Ce n'était pas un reproche. Seulement un constat. Eragon recommença à faire les cent pas, en silence.

- Tu ne devrais pas te torturer ainsi, Eragon, reprit Arya d'une voix apaisante.

Le Dragonnier fit subitement volte-face. Il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa subitement. Lorsqu'il reprit sa marche, ses pas étaient plus rapides. Arya le laissa faire en silence. Finalement, il se dirigea vers un fauteuil en bois et s'y effondra, comme épuisé. Il se pencha en avant, la tête entre les mains, et murmura :

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis là, à ruminer sur mes actes passés, alors que je pourrais…

Il se tut, cherchant ses mots.

- Tu comprends, je… J'ai l'impression de me cacher. Comme un enfant qui aurait peur du noir, je me cache ici, à Ellesméra. Depuis tout ce temps… Parce que j'ai peur. Et à cause de quoi ? À cause de moi…! lâcha-t-il soudain avec colère. J'ai peur des erreurs que j'ai pu commettre dans le passé, et à cause de cela je me cache ici. Je suis un lâche, Arya ! Comment peux-tu aimer quelqu'un comme moi ? demanda-t-il, sur un ton désespéré.

- Tu n'es pas un lâche, Eragon, répondit sa femme en s'approchant.

Elle se baissa et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu es un héros. Tu as vaincu Galbatorix, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

- Mais à quel prix ! Regarde ce que j'ai fait ! Regarde ce que j'ai perdu, regarde ceux que j'ai fait souffrir, et dis-moi si je mérite réellement le titre de héros. Je ne suis…

- Le peuple t'aime pour ce que tu as fais, coupa Arya. Parce que tu les as délivré du tyran. Alors oui, pour eux, tu es un héros, Eragon. Peu leur importent les actes que tu aies pu commettre pour en arriver là. Ils ne voient que l'avenir. L'avenir que tu as su leur offrir. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour cela. Tu leur as donné l'espoir, Eragon ! Et la liberté. Il faut parfois faire des sacrifices pour en arriver là, mais toi tu as réussi.

D'une main, elle releva le visage du Dragonnier et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, Eragon. Il faut du courage pour faire ce que tu as fait, et pour continuer à vivre après cela. Arrête de regarder ce que tu n'es pas, vois plutôt ce que tu es et…

- Mais c'est justement cela le problème, Arya ! Je ne cesse de penser à ce que je suis devenu. Eragon le héros, celui qui partait au combat sans peur, et avec pour seul but de faire régner la justice, a disparu.

Il se leva subitement, et Arya s'écarta. Recommençant à faire les cent pas, il continuait :

- Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. La peur de mes actes passés a effacé en moi toute trace de celui que j'étais.

Il se tourna vers sa femme.

- Lorsque je vois mon reflet, j'ai peur –peur de celui que je suis devenu. Comment puis-je d'ailleurs me regarder encore en face ?!

Arya s'était relevée, et semblait le regarder sans comprendre.

- Eragon, tu…

Les pas du Dragonnier ralentirent, pour cesser finalement.

- Regarde notre situation. Tout n'est pas si calme tu le sais ! C'est même pire… J'ai l'impression que tout va redevenir comme avant… Les atrocités commises par les Urgals, la situation économique du Surda… C'est comme si, bientôt, un nouvel Empereur Noir allait monter sur le trône de l'Alagaësia…

- Le trône de l'Alagaësia est bien gardé, coupa Arya d'une voix ferme. Le peuple aime ton cousin. Roran est…

- Le Roi Roran…, rectifia Eragon avec un sourire.

Il reprit son sérieux.

- Et justement… L'aurais-tu oublié, Arya ? S'il est devenu Roi à ma place, c'est parce que je ne pensais pas être digne de ce trône. Là n'était pas ma place. Elle était ici, auprès de la femme que j'aime, et…

Il s'approcha d'Arya et la prit par les épaules. L'Elfe releva les yeux pour croiser son regard.

- … Auprès de ma Reine, murmura-t-il. Tu es la souveraine d'Ellesméra, et c'est toi qui pars régler les conflits avec les Urgals sur place, la situation politique avec le Surda, alors que moi je reste ici, à me cacher de ce que je ne peux fuir.

L'Elfe le fixa un moment sans rien dire, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole. Finalement ce fut elle qui rompit le silence. Elle parla d'une voix calme mais ferme :

- Eragon. Lorsque j'ai accepté la place de ma mère, je l'ai fait à une seule condition, et tu la connais… Pouvoir continuer à me déplacer librement en Alagaësia, ne pas être obligée de rester cloîtrée à Ellesméra… Et continuer à remplir le rôle que j'ai toujours eu auprès des Vardens.

Son époux sembla sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose, mais elle ajouta immédiatement :

- Je n'ai pas peur de prendre des risques, Eragon. Tu le sais, tu me connais. Tu sais aussi que je serais malheureuse si je devais me contenter de gouverner _notre_ peuple –elle insista bien sur le « notre » –sans prendre part aux événements. Je ne t'ai jamais reproché de rester ici. Je sais ce que tu as fait, et je sais ce que tu as toujours enduré à cause de cela. Je ne t'en veux pas, Eragon. Alors cesse de te comporter comme si tout était de ta faute ici. Je prends mes décisions seule, tu prends les tiennes de la même façon… Et puis… Si nous étions absents tous les deux, les enfants auraient un précepteur. Et je n'y tiens pas. En un sens, je te suis donc reconnaissante d'avoir pris la décision d'être resté ici. Tu m'as permis de remplir mon rôle de Reine comme je le souhaitais. Alors, si maintenant…

Elle marqua une pause, semblant hésiter à révéler le fond de sa pensée. Eragon la regarda sans rien dire. Puis :

- … si tu veux quitter Du Weldenvarden, je ne te retiendrai pas. Je comprends parfaitement que tu en aies assez de te « cacher », comme tu le dis, même si pour moi il ne s'agit pas de cela. Tu es Dragonnier, tu as un rôle à remplir. Tu t'es sacrifié pour moi toutes ces années, maintenant c'est à moi de te rendre la pareille, Eragon.

Ce dernier la regardait, comme sans comprendre.

- Mais Arya, toi tu…

- Je peux parfaitement me contenter de rester ici pour régler les affaires d'Ellesméra. Des ambassadeurs peuvent s'occuper d'autres choses à ma place. Je veillerais sur Brom et Isla. Ils sont grands maintenant, ce n'est plus pareil. Et toi, tu…

Sa voix commençait à trembler. Elle marqua une courte pause, et prit une inspiration. Malgré son visage inexpressif, sa tenue fière et droite, Eragon voyait bien combien tout cela lui coûtait. Mais avant qu'il puisse objecter quoi que ce soit, Arya reprit :

- Si tel est ton désir, pars, Eragon le Dragonnier. Va là où tu pourras remplir ton rôle, sans te morfondre à propos du passé. Fais ce qui te rendra heureux. Redeviens…

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle devait continuer. Elle ne devait pas lui laisser une chance de rester ici à dépérir pendant dix-huit ans de plus.

- Redeviens Eragon le héros, celui qui a vaincu Galbatorix…

L'Elfe semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais elle en fut bien incapable. Finalement, elle s'approcha de son mari, l'embrassa sur la joue, puis tourna les talons et s'en alla, droite et fière comme la Souveraine qu'elle était. Sur sa joue coula une larme, mais Eragon ne la vit pas.

- - - - - - -


	5. Chapitre 4 : Explications

**Chapitre Quatre : Explications****  
**  
_Tard dans la soirée._

Une table remplie de mets était disposée au centre d'une pièce ovale. Sur chacun des quatre sièges qui l'entouraient étaient assis les membres de la famille d'Eragon. Ce dernier, en bout de table, faisait face à Arya. Leurs enfants mangeaient entre eux deux, silencieux. Ce silence était quelque peu pesant, et le Dragonnier se prit à tendre son esprit vers Saphira, partie chasser.

* Eh ! * lui répondit au bout d'un moment une voix agacée. * Tu me déconcentres, et je fais fuir mon gibier. Occupes-toi un peu de ta nourriture pour lapin, et laisses-moi manger quelque chose de plus consistant, tu veux ? *

Eragon, surpris, marmonna mentalement quelques mots d'excuses, et baissa ses yeux sur son assiette. Divers légumes et céréales y étaient disposés. Le Dragonnier soupira. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé de viande ? Longtemps. Sauf si on exceptait les fois où il accompagnait Saphira à la chasse, en cachette, munit de son arc et de son carquois. Mais cela, il ne l'avait jamais dit ni à Arya, ni à ses enfants. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs restés muets depuis le début du repas, chose assez rare. Eragon soupçonnait qu'Isla devait être entrain de réfléchir à sa discussion avec Saphira. Il se retenait d'ailleurs de demander à la Dragonne ce qu'elle lui avait dit, car en rentrant, sa fille était venue s'excuser, puis était partie dans sa chambre. Et depuis, pas un mot n'était sortit de sa bouche, alors qu'elle était d'un naturel plutôt bavard. Idem pour Brom. À chaque fois qu'il l'avait croisé, le jeune garçon lui avait parlé comme si de rien n'était, évitant soigneusement le sujet de son escapade hors de la ville. Mal à l'aise, Eragon tenta tant bien que mal de briser le silence :

- Eh bien… Qu'avez-vous fait aujourd'hui ? Isla ?

- J'ai lu dans ma chambre, répondit simplement la jeune fille.

- Très bien… Et toi, Brom ? reprit à nouveau Eragon, avec espoir.

- Je suis allé me promener dans la forêt, fit-il, l'air évasif.

Arya lança un regard compatissant à son mari. Les enfants n'étaient pas très bavards, à cet âge-là. Mais le Dragonnier ne lâcha pas l'affaire aussi facilement.

- Tu ne veux pas nous raconter ce que tu as fais ? questionna-t-il prudemment, son regard posé sur Brom.

Ce dernier soupira, reposa une fourchette pleine de légumes dans son assiette, et regarda son père d'un air exaspéré :

- Eh bien, que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que j'ai été cueillir des champignons ?

- Brom…, le prévint sa mère.

Mais celui-ci ne l'écouta pas.

- Il n'y a rien de si exceptionnel à sortir de la ville… ! Ce n'est pas interdit, à ce que je sache. Et si tu veux savoir pourquoi j'étais en retard, et bien c'est simplement parce que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, voilà tout.

- Menteur, siffla sa sœur, sortant de son mutisme.

- Isla, commença Arya.

- Il était avec cette Elfe, là… Mayra. Je l'ai entendu en parler avec les autres…, continua Isla sans faire attention aux regards à sa mère.

Eragon lança un regard étonné à son fils.

- C'est vrai, Brom ?

- Je sais ce que vous croyez, mais ce n'est pas du tout de cela qu'il s'agit ! répliqua le garçon, les joues en feu.

- Et bien explique-nous, alors…, le taquina sa sœur.

- Non, ça ne vaut même pas la peine.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien nous dire ? questionna Eragon, sur un ton circonspect.

Le garçon fixa son père, le visage rouge de colère.

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu te moques, ou que tu aies honte de moi, voilà pourquoi !

Le Dragonnier regarda son fils dans les yeux, surpris.

- Pourquoi aurais-je honte de toi, Brom ? Tu es mon fils, et je…

- Mais justement, coupa le garçon, c'est bien pour ça ! Je ne veux pas te décevoir, parce que je n'arrive même pas à… à…

Isla ouvrit de grands yeux, semblant soudain comprendre.

- Oh… , murmura-t-elle.

Ses parents la regardèrent, et elle baissa les yeux.

- De quoi s'agit-il, Isla ? demanda Arya, inquiète.

- Isla, tais-toi ou… , commença Brom, sur un ton menaçant.

Mais la jeune fille fixa son père, d'un air gêné.

- Brom ne sait pas se servir d'un arc, répondit-elle doucement. C'est à cause de ça, pas vrai ? Les autres ont dû l'apprendre…

Mais Brom secoua la tête. Aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, il s'obstinait à ne pas croiser le regard de son père.

- Non. Mais ils se sont rendus compte que je n'allais jamais m'entraîner avec eux, alors ils ont eu des doutes. Et cette fille, Mayra… Elle a insinué que je n'étais même pas capable de tendre une corde. Alors je lui ai dit qu'aujourd'hui, nous irions dans la forêt pour voir lequel de nous deux était le plus doué…

- Mais Brom… Tu n'aurais pas dû accepter, tu aurais dû ignorer ses provocations et…, commença Arya.

Mais Isla lui coupa la parole :

- Et alors ? Qui a gagné ? demanda-t-elle, avide de savoir.

Son frère lui lança un regard assassin.

- Je me suis fait battre à plates coutures, marmonna-t-il, les yeux rivés sur son assiette.

- Ah…

Isla ne savait que dire.

- Je pensais que tu trouverais un moyen d'y échapper…, balbutia-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse, mais tu…

Elle se tut, croisant le regard de son père. Ce dernier fixa son fils sans rien dire. Finalement, il prit la parole.

- Brom, écoute-moi bien. Tu dois cesser de vouloir à tout prix briller devant les autres, pour avoir l'air digne d'être mon fils. C'est idiot, car tu l'es de toute manière, que tu sois bon au tir à l'arc ou pas. Et aujourd'hui, je suis fier de toi car tu as su relever le défi, alors que tu savais que tu n'avais que peu de chances de gagner… Et je le suis bien plus que si tu avais provoqué cette fille en sachant que tu la battrais, simplement pour l'humilier. Si cette Mayra est quelqu'un de bien, alors elle saura faire la différence entre du vrai courage et de la vanité. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors cela signifie que ce n'était pas un adversaire à ta taille…

Brom le regardait d'un air surpris.

- Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ? demanda-t-il. Tu n'es pas… déçu ?

- Si, mais d'une seule chose…, reprit Eragon. Que tu ne m'aies pas demandé de l'aide. J'aurais pu t'aider à t'améliorer, tu sais…

Brom baissa les yeux.

- Oui, mais j'avais honte… À mon âge, Isla était déjà douée au tir à l'arc et…

- Oui, mais toi tu manies mieux l'épée qu'elle, lui rappela Arya.

Isla se força à sourire.

- Oui… c'est vrai…, avoua-t-elle.

Se tournant vers son frère, elle ajouta :

- D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours dis… Peut-être que…

Elle regarda son père d'un air hésitant.

- Peut-être que c'est à lui que Zar'roc est destinée, acheva-t-elle sur un ton encourageant, en regardant son frère.

Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Non ?! Tu crois ?

Il jubilait.

- Il faudra que j'essaye… Dis, Papa, tu me laisseras la…

- Alors là, tu peux toujours rêver, le coupa sa sœur, avec un petit rire. J'ai déjà essayé de le faire céder, mais il n'a pas lâché prise. Pas vrai, Papa ?

Elle se tourna vers le Dragonnier, et son sourire s'effaça. Eragon tenta de paraître détendu.

- Oui, c'est vrai, murmura-t-il avec un faible sourire. Mais demain, je te formerai au tir à l'arc, ajouta-t-il devant la mine déconfite de Brom.

- Génial, merci… !

La fin du repas se passa calmement, malgré l'enthousiasme débordant de Brom, qui s'impatientait déjà. Une fois que tous eurent finis, les enfants se levèrent de table. Eragon et Arya furent les derniers à quitter la pièce. Arrivés devant la porte, l'Elfe posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son mari.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Oui… Oui, bien sûr, répondit Eragon d'un ton incertain.

Il ne tenait pas vraiment à engager la discussion sur ce sujet. Cette arme, Zar'roc, était à l'origine de tellement de problèmes… À l'origine de tout. De sa propre réclusion à Ellesméra, où il était resté caché depuis tout ce temps ; de tout ce pour quoi il avait renoncé à se battre–et surtout en utilisant cette arme–, de… Le Dragonnier croisa le regard inquiet d'Arya, et décida de changer de sujet.

- La prochaine fois que tu devras envoyer une délégation à Urû'baen…, commença-t-il.

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais y aller à sa place. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Roran, et avec tous les ennuis que subit l'Alagaësia en ce moment…

- Ne te préoccupe pas pour cela. Ton cousin rempli parfaitement bien son rôle. C'est à croire qu'il est né pour être Roi, reprit Arya avec enthousiasme. Mais c'est d'accord, vas-y si tu le souhaite. C'est une bonne idée.

L'Elfe souriait, et cela paraissait l'avoir mise de très bonne humeur. Eragon s'en voulait de lui faire sans cesse partager ses soucis et ses inquiétudes. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de tout ce qui se produisait en ce moment, même s'il avait tort. Sur la plupart des choses, tout du moins.

- J'aimerais aussi… Enfin, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'il advient de mon frère, reprit-il soudain, brisant le silence.

Arya sourit. Elle savait qu'Eragon considérait Roran comme son propre frère, et qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas être à ses côtés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Eragon. Il va bien. Je te l'ai dis, Roran est un très bon Roi, et le peuple de l'Alagaësia l'aime énormément, répondit-elle sur un ton réconfortant.

Eragon la regarda, et sourit doucement. À la lueur de la lune, dont les rayons argentés traversaient les fenêtres, Arya avait l'air de porter un halo blanc. Illuminée par les rayons, dans sa belle robe pâle, elle était vraiment magnifique, pensait le Dragonnier. Il s'approcha, et la prit dans ses bras. Arya se serra contre lui. Au bout d'un moment, Eragon répondit dans un murmure :

- Je sais. Je sais…

Sa voix devint rauque, presque triste, et il ajouta :

- … mais ce n'est pas à lui que je pensais…

- - - - - - -


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le Chasseur

**Chapitre Cinq : Le Chasseur**

_Un mois plus tard, dans un village proche de Therinsford (Teirm)._

Lorsque l'on habite un petit village, on a en général vite fait le tour des habitants. Tout le monde connaît tout le monde, et les étrangers sont vites repérés. De même que les nouveaux venus. L'un d'eux était surnommé « Le Chasseur », car il était le seul à exercer ce métier, et à pouvoir vivre des produits de sa chasse. Les habitants ne le voyaient que peu de jours par semaine, lorsqu'il descendait au village pour vendre une partie de sa « récolte ».

Dans un village, certains nouveaux venus se font plus vite remarquer que d'autres. Les uns à cause du métier qu'ils exercent. D'autres par leur caractère ou leur habileté à se créer des problèmes. Le Chasseur faisait en quelque sorte partie des deux catégories.

***

Un soleil d'après-midi, doux comme en automne, jouait dans les feuillages encore verts des arbres. Au milieu de la forêt se cachait une petite maison, dont le toit était entièrement recouvert d'aiguilles de pins. À l'intérieur, un homme était assis à une table de bois massif. Ses yeux clairs étaient plissés par la concentration, alors qu'il réparait un arc. Les cheveux et la barbe sombres, il semblait faire partie de ceux qui ont déjà vu beaucoup dans leur vie. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas plus de trente-six ans. Il redressa la tête une fois sa tâche finie. Satisfait, il s'étira sur sa chaise en bois et contempla son ouvrage.

- Une bonne chose de faite, commenta-t-il pour lui-même.

La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée. Les silhouettes de deux hommes se découpaient sur le seuil. Ou plutôt : D'un marchand à l'air mécontent et d'un adolescent d'environ seize ans. L'adulte, imposant bonhomme, tenait le garçon par le col de sa chemise rapiécée. L'homme aux cheveux noirs se leva.

- L'est à vous, ce gamin, pas vrai ? lança le marchand, les dents serrées.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas tout de suite, lançant un regard noir à son fils. Ce dernier le soutint, une expression de défi sur le visage.

- Que s'est-il passé ? questionna enfin le père.

Le ton de sa voix était neutre, et on aurait dit qu'il était simplement en train de demander le prix d'un légume frais au marché. Mais son interlocuteur, lui, n'était pas près de retrouver son sang-froid. Secouant un peu l'adolescent, il grommela :

- M'a volé un objet qui vaut son pesant d'or… L'a essayé de s'échapper, mais je l'ai rattrapé, grimaça-t-il.

Le père jeta un regard dur à son fils. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas daigné baisser les yeux, dans une expression proche de l'insolence. L'homme aux cheveux noirs fronça les sourcils encore quelques instants, puis :

- Lui as-tu rendu ce que tu as volé ? questionna-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Son fils hocha la tête en silence, en signe de dénégation.

- L'est cassé, répondit le marchand sur un ton un peu plus calme – et l'on voyait qu'il était quelque peu désolé pour le père. Lorsque je l'ai rattrapé.

Il fit un léger signe de tête en direction de l'adolescent et, pour appuyer ses propos, sortit de sa propre poche une petite montre en argent. Une gravure recouvrait le couvercle, mais ce dernier était brisé. Le regard du père passa brièvement de la montre à son fils, puis il leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers une petite commode au fond de la pièce. Il prit une petite bourse de cuir au fond d'un tiroir, et se retourna vers le marchand :

- D'accord, soupira-t-il, combien vous dois-je ?

Le marchand parut gêné en le voyant sortir tout l'argent qu'il avait gagné lors de sa dernière vente.

- Oh, je…, fit-il, mal à l'aise. Ecoutez, je sais que votre métier ne garantit pas toujours un… bon salaire… alors…

Le Chasseur leva sur lui un regard neutre. Le marchand sembla hésiter, mais reprit sur un ton plus ferme :

- Inutile de me payer la totalité maintenant, nous… Nous pouvons toujours nous arranger plus tard.

C'était un brave type, et il s'en voudrait sûrement s'il ruinait ces deux personnes, mais le père hocha la tête et lui mit une poignée de petites pièces en argent dans la main.

- Prenez, dit-il sur un ton ferme. Je ne tiens pas à mendier, ou à dépendre de qui que ce soit. Mais merci quand même, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air désolé du marchand. Je vous prie d'excuser mon fils, cela ne se reproduira plus.

- Oh, 'vous inquiétez pas… Y'a pas de mal, bredouilla son interlocuteur, embarrassé.

Le regard azur du chasseur le mettait mal à l'aise. Il exprimait tant de choses à la fois… De l'exaspération, du mécontentement… Mais de la déception aussi, mêlée à une certaine lassitude… Il salua les deux hommes d'un signe de tête. Le fils, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, les mains dans les poches, n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début. La tête baissée, il suivait néanmoins la discussion, ses yeux bleus délavés fixés tour à tour sur chacun des interlocuteurs. Lorsque le marchand partit, il le regarda, comme sans le voir, puis entra dans la pièce. Son père se dirigea vers la porte pour la refermer. Il se tourna ensuite vers son fils, et le fixa sans rien dire. Les yeux bleus dans les yeux bleus, ils se dévisagèrent, avant que le père ne se détourne. Retournant s'asseoir à table, il entreprit cette fois-ci de cirer des bottes de cuir.

Le jeune homme s'avança un peu, traînant des pieds, et fixa un moment le chasseur sans dire un mot.

- Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Une voix traînante, sans émotion, brisa le silence. L'homme aux cheveux noirs tourna la tête vers son fils.

- Et que veux-tu que je te dise, Seth ?

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

- Je sais pas. À toi de savoir, lança-t-il, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Devant le silence de l'homme, il reprit :

- Ça ne te fait rien du tout ?

Sa voix légèrement agacée du énerver le père, car il se leva brutalement, et sa chaise tomba en arrière. Par réflexe, l'adolescent recula d'un pas. Le chasseur avait un regard froid, et ses paroles semblèrent glacer l'environnement plutôt accueillant de la chaumière.

- Oh bien sûr, je suis sûr que tu as dû trouver cela très amusant, de voler cet objet de grande valeur… Ne penses-tu pas que ce serait à toi de dire quelque chose ? Comme t'excuser, par exemple ?

Il avait dit cela sur un ton tout à fait ironique, que son fils n'apprécia pas.

- Tu cherches même pas à comprendre la raison de mon acte, dit-il, sur un ton pourtant étonnamment calme. Si je m'excusais, tu saurais même pas pourquoi je le fais…

- Après tout ce temps, j'en ai assez de chercher des explications à tes actes, Seth, rétorqua le père d'une voix un peu plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tu es à présent en âge de te responsabiliser, il serait temps que tu apprennes à réparer tes fautes seul. Si tu veux te comporter en enfant, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour cela. J'en ai assez de me préoccuper des erreurs que tu commets, de passer derrière toi pour réparer les dégâts… Et d'entendre tes explications invraisemblables…

Il se tut. Son fils serrait les dents, dans une expression tout à fait semblable à la sienne – mais qui n'était pas voulue.

- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, Seth, reprit le père d'une voix qui se voulait plus douce. Je pensais que tu avais compris. Tu m'avais promis de faire des efforts, d'essayer de…

- Et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Mais si tu n'veux même pas faire l'effort d'entendre ce que j'ai à te dire, alors t'as qu'à…

- Je t'écoute, Seth… ! Je ne fais que cela ! coupa le père, d'une voix qui semblait suppliante.

L'adolescent recula.

- Oui, allons-y, discutons ! C'est vrai qu'on est tous les deux très doués pour ça…, rétorqua-t-il, moqueur. Toi et tes grandes idées ! Régler les conflits en discutant… 'Faut bien dire que jusqu'à maintenant, ta méthode a vraiment fonctionné ! Y'a qu'à voir comment ça s'est terminé avec maman, lança-t-il avec colère, et…

- Tais-toi ! hurla son père, hors de lui. Ne me parle pas sur ce ton… !

Avec une vitesse inouïe, il s'était approché de son fils et l'avait empoigné par le col de sa chemise. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'il avait déjà levé une main menaçante au-dessus de son visage. Le Chasseur sembla sur le point de frapper, mais son bras trembla et il le baissa bien vite. Non. Il avait juré de ne jamais lever la main sur ceux qu'il aimait. Il ne serait pas comme son père. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard indéchiffrable. À mi-chemin entre le dégoût et la stupeur.

- Tu vois, murmura-t-il.

Il se dégagea, et recula vers la porte. Son père le regardait sans le voir, secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Décidemment, les propos de son fils étaient plus que contradictoires ; il le pressait tout d'abord à lui demander les raisons de son acte, pour ensuite lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas discuter…

- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange, chez moi ? demanda l'adolescent après un moment.

Il ouvrit la porte de la maison en silence, et reprit :

- Tu ne penses qu'à régler les problèmes calmement… Tu parles toujours comme quelqu'un de bonne famille, tu… 'Crois pas que j'ignore ce que les autres disent derrière mon dos…, ajouta-t-il soudain. « Regardez, voilà le rejeton de North le Chasseur… ! » « Cette espèce de délinquant… » « Son père est pourtant un gars bien… Quel dommage qu'il lui crée autant d'ennuis… ! » Tu vois… C'est même pas de ta faute.

Il secoua la tête, avec un faible sourire. Un sourire forcé. Puis, sur un autre ton :

- C'est que je sois si différent de toi qui te fais peur ?

Il passa l'embrasure de la porte, et jeta un dernier regard à son père. Ce dernier s'était rassis sur sa chaise, et contemplait le sol. Le jeune homme eu une expression proche du dédain, avant de sortir. Sur le seuil, il sembla se raviser, et finalement lança avant de partir :

- Au fait, la montre… Elle était pour toi.

Et il disparut.

North regarda l'ombre de son fils passer sur les branches mortes et les aiguilles de pin, qui formaient le chemin menant à la petite chaumière. Il prit la montre cassée entre les mains et l'examina. La gravure représentait un dragon. Les yeux étaient en fait de petits rubis, qui brillaient à la lueur du soleil. Le Chasseur eut un sourire triste. Il se souvenait que son fils n'avait pu lui offrir de cadeau lors de son dernier anniversaire… Le père soupira. Seth savait que la montre lui plairait, et il avait bien raison. Peut-être tenterait-il de la réparer, mais il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver. Finalement il la reposa. C'était étrange, mais ce petit objet faisait remonter en lui bien des souvenirs… North le Chasseur secoua la tête, repensant aux paroles de son fils.

_C'est que je sois si différent de toi qui te fais peur ?_

Ces mots résonnèrent longtemps dans son esprit, avant qu'il n'ose en prononcer la réponse à voix haute. Différents ? Il repensa à leur ressemblance physique ; les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de cheveux – bien que la vie dure menée jadis par Le Chasseur lui en ait offert des blancs – le même caractère renfermé, le même don pour manier l'arc et l'épée… Non, pas différents.

- C'est que tu me ressembles un jour qui m'effraye, murmura finalement Le Chasseur, dans la lumière orangée du soleil couchant.

- - - - - - -


	7. Chapitre 6 : Imprévus

**Chapitre Six : Imprévus**

_Le jour suivant, à Ellesméra._

Le soleil venait de pointer le bout de son nez, mais Isla était déjà réveillée depuis bien longtemps. Debout dans sa chambre, sautillant sur un pied, elle enfilait une paire de chaussettes en laine. Pourquoi en laine ? Parce que l'automne était presque là, et qu'en cette saison le temps était plutôt frais, surtout à l'aube. Or, c'était justement ce moment de la journée que la jeune fille avait choisi pour son expédition dans la forêt. Son enthousiasme à l'idée de devenir Dragonnière n'avait pas faibli et, en bonne élève qu'elle était, Isla avait tenté de collecter toutes les informations possibles sur l'Alagaësia. Enfin… Elle avait tout d'abord commencé par le Du Weldenvarden. Plusieurs jours d'affilée, l'adolescente s'était rendue aux archives de la ville, et avait entreprit de recopier soigneusement toutes les cartes et tous les indices donnant des renseignements sur la situation géographique de l'immense forêt. Elle avait tenté de séparer le terrain en plusieurs parties, afin de faciliter le début de sa tâche. Vous l'aurez deviné, il s'agissait de trouver un œuf de Dragon. Et en ce jour, la jeune fille avait comme but de partir en « reconnaissance » sur le terrain. Ainsi, elle commencerait par voir les alentours de la ville, afin de confectionner son propre plan, où elle avait l'intention de noter chaque endroit qu'elle visiterait.

Saphira lui avait bien fait comprendre que, lorsqu'elle serait prête, elle trouverait son œuf de manière « naturelle ». La jeune Isla avait bien compris ses propos, mais elle était tout de même bien décidée à donner un petit coup de pouce au destin… Oh ! bien sûr elle ne commencerait pas les recherches maintenant. Pas vraiment. Mais elle les organiserait. Car la jeune fille était ainsi : elle détestait les imprévus, préférant que les événements du cours de sa vie soit en quelque sorte planifiés. Car en réalité, l'Inconnu l'effrayait.

Après s'être apprêtée comme la situation l'exigeait, notre jeune demoiselle attrapa son carquois et son arc, ainsi qu'une petite besace de cuir. Elle préférait être prévoyante, plutôt que se retrouver en situation difficile, sans rien sous la main. Arrivée dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle eut un moment d'hésitation… Et si elle prenait l'épée de son père ? Elle secoua la tête de façon négative. Non, elle ne trahirait pas sa parole. Et puis, elle ne partait que pour une journée, et dans un environnement qu'elle avait côtoyé toute sa vie… Que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ? C'est donc avec confiance et optimisme que la jeune Demi-elfe se mit en route pour la forêt.

Le début de sa petite aventure se passa plutôt bien. La ville étant presque endormie – enfin, façon de parler pour une cité peuplée d'Elfes – elle n'eut aucun mal à gagner les bois sans se faire remarquer. Arrivée sous le feuillage des arbres, Isla marqua une courte pause. Jetant un regard en arrière, elle vérifia qu'elle n'était pas suivie.

« Aujourd'hui, je ne tiens pas à perdre du temps en essayant de semer Heyod… » songea-t-elle, embêtée.

Heyod était un jeune Elfe, quelque peu épris de la jeune fille. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit de cette façon, mais il s'entêtait à la suivre en lui répétant qu'il la trouvait formidable – et uniquement parce qu'elle était la fille du Dragonnier, le héros de tout l'Alagaësia, bien sûr… Isla s'était bien vite lassée de ce petit jeu. À force de le voir derrière elle à chaque fois qu'elle s'entraînait à l'épée ou à l'arc, ou qu'elle se promenait en ville, la jeune fille était vite devenue méfiante, presque paranoïaque à l'idée qu'il puisse la suivre partout. De plus il gardait toujours, comme les Elfes savaient si bien le faire, une certaine retenue, et cela l'agaçait de parler avec lui, car il se comportait toujours comme si elle ne l'intéressait en réalité pas du tout.

Isla avait hérité de certains aspects du caractère de son père, qui était un humain. Ainsi, elle ne supportait pas la politesse et la réserve constante du peuple avec lequel elle avait grandit. Parfois, elle trouvait qu'il était malhonnête de cacher ainsi ses émotions. Et à d'autres moments, elle aurait préféré que sa mère lui lègue un peu plus de son sang-froid, car son visage trahissait toujours ses pensées.

Sautant aisément par-dessus une souche creuse, la jeune fille songeait avec amusement qu'au moins, son frère n'était pas mieux loti qu'elle. Brom rougissait toujours inconsidérément, quoi qu'on lui dise. Passant devant une zone espacée à travers les arbres, et où elle avait l'habitude de s'entraîner au tir à l'arc, Isla songea au pari que son frère avait fait avec Mayra. C'était une jeune Elfe plutôt jolie – enfin, comme tous ceux de son peuple – et qui de plus était particulièrement douée avec un arc. Malgré ses différents avec son jeune frère, Isla espérait qu'un jour, elle aurait l'occasion de prouver à cette Mayra que l'on ne se moquait pas d'un membre de sa famille sans en subir les conséquences, en lui faisant elle aussi une petite démonstration de ses talents, un arc à la main. Vanité, lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête, et qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de son père. Peut-être bien… Mais Isla était surtout très susceptible, bien plus que Brom… qui n'oserait probablement pas défier l'Elfe une seconde fois.

Tout à ses pensées, Isla continuait sa route. Elle s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour noter sa progression, et ainsi toujours savoir où elle se trouvait, et où elle allait. La jeune fille avait beau avoir grandit au cœur même du Du Weldenvarden, mieux valait être prudent avec cette forêt emplie de magie. Vers dix heures, Isla décida de marquer une pause. Prenant un en-cas dans sa besace, elle songea qu'à présent, ses parents devaient avoir trouvé son petit mot. Elle y avait simplement noté qu'elle partait pour la journée dans la forêt, en les priant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle espéra qu'ils ne prendraient pas son initiative trop mal, et s'inquiéta surtout pour son père, qui se précipiterait sûrement vers Saphira, afin de connaître le contenu de la conversation qu'elles avaient eu le jour de l'arrivée de sa mère. En un sens, cela rassura la jeune fille ; ainsi Saphira expliquerait à son père qu'elle souhaitait vraiment qu'il la laisse un jour partir seule. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il comprendrait et ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de sa petite escapade. Isla soupira. Peut-être devrait-elle prévoir de rentrer plus tôt… De cette façon, elle prouverait à ses parents qu'elle était tout de même raisonnable… Et puis, ils comprendraient que, malgré son impatience, elle n'était pas du genre à s'enfuir de la maison familiale pour réaliser son rêve.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à repartir, lorsqu'un bruissement se fit entendre derrière elle. Isla se retourna vivement, l'arc à la main, regrettant de ne pas avoir emmené une dague ou une épée courte pour se défendre si besoin était. Elle s'approcha prudemment des buissons qui lui faisaient maintenant face. Il ne s'agissait pas forcément d'une menace, mais dans le doute Isla ramassa une longue et épaisse branche par terre, histoire d'avoir quelque chose de plus pratique sous la main pour se défendre.

- Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! ordonna-t-elle, d'une voix qui se voulait assurée et autoritaire.

Ce faisant, elle supposa alors qu'il ne devait s'agir que de Heyod…

« Quel imbécile… Il faut toujours qu'il me suive… J'ai eu une peur bleue. » songea-t-elle, agacée.

Mais, alors que les buissons s'écartaient doucement, ce ne fut pas un Elfe qui en sortit… Enfin, presque.

- Brom !? Que…

Isla n'en revenait pas. La colère lui monta au nez, tandis qu'elle dévisageait son frère, qui souriait de manière forcée.

- Salut…, marmonna-t-il, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures de cuir.

- Par tous les démons de l'Empire, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lança la jeune fille avec irritation.

Brom leva les yeux de ses pieds pour répondre :

- Je t'ai suivie, depuis ce matin, murmura-t-il, mal à l'aise.

- Mais quel… ! Ça t'amuse, de jouer les espions ? Tu m'en veux encore parce que j'ai révélé aux parents que tu n'avais aucun don pour le tir à l'arc ? rétorqua sa sœur, hors d'elle.

Brom fronça les sourcils, tandis que ses joues prenaient cette légère teinte cramoisie qui lui allait si bien… Isla croisa les bras, furieuse. Pour une fois qu'elle avait décidé de partir quelque part, un peu à l'aventure, il fallait que son petit frère la suive en cachette.

- Je ne joue pas aux espions, répliqua le garçon. Et je me suis nettement amélioré au tir à l'arc grâce à Papa.

- Oui, je suppose que maintenant, tu sais encocher une flèche, lança Isla sur un ton moqueur.

Brom semblait sur le point de se jeter sur elle pour l'étrangler, mais il se ravisa. Plantant ses yeux verts dans ceux de sa sœur, il prit un air hautain pour rétorquer :

- Dis ce que tu veux, mais moi au moins je sais utiliser… Ceci.

Et il sortit une épée rouge sang du fourreau qu'il avait à la taille. Ce dernier étant fait dans le plus simple matériau, il était difficile d'imaginer qu'une arme si puissante puisse s'y trouver. Isla avait ouvert de grands yeux furieux.

- Tu… Zar'roc ?! Comment… ? Tu l'as volée ! l'accusa-t-elle immédiatement.

Son frère eu une petite expression de dédain.

- Pas volée, ma chère. _Empruntée_, comme tu l'as toi-même fait à de nombreuses reprises.

Son sourire s'élargit, voyant l'expression interdite de sa sœur.

- Tu ne peux pas… Tu n'as pas le droit de… Et puis, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me suivre, Brom ?

Le sourire du garçon s'effaça, et il reprit d'une voix normale.

- Simplement pour savoir où tu allais. Et ce que tu faisais, dit-il, haussant les épaules.

- Je suis désolée, mais ça ne regarde que moi, grommela sa sœur, sur un ton plus calme cependant. Rentres à la maison, tu veux ?

Mais Brom hocha la tête.

- Pas question. Moi aussi, j'ai envie de découvrir les alentours. Si tu pars, alors je te suis, rétorqua-t-il, catégorique.

- Je ne pars pas, Brom. Je ne fais que parcourir une partie de la forêt, mais je serais rentrée avant la nuit, rectifia l'adolescente.

- Tant mieux. Comme ça nous ne serons pas en retard pour le dîner… ! lança Brom, enthousiaste.

Et il passa devant sa sœur d'un pas décidé. Cette dernière eu un soupir exaspéré. Elle ne réussirait pas à se débarrasser de lui, elle allait donc devoir le supporter toute une journée ! Car il n'était pas question de rebrousser chemin maintenant pour le ramener. Premièrement elle perdrait du temps, et deuxièmement sa lettre n'aurait plus aucun sens. L'initiative qu'elle avait pris, de partir seule, ne rimerait plus à rien si elle rentrait des heures à l'avance. Résignée, Isla emboîta le pas à son frère, puis le dépassa sans lui adresser un seul regard, pour ouvrir la marche. Un silence s'installa, uniquement coupé par les bruits de la nature et ceux des animaux de la forêt. Brom était patient, très patient – bien plus que sa sœur. Et le mutisme dans lequel elle s'était enfermée ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, il appréciait bien plus cette marche de cette manière, écoutant le silence paisible des bois du Du Weldenvarden. Sa sœur ralentit la cadence vers midi, et s'installa sur une souche pour déballer son repas. Le garçon la regarda faire en silence, assis par terre en face d'elle. Finalement, alors qu'elle allait mordre dans son en-cas, Isla leva un regard exaspéré vers son frère cadet.

- Je suppose que tu n'as rien préparé à manger, lança-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Son frère fit « non » de la tête.

- Et je suppose que tu aimerais bien une part de mon repas ? questionna-t-elle, sur le même ton lassé.

Son frère fit « oui » de la tête. Isla eu un soupir exaspéré, mais elle coupa en deux le pain qu'elle mangeait et poussa vers lui une outre remplie d'eau, afin de la partager.

- Merci, articula Brom en enfournant une quantité inimaginable de pain dans sa bouche.

Isla faillit sourire. Elle, elle s'était arrêtée pour manger le matin même, mais Brom ne devait pas avoir mangé depuis le soir d'avant. Ils déjeunèrent en silence, avec pour seul accompagnement le chant de quelques oiseaux, nichés à proximité. Une fois son repas finit, Isla se releva rapidement. Son frère, qui était en train de boire, s'étonna :

- On repart tout de suite ?

- _Je _repars tout de suite. Toi, tu ne fais de même que si tu tiens toujours à me suivre, dit-elle, bien que connaissant déjà la réponse de son frère.

- Bien sûr que je te suis, dit-il avec amusement, en se levant d'un bond.

Le frère et la sœur se remirent donc en marche, Isla décidant du moment où ils devaient s'arrêter pour qu'elle puisse prendre des notes, son frère se contentant de suivre le chemin qu'elle traçait à travers les arbres épais de la forêt. Au bout d'une heure ou deux, les questions commencèrent à fuser : Brom voulait connaître le but de l'expédition.

- J'y participe aussi, alors tu peux bien me dire à quoi ça sert… !

- Rectification, Brom : _Je_ mène l'expédition, toi tu as simplement décidé de me suivre _sans me demander mon avis_. Tu n'as donc pas besoin de savoir.

- Mais je le découvrirais bien tôt ou tard, non ? Alors…

- J'ai dis non.

Isla faisait résonner ce dernier mot de manière très catégorique. Elle faisait l'effort de supporter son frère derrière elle, mais s'il commençait à la harceler de questions, alors cela n'irait plus. Elle avançait d'un pas rapide dans la forêt, espérant pouvoir aller le plus loin possible en une journée. Mais elle savait que si elle voulait revenir chez elle avant la nuit, elle devrait vite rebrousser chemin. C'est pourquoi, au début de l'après-midi, elle s'arrêta pour annoncer à son frère qu'ils rentraient.

- Oh ! Déjà ? Tu as fait tout ce que tu voulais ? questionna-t-il d'une voix innocente.

- Non, je n'ai pas encore vu…

La jeune fille stoppa ses mots. Son frère affichait un grand sourire.

- Je te l'ai dis, tu ne sauras rien. Inutile d'essayer de me piéger, gronda-t-elle.

Brom haussa les épaules.

- Au moins, j'aurais essayé, dit-il avec une fausse résignation.

Sa sœur surprit son regard malicieux, et fronça les sourcils. Exaspérée, voilà le mot qui la qualifiait très bien depuis des heures. Elle s'assit sur l'herbe afin de se reposer avant de revenir en arrière. Son frère la suivit, et se coucha confortablement à ses pieds, tandis qu'elle cherchait à s'appuyer contre le tronc d'un grand arbre. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tandis que son frère baillait largement, une main devant la bouche. Ce fut la dernière image qu'elle perçut avant de s'endormir.

- - - - - - -


	8. Chapitre 7 : Les secrets du Du Weldenvar

**Chapitre Sept : Les secrets du Du Weldenvarden**

_Forêt du Du Weldenvarden._

La fatigue emporta longtemps Isla dans le sommeil. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, elle eut la surprise de voir que l'obscurité régnait autour d'elle. Surprise qui se transforma d'ailleurs en effroi lorsqu'elle comprit ce que cela impliquait.

- Debout ! cria-t-elle, un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, à l'intention de son frère.

Le garçon, recroquevillé par terre, ouvrit un œil endormi.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? articula-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Il y a que le soleil est déjà couché depuis des lustres, rétorqua sa sœur, à la fois agacée et paniquée. Et qu'il nous faudra encore des heures pour rentrer… !

- Du calme, marmonna Brom, se levant lentement.

Il avait souvent de la peine à émerger du sommeil. Se frottant les yeux, il regarda les alentours. Le paysage semblait avoir changé, mais ce n'était probablement dû qu'à l'obscurité.

- Il nous suffit de nous mettre en marche dès maintenant. De toute façon, que pouvons-nous faire d'autre ? demanda-t-il, en haussant les épaules.

Un rire se fit alors entendre derrière lui. Léger, comme un murmure. Mais un rire tout de même. Brom tourna vivement la tête. Sa sœur le regarda, essayant de garder un air assuré malgré le mauvais pressentiment qui la tenaillait.

- Brom…, murmura-t-elle, alors que son frère tentait de trouver la source de ce bruit mélodieux.

- Attends, Isla.

Il se dirigea vers un côté de la forêt, d'un pas lent. Le rire reprit, de manière plus distincte. La jeune fille suivit son frère, répétant plusieurs fois son nom. Mais ce dernier continuait à avancer, et ne voulait pas l'écouter. Ou peut-être ne le pouvait-il pas. Le son, doux comme un murmure, reprit à nouveau. Brom s'arrêta net, comme un chien de chasse à l'affût d'une proie. Puis, sans prévenir, il partit en courant. Isla, prise au dépourvu, tenta de le rattraper, mais en vain. Son jeune frère était bien plus rapide qu'elle. Mais elle était plus endurante. Elle le suivit pendant de longues, longues minutes. Le rire ne cessait de se répéter, comme un vieux disque rayé. On aurait dit celui d'une jeune femme, et Isla eu l'impression qu'elle se moquait d'elle. Tu n'arriveras pas à le rattraper, disait-elle. Tu ne pourras pas l'arrêter. Tu vas le perdre.

- NON !

L'adolescente avait hurlé, sans s'en rendre compte. C'est de cette même manière qu'elle se retrouva à courir, toujours de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques mètres de son frère. Avec une brusque accélération, elle se jeta en avant, et son élan les projeta, son frère et elle, à plat ventre dans une clairière.

Un grommellement s'éleva en dessous d'elle. Apparemment, Brom avait recouvré ses esprits. La jeune fille se leva lentement.

- Merci beaucoup, se plaignit le garçon. J'ai beaucoup apprécié la façon dont tu m'es tombée dessus.

- Tu ferais mieux de me remercier, en effet. Je t'ai sûrement empêché de faire une énorme bêtise, rétorqua Isla, sans se démonter.

- Laquelle ?

Brom se massait le front. Visiblement, la branche morte qu'il avait reçue en s'effondrant lui avait laissé des marques. Il regardait autour de lui, l'air hébété.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua sa sœur. Mais cette voix ne me disait rien qui vaille. Tu étais comme hypnotisé.

- Quelle voix ? s'étonna-t-il.

Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Cela inquiéta encore plus la jeune fille.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il encore.

- Cela aussi, je l'ignore. Mais cet endroit me donne la chair de poule, il est…

Elle se tut, ne trouvant pas ses mots. Autour d'eux, les arbres semblaient s'être écartés, se tenant le plus loin possible du centre de la clairière. D'étranges lumières vertes et rouges flottaient dans les airs. Isla crut tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'insectes, mais leurs déplacements ne semblaient pas logiques. Les sphères lumineuses tournaient dans un sens précis, comment si elles cherchaient à former des figures dans le ciel et au-dessus de la petite prairie. Brom semblait perdu. Il regardait de droite à gauche, sa main posée sur la paume de Zar'roc pour se rassurer.

- Etrange, murmura-t-il.

Sa sœur hocha lentement la tête, en silence. Oui, voilà le mot qu'elle cherchait. Une des petites sphères s'approcha alors d'eux. Isla recula, tirant vivement son frère par la manche.

- Calme-toi. Elles ne peuvent pas nous faire de mal, lança Brom, comme fasciné par la source de lumière.

- Détrompez-vous, jeune homme.

Le regard vide du garçon changea radicalement lorsque la voix inconnue se fit entendre. Tirant Zar'roc de son fourreau par pur réflexe, il se tourna vers la source de ce bruit.

- Non ! l'oppressa sa sœur, à présent réellement paniquée.

Si quelqu'un reconnaissait Zar'roc, l'épée qui avait fait tant couler de sang sous la main de Morzan le Parjure, que se passerait-il ? Mais il était trop tard. L'épée rougeoyait devant les lueurs des étranges petites sphères. Brom se figea. En face d'eux se tenait une vieille femme. Le dos courbé sous une longue cape mauve, la peau ridée par l'âge et les mains noueuses posées sur une canne de bois sculpté, elle regardait les deux enfants avec un air bienveillant.

- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi, jeunes gens.

Malgré son âge, sa voix semblait jeune, et dans ses yeux aux reflets mauves brillaient une lueur de malice. Isla la décela, et n'en fut pas rassurée pour autant.

- Vous n'êtes pas une Elfe, fit remarquer la jeune fille d'une voix abrupte, brisant le silence.

Son frère suivit son regard, jusqu'aux oreilles parfaitement rondes de la vieille femme. Il tenait toujours Zar'roc dans sa main gauche, mais il l'abaissa légèrement lorsque la femme posa ses yeux sur lui.

- Non, en effet, sourit l'étrangère. Mais ce que je suis importe peu. Car vous ne devez pas vous méfier de moi, mais d'elles.

- Elles ?

La question d'Isla résonna dans le silence de la nuit. Silence d'ailleurs bien trop pesant pour une forêt pareille, songeait la jeune fille. Du Weldenvarden était un lieu rempli de magie. La magie des Elfes, qui protégeait les habitants. Voilà ce que ses parents lui avaient appris, au cours de toutes ces années passées à Ellesméra.

« Pourtant, nous ne sommes pas des Elfes. » pensa soudain la jeune fille. « Pas entièrement. »

La magie de la forêt les protégeait-elle eux aussi ? Ou les considérait-elle comme des intrus ? Un frisson parcourut le dos de la Demi-elfe. La vielle femme tendit un doigt ridé en direction des petites sphères de lumière.

- Oui, _elles_. Ne vous fiez pas à leur apparence. Et ne les touchez pas ! ajouta-t-elle vivement à l'intention de Brom.

Ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur la petite sphère qui dansait autour d'eux depuis quelques minutes. Il sursauta, et se retourna vers les deux femmes, le visage couleur tomate.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, marmonna-t-il bravement, malgré sa gêne plus que visible.

- Tu l'aurais fait si je n'étais pas intervenue, tout à l'heure, le sermonna la vieille femme. _Elles _protègent les habitants de la forêt en attirant les étrangers en ce lieu…

- Nous ne sommes pas des étrangers, se vexa Brom, les joues en feu. Nous vivons à Ellesméra depuis notre naissance, et nous n'avons jamais entendu parler de… d'elles.

La vieille femme éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Ho ho ! Mais _elles_ font partie de ces bois. _Elles_ se cachent. Et croiser leur route n'est jamais bon signe, voilà pourquoi vous ne connaissiez pas leur existence. Peu de gens savent qu'_elles_ existent.

Isla déglutit avec difficulté, mal à l'aise. Mais Brom n'avait pas l'air conscient de la situation.

- Ça ne tiens pas debout, affirma-t-il. Voilà des années que ma sœur et moi nous promenons régulièrement dans le Du Weldenvarden… Et nous ne les avons jamais vu…

- Je vous l'ai dit, _elles_ se cachent, coupa la vieille femme, les yeux brillant étrangement. _Elles_ sont partout, sans cesse, guettant de nouveaux venus… Et _elles_ leur apparaissent pendant la nuit, les guidant en ce lieu empli de magie.

- Mais les étrangers ne sont pas tous mauvais, reprit Isla. Les gens n'ayant pas de mauvaises intentions en pénétrant dans la forêt n'ont aucune raison de se faire piéger par… par ces choses.

Son regard inquisiteur fixait la vieille dame.

« Elle cache quelque chose, c'est certain. » ne cessait de se répéter la jeune fille.

- Comment savoir qui est bon ou mauvais ?

C'était la vieille femme qui avait parlé, et elle souriait à présent de toutes ses dents. Isla recula, prenant son frère par la manche.

- Viens, ordonna-t-elle.

Brom jeta un regard égaré à sa sœur, mais il la suivit tout de même.

- De quoi avez-vous peur ? demanda d'un air innocent leur interlocutrice.

Les petites sphères vertes et rouges s'approchèrent en silence. Elles flottaient dans les airs autour de Brom et Isla, d'un air paisible. Mais la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver menaçantes. Tout comme la vieille femme. Elle tira un peu plus son frère dans la forêt, l'entraînant derrière elle. Brom courait sans réfléchir, suivant toujours sa sœur aînée. Une envie irrésistible de retourner en arrière le tenaillait, mais pour une fois il décida d'écouter Isla. Ne pas regarder en arrière. Ne pas regarder en arrière. Ils avaient parcourus plusieurs mètres dans les bois, quand Brom tourna la tête. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau devant lui, il percuta sa sœur et ils s'effondrèrent dans l'herbe. Isla leva les yeux. Une clairière. Elle se redressa précipitamment, et tira Brom par le bras.

- Dépêches-toi, le pressa-t-elle.

- Isla…, murmura Brom.

Il semblait à la fois hypnotisé et effrayé. Comme s'il n'arrivait pas à choisir laquelle des deux émotions devait prévaloir. Ses pieds ne bougeaient pas, bien que son esprit souhaitât ardemment suivre sa sœur. Isla s'était retournée. Et derrière eux, à l'entrée de la clairière, se tenait la vieille dame, entourée par les étranges petites lumières de couleur. L'inquiétante femme avait un air sinistre, tandis qu'elle dévisageait les deux enfants. Les jambes d'Isla commencèrent à trembler, et elle fit de gros efforts pour ne pas s'effondrer à terre.

- Allez ! hurla-t-elle, à la fois pour elle-même, mais aussi pour Brom.

Les pieds de ce dernier semblèrent alors se souvenir de leur rôle, et il partit en courant derrière sa sœur. Tendant un bras devant lui – l'autre toujours agrippé au manche de Zar'roc – il essaya de la rattraper. Il n'en pouvait plus.

- Attends-moi ! supplia-t-il.

Il ne se souvenait plus depuis combien de temps il courait derrière Isla. Mais ils tentaient de s'échapper, et la forêt semblait s'écarter devant eux, sans qu'ils sachent pour autant où ils se trouvaient. Et à chaque fois que l'un d'eux regardait en arrière, ils se retrouvaient quelques secondes plus tard dans la clairière. Isla, exténuée, posa une nouvelle fois les yeux sur l'étendue d'herbe en face d'elle.

- Par tous les démons de l'Empire, cracha-t-elle. Maudite soit cette vieille femme !

Elle était effrayée, furieuse et fatiguée, mais elle savait qu'elle continuerait à s'enfuir, jusqu'à ce que les sphères lumineuses la rattrapent, ou que la Mort elle-même l'emporte. Quelle différence, d'ailleurs ? À ses côtés, Brom tentait en vain de reprendre son souffle :

- Peux plus… courir… Mes jambes…, articula-t-il, au bord de l'épuisement.

Il hochait avec faiblesse la tête de gauche à droite, incapable d'en dire plus.

- Pourquoi vous enfuir ? chantonna la voix de la vieille femme derrière eux. Auriez-vous quelque chose à vous reprocher ?

- Il suffit ! cria Isla avec désespoir. Laissez-nous partir !

Mais la vieille femme hocha lentement la tête en signe de dénégation, l'armée de petites sphères derrière elle se précipitant en direction du frère et de la sœur. Brom se redressa, et regarda sa sœur, persuadé que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! hurla Isla, comprenant ce à quoi il s'attendait. Brom !

Mais le garçon ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Sa sœur le crut sur le point de défaillir, mais il leva le bras gauche devant lui, en direction de leurs ennemis. Zar'roc scintilla à la lueur des sphères. Le visage fermé, il tourna sur lui-même, pour faire face à toutes celles qui les entouraient à présent. Isla l'imita, effrayée. Impossible de transpercer de la lumière avec une flèche ! Même la tentative de son frère lui paraissait désespérée. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ? La jeune fille attrapa le bras valide de Brom, se serrant contre lui. Elle avait peur. Très peur. Et contre toute attente, c'était son frère cadet qui allait défendre leurs vies. Isla se sentit impuissante. Impuissante et inutile. Brom leva son épée, prêt à l'abattre. L'adolescente leva les yeux, serrant un peu plus fort le bras droit de son frère.

« Brisingr ! »

Alors, Zar'roc s'abattit dans un éclair de lumière blanche sur leurs ennemis. Et tout disparut.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Isla crut tout d'abord qu'ils avaient perdu le combat. Elle releva la tête, et regarda d'un air hébété ce qui l'entourait. Des arbres. La jeune fille se leva prudemment de la cape sur laquelle on l'avait couchée. Elle ne reconnaissait rien. Le paysage lui était totalement inconnu. Leur course effrénée les avait perdus. Mais soudain, elle aperçut son frère. Sa petite silhouette se découpait dans la lumière orangée du soleil levant, et en cet instant Isla songea qu'il avait tout d'un héros.

- Tu nous as sauvés ! murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Brom se retourna, Zar'roc toujours nichée au creux de sa main. Il n'avait pas entendu sa sœur se lever. Il sourit.

- L'épée, Zar'roc… Je savais qu'elle t'était destinée ! souffla la jeune fille avec admiration.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais cela lui était bien égal. Ils étaient en vie. Grâce à Brom. Mais soudain, quelque chose la frappa. Un détail. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la lame rouge de l'épée. Pourtant, lors de ce combat, elle avait brillé d'une toute autre lumière…

- Blanc. L'éclair blanc, murmura Isla, hébétée.

Elle sembla soudain retrouver ses esprits, et sa voix se fit plus forte :

- Brom, tu… Tu as fais de la magie ! De la magie, tu te rends comptes ?!

Mais Brom hocha la tête en signe de dénégation. Un faible sourire illuminait son visage.

- Je devrais être jaloux, mais… Non, Isla. C'est toi.

Isla n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Je… Mais je n'ai rien fais ! protesta-t-elle avec véhémence. Je n'ai même pas dit un mot, je…

Sa voix mourut, alors qu'elle commençait à comprendre. Brom continuait de sourire faiblement. Il était épuisé.

- La parole n'est pas le seul moyen de lancer un sort, rétorqua-t-il en hochant la tête devant le silence de sa sœur.

L'esprit d'Isla s'embrouillait. Dans le nuage d'idées qui flottaient dans sa tête, deux mots seulement lui apparurent. La pensée. Brisingr.

- - - - - - -


	9. Chapitre 8 : Teirm

**Chapitre Huit : Teirm**

_Le jour suivant, près de Teirm._

Les rues du petit village étaient remplies par les bruits du jour du marché. De jeunes enfants couraient dans tous les sens, et les marchands tentaient tant bien que mal de vendre leurs produits. Près d'un petit stand, Le Chasseur discutait du prix d'un jeune chevreuil avec l'un des habitants.

- Je vois… Combien en demandez-vous ? questionnait le villageois.

- Pas plus qu'il n'en vaut, rétorqua le chasseur d'une voix polie. C'est un très jeune chevreuil et… Seth !

Il se retourna vivement, interpellant son fils qui était assis plus loin, sur le rebord d'un puits. Ce dernier s'approcha de son père d'un pas nonchalant.

- Quoi ?

North fronça les sourcils. L'adolescent lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, et rectifia sur un ton à peine audible :

- Que veux-tu ?

Son père le regarda d'un air satisfait. Il faisait des efforts. Bien.

- J'aimerais que tu ailles me chercher les lapins que j'ai laissés dans le chariot, s'il te plaît.

Seth haussa les épaules, et rétorqua avec un sourire forcé :

- C'est d'accord, papa.

Le Chasseur se retourna vers son client, afin de lui affirmer que, si la viande de chevreuil ne lui convenait pas, il avait attrapé le matin même un couple de jeunes lapins qui paraissaient en bonne santé.

- Mis à part qu'ils sont _morts_, marmonna l'adolescent d'un ton lugubre.

Percevant le regard noir de son père, il se détourna pour rejoindre le chariot. En chemin, un groupe de garçons de son âge s'approchèrent de lui.

- Eh, Seth ! lança l'un deux, un grand type aux cheveux roux qui était apparemment le chef de la bande. Ma sœur m'a dit que Jorine… tu sais, la fille du forgeron… Et bien il paraît qu'elle veut te parler.

Les deux autres adolescents qui l'accompagnaient ricanèrent derrière lui. Seth leur lança un regard indéchiffrable, puis piocha deux lapins dans le chariot de son père. Il se retourna vers eux, un animal dans chaque main.

- Je travaille, là… Ça se voit pas ?

- Toi, travailler ? rétorqua un garçon aux cheveux blonds.

Mais le rouquin lui donna un coup dans les côtes, et reprit :

- Tu te rends pas compte !? Jorine… La plus belle fille du village !

Seth passa devant lui sans lui adresser le moindre regard, et se dirigea directement vers son père. Les trois adolescents restèrent sans voix pendant un moment, puis l'un d'eux, celui qui n'avait pas dit un mot, rétorqua sur un ton moqueur :

- Moi je dis, l'est pas normal ! Jamais vu un type aussi désintéressé… 'Dois avoir un problème avec les filles…

Le chef de la bande lui envoya aussitôt un coup du plat de la main à l'arrière de la tête, accompagné d'un regard menaçant. Seth faisait à peu près la même taille que lui, et ne faisait pas partie des jeunes gens les mieux bâtis du village. Mais il savait que, malgré son allure banale, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs était capable de mettre à terre un homme deux fois plus lourd que lui. Un jour, un garçon plus âgé s'était mesuré au fils du Chasseur, et il ne tenait pas à finir dans son état.  
De son côté, Seth tentait tant bien que mal de garder son sang-froid. Inutile de gâcher les récents efforts de comportement qu'il avait fait. Bien que l'idée de lancer un lapin dans la figure de ces trois-là le tenaillait, il serra les dents et s'approcha de son père :

- Tiens, voilà…, marmonna-t-il, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

North prit les deux animaux en hochant la tête, le remercia puis se tourna vers son client. Seth attendit qu'il ait fini de vendre les lapins avant de lui demander sur un ton détaché :

- Bon, je peux rentrer, maintenant ? S'il te plaît…, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes.

Son père le regarda un long moment sans rien dire. Puis il haussa les épaules.

- C'est d'accord. Je finirais sans toi… Mais tu rentres directement ! le prévint-il, en se dirigeant vers un autre stand.

Seth hocha la tête et partit en sens inverse. Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec qui que ce soit aujourd'hui, encore moins avec les trois autres idiots qui…  
Au même moment, quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un membre du groupe de tout à l'heure, il se retourna vivement, avec son air le plus menaçant :

- T'as un problème ? lança-t-il, les dents serrées.

Une expression de surprise passa quelques instants sur son visage. Une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années se tenait devant lui, apparemment très gênée. Le visage de Seth redevint bien vite inexpressif, alors qu'il marmonnait :

- Oh, salut Jorine…

L'adolescente lui sourit d'un air timide, le fixant de manière très gênante. Seth détourna les yeux, et reprit sa marche.

- Désolé, mais j'ai pas le temps de discuter maintenant, s'excusa-t-il, plus qu'embarrassé par l'attitude de la jeune fille.

Elle le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Et il détestait cela.

- Oh ! je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais j'ai… heu…, bégaya-t-elle, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Je voulais savoir si tu…

Heureusement pour le garçon, le père de Jorine interpella sa fille au même moment :

- Jorine ! À quoi joues-tu ? Viens par ici, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! grommela le forgeron, avec un regard méfiant pour Seth.

L'adolescente s'excusa auprès de lui, et traversa la rue en courant pour rejoindre son père. Soulagé, Seth reprit le chemin de la maison. Il marchait d'un pas rapide, pressé de quitter le village. Il n'aimait pas les regards que les autres lui lançaient. Il s'y reflétait toujours ce qui l'insupportait chez lui. D'ailleurs, il se demandait ce que Jorine pouvait bien lui trouver. Il ne pensait pas faire partie des garçons les plus beaux, les plus forts ou les plus intelligents de cette petite ville. Par contre, c'était lui qui avait la plus mauvaise réputation… Seth hocha la tête en silence, enjambant une souche à la sortie du village. Il n'avait rien de personnel contre Jorine. Les autres n'avaient pas tort, elle était vraiment très jolie, mais… Son regard s'assombrit, et il reçut une goutte d'eau sur le visage. Levant les yeux, il remarqua que le ciel était empli de nuages gris, et il accéléra l'allure. Un problème avec les filles ? Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il les évitait volontairement. Et pourquoi ? L'adolescent se renfrogna en pensant à sa mère. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé un très bon exemple de la façon dont une histoire d'amour pouvait finir, après des années de vie commune. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, Seth escalada la pente douce du chemin qui serpentait à travers la forêt, en bordure du village. Malgré toutes les fois où il avait accusé son père d'être responsable de leur situation, il savait que sa mère était bien plus impliquée que cela. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait obligé à partir… Il ne tenait pas à reproduire les mêmes erreurs que ses parents. Il ne voulait pas finir comme eux. Voilà pourquoi il ferait dorénavant en sorte de ne plus croiser Jorine.  
Sa situation lui donna cependant une idée. En arrivant devant chez lui, cette petite idée avait déjà bien germé et, lorsque que son père ouvrit la porte quelques heures plus tard, Seth avait pris sa décision.

Le Chasseur avait réussit à vendre la plupart du gibier, malgré la pluie battante qui avait frappé tout le village. Il ne ramenait que la moitié d'un cerf, mais cela leur servirait, à Seth et à lui, de repas pour ce soir. Lorsqu'il entra dans la petite chaumière, il trouva un feu dans la cheminée, et son fils assis sur une chaise non loin de là. Trempé mais souriant, North posa la viande sur la table.

- Je vais nous préparer un ragoût, annonça-t-il. J'espère que cela te convient.

Il jeta un regard à son fils. Le visage dans l'ombre, il hochait la tête en silence. Cela n'entama pas la bonne humeur du chasseur, qui avait l'habitude d'échanger peu de mots avec le garçon, d'un naturel peu bavard. Il alla fouiller dans un tiroir et en sortit une petite casserole, dans laquelle il mit de l'eau à bouillir. Ensuite il alluma une petite lampe à huile et s'installa à la table de bois, afin de nettoyer la viande. Seth le fixait depuis un bon moment depuis l'endroit où il était assis. Finalement il approcha sa chaise de celle de son père, et le regarda travailler en silence.

- Tu te souviens quand tu me disais que je devais être plus responsable ? dit-il soudain, dans un murmure.

North leva les yeux vers son fils. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'il fallait qu'il grandisse un peu, qu'il ait des réactions d'adulte… Il hocha la tête sans dire un mot.

- Je… j'ai décidé quelque chose, reprit Seth, pesant chacun de ses mots.

Il avait promis à son père de parler correctement en sa présence. North perçut les efforts qu'il faisait. Conscient qu'il était très sérieux, il l'encouragea à continuer d'un nouveau signe de tête.

- Je pense que je devrais travailler. Mais pas comme maintenant, en t'aidant… Quand… quand je dis travailler, c'est… trouver une vraie place de travail, pour gagner de l'argent…

Il parlait d'un ton mal assuré, mais son père lui sourit de manière encourageante :

- Mais c'est une très bonne idée, Seth. Trouver un emploi, c'est…

Il secoua la tête, ravi.

- Cela t'apprendra à te responsabiliser, à prendre tes propres décisions, et à…

Mais l'adolescent hocha frénétiquement la tête en signe de dénégation. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix trembla.

- Non, papa. Je… Je vais aller à Teirm.

L'expression de joie présente sur le visage de North se figea.

- À Teirm ? réussit-il à articuler. Mais que veux-tu aller faire là-bas ?

- Travailler. J'aurais plus de chance de trouver une place dans une grande ville, qu'ici… En plus il faut être réaliste, personne dans ce village ne voudra m'embaucher… ! ajouta-t-il avec un air des plus sérieux.

Son père le savait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à accepter l'idée. Teirm n'était plus la ville d'antan. À présent, des gardes du roi la parcouraient sans cesse, suite à de nombreuses attaques urgales. Et pourtant, des marchands en tout genre y grouillaient, y compris des vendeurs d'esclaves qui transportaient clandestinement leur « marchandise » jusqu'à Helgrind.

- Je rentrerai souvent ! lui dit Seth. Une fois que j'aurais trouvé un emploi, je…

Mais il se tut en voyant son père hocher la tête de droite à gauche.

- C'est à plus d'une demi-journée de marche d'ici, Seth. Tu ne pourras pas rentrer tous les soirs, tu devras…

- Mais ce n'est que pour une petite période… J'aimerais me rendre compte de ce dont je suis capable, et… Je ferais de mon mieux pour être le plus souvent de retour… ! Je reviendrais au moins deux fois par semaine, plus s'il le faut… ! Je ne t'abandonne pas, ajouta-t-il devant l'air désemparé de son père.

North sourit. Il savait que son fils pensait à sa mère. Mais cela faisait maintenant quelques années qu'ils l'avaient quitté, et ce n'était plus pareil. Seth était presque un homme, à présent. Il devait le laisser partir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, lui dit-il finalement. Trouve-toi un bon emploi. Et écris-moi souvent, lança-t-il en souriant.

North lui avait appris à lire et à écrire, mais il savait que son fils n'était pas très à l'aise avec les lettres. C'est pourquoi la réponse que Seth lui fit plus que plaisir.

- Tous les jours s'il le faut, murmura le jeune homme.

Ce soir-là, Le Chasseur prépara un des meilleurs ragoûts que son fils eu jamais dégusté. La nuit tombée, il l'aida à rassembler ses affaires pour le lendemain, et lui offrit son meilleur arc, ainsi qu'une vieille épée toute usée, qu'il avait eu à très bon marché.

- Prends, lui dit North. J'ai d'autres arcs, et cette épée est une très bonne arme malgré son apparence. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu partes sans rien pour te défendre en cas de… En cas de problème.

Seth hocha la tête.

- Il n'y aura aucun problème. Je serai sage, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire franc.

Le premier depuis des années, songea son père.  
Il munit également le jeune garçon d'une petite bourse de cuir remplie de quelques pièces. Puis, Seth monta se coucher. North regarda avec nostalgie la petite pièce si chaleureuse dans laquelle ils avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps. Le feu finissait de se consumer dans la cheminée de pierre.

« À présent, tout sera différent. » pensa North en se dirigeant vers la petite commode du fond de la pièce.

Il ouvrit le tiroir qui contenait ses valeurs et en sortit la petite montre d'argent et quelques outils. Il se dirigea vers la table de bois, s'y assit et y posa la montre. Il la fit longuement tourner entre ses mains usées, son regard figé sur le dragon aux rubis. Finalement il prit ses outils, approcha l'objet d'une petite lanterne, et entreprit de réparer le couvercle.

- - - - - - -


	10. Chapitre 9 : Destins croisés

**Chapitre Neuf : Destins croisés**

_Sud-ouest du Du Weldenvarden._

Il est amusant de voir comme le Destin peut parfois jouer des tours. Comme il prend un malin plaisir à s'amuser avec la vie des gens… Voilà ce à quoi songeait Isla en marchant. Cela faisait des heures que son frère et elle avançaient dans la forêt. Malgré leurs piètres efforts pour se repérer grâce à la course du soleil, ils devaient bien avouer que leur fuite nocturne les avait égarés. Avançant d'un pas fatigué devant sa sœur, Brom essayait de trouver une explication aux événements de la nuit passée.

- Cette femme… Qui était-elle à ton avis ?

- Tu veux plutôt dire « qu'était-elle ?» À mon avis son apparence de vieillarde n'était qu'un leurre. Sa voix ne lui correspondait pas, je suis sûre que c'était elle qui riait…, commença la jeune fille.

Brom hocha la tête.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, je ne me souviens pas de ce rire. Mais elle n'était peut-être ni Humaine, ni Elfe. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un esprit de la forêt, supposa le garçon, sceptique.

- En tout cas, nous avons intérêt à être rentrés avant la tombée de la nuit. Ou alors nous risquons bien de la retrouver…, murmura Isla, lugubre.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Brom, et il rétorqua :

- Ou à être sortis de cette forêt d'une façon ou d'une autre…

- D'une façon ou d'une autre ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Son frère désigna du doigt quelque chose devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença Isla, abasourdie. C'est…

- Impossible, je sais, déclara Brom, les yeux rivés devant lui. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant ils se trouvaient devant une immense prairie, à l'orée de la forêt. Devant eux se tenait une région de l'Alagaësia qui se trouvait en dehors du territoire des Elfes.

- Non… murmura Isla. Nous ne pouvons être… à l'extérieur du Du Weldenvarden… Ce n'est pas logique, nous n'avons pu parcourir autant de kilomètres en à peine deux jours !

Son frère avait l'air tout aussi désemparé.

- Je crois que tu vas pouvoir recommencer ta carte, réussit-il seulement à articuler.

***

_Ellesméra.  
_  
Eragon ne tenait plus en place. Voilà des heures qu'il était revenu avec Saphira, sans trouver la trace de ses enfants. Les Elfes envoyés à la suite de son retour n'avaient rien découvert non plus.

* Je ne peux pas y croire ! * maugréa-t-il. * Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle se soit enfuie ! Et que son frère l'ait suivie ! Suis-je donc un si mauvais père, pour que mes enfants… *

* Je t'interdis de t'imaginer une chose pareille, Eragon… ! * lui ordonna Saphira.

Debout devant la demeure du Dragonnier, ils attendaient des nouvelles d'Arya, partie dans la ville avec quelques Elfes afin de trouver quelqu'un qui aurait assisté de près ou de loin à la fuite d'Isla et de Brom. Mais pour l'heure, personne encore ne s'était annoncé.

* Il doit bien y avoir une explication logique à leurs agissements. * continua la Dragonne. * Reconnais-le, malgré vos quelques différents, ni Isla ni Brom n'avaient de raison de s'enfuir. *

Eragon hocha la tête malgré lui. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Et pourtant, il s'en voulait tellement ! Si seulement il n'avait pas retenu Isla ici, si seulement il…

Saphira émit un petit grognement.

* Arrête de voir les choses sous cet angle… * lui ordonna-t-elle. * Isla n'était pas prisonnière, et tu le sais… Au contraire, elle était sûrement plus en sécurité ici que n'importe où ailleurs… Par les temps qui courent… *

La Dragonne se tut. Inutile d'inquiéter plus son Dragonnier. Eragon s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose, mais un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit arriver deux Elfes. Le plus âgé s'approcha de Saphira, la salua, puis fit de même avec le Dragonnier, à la manière de son peuple :

- Que les étoiles veillent sur toi, Dragonnier.

- Et sur toi aussi, mon ami. Quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu, noble Erôn ?

Le plus jeune des deux Elfes s'approcha timidement. Le dénommé Erôn le désigna d'un signe de tête.

- Voici mon neveu, noble Dragonnier. Il dit avoir des informations sur la disparition de tes enfants.

Le rythme cardiaque d'Eragon s'accéléra. Il salua le jeune Elfe, puis s'adressa à lui en ces mots :

- Quel est ton nom, et qu'as-tu à m'apprendre ?

Son interlocuteur mit deux doigts sur sa bouche, pour montrer qu'il parlerait en toute sincérité :

- Je me nomme Heyod, ô puissant Dragonnier.

Saphira émit un petit sifflement, amusée par tant de cérémonie du garçon. Elle se souvenait aussi l'avoir vu rôder près d'ici à plusieurs reprises.

- Ce matin, alors que le soleil venait à peine de se montrer, reprit le jeune Elfe, j'ai cru apercevoir la silhouette de votre fille, Isla, entrer dans les bois.

- Es-tu sûr que c'était elle ? questionna Eragon, attentif au moindre indice.

Heyod rougit.

- Pratiquement, Tueur d'Ombres. Mais par la suite, je… Je suis tout à fait certain d'avoir vu votre fils Brom pénétrer dans la forêt à sa suite, affirma-t-il, avec un hochement de tête convaincu.

Eragon soupira. Ainsi, la curiosité de Brom avait dû l'emporter à la suite de sa sœur… Il regarda l'Elfe avec reconnaissance.

- Je te remercie pour ces informations, Heyod. Merci à vous aussi, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de l'oncle.

Ce dernier hocha lentement la tête, et s'apprêtait à partir, quand le jeune Elfe hésita :

- Noble Dragonnier, je…

Devant le regard interrogateur d'Eragon, il continua :

- Je… Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais il m'a semblé qu'Isla ne portait pour toute arme qu'un arc. D'après ce que j'ai vu, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Votre fils, en revanche… Il portait un fourreau à sa ceinture. Et comme j'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez Zar'roc…

Son oncle lui lança un regard noir, et Heyod se tut. Apparemment, il n'était pas censé détenir cette information. Eragon avait les sourcils froncés.

- Je te remercie pour ta franchise, jeune Heyod, dit-il avec un air absent.

Tandis que les deux Elfes s'éloignaient, il se retourna vivement vers sa Dragonne.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-il à haute voix.

* Je ne sais si Zar'roc lui est destinée, mais je pense que Brom a pris au pied de la lettre les paroles de sa sœur… * commença Saphira.

Eragon avait enfourché la selle avant même qu'elle ait finit de parler.

* Mais au moins, s'il l'a suivie, on peut supposer que, quelle que soit la raison de leur absence, il a rattrapé sa soeur et ils sont maintenant ensemble. *

* Ce qui ne change rien à notre situation… * murmura mentalement Eragon. * Nous savons seulement qu'ils sont dans le Du Weldenvarden. *

C'était une bien piètre consolation, étant donné l'étendue de la forêt des Elfes. Le Dragonnier s'agrippa à Saphira, qui déploya ses ailes.

* Prêt pour une petite sortie, Saphira ? *

* Toujours, petit homme. *

***

_Nord-est de l'Alagaësia, en aval du Du Weldenvarden.  
_  
Voilà des heures qu'Isla et Brom parcouraient des terres qui leur étaient inconnues. Décidant tout d'abord de longer la forêt par l'est, ils avaient bien vite renoncé. La principale cause de cette décision était la peur qu'ils éprouvaient à l'idée de retourner dans les bois – et d'y retrouver la sinistre vieille femme. Ainsi, ne sachant trop comment rentrer chez eux, ils avaient espéré marcher quelque peu pour peut-être trouver des signes de civilisation. Avoir des montures leur aurait été bien utile. Mais là où ils se trouvaient, aucune habitation à l'horizon.

- Nous ne trouverons jamais de chevaux, gémit Isla, au bord de l'épuisement. Rebroussons chemin !

- Pour nous retrouver face à face avec cette sorcière ? s'insurgea Brom. Si nous nous perdons, je préfère encore que nous ayons à notre disposition de quoi fuir pour de bon !

Malgré sa fatigue évidente, il marchait d'un pas rapide et décidé, qui obligeait sa sœur à maintenir la cadence.

- Mais enfin ! se plaignit la jeune fille. Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien, par ici ! C'est désert… Je parie qu'en continuant dans cette direction, nous tomberons sur le Hadarac…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Le désert du Hadarac est bien dans cette direction, mais il faut encore parcourir des dizaines de kilomètres avant de le rejoindre. Nous n'irons pas si loin. Il y aura bien un village sur notre route, espéra Brom.

Sa sœur secoua la tête, abandonnant le combat. C'était inutile, quand son frère avait quelque chose dans la tête, rien ne pouvait le lui enlever. Ils marchèrent donc pendant encore quelques heures, avant de s'arrêter afin de manger quelque chose. Isla avait gardé de la nourriture et de l'eau pour le trajet du retour, mais il n'y en aurait pas eu assez pour eux deux s'ils ne s'étaient pas privés de manger au petit matin. Ainsi, ils étaient donc bien affamés et ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à finir leur maigre repas.

- Nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps, fit remarquer Brom à voix basse.

Il parlait plus pour lui-même que pour sa sœur, mais cette dernière répondit soudain, en s'écriant :

- Tu as raison… Mais regardes, là-bas !

Elle pointait du doigt une petite colline verte. Cependant, ce n'était pas tant le monticule qui l'intéressait, mais ce qui s'élevait derrière. De la fumée.

- Un campement peut-être, lança Brom, avec espoir.

- Allons voir !

Isla s'était levée après avoir ramassé ses affaires, et se dirigeait en courant vers le haut de la colline.

- Attends-moi, Isla !

Brom grimpa précipitamment derrière elle. Malheureusement, la jeune fille se stoppa subitement, et le garçon la bouscula maladroitement en essayant de ralentir. Perdant l'équilibre tous les deux, ils roulèrent au bas de la pente, et s'effondrèrent dans un bruit de chute étouffé.

- Aïe, gémit Brom. Je suis désolé…

Mais sa voix mourut lorsque ses yeux eurent suivis le regard d'Isla. Devant eux ne se tenait pas un campement, mais une petite ville. Une petite ville qui partait en fumée. Brom ouvrit de grands yeux. La plupart des bâtiments étaient en pierre, mais leurs toits de chaume s'étaient envolés, tout comme les tentures et les avant-toits de tissus. Ebahis, les enfants regardèrent ce qui autrefois avait été un village plein de vie. Sur le territoire des Elfes, ils n'avaient jamais assisté à pareille destruction.

- C'est… c'est horrible, couina Isla, terrifiée.

Brom hocha lentement la tête, silencieux. Ils fixèrent les décombres un moment, puis le garçon murmura, comme par peur d'être entendu par quelqu'un d'autre que sa sœur :

- Un jour, j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire que les Urgals sévissaient dans plusieurs régions. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient aussi proches du Du Weldenvarden…

Isla ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à dire. Ils venaient de découvrir ce pour quoi leurs parents les avaient surprotégés depuis tant d'années. Et d'un seul coup, ils regrettaient d'être sortis de leur cocon…  
Un bruit monta alors sur leur gauche. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de survivants, Isla se releva brusquement.

- Attends, commença son frère.

- Brom, nous pouvons peut-être nous rendre utiles, rétorqua la jeune fille d'une voix ferme, avançant déjà dans la direction du bruit.

Son frère se leva précipitamment pour la suivre. Ils avancèrent quelques instants entre les ruines, avant qu'Isla ne ralentisse pour finalement s'arrêter tout à fait. Plus loin, un groupe d'hommes et de femmes contemplaient les décombres. Ils parlaient d'une voix haute et forte.

- Ils n'ont pas l'air très… mal en point, commenta Brom.

Isla hocha la tête. Leurs vêtements étaient sales, mais ils étaient entiers et ne portaient pas de blessures corporelles visibles. Brom recula de quelques pas. Cela lui semblait bien étrange. Mais Isla le retint par sa manche.

- Attends, souffla-t-elle. Ils ont des chevaux.

Elle désignait du doigt un groupe de caravanes, plus loin. Des animaux de traits ainsi que quelques montures paissaient dans l'herbe haute. Brom posa quelques instants son regard sur un gros poney gris qui mâchait lentement une fleur, avant de se tourner vers sa sœur.

- Tu crois qu'ils accepteraient de nous en donner ? Nous n'avons pas d'argent pour les acheter et… Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas leur voler un animal.

Isla réfléchissait. Au loin, le petit groupe s'agitait. Apparemment, l'un d'eux avait trouvé un homme qu'il croyait vivant, mais avait été rapidement déçu. Les Urgals n'avaient eu aucune pitié. La jeune fille tira un peu plus son frère par la manche, pour l'amener vers la droite. Ils étaient maintenant entièrement cachés par les restes de ce qui avait dû être un bâtiment important.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? questionna Brom d'un ton circonspect.

Sa sœur désigna du menton le gros poney gris, qui était le plus proche d'eux.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, Brom, fit-elle remarquer.

- Isla ! Tu n'as pas le droit…, chuchota précipitamment le garçon, scandalisé. Ça irait à l'encontre de tout ce que l'on nous a appris, et…

- Tu préfères te faire prendre par la vieille femme de la forêt ? menaça Isla.

Brom se tut, et suivit silencieusement sa sœur, qui se dirigeait déjà vers le poney. Ils contournèrent de nombreuses ruines, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité de l'animal, celui-ci leva vers eux de grands yeux implorants. La jeune fille sourit. Il avait l'air d'être une très bonne bête. Elle se glissa jusqu'à lui avec discrétion et empoigna ses rênes. Jetant un regard devant elle, elle remarqua avec soulagement que le groupe leur avait tourné le dos.

- Tiens, prends celui-là, là-bas, murmura-t-elle à l'intention de son frère.

Brom ne dit rien, préférant ne pas discuter. Mais il se promit que, s'ils avaient des ennuis, il lui en voudrait toute sa vie. Il se déplaça à pas de loup vers un autre poney, pas très loin. Celui-ci avait une robe couleur chocolat, et balançait gentiment sa tête de droite à gauche. Brom s'en approcha avec milles précautions, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux. Mis à part une charrette recouverte d'une couverture verte foncée, il n'y avait rien d'autre à l'horizon. Attrapant les rênes de l'animal d'une main, il posa l'autre sur son museau afin de le caresser.

- Du calme, mon grand…, le rassura-t-il. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Le poney brun le regarda, comme amusé, et soudain répondit :

- Eux, si.

Brom ouvrit de grands yeux. L'animal commença à mâchouiller sa lanière de cuir. Non, se disait le garçon. Impossible. Et effectivement, ce n'était pas le poney qui avait parlé, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Brom tourna vivement la tête vers la droite. Un bruissement parcourut la couverture de la charrette. Deux petits yeux luisants apparurent en dessous. Le jeune Demi-elfe se figea.

- Eloignez-vous tant qu'il est encore temps, reprit la voix, dans un murmure à peine audible.

Le visage de Brom pâlit, et il courut vers sa sœur à toute vitesse. Cette dernière avait presque atteint les ruines avec son poney. Elle se retourna en entendant les appels de son frère.

- Isla ! s'écriait-il, du ton le plus bas qu'il le pouvait. Isla, là-bas… !

Sa sœur se figea. Il risquait de les faire repérer.

- Silence, Brom ! siffla-t-elle, au moment même où ce dernier trébuchait contre un amas de pierres.

Le garçon s'effondra sur le sol dur avec un bruit sourd. Le nez dans la poussière, il tenta tant bien que mal de se relever. Isla le prit par le bras, paniquée.

- Au voleur ! cria quelqu'un.

La jeune fille tira du mieux qu'elle pu son frère, l'aidant à se remettre debout. Elle lorgna du côté de son poney, leur sortie de secours la plus proche. Mais étant donné le poids déjà considérable de la pauvre bête, elle doutait qu'il puisse les porter tous les deux.

- Cours ! cria-t-elle à son frère, pour la deuxième fois en vingt-quatre heures.

Brom s'élança à la suite de la jeune fille, mais bien vite des pas retentirent derrière lui. Soudain, quelqu'un lui tomba dessus, l'écrasant sur le chemin de terre. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir sa sœur, aux prises avec un homme deux fois plus grand et plus fort qu'elle, avant que son propre assaillant ne lui plonge le visage dans la poussière. Toussant, crachant, ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent interminables qu'il réussit à sa relever. La personne qui l'avait mise à terre était en fait une femme, d'une trentaine d'années. Elle le tenait toujours par les bras, et Brom se sentit soudain ridiculement faible.

- Alors, qu'avons-nous là ? questionna une voix masculine.

Un homme barbu, la quarantaine, s'approcha d'eux. Apparemment, c'était lui qui donnait les ordres. Les autres ricanèrent bêtement. La femme qui tenait Brom avait l'air un peu plus sérieux, et elle désigna les deux enfants d'un signe de tête :

- Sûrement des gamins du village, chef. Ils devaient pas être là quand les Urgals ont attaqués.

L'homme qui tenait Isla ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans, mais il semblait faire des efforts incommensurables pour la retenir. La jeune fille se débattait dans tous les sens, refusant d'admettre la défaite.

- Lâchez-moi, pesta-t-elle, vous n'avez pas le droit ! Enlevez vos sales pattes !

Les autres hommes rigolèrent, comme s'ils entendaient cela tous les jours. C'était peut-être le cas.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ? demanda l'homme d'une trentaine d'années, avec un regard agacé pour la jeune fille qui se débattait toujours entre ses bras.

Le chef haussa les épaules, avec un petit regard dédaigneux.

- Quelle question ! On les emmène, bien sûr ! On ne sera pas venus pour rien, comme ça… Mais c'est vrai que les Urgals ont vraiment fait un sacré boulot. Pas la peine de chercher plus, on ne trouvera pas d'autres survivants. Il faudra se contenter de ces deux-là pour la vente dans quinze jours.

Isla s'immobilisa, ouvrant de grands yeux. De quoi parlaient-ils donc ? Un mauvais pressentiment la tenaillait. Jetant un regard vers Brom afin de voir s'il comprenait la discussion de leurs agresseurs, elle vit qu'il avait l'air aussi désemparé qu'elle.

- Mais chef, on arrivera jamais à Helgrind dans quinze jours. 'Faut passer les barrages du roi, et…

- C'est pas à Helgrind qu'on va. Les routes sont trop surveillées, et le chemin sera plus long, rétorqua le leader du groupe.

Il se dirigea vers la charrette la plus proche, celle recouverte de la couverture verte. Les autres le suivirent, Brom et Isla toujours emprisonnés. Le garçon aperçut à nouveaux deux yeux, étincelants dans la pénombre.

- Mettez-les-moi là en attendant, ordonna-t-il. Et prenez-leur tout ce que vous trouverez sur eux.

Deux autres femmes relevèrent en partie la couverture, dévoilant trois grandes cages de fer. La dernière était déjà occupée, mais un autre tissu la recouvrait partiellement, de sorte que l'on n'en percevait pas l'occupant. L'une des femmes s'approcha d'Isla, lui prit son carquois, ses flèches et son arc, ainsi que sa besace de cuir. Une autre détacha le fourreau de Brom, et elles posèrent leur butin à l'avant de la charrette. Puis ceux qui les retenaient prisonniers les précipitèrent chacun dans une cage, avant de les y enfermer. Malgré les protestations des enfants le rideau vert se referma bien vite sur eux. Enveloppés dans la pénombre, le frère et la sœur s'entre-regardèrent en silence. Nul n'émit un son durant les minutes qui suivirent, pendant lesquels le groupe semblait plier bagages. Finalement, une voix rauque s'éleva du fond de la troisième cage, et Brom reconnut celui ou celle qui lui avait adressé la parole, plus tôt :

- Vous venez de vous jeter dans la gueule du loup, fit remarquer la voix. Je vous avais dit de partir.

Deux grands yeux jaunes étincelèrent dans l'obscurité.

- Qui es-tu ? questionna Brom, effrayé.

Leur interlocuteur se déplaça lentement dans sa prison, et le rideau qui la recouvrait s'écarta. Brom remarqua que les barreaux de la cage étaient plus minces que les leurs, avant d'apercevoir le prisonnier. On aurait dit une petite fille, bien que son allure dégage tout autre chose, tout comme sa voix rauque. De longs cheveux, sales mais d'un beau rouge-orangé, s'entremêlaient dans son dos. Ses yeux gris brillèrent lorsqu'elle prononça ces quelques mots :

- Mon nom est Tiar. Je suis un chat-garou.

Isla ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis. Brom s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose, mais à ce moment-là la charrette s'ébranla, avant de démarrer, faisant trembler ses passagers à chaque fois qu'elle s'éloignait du chemin tracé par les autres caravanes. Isla tenta de voir à travers le rideau vert, mais c'était impossible. Se retournant vers leur voisine, elle demanda d'une voix où résonnait la peur :

- Où allons-nous ?

Une expression bizarre passa quelques instants sur le visage de Tiar. Mais finalement elle répondit d'un ton neutre, un sourire étrange sur le visage :

- Nous allons à Teirm.

- - - - - - -


	11. Chapitre 10 : Esclaves

**Chapitre Dix : Esclaves**

_Quelque part en Alagaësia, à l'ouest de la rivière du Ramr._

La charrette qui cachait Brom, Isla et Tiar ne cessait de cahoter sur les chemins mal tracés. Il était difficile pour le jeune Demi-elfe de dormir, d'autant plus qu'il se doutait bien dans quel pétrin ils se trouvaient, sa sœur et lui. Avec un grognement, Brom se retourna pour la énième fois dans sa cage de fer. Son dos lui faisait horriblement mal, et le fait de changer sans cesse de position n'arrangeait guère les choses. Ouvrant les yeux, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le Chat-garou, qui l'observait de son regard métallique. L'expression de Tiar était neutre, et elle ne changea pas lorsqu'elle prit la parole :

- Tu devrais les cacher, murmura-t-elle.

- De quoi parles-tu ? chuchota Brom avec réticence.

Il ne savait encore s'il devait lui faire confiance. Tiar avait tenté de le prévenir du danger, mais après tout il s'agissait d'un Chat-garou, et le garçon avait entendu tant de choses à leur sujet qu'il ne savait plus que penser. Quelque part dans le noir, Isla bougea dans son sommeil.

- Tes oreilles, continua le Chat-garou, parfaitement immobile.

Si Brom n'avait pas vu l'étrange lueur dans le regard de sa voisine, il aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait pas parlé. Le garçon leva machinalement la main gauche vers son visage, puis la rabaissa vivement.

- Ils n'ont rien vu dans la précipitation, reprit Tiar en réponse au silence du garçon. Mais des oreilles pointues, même légèrement, ne laissent pas indifférent. Surtout si l'on est marchand d'esclaves.

Et voilà. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils avaient étés capturés, et Brom avait enfin l'explication qu'il redoutait. Leur avenir ne s'annonçait pas très bien.

- Nous ne sommes pas des Elfes, rétorqua précipitamment Brom, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait peut-être fait une bêtise.

Tiar sembla sourire, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une grimace. Le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait des expressions bizarres. Mais ce devait être normal, pour un Chat-garou. Dans l'ombre de sa cage, l'apparente petite fille porta lentement une main à ses cheveux, et en enleva le bonnet de laine gris qui les recouvrait partiellement.

- Tiens, cela devrait faire l'affaire, murmura-t-elle en lui tendant le petit chapeau. Il couvrira tes oreilles.

Brom hésita, mais finalement il hocha la tête. Contrairement à sa sœur, ses cheveux à lui étaient beaucoup trop courts pour dissimuler ses oreilles pas tout à fait rondes.

- Merci, murmura-t-il en enfonçant le bonnet sur sa tête.

Tiar se déplaça dans sa cage.

- De rien, lui répondit le dos du Chat-garou.

Brom se retourna une nouvelle fois sur le sol inconfortable de sa petite prison, et s'endormit bien malgré lui quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard, dans le Du Weldenvarden._

Saphira plongea vers le sol, ouvrant ses ailes comme un parachute, et atterrit en douceur auprès d'Eragon. Elle secoua son immense tête bleue, et regarda son Dragonnier dans les yeux.

* Alors, de ton côté ? *

Eragon soupira.

* Toujours rien. *

Il rangea son épée à sa ceinture, puis vérifia la solidité de la selle de sa Dragonne avant de s'y installer.

* Peut-être ne sont-ils pas partis vers le sud, mais vers l'est. * avança Saphira.

Le Dragonnier hocha lentement la tête. Ne pas se laisser abattre.

- Tu as raison, dit-il à haute voix, comme pour donner plus de forces à ses propos. Allons-y.

Saphira déploya ses larges ailes dans la petite clairière. Heureusement, pas assez petite pour empêcher tout mouvement de sa part. Mais sa taille était souvent un handicap, surtout entre les épais feuillages de la forêt des Elfes. Avec des mouvements lents et coordonnés, puis de plus en plus rapides, la Dragonne couleur saphir s'éleva dans les airs. Arrivée à une certaine hauteur, elle partagea avec Eragon sa vision de Dragon. Chaque détail de la forêt s'étira sous ses yeux ; elle apercevait la moindre branche, la moindre feuille ou fleur d'un arbre. Tendant son esprit vers le Dragonnier, elle attendit de percevoir son consentement pour se diriger lentement vers l'est. Ils examinaient chaque parcelle de terrain afin de retrouver Isla et Brom, mais il s'agissait là d'un exercice très laborieux, et ils se fatiguaient vite. Au bout d'un moment, Saphira pris le relais seule, Eragon se couchant légèrement en avant sur sa selle. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils recherchaient ses enfants, et l'épuisement se faisait sentir. Mais malgré tout, il refusait de fermer les yeux. Pas question de s'endormir. La Dragonne perçut ce sentiment, et amorça une lente descente vers le sol. Son Dragonnier se redressa sur sa selle.

* Que fais-tu ? *

* Tu as besoin de repos. *

* Pas du tout. * se défendit Eragon, effrayé de perdre du temps. * Je peux encore tenir, je… *

Saphira émit un petit grognement et se posa tout en douceur au centre d'une clairière verdoyante.

* Bon d'accord. _J'ai_ besoin de repos, si tu préfères. Ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce qui compte, c'est que je ne repartirai pas tant que tu n'auras pas fermé les yeux plus de quinze minutes. * rétorqua la Dragonne, catégorique.

Elle se secoua un peu, obligeant ainsi Eragon à descendre sous peine de glisser de sa selle. Malgré tout ce qu'il voulait faire croire, il eut bien de la peine à mettre pied à terre sans tomber du dos de Saphira.

* Tu es épuisé. * lui fit-elle doucement remarquer.

* Pas tant que ça. * répondit le Dragonnier en se dirigeant d'un pas titubant vers une souche creuse.

Il s'assit contre le bois et ferma les yeux.

* Juste quelques minutes. * rappela-t-il.

* Plus d'un quart d'heure. * corrigea Saphira en se couchant à côté de lui.

Elle posa sa tête entre ses pattes avant, et fixa le Dragonnier de ses profonds yeux bleus.

* Je te surveille, petit homme. * le prévint-elle, amusée.

* Ce… ne sera pas nécessaire. * bâilla le Dragonnier.

Deux minutes plus tard, il ronflait déjà.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard, en Alagaësia._

- Debout, là-dedans ! rugit une voix aux oreilles endormies des enfants.

Isla cligna des yeux dans la lumière aveuglante du soleil. Après tant de jours passés à dormir et à manger sous l'obscurité du drap vert, le changement était rude. Sa cage s'ouvrit dans un grincement, et quelqu'un la tira par le bras. Accoutumés au noir, ses yeux avaient de la peine à assimiler toutes les couleurs qui dansaient autour d'eux, mais son ouïe s'était affinée, habituée à déceler le moindre indice sur le lieu ou les événements qui se déroulaient à l'extérieur de leurs cages. Un bruit sourd retentit à la gauche de la jeune fille, et elle s'effondra sur le sol auprès de son frère. Clignant à nouveau des paupières, elle entendit, avant de les voir, le bruit des chaînes qu'on lui attachait aux pieds et aux mains.

- Pas question que vous alliez vous promener, leur rappela un des marchands.

Isla hocha distraitement de la tête. En plus de la nourriture qu'ils leur donnaient régulièrement, les « marchands » ouvraient à nouveau leurs cages et les laissaient sortir une fois par jour pour des raisons évidentes. Cependant c'était généralement de nuit, et une longue chaîne de métal les reliait toujours à un ou une de leurs gardes. Cet après-midi-là cependant, les enfants semblaient libres de se diriger où ils le voulaient, bien que leurs entraves aux pieds et aux mains ne leur permettaient pas d'aller bien loin.

- Sommes-nous arrivés ? questionna la voix de Brom, enrouée et plus aiguë que d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? rétorqua un homme d'une trentaine d'années en tirant sur sa chaîne.

Brom tenta péniblement de se relever. Ses articulations lui faisaient mal, à force de rester recroquevillé entre les quatre murs de fer. Le chef du petit groupe s'approcha et jeta un regard intéressé au garçon.

- Allons Kurth, ne sois pas si impoli avec la marchandise, reprocha-t-il à l'homme qui avait parlé auparavant.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, mais leur patron semblait sérieux. En tout cas, c'était l'air qu'il gardait sur son visage. Il aida Brom à se lever en le tirant par le bras et, une fois qu'il fût sur pied, il le regarda avec un air dubitatif.

- Vous avez l'intention de nous vendre ? questionna d'emblée le garçon.

Les autres marchands se turent, tandis que leur chef prenait la parole :

- Ça dépend. 'Faudra voir qui voudra de vous, enchaîna-t-il avec un air très sérieux, comme s'il réfléchissait. Vu c'qu'on a trouvé dans tes affaires, gamin, tu sais te battre. On pourra p'têt s'arranger avec ça.

Brom secoua la tête :

- Ce n'est qu'une vieille épée, dit-il sur un ton détaché très convaincant. Elle était à mon père, mais elle ne vaut pas grand-chose. Il n'a jamais réussit à la vendre, ajouta-t-il, espérant qu'ils la lui rendraient.

Son interlocuteur éclata de rire :

- Ha ha ! Dis-moi, gamin… Vu ton accent, t'es pas de la région. D'où est-ce que vous venez, ton épée et toi ?

Brom se figea. Ainsi, cacher ses oreilles n'avait pas suffit. Les marchands avaient tout de même remarqué qu'ils étaient étrangers à cette région de l'Alagaësia.

- Peu importe d'où nous venons ! lança Isla, sur un ton où perçait le désespoir. Nous ne sommes que des enfants… Nos parents, qui étaient de pauvres paysans, ne nous ont rien laissé. Pas même l'apprentissage d'un métier. Nous ne serions utiles nulle part.

La plupart des marchands éclatèrent de rire, mais le chef resta silencieux. Isla crut que son petit numéro de supplication avait réussi, mais elle se trompait. Finalement, l'homme répondit sur un ton très professionnel :

- Peu importe que vous sachiez ou non vous débrouiller en tant qu'esclaves. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'on arrive à le faire croire à vos futurs propriétaires. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, fillette, sache qu'on réussira p'têt bien à vous vendre ensemble, ton frangin et toi. Si on a d'la chance.

Il rigola. Brom baissa les yeux. De la chance, eux, ils n'en avaient aucune. Jetant un regard vers sa sœur, il vit sur son visage une expression désemparée qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec de la comédie. Ces marchands étaient bien plus nombreux et plus forts qu'eux. Ils avaient tous appris à vivre « à la dure » et savaient se battre. Même les femmes semblaient bâties pour la lutte. Inutile donc d'essayer de s'échapper. Du moins pas par la force. Par la ruse, alors ? Avec la surveillance constante dont ils étaient l'objet, sortir en douce de leurs cages était bien impossible. Le chef des marchands fit un geste de la main, et on les emmena un peu plus loin.

- Faites-leur prendre l'air. 'Faut pas qu'ils aient l'air trop mal en point quand on arrivera à Teirm, déclara-t-il.

- Dans combien de temps serons-nous là-bas ? demanda Isla. Vous pouvez au moins répondre à cette question… !

Les marchands éclatèrent une nouvelle fois de rire. Ce n'était pas souvent que l'on entendait pareil accent ! Le chef de la bande se retourna, et fit un geste vague de la main :

- Dans une journée, p'têt un peu plus. D'ici là, essayez de profiter du paysage, les gamins. Vous risquez pas de le revoir de sitôt.

Et il s'éloigna en riant, comme s'il venait de faire la meilleure blague au monde. Isla se laissa entraîner sur le chemin de terre battue, son frère marchant à ses côtés. Peu après, leurs gardes – un homme et une femme – les laissèrent avancer seuls.

- Faites quelques pas par là, ordonna l'homme. Mais vous éloignez pas, on vous a à l'œil !

Ils s'assirent plus loin pour discuter, tandis que Brom et sa sœur commençaient à faire les cents pas. Ils marchèrent d'abord timidement dans la direction opposée à leurs gardes, puis revinrent sur leurs pas, en direction de la charrette où se trouvaient leurs cages. Un faible sifflement se fit entendre, et deux grands yeux jaunes apparurent dans l'obscurité du drap vert.

- Tiar, murmura Brom. Crois-tu qu'ils vont la vendre aussi ?

Le Chat-garou, s'avança tout contre les barreaux de sa cage, révélant de grands yeux en amande et de petites oreilles pointues. Son pelage roux dépassait légèrement des barreaux, et il resta là à fixer les deux autres prisonniers.

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Isla, à voix basse. Mais nous devrions nous occuper de nous d'abord… Je ne veux pas finir esclave, Brom. Je ne suis pas faite pour être une servante, je dois…

- Je sais, je sais. Trouver ton œuf, chuchota précipitamment le garçon, l'air excédé. Mais ça, c'est ce que tu ne cesses de répéter à longueur de journée. Qui te dit que c'est la vérité ? Je pourrais tout aussi bien le trouver, l'œuf de Saphira. Ou alors celui…

- Parles moi fort ! murmura Isla, les sourcils froncés.

Elle avait de la peine à accepter les paroles de son frère, mais ce qui l'inquiétait surtout, c'était les gardes qui s'étaient rapprochés, et avançaient tranquillement dans leur direction.

- Ne me dites pas que vous voulez déjà retourner dans vos cages ? lança la femme d'une voix nonchalante, en désignant la charrette à deux mètres d'eux.

Isla préféra ne pas répondre, mais son frère secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Cependant les deux gardes ouvrirent les cages, et leur enlevèrent leurs chaînes avant de les pousser violemment à l'intérieur.

- Moi je crois que ça suffit comme ça, répliqua l'homme avec un sourire de requin.

Dans un bruit de ferraille, il repoussa avec force les deux portes, les ferma à l'aide d'une clef, et repartit avec sa collègue. Brom se redressa dans sa cage, essayant de voir où il allait poser le trousseau de clefs. Malheureusement, le garde le donna à un autre marchand, qui le donnerait sûrement plus tard à une autre personne. Les clefs ne cessaient de passer de main en main. Impossible donc de savoir qui les avait. Mais c'était peut-être aussi là leur faiblesse.

- Isla, murmura le garçon. Je ne crois pas qu'ils se soient organisés pour savoir qui garde les clefs, et quand ils les échangent. Nous pourrions peut-être utiliser ce détail pour…

- Et à quoi bon ? marmonna Isla du fond de sa cage étroite. Brom, c'est à cause de moi que nous sommes là, c'est de ma faute et je le sais. Je m'en veux énormément, dit-elle avec sincérité. Mais au point où nous en sommes, je ne crois pas que nous ayons une seule chance de nous en sortir…

- Evidemment, si tu pars aussi pessimiste, c'est sûr que nous n'arriverons à rien. Il faut garder espoir ! N'ai-je pas raison ?

Avec un grand sourire, il se tourna vivement vers Tiar, avant de se souvenir que, sous cette apparence, elle aurait de la peine à parler. Il savait que les chats-garous pouvaient communiquer par la pensée, mais son père lui avait expliqué qu'il était très rare que l'un d'entre eux le fasse. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils aient confiance en leurs interlocuteurs.

Le chat-garou regarda le garçon de ses grands yeux jaunes, avant d'émettre un faible miaulement. Brom eut un peu le sentiment qu'elle se moquait de lui, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression.

- Laisses tomber, Brom. Nous ne pouvons pas sortir. Nous sommes enfermés pendant le voyage, et lorsque la caravane s'arrête, les marchands nous surveillent sans arrêt. Et même si nous réussissions à échapper à leur vigilance, comment veux-tu que nous sortions d'ici ? À moins que tu n'aies le pouvoir de faire fondre le métal, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

Brom baissa les yeux quelques secondes, mais il releva bien vite le regard, le visage illuminé.

- Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, mais toi tu peux peut-être…

Isla ouvrit la bouche pour le stopper, mais il continua :

- Ecoutes, ils nous ont pris nos armes, enfin, tout ce que nous avions de matériel sur nous… Mais toi, tu as la magie… ! Tu peux peut-être…

Tiar avait levé un regard intéressé vers le garçon, et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur étrange lorsqu'elle dévisagea Isla.

- Tu te trompes, Brom. La dernière fois, c'était un coup de chance. Je ne peux pas recommencer, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais _pas_ comment faire. C'est arrivé instinctivement, mais je ne saurais pas reproduire ce sort… Nous n'avons jamais reçu d'enseignement concernant la magie.

Le visage de son frère se renfrogna. Leur père leur avait promis qu'il leur apprendrait quelques notions de magie lorsqu'ils seraient plus âgés. Encore quelques mois, et Isla aurait sûrement appris un sort ou deux. Voyant l'expression de Brom, la jeune fille reprit, sur un ton apaisant :

- Je ne connais que les mots, Brom. Mais savoir l'Ancien langage, ce n'est pas tout.

Elle sourit à son frère de manière encourageante. La charrette s'ébranla, et démarra doucement.

- Je suis désolée. Peut-être trouverons-nous une autre solution plus tard, mais celle-là me paraît impossible à réaliser.

Brom eut une expression de dépit.

- Ce n'est pas grave, marmonna-t-il. Je sais que si tu le pouvais, tu l'aurais fait.

Il colla son visage contre les barreaux de sa cage, afin de mieux voir sa sœur dans la pénombre.

- Quant à notre situation, c'est autant ta faute que la mienne. Il y a quelqu'un que j'aurais mieux fait d'écouter…

Sa tête se tourna vers Tiar, mais le chat-garou n'était pas visible. Dehors, le soleil semblait se coucher, mais rien n'était sûr.

- Tiar ? questionna le garçon d'une voix incertaine.

Silence. Isla jeta un regard interrogatif à son frère. Il était difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit dans la cage d'à côté.

- Et si je vous disais que je peux vous aider ? murmura doucement la voix d'une petite fille.

- - - - - - -


	12. Chapitre 11 : Le Traître

**Chapitre Onze : Le Traître**

_En bordure de la ville de Teirm._

Un bêlement plaintif retentit aux oreilles de Seth. Il s'assit, et se redressa légèrement pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Au bas de la petite colline où il s'était installé, le groupe de moutons qu'il était censé surveiller s'agitait dans tous les sens. Sautant sur ses pieds, l'adolescent émit un grognement excédé et descendit rapidement la pente verte, éclairée par les rayons de la lune. Maugréant contre son employeur, il sépara les moutons, qui refusaient de continuer à brouter et se serraient les uns contre les autres, effrayés.

- J'veux bien croire que vous soyez pas habitués à sortir de nuit, mais j'y peux rien, moi, marmonna-t-il en repoussant une des bêtes, qui se collait à lui avec un air apeuré.

Les moutons, bêlant de toutes parts, s'agitant sur place et se bousculant les uns les autres, faisaient un vacarme d'enfer dans le silence de la nuit. Seth soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Et maintenant, qu'était-il censé faire ? Son regard se posa sur la ville de Teirm, dont les lumières nocturnes brillaient au loin. Teirm, d'où son employeur, un berger de passage en ville, aurait dû revenir des heures auparavant, avant la fermeture des portes. À présent, à une heure aussi tardive, il était impossible d'y entrer – ou d'en sortir. Le jeune homme aurait bien aimé planter là tout le troupeau, mais son bon sens l'en empêchait. Ainsi que la promesse faite implicitement à son père, celle de se responsabiliser. S'il abandonnait son travail, alors le berger en parlerait autour de lui, et bientôt toute la ville serait au courant que l'adolescent n'était pas digne de confiance, et irresponsable. Et alors, plus personne ne voudrait l'embaucher, comme c'était déjà le cas au village. Seth soupira. Des quelques tâches qu'il avait exécuté en ville depuis son arrivée, celle-ci faisait partie de celles qui étaient censées se dérouler tranquillement. Garder des moutons, même une journée… il y avait plus périlleux, comme travail. Le jeune homme s'assit au milieu des animaux, qui bêlèrent à ses oreilles jusqu'à ce que le chien de berger s'approche. Grand et noir, il s'était tenu à l'écart depuis le début. Lorsqu'il avança entre les moutons, ceux-ci s'écartèrent docilement.

- Il était temps que tu te souviennes de ton rôle, toi, lui fit remarquer Seth sur un ton monocorde.

L'animal pencha légèrement la tête de côté, puis vint s'asseoir près de lui et la posa sur les genoux du garçon, remuant la queue pour se faire caresser.

- Mmh, j'suis pas sûr que tu sois vraiment à ta place ici, marmonna-t-il en passant distraitement sa main sur le pelage sombre du chien. Remarque, moi non plus. J'aurais dû rentrer à la maison, après cet emploi-là. Je s'rais revenu dans quelques jours…

Son regard bleu pâle se perdit à l'horizon. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le chien lui lécha la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait arrêté de le caresser, et que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Seth reporta son attention sur l'animal, lui donna une petite tape sur la tête et se releva.

- Bon, ça suffit, marmonna-t-il à l'attention du chien de berger. Retourne t'occuper d'eux.

Il commençait à trouver le temps long, et craignait de s'endormir avant le matin. Il gravit lentement la petite colline, et s'y assit. De là, il pouvait voir tous les moutons, le chemin qui serpentait jusqu'à Teirm, et une partie de la ville elle-même. Une tache noire sillonnant le champ lui apprit que le chien avait repris son rôle, qui fut accompagné par de nouveaux bêlements, plus faibles cette fois. Satisfait, Seth s'étira et changea de position, en gardant toujours un œil sur le troupeau. Cette nuit, il prouverait qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. Et demain, il demanderait au berger de le payer pour ses heures supplémentaires.

Un faible hennissement se fit alors entendre. Seth se redressa vivement sur ses coudes. Au loin, sur le chemin, des charrettes tirées par des bœufs avançaient lentement, escortées par des hommes à cheval. Quelques poneys suivaient le tout, portant sur leurs dos des babioles diverses.

« Une caravane de marchands. » pensa l'adolescent en se couchant sur le dos.

Il en avait vu passer des dizaines depuis le matin. Il fallait dire que le jour du marché approchait. Mais, tant qu'ils ne tentaient pas de voler les moutons, cela ne le concernait pas. Passant ses mains derrière sa tête, le jeune homme leva les yeux et contempla distraitement le ciel. Ce soir-là, la lumière de la pleine lune surpassait celle de toutes les autres étoiles, mais ces dernières n'en étaient pas moins belles.

Un éclair de lumière aveuglant, qui n'avait rien à voir avec les astres, déchira alors la nuit. Seth se redressa sur ses coudes, puis s'approcha précipitamment du bord de la colline à quatre pattes, hébété. En bas, les moutons s'agitaient en tout sens, et partirent en courant en direction de la ville. Le chien galopait derrière eux, essayant en vain de les contenir. L'adolescent reporta son attention vers la source de lumière. La caravane de marchands s'était arrêtée sur le bord de la route, à quelques mètres de son point d'observation. Le jeune homme ne perçut tout d'abord aucun signe d'agitation, puis deux petites silhouettes sautèrent au bas d'une des charrettes. L'une d'entre elle essaya de tirer quelque chose au bas de cette dernière, tandis que l'autre la tirait en avant par le bras, faisant tomber le drap qui recouvrait entièrement le chariot. Une cage de métal brilla à la lumière de la lune. Seth n'avait jamais été doué pour les devinettes, et il détestait se pencher sur un problème trop longtemps. Seulement là, il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pendant des heures avant de comprendre. Ce n'étaient pas de simples marchands. Les cages supposaient qu'ils vendaient soit des animaux, soit des êtres humains, comme ceux qui se dirigeaient dans sa direction. Les marchands ne tardèrent pas à réagir. L'un d'eux lança son cheval en direction des deux prisonniers qui tentaient de s'échapper. Seth regarda autour de lui. Il avait trois solutions. Soit il partait à la suite des moutons, feignant l'indifférence, soit il interceptait les deux fugitifs, qui avaient l'air plutôt jeunes et ne devaient donc pas opposer une trop grande résistance. Ou alors, il les aidait à fuir. Seth dévala la colline. Il n'était ni lâche, ni assez cruel pour approuver la vente d'esclaves. Il opta donc pour la troisième solution, même si elle ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Il s'attirait déjà assez d'ennuis tout seul pour en avoir grâce aux autres. Mais sa conscience n'était pas de cet avis, de même que son bras droit qui avait ramassé son arc, posé sur la colline, et qui encochait maintenant une flèche. Il leva le bras au niveau de son oreille, visa la main gantée du cavalier qui tenait ce qui semblait être un gourdin, et ouvrit les doigts. La pointe de la flèche fendit l'air en tournoyant, et un cri rauque retentit. Le cavalier avait lâché son arme, et le cheval se cabrait violemment en arrière, l'éjectant de sa selle. Seth ne tenait pas à courir trop de risques ; l'homme ne serait donc pas blessé. Pas cette fois tout du moins. L'adolescent recula vivement, tandis que les fugitifs arrivaient dans sa direction. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir les visages apeurés d'un garçon et d'une fille, avant que d'autres marchands n'arrivent sur eux trois. Mais les armes de ceux-là n'étaient pas en bois. Brandissant une épée acérée, l'un d'eux se jeta sur le jeune homme, qui tenta de s'en débarrasser. Jetant un regard derrière lui, il vit que les deux enfants n'avaient pas bougé. Ils semblaient pétrifiés. Seth grogna et donna un coup d'arc dans l'œil de son adversaire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allez-vous-en ! hurla-t-il, agacé.

Les deux autres semblèrent alors réagir, et la fille tira le garçon par la manche. Seth eut tout juste le temps de les voir monter la colline en courant, avant de se ramasser un coup de poing dans la figure. Il recula en titubant, et lâcha son arc et son carquois. Portant une main à son nez, il remarqua qu'il saignait, et jeta un regard noir à son agresseur. Ce dernier revint à la charge, l'épée à la main. Le jeune homme évita le coup en se jetant sur le côté, dégaina sa propre arme et para le coup suivant au dessus de sa tête. Sans se préoccuper de loyauté, il donna un coup de pied sous la ceinture de l'homme, qui se plia en deux. Seth en profita pour lui assener un coup sur la tête avec le manche de son épée, et l'homme s'effondra à terre, inerte. Seth recula de quelques pas, mais un coup porté sur le haut de son crâne l'informa que de nouveaux assaillants étaient arrivés. Le jeune homme tomba à genoux, son épée glissa à terre, et il se prit la tête entre les mains. La douleur était atroce. Quelqu'un l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise et le fit pivoter. L'homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui se tenait devant lui se préparait à lui assener un coup de poing sur le nez, mais un bruit sourd retentit. Seth retomba sur le sol quand son agresseur le lâcha et s'effondra à terre. Derrière lui se tenaient les deux enfants qu'il avait aidé à fuir. Un arc à la main, l'autre encore suspendue en l'air et le visage rempli à la fois de colère et de surprise, la fille recula de quelques pas. Les marchands présents firent de même, surpris. Ils étaient convaincus que leurs prisonniers ne leur opposeraient aucune résistance. Profitant de cet instant de répit, Seth se releva, ramassa son épée et la rengaina, puis tendit la main vers l'homme à terre. Il arracha la flèche de son dos, enjamba le blessé et la tendit vers la fille, qui le regardait d'un air hébété.

- Merci, murmura-t-il, la voix rauque.

La fille hocha la tête, les lèvres tremblantes, et s'empara de la flèche. Les marchands ne tardèrent pas à revenir à l'assaut. Seth dégaina son épée, puis après quelques secondes se tourna vers le garçon, qui regardait la scène, l'air perdu.

- Tiens-moi ça, lâcha-t-il en lui mettant l'arme entre les mains.

Le garçon la regarda un moment, avant d'en empoigner le manche et de la soulever devant lui, face à leurs assaillants.

Seth se précipita dans la bataille, suivit d'Isla et Brom. La nuit promettait d'être longue.

* * *

_Désert du Hadarac._

Un soldat à la mine renfrognée traversait le campement à pas rapides. Evitant les guerriers Urgals qui le regardaient avec un air féroce, il slalomait entre les tentes, les armes éparpillées et les montures diverses, son épée à la main. Cette dernière avait beau être rouillée, il ne la lâcherait pour rien au monde. Et pas seulement à cause des Urgals. Il s'engagea dans un chemin un peu plus dégagé, ses bottes de cuir raclant la terre et le sable. Jetant un regard derrière lui, il fit signe à la femme qui le suivait d'avancer plus vite. Cette dernière, le visage à demi caché par le long tissu blanc qui l'enveloppait, la protégeant ainsi des fréquentes rafales de vent de la région, ne répondit rien. Cependant, son pas léger s'accéléra. Arrivé devant la plus grande tente du campement, le soldat en ouvrit un des pans de tissu, dévoilant ainsi un intérieur faiblement éclairé, malgré la lumière aveuglante du soleil qui rendait presque insupportable le reste du campement.

Une longue silhouette était penchée au-dessus d'une table, étudiant apparemment une carte. Elle la referma en entendant les pas du soldat et de celle qui l'accompagnait. Cependant, cette dernière eut le temps d'apercevoir des signes étranges sur le parchemin, qui ne détaillait aucune région connue à ce jour, en Alagaësia tout du moins. La silhouette se tourna vers les deux autres, le bas de son manteau noir glissant sur le sol poussiéreux. Son visage, celui d'une jeune femme, était à la fois magnifique et terrifiant. Le soldat ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, bien que ce ne fut pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait en face d'elle. Son « invitée » quant à elle, bien que tendue, gardait un visage d'apparence calme.

- La voici, articula le soldat en la désignant d'un vague signe de la main.

La femme de blanc vêtue s'approcha de quelques pas. L'autre, d'un bref signe de tête, signala à l'homme qu'il pouvait s'en aller. Une fois que ce fut fait – le soldat ne s'était pas fait prier – la femme en noir afficha un sourire à glacer le sang.

- Vous vous êtes enfin décidée à coopérer, murmura-t-elle, d'une voix aussi douce que le venin d'un serpent qui s'infiltre dans le sang de sa victime.

Son interlocutrice ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle cligna des yeux, trahissant ainsi les émotions qui la parcourraient, puis :

- Disons que j'ai redéfini mes priorités. Je tiens à rester en vie, comme nous tous, répondit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Le visage de la jeune femme se tordit dans un sourire amusé :

- Sage décision.

Les deux femmes se tenaient face à face. Rien ne laissait deviner qu'elles auraient pu un jour se rencontrer et même coopérer ensemble, depuis leur caractère jusqu'à leur physique ; la femme en blanc avait une allure simple, ses longs cheveux blonds tirant sur le roux encadraient son visage de manière harmonieuse. Ses yeux bruns, qui avaient autrefois reflétés la joie de vivre, portaient maintenant le fardeau des années. Malgré tout, elle n'était pas encore une femme d'âge mûr, et les légères taches de rousseur qui parsemaient son joli visage la faisaient autrefois paraître plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. À présent, la vie lui avait laissé des traces, que rien ne pourrait effacer. Son interlocutrice en revanche, avait l'air bien plus jeune, mais elle était en fait la plus âgée des deux. Son visage de jeune femme aurait pu paraître innocent si ses yeux ne montraient pas le contraire. La lueur rougeâtre qui y flottait sans cesse ne cessait de rappeler quel était son passé. Et rien, ni son allure svelte ou son port altier, ni son visage doux et ses cheveux noirs et courts, n'arriveraient à cacher ce qu'elle était en réalité. Elle le savait. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle était sans cesse vêtue de noir, montrant ainsi ce qu'elle apportait.

« La mort… » pensa la femme en blanc. « Le malheur. Mais si je suis ici, alors je ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle. » songea-t-elle à nouveau, l'air lugubre.

Cependant, elle était décidée. Depuis bien longtemps. C'est alors qu'un homme entra. Son allure présupposait déjà son grade, à savoir général des troupes. L'air très préoccupé, il s'avança d'un pas sûr vers la femme en noir. Un Urgal le suivait de près, l'air plus calme.

- A-t-elle parlé ? questionna immédiatement le général, apparemment très impatient.

Cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait des nouvelles de son soldat, accompagnant l'étrangère. Il avait espéré qu'il viendrait le voir en premier, mais son subordonné avait jugé plus sage de l'amener à _elle_ en premier. Un éclair pourpre passa dans les yeux rouges sang de la femme en noir.

- Lorsque l'on entre chez quelqu'un, la première des politesses est de saluer, murmura-t-elle de sa voix calme habituelle.

Le visage du soldat pâlit sous le regard noir de son interlocutrice.

- Pa… pardonnez-moi, bégaya-t-il. Je me suis laissé emporter par mon impatience. Cela fait des mois que nous attendons l'information…

- Et moi des années, rétorqua l'apparente jeune femme. Tout comme Gurv.

L'Urgal hocha lentement la tête.

- Les Humains sont si impatients, croassa-t-il, avec un mauvais accent et un sourire horrible.

- À qui le dites-vous… ? murmura la jeune femme, un léger rictus déformant son visage.

Le général se dandina sur place, mal à l'aise. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'information. Non mourir. Alors, il prit son mal en patience, et attendit calmement.

- Me promettez-vous qu'il n'y aura pas de victimes innocentes ? À part _lui_, je veux dire…, commença la femme en blanc, l'air soudain préoccupé.

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur les lèvres de son interlocutrice.

- Ne me dites pas que vous commencez à avoir des remords…, commenta-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Gurv l'Urgal éclata d'un rire guttural.

- Voilà encore une chose propre aux Humains, lança-t-il. Le remords ! Nous les Urgals, nous avons banni ce mot de notre langage depuis longtemps, ajouta-t-il, avec un regard amusé pour la jeune femme en noir.

Une lueur étrange brilla dans le regard de cette dernière, mais elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant de planter ses yeux rouges dans ceux de la femme. Cette dernière soutint son regard sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que l'homme reprenne la parole :

- Avez-vous l'information, oui ou non ? demanda-t-il, les dents serrées.

Il était pressé de partir. La jeune femme le regarda. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir… Alors, elle appuya sa remarque en se déplaçant vers le fond de sa tente pour prendre une carte, posée sur un petit meuble de bois. Revenant auprès des trois autres, elle s'approcha de la femme en blanc et déplia le papier. Se penchant en avant, elle planta une nouvelle fois ses yeux de sang dans les siens.

- Alors, murmura-t-elle, où est le Traître ?

Gurv et le général s'approchèrent, impatient de savoir enfin. La femme baissa lentement les yeux. Après tout, voulait-elle le faire ? Voulait-elle le dire ? Serait-elle considérée elle aussi comme une traîtresse si elle révélait son emplacement ? Pourtant, elle ne faisait rien de mal. Ce n'était pas elle la _méchante_. C'était lui. Oui, mais… Cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Elle releva les yeux, une lueur de peur dans le regard. Peur de faire le mauvais choix.

L'homme fronça les sourcils. Qu'attendait-elle, à la fin ?

- Tu vas répondre, oui ? lâcha-t-il finalement, à bout de nerfs.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il envoyait ses hommes aux quatre coins de l'Alagaësia, afin de retrouver le Traître. Et il n'était pas le premier à avoir essayé. Il jeta un bref regard à la jeune femme en noir, qui restait parfaitement calme. Finalement, devant le silence de l'autre, il se planta devant elle, furieux :

- Dis-nous où il est ! l'exhorta-t-il en criant. Dis-nous où est Murtagh le Traître !

La femme en blanc releva les yeux. Le mauvais choix ? Elle l'avait déjà fait, des années auparavant. Son regard terne se posa sur le parchemin, tandis qu'un doigt blanc se posait à un endroit bien précis de la carte.

- Il est par là, quelque part.

Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur le petit point gris, en forme de losange. La jeune femme en noir releva les yeux.

- Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, murmura-t-elle.

L'homme et l'Urgal hochèrent la tête, satisfait. Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur les lèvres sombres de Gurv.

- Cette fois, il ne nous échappera pas, grommela-t-il en sortant de la tente d'un pas vif.

- Tu seras récompensée pour ce service, comme je te l'ai promis, déclara la femme en noir à l'autre, qui se tenait en face d'elle, le doigt encore pointé sur la carte.

Elle retira lentement sa main et sourit faiblement, murmurant quelques mots de remerciement. Lorsqu'elle sortit sous une pluie battante, une petite bourse de cuir bien remplie entre les mains, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Non, ce n'était pas elle la traîtresse, essayait-elle de se persuader. C'était Murtagh. Il avait trahi tout le monde des années auparavant, alors peu importait ce que ces gens avaient l'intention de lui faire quand ils le retrouveraient. Un soldat, celui qui l'avait escortée jusqu'à la tente, passa devant elle en courant. Des gerbes de boue éclaboussèrent sa longue robe immaculée.

- Vous avez entendu les ordres ! criait l'homme. On va à Teirm !

- - - - - - -

**Suivant le conseil de Morghana (merci beaucoup pour ses reviews !), j'ai décidé d'enlever plusieurs chapitres, histoire de ne pas effrayer les lecteurs. Officiellement j'en ai déjà écrit 26. Je les posterai petit à petit, ne vous inquiétez pas^^ Cela me permettra aussi de revoir la mise en page du dernier xD**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Le récit de Seth

**Chapitre Douze : Le récit de Seth**

_À quelques kilomètres de la ville de Teirm._

Isla ouvrit les yeux en grommelant. Elle s'était assoupie par terre, sur un tas de petits cailloux qui lui transperçaient le dos. Se relevant péniblement, l'adolescente regarda autour d'elle. La lisère de la forêt dans laquelle ils s'étaient cachés pour la nuit avait un tout autre aspect à présent. Quelques oiseaux chantaient en ce matin ensoleillé, et le bruit d'un ruisseau se faisait entendre, plus loin. À ses côtés, son frère commençait à émerger du sommeil. Il ouvrit à son tour les yeux, s'étira et s'assit en tailleur.

- Quelle heure est-il ? questionna-t-il d'une voix enrouée en se frottant les yeux.

- Très tard, répondit une voix plus grave dans son dos.

Seth s'était retourné. Réveillé depuis quelques heures, il avait d'abord repéré les lieux avant de revenir auprès des deux autres. Assis à plusieurs mètres d'eux, il se leva avec précautions. Lors de la bataille de la nuit précédente, il s'était blessé à la jambe en chutant. S'approchant lentement d'Isla et Brom, il vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

- Bon, je vous explique la situation, commença-t-il avec une grimace.

Le coup qu'il avait reçu sur le haut de son crâne était toujours présent, lui aussi. Brom et Isla dévisagèrent celui qui leur était venu en aide. Il était bien plus grand qu'eux, de part sa taille déjà, mais devait aussi l'être de part son âge. Isla estima qu'il devait avoir environ deux ans de plus qu'elle. Il n'avait pas l'air très bien bâti, mais elle avait pu remarquer durant le combat que ce détail était trompeur ; le jeune homme s'était mieux battu qu'eux deux réunis, et avait mis à terre plusieurs de leurs assaillants. « Il est encore plus fort que toi au maniement de l'arc. » avait dit Brom, émerveillé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela était possible, sa sœur étant une des personnes les plus douées qu'il connaissait. Isla avait haussé les épaules. Elle préférait ne pas trop repenser à ce qu'elle avait fait avec son propre arc. Maintenant encore, cela lui paraissait irréel. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé tirer ainsi dans le dos d'un homme. Elle s'était sentie faible et lâche, mais savait que, si elle ne l'avait pas fait, le combat se serait peut-être moins bien déroulé. Pour des personnes pas encore adultes, Isla, Brom et Seth s'en étaient plutôt bien tirés. Poignet foulé pour Isla qui s'était servit de son arc avec trop d'enthousiasme, entaille sur la joue pour Brom, et blessure à la jambe, au nez et sur la tête pour Seth, qui remportait le palmarès du plus grand blessé, comme le soulignaient ses vêtements pleins de sang. Ils avaient tout de même eu de la chance ; aucun d'entre eux n'avait de blessure sérieuse, et leurs assaillants avaient abandonné le combat au bout d'un très long moment – qui leur avait paru durer des heures – s'apercevant qu'ils ramèneraient plus de blessés qu'autre chose. Les trois enfants avaient donc pu s'échapper, mais l'épuisement n'avait pas mené leur fuite bien loin. À bout de forces, ils s'étaient effondré tous les trois en bordure d'une forêt, sous les feuillages sombres des arbres. Il était impossible de déterminer la durée de la bataille, pour la simple raison qu'ils avaient perdu la notion du temps. Mais, à présent que le jour était levé, le frère et la sœur s'apercevaient clairement qu'il était tard, comme le soulignait Seth qui avait l'air plus habile qu'eux pour lire la course du soleil.

- Je ne sais pas où vous avez l'intention d'aller, reprit le jeune homme. Mais si c'est à Teirm, oubliez immédiatement. Vous vous feriez démolir, tout comme moi…

Isla grimaça. La façon de parler de l'adolescent était aussi horrible que celle des marchands, mais elle supposa que c'était normal pour la région. Brom parut un peut plus pâle que d'ordinaire, mais il n'ajouta rien. Seth eut un sourire crispé. Il n'avait pas voulut leur faire peur, mais c'était la stricte vérité. Lui-même aurait bien de la peine à ramener ses moutons en ville, surtout si les marchands s'y installaient pour une longue durée. Il pensa au chien de berger, qui devait les avoir ramenés aux portes de Teirm. Le berger retrouverait donc facilement son troupeau.

- Merci de nous avoir aidé, marmonna Brom, les joues en feu comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné. Mais il y a un problème…

Isla dévisagea son frère quelques secondes avant de comprendre. Ils n'avaient pas pu récupérer Zar'roc.

- L'épée de notre père est restée dans la charrette où nous étions emprisonnés, dit effectivement Brom. Et ce n'est pas tout… Ces marchands retenaient également prisonnier un Chat-garou, qui nous a aidé à sortir. Nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner…

Seth haussa les épaules avec une petite grimace, et se releva. Il les trouvait légèrement suicidaires, mais après tout cela ne le concernait plus maintenant. Il avait fait une bonne action, qui lui avait fait perdre son travail par la même occasion. Inutile de s'attirer d'autres ennuis.

- Dans ce cas, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. J'peux plus rien pour vous. Si je me montre à Teirm, je risque de me faire arrêter pour agression sur des marchands, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Les soldats du Roi sont très méfiants ; avec toutes les attaques urgales qu'il y a en ce moment, ils ont peur de la moindre rébellion, expliqua Seth sur un ton posé.

Devant la mine dépitée de Brom, il ajouta avec franchise :

- Je sais pas ce que cette épée a de spécial pour que vous vouliez absolument la récupérer, mais j'pense que votre père comprendra qu'il valait mieux l'abandonner à ces marchands plutôt que vous attirer d'autres ennuis…

Isla jeta un rapide regard à son frère. Elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il s'en veuille de laisser Tiar et Zar'roc à Teirm ; la première leur avait été d'un grand secours pour sortir de leurs cages. C'était grâce à elle qu'Isla avait réussit à utiliser l'Ancien langage pour lancer un sort… Quant à la deuxième, c'était Brom lui-même qui l'avait prise chez leur père, et qui en était donc responsable… Mais la jeune fille ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient les ramener toutes les deux, que ce soit l'épée ou le chat-garou. Cependant, la mine déçue de son frère lui rappela également que, s'ils s'étaient fait prendre par les marchands d'esclaves, c'était surtout de sa faute à elle.

- Ecoutez, commença-t-elle sur un ton poli, Seth, c'est ça ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête sans rien dire, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle parlait bizarrement, pour une fille de son âge.

- Nous vous sommes plus que reconnaissants de nous avoir aidés, reprit l'adolescente, le problème c'est que nous ne pouvons pas rentrer chez nous car…

Elle marqua une courte pause, hésitant sur la suite. Finalement, elle décida de raconter une version modifiée de leur histoire, se basant sur les dires des marchands :

- Notre village a été dévasté par des Urgals, et nous en sommes les seuls survivants, lâcha-t-elle d'une traite, mais sur un ton très convaincant.

Une légère expression de surprise passa sur le visage de Seth.

- Oh… Désolé, répondit-il avec sincérité.

Isla eut un petit pincement au cœur. Elle détestait mentir. Mais après ce qui s'était passé avec les marchands, elle ne voulait pas courir de risques. Personne ne s'intéresserait à eux s'ils affirmaient être des enfants de paysans. Et même si Seth leur avait plus ou moins sauvé la vie, elle s'imaginait mal lui expliquer sur le ton de la conversation que son frère et elle étaient les enfants du Dragonnier Eragon le Tueur d'Ombre, celui qui avait terrassé Galbatorix l'Empereur Noir, ainsi que d'Arya, souveraine des Elfes à Ellesméra… En revanche, la jeune fille était persuadée que Brom allait protester quelque chose, c'est pourquoi son silence soudain la surprit. Elle supposa qu'il s'inquiétait toujours pour le sort de Zar'roc et Tiar.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, alors ?

C'était Seth. Isla releva vivement la tête. Elle devait avoir l'air particulièrement affligée par la « fausse » mort de ses parents, car le jeune homme affichait une expression condescendante. Si elle le connaissait mieux, elle aurait su que cela ne lui arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais. L'adolescente hésita, mais finalement décida d'être franche :

- Je ne sais pas. Nous ne savons pas où aller, avoua-t-elle – et cette fois c'était la triste vérité.

Brom acquiesça lentement. C'était vrai, ils n'avaient nulle part où aller, ne connaissaient pas la région… D'ailleurs, ils ne savaient même pas où ils étaient en réalité. Même s'ils arrivaient à retrouver la forêt du Du Weldenvarden, comment la traverser sans croiser à nouveau la route de l'étrange vieille femme, qui apparemment ne les portait pas dans son cœur… ? Ils ignoraient également comment contacter leurs parents. En vérité, ils étaient complètement perdus. Aucune solution ne s'imposait à eux. Même s'ils avaient décidé de récupérer Zar'roc et de secourir Tiar, ils n'auraient pas pu passer les portes de la ville. L'avenir s'annonçait bien sombre pour eux.

- Vous n'avez pas des amis, des membres de votre famille encore en vie que vous pourriez rejoindre ? suggéra Seth, l'air perplexe.

Isla commença par hocher la tête en signe de dénégation :

- Non, tous ceux que nous connaissions habitaient avec nous. Nous ne sommes jamais sortis de… de notre village natal.

Seth fit la grimace. Le frère et la sœur ne pouvaient pas le savoir, mais pour lui qui avait passé sa vie à voyager à travers tout le pays, un tel mode de vie lui était absolument inenvisageable. Beaucoup trop ennuyeux.

- Vous ne connaissez rien de rien, alors ? s'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

Isla hocha à nouveau la tête en signe de dénégation, mais le visage de Brom s'illumina soudain :

- Tu te trompes Isla, nous avons de la famille en Alagaësia ! lança-t-il en se tournant vivement vers sa sœur.

Celle-ci se douta alors de quoi il parlait, et elle lança un regard noir à son frère, qui comprit son erreur… Dire que le seigneur Roran, roi de l'Alagaësia, n'était autre que leur oncle aurait parut louche, pour deux simples villageois. Rouge comme une tomate devant le regard inquisiteur de Seth, le garçon balbutia :

- Ah non, je me suis trompé. Heu… Leur région a elle aussi été attaquée par des Urgals et, hem…

Seth haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas curieux de nature, et cela ne le regardait pas. Il fit quelques pas puis revint vers Isla et Brom. Se baissant, il attrapa son arc, son carquois ainsi que sa vieille épée toute rouillée.

- Où allez-vous ? questionna immédiatement Isla.

- Je rentre chez moi, répondit le jeune homme sur un ton détaché.

- Mais je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas rentrer à Teirm ?

Seth sourit devant l'air inquiet de l'adolescente.

- J'habite pas à Teirm, mais dans un petit village à quelques kilomètres d'ici, avec mon père, expliqua-t-il calmement en accrochant le fourreau de son épée à sa ceinture.

Isla échangea un regard avec son frère. Et eux, que faisaient-ils ?

- On peut venir ? demanda alors une petite voix timide.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se tourna vers Brom, tout comme Isla. La jeune fille le regarda d'un air surpris. Mais Seth haussa les épaules :

- Si vous voulez.

Et il partit en direction de la forêt. Isla lança un regard incrédule à son frère, qui paraissait soulagé. Voyant que les deux garçons s'en allaient sans elle, elle se releva précipitamment et courut à leur suite.

- Attendez-moi !

* * *

_Quelque part près des montagnes._

Une troupe d'Urgals avançaient d'un pas sûr à travers la forêt, qui longeait les montagnes. Ils se rendaient à Teirm. D'autres soldats, disséminés en petits groupes dans toute la région, avaient pour mission de ratisser l'ensemble des bois, afin de trouver Murtagh le Traître. L'Urgal qui dirigeait ce petit détachement s'arrêta alors en lisière de forêt, la main tendue derrière lui. Plus un geste. Les combattants stoppèrent leurs pas, et se cachèrent derrière les arbres. Un danger ? Non, pas vraiment. Certains faillirent éclater de rire en apercevant les trois silhouettes, ridiculement petites, qui avançaient dans la plaine. Que craignait donc leur chef ? Pourquoi les avoir stoppés alors qu'ils auraient pu terrasser ces trois gamins en quelques secondes ?

Le chef de la bande d'Urgals réfléchissait. Jusque là, ils n'avaient pas croisés âme qui vive dans cette région. Leur but était de retrouver le Traître, qui vivait sûrement par ici. Il décida donc de capturer les trois gamins, qui sauraient peut-être les renseigner. Dans le cas contraire, et bien tant pis. Ils n'auraient aucune pitié. Sur un signal de leur commandant, les Urgals sortirent en trombe de la forêt, armes au poing.

Seth marchait en tête du petit groupe.

- Nous arriverons en fin d'après-midi, je suppose, annonça-t-il en partageant le repas qu'il avait emmené avec Isla et Brom.

Le jeune homme tenait à arriver chez lui avant la tombée de la nuit, raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de s'arrêter un minimum. Malgré les protestations d'Isla qui ne cessait de se plaindre, le petit groupe avait continué sa marche.

- Vous reste-t-il du pain ? questionna Isla d'une voix hésitante.

Elle était affamée. Sans cesser d'avancer, Seth se tourna vers elle :

- Je t'en donne encore si tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer, lâcha-t-il.

Brom rigola devant l'expression interdite de sa sœur, et faillit s'étouffer avec son propre bout de pain. Isla reprit contenance.

- Heu… Bien sûr. Te restes-t-il du pain ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Seth sourit et tendit à la jeune fille la petite besace de cuir qu'il portait à la taille.

- Tiens, sers-toi… Eh, fais attention !

Brom, qui marchait à présent devant eux, venait de s'arrêter brusquement, et Seth avait faillit se cogner à lui. Mais le garçon ne l'écoutait pas, et pointait un doigt tremblant en direction de la forêt.

- Urgals, réussit-il à articuler d'une toute petite voix.

Il était blanc comme un linge. Le visage d'Isla ne tarda pas à prendre la même teinte. Seth recula de quelques pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait des Urgals d'aussi près, mais à chaque fois qu'il avait croisé leur route, son père était avec lui pour les défendre tous les deux. Là, il se retrouvait seul en compagnie de deux gamins qui, selon lui, ne connaissaient pas grand-chose mis à part ce qu'ils avaient appris dans leur petit village.

- Allons bon, maugréa Seth en attrapant son arc ainsi qu'une flèche.

Il dégaina ensuite son épée, qu'il tendit à Brom. Il avait pu constater, durant leur combat précédent, qu'il maniait bien cette arme. Quant à Isla, elle agrippa son propre arc et une de ses flèches, et se mit face à leurs ennemis, qui s'approchaient dangereusement. Ne sachant trop où viser, elle tendit le bras et le baissa légèrement, de sorte à ce que la flèche atteigne ensuite la gorge d'un des Urgals.

- Bon choix, commenta Seth qui la regardait faire, une flèche encochée à son propre arc. Mais baisses-toi et vises un peu plus haut.

Isla jeta un regard incrédule à l'adolescent. Ce dernier se tourna vers leurs ennemis, près à tirer.

- Quoi ? Je n'y arriverais jamais comme cela, protesta Isla. Si la flèche n'atteint pas le haut de sa gorge, c'est fichu…

- Fais ce que je te dis, grommela Seth, qui avait mis un genou à terre.

Il lâcha sa flèche qui entra à la diagonale dans la gorge d'un Urgal, traversant pratiquement sa tête. Brom eut une grimace de dégoût, tandis que le soldat ennemi s'effondrait à terre en répandant du sang sur l'herbe verte. Ceux qui le suivaient ne mirent pas longtemps à le piétiner, se précipitant sur les trois enfants. Isla hésita. Non seulement elle était persuadée que Seth avait réussit parce qu'il était plus doué qu'elle, mais surtout elle détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres. À Ellesméra, elle était la fille d'Eragon le Tueur d'Ombre et de la Reine Arya. En conséquence, personne n'avait jamais osé lui manquer de respect. La jeune fille s'y était habituée, et avait de la peine à accepter les remarques, contrairement à son frère qui était un peu plus ouvert d'esprit qu'elle. Finalement, la Demi-Elfe soupira et mit un genou à terre. Imitant Seth, elle visa sans grande conviction la gorge d'un Urgal particulièrement repoussant, et lâcha le projectile. L'arme vola à une vitesse inouïe, mais se planta trop haut sur le visage de l'ennemi, lui transperçant l'œil. Isla grommela et recula, imitant Brom et Seth qui s'éloignaient.

- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dis que ça ne marcherait pas, lança-t-elle tandis qu'ils s'échappaient en courant, dans la direction opposée à leurs assaillants.

- Et c'est bien pour ça que tu as raté ton coup, répliqua Seth en s'armant d'une nouvelle flèche.

Isla eut une expression de dédain. Comme si son échec n'était dû qu'à un simple manque de bonne volonté… ! Son frère la tira par la manche pour lui faire signe de le suivre, alors que Seth revenait en courant après avoir fait tomber un nouvel Urgal. Guidés par ce dernier, Brom et Isla se précipitèrent dans la forêt, pour essayer de semer leurs ennemis. Courant à travers les bois, sautant par-dessus des souches et zigzaguant entre les buissons, Seth les fit grimper en haut d'un petit monticule de pierres, cachés par un groupe d'arbres particulièrement élevés. Les Urgals étaient partis à la suite des trois enfants, mais connaissant moins bien la forêt que leurs opposants, ils couraient dans toutes les directions. À plat ventre au bord de leur point d'observation, Isla tendit la main vers son carquois pour y prendre une flèche. Jetant un léger regard vers sa droite, elle remarqua que Seth l'observait mais fit semblant de l'ignorer, et se concentra sur sa tâche. Plus loin en bas, un Urgal se rapprochait dangereusement de leur cachette. Il leur tournait le dos, raison pour laquelle Isla décida de viser le haut de son crâne, avec la ferme intention que sa flèche exécute le parcours inverse à celles de Seth. De la main droite, elle ramena ses cheveux derrière son oreille afin de ne pas être gênée, et encocha sa flèche. Fermant un œil pour viser, elle appuya son coude gauche sur une pierre pour conserver son équilibre, visa l'Urgal et lâcha le tout. La flèche partit droit sur sa cible, et ne la manqua pas. Satisfaite, la jeune fille afficha un grand sourire et se tourna vers Seth, mais ce dernier tourna la tête au même moment.

- Allons-y, marmonna-t-il en leur faisant signe d'avancer à pas de loup.

Avec milles précautions, ils descendirent du monticule de pierres, puis partirent dans la direction opposée aux soldats Urgals. Seth leur fit contourner la zone la plus dangereuse, et ils purent ensuite avancer d'un pas plus rapide. Isla jeta un regard derrière elle. Pas d'Urgals.

- Nous les avons semés ! lança-t-elle sur un ton joyeux.

Brom sourit, mais pas Seth. La mâchoire crispée, il dévisagea la jeune fille avant de lui répondre, sans un regard :

- Vous auriez pu me dire la vérité.

Isla parut surprise, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas plaisanter. L'air excédé il ajouta, devant l'air déconfit de l'adolescente :

- Tes oreilles… ! Et je suppose que celles de ton frère sont pareilles.

Isla blêmit, et passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains clair afin de cacher à nouveau son oreille droite.

- Nous sommes des Demi-elfes, expliqua Brom avec un air désolé. De par notre mère.

Cette justification ne sembla pas satisfaire Seth, qui faisait mine de les ignorer et marchait d'un pas rapide entre les arbres.

- Pardonnes-nous de n'avoir rien dit, commença Isla d'une toute petite voix, qui accéléra pour essayer de rattraper le jeune homme.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard furieux et s'arrêta net. Il planta ses yeux bleu clair dans ceux, marron, de la jeune fille, et lui lança un regard noir.

- Le problème c'est pas que vous ayez caché des choses… C'est que vous ayez mentis, leur reprocha-t-il, les dents serrées. J'ai été d'accord pour que vous me suiviez. Je suis pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Brom arriva à la hauteur de Seth et Isla, et lança un regard désespéré à sa sœur, tandis que le jeune homme reprenait sa marche sans un regard en arrière.

- Attends, cria Brom, qui s'élançait à sa suite. Nous n'avons pas dit toute la vérité, c'est vrai… Mais c'est parce que nous étions effrayés. Et nous le sommes toujours ! Lorsque Isla racontait que nous ne savions pas quoi faire… C'était la vérité, nous ne savons pas comment rentrer chez nous !

Seth leva les yeux au ciel et s'arrêta. Brom se posta en face de lui, et continua, sur un ton désespéré :

- Et il est également vrai que nous ne sommes jamais sortis de la ville où nous sommes nés.

- Vous n'êtes pas des Demi-elfes paysans, alors… ?! rétorqua Seth avec un sourire forcé et un ton largement ironique, en contournant Brom.

- Non, notre mère est Arya, la reine d'Ellesméra, répondit le garçon, tendu.

L'adolescent se retourna, une expression incrédule sur le visage. Il y eut un long moment de silence, pendant lequel les trois enfants s'entre-regardèrent sans rien dire.

- La reine des Elfes est mariée au Dragonnier Eragon, lâcha finalement Seth, sur un ton circonspect.

Tout le monde savait qui était Eragon le Tueur d'Ombre. Il avait combattu le tyran Galbatorix, pour finalement le terrasser. Le frère et la sœur hochèrent silencieusement la tête, et Seth eut un sourire incrédule.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Mon père aussi est Dragonnier, lança-t-il sur un ton moqueur, et ma mère est la reine des Vardens !

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, exaspéré, et reprit sa marche. Le chemin descendait à présent en pente douce à travers les grands arbres. Brom et Isla, qui n'étaient pas aussi habitués que Seth, avançaient beaucoup moins vite de peur de glisser.

- C'est la vérité ! lança Isla d'une voix forte, à travers les arbres.

- Et comment est-ce que je peux en être sûr !? rétorqua Seth, qui continuait d'avancer sans leur adresser le moindre regard.

- Comprends-nous, cria la voix suppliante de Brom. Il nous est arrivé tant de choses, dans une région qui nous est totalement inconnue, que nous avons pris peur. Nous pensions qu'il était plus sage de nous faire discrets, en nous inventant une histoire banale…

Seth fit subitement volte-face, et remonta la pente à grandes enjambées, pour finalement se planter devant Brom. Une main appuyée sur un tronc d'arbre, barrant ainsi le passage au garçon, il le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Essayes plutôt de te mettre à ma place : Si t'avais laissé deux gamins idiots te suivre jusque chez toi, t'accepterais qu'ils te mentent ?

Brom étant trop intimidé pour répondre, ce fut Isla qui prit la parole :

- Nous n'avons nulle part où aller, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Je sais que nous aurions dû… Non, que _j'aurais_ dû te dire la vérité tout de suite, tu nous as sauvés la vie et…

Elle secoua la tête, l'air désemparé.

- J'avais peur, avoua-t-elle. Nous ne te connaissions pas, nous étions loin de chez nous et… Il faut bien dire que la vérité n'est pas si facile à entendre. Je sais que ça peut paraître bête de dire ce que nous sommes, surtout à cause de notre situation, mais…

Elle regarda Seth droit dans les yeux et lâcha :

- Oui, nous sommes deux gamins idiots. Nous ne sommes même pas capable de nous débrouiller seuls ; nous avons eu besoin de Tiar pour sortir, et pour la remercier nous l'avons lâchement abandonnée. Nous avons eu besoin de toi pour survivre, et nous sommes si intelligents que nous trouvons encore le moyen de te mentir en échange. Je n'en suis pas fière. Brom non plus. Et je le suis encore moins lorsque je te demande de nous pardonner, car je sais que nous ne le méritons pas. Mais je le fais quand même. Pardonnes-nous, Seth.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea quelques secondes. La colère qui transparaissait sur son visage s'effaça peu à peu, tandis qu'il se calmait.

- Mouais… Il en faudra plus que ça pour que je vous fasse confiance, lâcha-t-il finalement, alors qu'Isla arrivait à sa hauteur.

- Que peut-on faire, alors ? questionna Brom, près à tout pour réparer cette faute.

Seth haussa les épaules.

- J'sais pas. Pour qu'on puisse se faire mutuellement confiance, 'faudrait que chacun sache à qui il a affaire. Vous êtes frère et sœur, donc vous vous connaissez déjà. Mais pas moi.

Il marqua une pause puis, comme les deux autres ne semblaient pas vouloir réagir, il précisa :

- Racontez-moi la vérité. J'sais pas, moi… Qui vous êtes en réalité ; où vous êtes né, où vous avez grandit, et comment vous en êtes arrivés là…

- Tu veux que nous te racontions notre histoire ? voulut s'assurer Brom.

- Oui, enfin j'ai pas besoin de savoir tout les détails… Mais assez pour vous connaître un minimum.

- D'accord, mais dans ce cas tu dois nous raconter la tienne également, exigea Isla. Comme ça nous serons quittes.

Une expression bizarre passa sur le visage de Seth. Raconter sa vie, ce n'était pas trop son truc… Mais finalement il acquiesça :

- C'est d'accord. À vous.

Isla parut offensée :

- Et pourquoi ce serait à nous de commencer ? rétorqua-t-elle.

Brom leva les yeux au ciel. Parfois, il se demandait vraiment qui était le plus âgé entre eux deux.

- Eh, j'ai pas mentis, moi ! répliqua Seth, agacé.

* * *

_Dans un village voisin de Teirm._

Le petit groupe traversait le village, silencieux en raison de l'heure tardive. Le détour imposé par la bande d'Urgals leur avait fait perdre du temps, et la nuit n'avait pas tardé à s'installer. Les dernières lueurs du soleil n'avaient pas encore totalement disparues à l'horizon, mais il faisait déjà bien sombre, de sorte que Brom et Isla ne cessaient de trébucher, incapables de voir où ils mettaient les pieds. Seth, bien plus habitué au village qu'eux, avançait d'un pas plus rapide en espérant ne croiser aucun habitant. Heureusement pour eux, les rues semblaient désertes. Il fallait dire que le temps commençait à se rafraîchir, et les villageois préféraient largement rester chez eux au chaud, plutôt que de déambuler dans les ruelles désertes. De temps en temps, Seth se retournait et ralentissait pour permettre au frère et à la sœur de le suivre, mais aussi pour entendre leur histoire.

C'était Brom qui avait pris la parole en premier, bientôt relayé par Isla. Ils avaient raconté à Seth quelques bribes de leur enfance à Ellesméra, leur relation avec Saphira, ainsi qu'avec les Elfes de la ville. Isla en était maintenant à parler de leurs péripéties dans la forêt du Du Weldenvarden. Lorsqu'elle commença à raconter leur fuite de la charrette, Brom l'interrompit pour parler à sa place :

- Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais Tiar a réussit à libérer en quelque sorte la magie d'Isla. Lorsqu'elle a fait exploser les portes de nos deux cellules, le rayon qui a jaillit était bien supérieur à celui qui était apparut dans la forêt, contre la vieille femme, expliqua Brom.

Isla hocha vigoureusement la tête, et Seth se retourna pour mieux voir leurs visages.

- Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de recommencer sur le moment, dit la jeune fille, et j'ignore ce que Tiar m'a fait, mais je sens que cela m'a aidée et que si je devais un jour relancer un sort, j'y arriverais plus facilement.

Seth acquiesça en silence, et Brom continua :

- En nous enfuyant, Isla a réussit à récupérer son arc et son carquois, mais Zar'roc est restée à l'avant de la charrette. J'aurais aussi voulu délivrer Tiar, même si elle nous avait prévenus qu'il valait mieux la laisser là, mais elle ne bougeait pas au fond de sa cellule. Elle avait l'air épuisée, et les marchands risquaient d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre, ajouta Brom avec regret. Isla m'a tiré par le bras et nous sommes partis. La suite, tu la connais.

Seth ne répondit rien, mais il ralentit pour se mettre à la hauteur des deux autres. Finalement, alors qu'ils passaient devant la place du village, il articula :

- Bon, je suppose que c'est mon tour… ?

Isla et Brom, d'une part et d'autre du jeune homme, acquiescèrent en silence. Ce dernier réfléchit un instant. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, et n'était pas très doué pour raconter les histoires. Lorsqu'ils eurent contourné le puits, centre de la place, Seth commença son récit :

- Je suis né dans un petit village près de Yasuac. Mon père s'appelle North, et ma mère Agacie. Elle a longtemps fait partie des Vardens, mais elle les a quittés quand elle a rencontré mon père. Je sais seulement qu'il avait été embauché dans l'armée du roi durant la guerre. Il n'en parle jamais, et en même temps je le comprends. Ça a pas dû être facile, commenta l'adolescent avec une légère grimace. Quand tout a été fini, que votre père a tué Galbatorix, tout ça… le mien a enfin pu quitter l'armée. Il est devenu marchand ambulant, ce qui était le métier de son père je crois. Après il a rencontré ma mère, et comme je vous l'ai dit elle a quitté les Vardens pour partir sur les routes avec lui. Ils ne se sont jamais mariés, mais ça les a pas empêchés de me mettre au monde, alors qu'ils s'étaient installés pour quelques temps près de Yasuac, ajouta Seth avec un petit sourire. J'ai jamais vécu longtemps à un seul endroit. Lorsque j'avais environ six mois, ils m'ont emmenés plus au sud, avec eux. On a pas eu de domicile bien précis pendant environ deux ans ; on s'arrêtait juste dans des auberges, et mon père vendait des trucs divers pour gagner un peu d'argent. Ensuite ils se sont installés pour trois ans dans un petit village près des montagnes, au sud-est de l'Alagaësia. Et puis quand j'avais six ans, ils sont repartis plus au nord, en contournant le désert du Hadarac, et on a vécu comme ça dans un petit village que j'aimais plutôt bien. Mon père est devenu chasseur, de sorte qu'il avait plus besoin de vendre des trucs de part et d'autre du pays.

Il marqua une pause, prit une courte inspiration, et continua :

- Et puis, quand j'ai eu dix ans, ma mère s'est disputée avec mon père. Mes parents m'ont pas donné beaucoup d'explications à ce sujet. Mon père a dit que c'était parce qu'ils ne ressentaient plus la même chose l'un pour l'autre, et bla bla bla… Enfin, vous voyez le genre.

Seth fit une grimace, et Isla sourit.

- Mais j'ai quand même entendu ma mère lui crier qu'elle en avait assez de faire semblant, de se cacher, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Donc je suppose qu'elle en avait marre de se balader un peu partout. Ce qui était idiot parce que là, on était presque devenu une famille normale et sédentaire…

Isla sourit faiblement, mais Brom resta sérieux. Il était impressionné par le ton que Seth employait. On aurait presque dit que la dispute de ses parents ne l'avait pas atteint. Sa façon de parler, pratiquement dénuée d'émotion, laissait le jeune Demi-elfe perplexe. Mais il se dit que ce détachement et l'ironie qu'il employait étaient peut-être le moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas ressasser sans cesse son passé, et aller de l'avant.

- Suite au soir de la dispute, ma mère a mis mon père dehors, continua Seth sur le ton de la conversation.

Isla ouvrit de grands yeux, mais Seth haussa les épaules.

- J'suis parti avec lui, reprit-t-il. Mes parents en avaient apparemment discuté auparavant, et je crois que ça a fait que renforcer la colère de ma mère, mais mon père a pas voulu que je reste avec elle, allez savoir pourquoi… On n'arrête pas de se disputer, ajouta-t-il en explication, devant l'air interrogateur du frère et de la sœur. On a vécu un peu partout pendant six ans, et puis il y a six mois on s'est installés là-haut.

Il fit un petit signe de tête en direction de la pente qu'ils gravissaient maintenant, entre les arbres.

- Je crois que cette fois, il a l'intention d'y rester, acheva Seth. Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai pu remarquer, je crois qu'il se plaît ici.

Devant le silence du jeune homme, qui présupposait qu'il avait fini son récit, Isla risqua une question :

- Mais toi, tu n'as pas regretté de partir avec ton père ? Et de changer sans cesse de lieu d'habitation ?

Seth mit un moment avant de répondre, il réfléchissait.

- Non, j'étais habitué depuis tout petit à ne pas vivre longtemps dans un endroit bien précis, tu sais, articula-t-il finalement d'une voix lente. Quant à ma mère…

Il haussa les épaules avec fatalisme :

- J'ai pas trop aimé la façon dont elle a mis mon père à la porte. Donc je suppose que je me serais autant disputée avec elle qu'avec lui.

Isla acquiesça en silence.

- Tu as l'intention de retourner à Teirm pour travailler ? demanda Brom, abordant un sujet de discussion dont ils avaient déjà parlé auparavant.

Les chaussures de Seth crissèrent légèrement sur le petit chemin qui menait à la maison du Chasseur.

- J'sais pas. Peut-être… Mais grâce à vous, ce sera dans très longtemps. Et pas un jour de marché, sourit-il.

Brom baissa les yeux, un peu honteux et rouge comme une tomate. Seth frappa deux coups à la porte de la petite chaumière. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il poussa la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit alors dans un grincement, et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Son père était tellement méfiant qu'il n'oubliait jamais de mettre le loquet. Encore moins lorsqu'il se faisait tard, comme c'était le cas à présent. Seth fit un pas dans la maison faiblement éclairée. La seule lumière était celle de la lune, qui filtrait à travers les carreaux parfaitement propres. Apparemment, North s'ennuyait sans son fils… Le reste de la petite pièce paraissait immaculé, comme s'il avait fait le ménage tous les jours.

- Papa ?

La voix hésitante de Seth résonna dans la pièce vide, et il fit un pas de plus à l'intérieur, suivit de près par Isla et Brom.

- - - - - - -


	14. Chapitre 13 : Le Pacte

**Chapitre Treize : Le Pacte**

_Région proche Teirm, près des montagnes._

- Avancez plus vite, siffla une voix féminine.

Des soldats courbèrent la tête en passant devant la fine silhouette encapuchonnée d'une femme en noir. Les yeux rouges sang de cette dernière se fixaient sur chacun de ses hommes avec un air agacé.

- Nous approchons d'un petit village, annonça un homme proche de la femme.

Celle-ci se retourna, et jaugea d'un air hautain le général des troupes :

- Si j'ai besoin d'une deuxième paire d'yeux, je vous le dirais, Marcus. Mais là ce n'est pas le cas, comme vous pouvez le constater, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix glacée.

Du haut de la colline où ils se trouvaient, les soldats pouvaient en effet distinguer très nettement les lumières des habitations peuplant le petit village. Le dénommé Marcus bredouilla de faibles excuses, avant de demander quels étaient les ordres. Nouveau regard hautain de la femme, qui eut une petite expression de dédain :

- Tsss… Gurv, dites-lui.

Le chef Urgal, facilement reconnaissable aux riches ornements qui paraient son armure, se retourna vers son collègue avec un petit rire moqueur :

- Nous appliquons la procédure habituelle : Fouiller, capturer, questionner… tuer. Même pour un humain au si petit cerveau, ce doit être clair, n'est-ce pas ?

Le général Marcus serra les poings, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la femme en noir s'interposa entre les deux chefs :

- Il suffit. Vous aurez tout le temps de régler vos comptes une fois que nous aurons retrouvé ce cher Murtagh, dit-elle d'une voix étrangement calme.

Ses yeux pourpres se tournèrent vers le petit village, sur lequel se précipitaient les soldats humains et urgals sans se préoccuper de jouer la discrétion. C'était inutile car, de toute manière, aucun villageois ne pourrait s'enfuir.

* * *

_Maison du Chasseur, au milieu des bois._

Isla et son frère Brom demeuraient silencieux.

- Papa ?

La voix de Seth résonna encore une voix dans la pièce vide, et se répercuta sur les murs de la petite maison. Silence. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il s'apprêtait à avancer un peu plus, quand une voix étouffée monta des ténèbres :

- Seth, est-ce que c'est toi ?

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, qui grincèrent sous le poids du Chasseur. Un instant plus tard, son imposante silhouette apparaissait en face des enfants, au bas des marches.

- Seth ! répéta North le Chasseur, qui paraissait à la fois soulagé et surpris. Mais que… ?

- Tu avais laissé la porte ouverte, lui fit remarquer l'adolescent sur un ton méfiant.

Le Chasseur parut un peu perdu quelques secondes, puis il sembla se souvenir :

- Ah oui, dit-il, confus. J'étais pris par le travail, puis je me suis endormi là-haut, avoua-t-il alors.

Seth sembla rassuré, bien qu'il ne fût pas habitué à une telle attitude de la part de son père.

- Mais que fais-tu ici ? questionna North. Comme cela fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas reçu de tes nouvelles, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter…

Une expression étrange passa sur les traits du jeune homme. Son père s'inquiétait pour lui. Cependant son visage redevint bien vite inexpressif alors qu'il s'expliquait :

- Oui, j'avais… l'intention de rentrer, mais les événements se sont précipités et…

Mal à l'aise, il jeta alors un léger regard derrière lui, et North sembla enfin remarquer la présence de Brom et Isla, à demi cachés dans la pénombre de la petite pièce.

- Seth, qui est-ce ?

Le visage de Brom prit une teinte rouge tomate, alors qu'il saluait le père de leur nouvel ami :

- Bonsoir, monsieur…

- Ce sont mes… mes amis, reprit Seth en voyant la gêne de Brom.

Le visage de North le Chasseur s'éclaira, et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement vexé quand il répéta :

- Tes amis ?

Seth eut un sourire crispé. Il ne le croyait pas, ou il faisait exprès ? Mais il garda son calme, jugeant inutile de perdre son sang-froid pour si peu. Pas en présence de Brom et Isla, en tout cas… Il leur avait déjà assez montré quel mauvais caractère il possédait aujourd'hui, et il était inutile d'en rajouter. Et puis il venait de retrouver son père, qui semblait ravi de le revoir. Il n'allait pas tout gâcher. Pas maintenant. L'adolescent soupira, et sourit légèrement.

- Oui. Mais c'est une très longue histoire…

Il se tourna vers le frère et la sœur, qui avaient l'air intimidés par le Chasseur. Déjà que l'allure du fils n'était pas peu impressionnante, il fallait dire que le père en imposait aussi énormément, et par sa taille, et par sa carrure – contrairement peut-être à Seth, qui n'était pas encore tout à fait adulte.

- Voici Isla, et son frère Brom, continua l'adolescent, avec un nouveau regard pour les deux enfants, qui saluèrent poliment le Chasseur de la tête, se retenant de le faire à la manière des Elfes.

Ce n'était peut-être pas très approprié en cet endroit. D'ailleurs le père de Seth semblait déjà un peu ailleurs…

- Brom ? répéta-t-il, comme égaré.

Le garçon sourit gentiment.

- Oui, comme le Dragonnier, dit-il, non sans fierté.

Seth, les lèvres pincées, coula un regard vers son père. À quoi jouait-il ? Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air réveillé… North resta quelques instants sans rien dire, les yeux dans le vague, puis :

- Je vais chercher d'autres chaises en haut, marmonna-t-il en se détournant pour monter les marches.

Seth lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais le Chasseur lui avait déjà tourné le dos. Son attention se reporta sur Isla, qui demandait :

- Es-tu sûr que l'on peut lui faire confiance ? C'est que… je ne voudrais pas raconter notre histoire à… n'importe qui, si tu me permets l'expression, se justifia-t-elle maladroitement.

Le jeune homme se tourna immédiatement vers elle :

- Mon père n'est pas n'importe qui, répondit-il d'une voix très calme. J'ai confiance en lui. Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il devant l'air embarrassé de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière hocha lentement la tête, puis croisa le regard de son frère, qui répondit à sa place :

- Si tu lui fais confiance, alors nous aussi. Après tout, nous sommes amis maintenant, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. N'est-ce pas ?

Seth dévisagea le garçon, puis la sœur. À lui aussi, cela lui faisait bizarre d'entendre ce mot ; il comprenait la raison de la surprise de son père. Avant de rencontrer Isla et Brom… Jamais il n'avait entendu mentionner ce mot par autrui, surtout le concernant.

- Oui. Nous sommes amis, répondit-il d'une voix qui ne trahissait aucune émotion.

North revint à ce moment-là, une chaise dans chaque main. Il descendit les escaliers avec un air très sérieux. Néanmoins, remarqua son fils, il avait l'air un peu moins perdu. Il disposa les chaises autour de la petite table de bois, et invita le frère et la sœur à les y rejoindre, Seth et lui. Lorsque chacun se fut installé, le jeune homme commença le récit des événements :

- Brom et Isla avaient été capturé par des marchands d'esclaves. Je les ai rencontrés en leur venant en aide, près de Teirm…

- Voulez-vous du thé ?

- Pardon ?

Seth dévisagea son père, tout comme Isla et Brom. Ces derniers se disaient que les gens d'ici avaient pour le moins d'étranges coutumes.

- Ne voulez-vous pas un peu de thé ? demanda à nouveau North, avec un sourire gêné devant l'air inquisiteur de son fils.

Du thé ? À un tel moment ? Mais qu'avait donc son père ?

- Papa… Tu as bu pendant mon absence ?

Le ton de Seth, tout à fait sérieux, n'était cependant pas accusateur, mais circonspect. Isla ouvrit tout de même de grands yeux. À Ellesméra, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un boire de l'alcool. Brom jeta de rapides regards entre Seth et son père, ne sachant s'il devait rire de la situation ou en pleurer. North sembla quant à lui choqué par la question de son fils :

- Boire ? Moi ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien devant l'air froissé de son père. Ce dernier, devant cette réaction lourde de sens, reprit :

- Je pensais que tu me connaissais, Seth. Ce n'est pas mon genre de boire de tout mon soûl, tu le sais bien…

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu fais quand je ne suis pas là, fit justement remarquer l'adolescent, sur un ton prudent. Alors non, je sais pas.

North leva les yeux au ciel. Parfois, son fils l'agaçait énormément. Comme en ce moment même.

- Je ne te mens pas, Seth. Je n'ai pas bu, répondit-il sur un ton calme.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules, dans cette expression qui lui était propre :

- Bah, je me disais ça… juste parce que tu as l'air… ailleurs.

- Excuse-moi… Je viens de me réveiller, c'est tout, se justifia le Chasseur.

Seth hocha la tête, et allait reprendre son récit, au moment où Isla se fit entendre, d'une toute petite voix :

- Pardonnez-moi, mais… J'aurais bien aimé avoir du thé, s'il vous plaît…

Pour une raison obscure, le visage de North resta impassible tandis que son fils souriait légèrement, mais il servit tout de même la jeune fille, qui sembla encore plus impressionnée par le chasseur.

Seth reprit alors la parole. Il commença par raconter brièvement à son père ce qu'il avait fait entre-temps, à Teirm, puis expliqua les raisons de leur rencontre, à Isla, Brom et lui. Finalement, il conta leurs péripéties à travers les bois, puis finit par raconter les origines des deux enfants. Lorsque le jeune homme mentionna le nom d'Eragon, North le Chasseur tressaillit légèrement, et fit glisser sa tasse qui se renversa sur la table. Mais il cacha son malaise en se retournant pour chercher un chiffon et essuyer le thé qui se répandait sur le bois.

- Et donc, vous ne savez pas où aller ? demanda-il finalement, après quelques minutes de discussion entre les trois jeunes.

Son ton était posé, poli et ne reflétait aucunement ses émotions. Il ressemblait un peu, remarqua Brom, à celui que son fils avait emprunté en racontant son histoire. Isla hocha la tête :

- Non. Comme vous en avez peut-être probablement entendu parler, le frère… enfin, le cousin de notre père est le roi Roran…

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, effectivement, marmonna North, les yeux ailleurs.

- Mais ils ne savent pas comment le rejoindre, ajouta Seth en cherchant à capter le regard fuyant de son père.

Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à se cacher. Ou à cacher quelque chose.

- De plus Zar'roc est toujours en possession des marchands, reprit Brom, … si nous avons de la chance et qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore vendue.

Le visage du Chasseur se crispa en entendant le nom de l'épée couleur rubis, mais le garçon n'y prêta pas attention. L'ancienne arme de Morzan, le dernier des Parjures, avait si mauvaise réputation qu'il jugeait normal de voir une telle réaction chez les gens.

- Il faudrait que quelqu'un les mène à Urû'baen, finit par articuler le père de Seth, sur un ton lent.

Son regard se posa sur le jeune homme, qui venait de remarquer, non sans un certain plaisir, que le chasseur portait au cou la montre qu'il lui avait « offert ». C'est pourquoi il ne comprit pas tout de suite l'allusion.

- Hein… Quoi ? demanda-t-il avec un air légèrement hébété, se tournant vers ses trois interlocuteurs.

- Je disais, reprit North d'une voix lente, comme si chaque mot lui demandait un effort immense, que _quelqu'un_ devrait peut-être les accompagner jusqu'à la capitale… Comme _toi_, par exemple, expliqua-t-il en insistant bien sur les termes.

- Quoi ? Mais j'y ai jamais mis les pieds… T'as toujours dit que tu préférais crev… Enfin, mourir plutôt que de te rendre là-bas, corrigea le garçon, qui commençait à reprendre ses mauvaises habitudes de langage.

- Mais tu connais le chemin, reprit North. Tu sais t'y rendre. Nous avons beaucoup voyagé, et tu es tout à fait apte à les y emmener. Alors qu'eux, ils ne connaissaient rien de l'Alagaësia… Et puis ainsi, tu te feras oublier de Teirm un certain temps, ajouta le père avec justesse, un léger sourire sur le visage.

L'adolescent grommela, mais finalement hocha la tête. Décidément, il devenait très généreux, ces temps-ci. L'ancien Seth lui manquait. Mais une petite partie de lui-même appréciait bien celui qu'il était en train de devenir. Enfin, de temps en temps.

- C'est d'accord, accepta-t-il, devant les sourires ravis et les visages illuminés d'Isla et son frère.

On aurait dit qu'il venait de leur faire le plus beau cadeau qui soit, et Seth grimaça, mal à l'aise et pas habitué à tant d'effusions de joie. Les deux enfants sautaient littéralement sur place.

- Merci mille fois Seth. Nous ne l'oublierons pas, disait Isla.

- C'est vrai. Nous avons une dette envers toi, ajoutait Brom.

North resta impassible tandis que son fils repoussait maladroitement toutes ces promesses.

- Ça va, ça va… Inutile d'en rajouter, marmonna-t-il, le rouge lui montant aux joues pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Gêné, il se retourna quelques instants pour fixer d'un air décidé les bûches qui brûlaient dans la cheminée de pierres.

- Et que fait-on pour notre épée ? questionna Brom après un long moment de silence, en regardant North – puisque Seth leur avait tourné le dos avec résignation.

Le visage du Chasseur, penché en arrière sur sa chaise, les mains dans les poches, était plongé dans l'obscurité. Il ne répondit rien. Le jeune garçon se tourna alors vers Seth, qui avait par miracle retrouvé la pâleur habituelle de son visage, et leur faisait à nouveau face.

- 'Faudrait que _quelqu'un_ d'autre se charge de la récupérer, puisque les marchands connaissent nos visages…, lança Seth avec un regard entendu pour son père.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, mais une expression bizarre passa sur ses traits. Cela ressemblait à de la peur. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme sur le point de refuser. Mais son regard se voila, et il répondit finalement d'une voix étrange, bizarrement enrouée :

- C'est d'accord.

Seth se figea. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Mais il faisait entièrement confiance à son père, et il hocha la tête.

- J'essayerai de récupérer Zar'roc à Teirm, puis je vous rejoindrai à Urû'baen, reprit le Chasseur sur un ton neutre.

Isla et Brom le remercièrent chaleureusement, et à un moment il eut l'air vraiment touché, mais il reprit bien vite un air impassible tandis que les trois autres discutaient de leurs projets.

- Nous partirons dans la nuit, projetait Seth. Les routes sont moins surveillées ; cela nous sera utile car les soldats se méfient plus des voyageurs qui vont en direction de la capitale que des autres. Bien sûr, nous prendrons des raccourcis. Mais cela vaudra mieux si nous évitons au maximum les hommes du roi.

Isla et Brom hochèrent la tête, attentifs à la moindre information qui pourrait les aider pour la suite de leur périple. North, qui était resté distant depuis le début de leur conversation, se leva bientôt pour faire à manger, ainsi que leur préparer un repas qu'ils pourraient emporter. Trois heures plus tard, les enfants s'étaient couchés à l'étage. Isla grommela quelque peu en découvrant les paillasses de paille qui allaient leur servir de lits, mais sa fatigue était telle qu'elle s'endormit bien vite. Lorsque North passa devant leurs couches pour prendre de grandes besaces de cuir, il remarqua que le frère ne dormait toujours pas. Brom se retourna sur son matelas de paille pour mieux voir le Chasseur.

- Merci, murmura-t-il simplement, plein de reconnaissance pour cet homme qui, sans les connaître, les avait aidés sa sœur et lui.

L'homme en question regarda quelques instants les yeux verts du garçon. Il ne les tenait pas de son père, c'était certain. De même que ses cheveux brun foncés. Mais sa sœur… Il revit en pensée le visage ovale de la jeune fille, les cheveux châtains clair qui l'encadraient jusqu'au menton, ainsi que ses yeux, plus foncés que ceux de son frère. Pas de doute, elle ressemblait bien à son Dragonnier de père.

- De rien, répondit finalement le Chasseur, dans un souffle.

Et il était sincère. Pratiquement.

* * *

_Dans la forêt, tôt avant l'aube._

Des cris montaient du petit village. Les soldats, humains et urgals, s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Leur massacre ne les écartait pas de leur mission première, mais la femme en noir n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Elle avait un autre moyen de savoir où était le Traître. _Elles_ étaient revenues. _Elles_ ne tarderaient pas à lui montrer. Le bruit du vent s'amplifia. Du haut de la colline où elle se trouvait, seule, la femme leva les yeux, un mince sourire sur les lèvres, un éclair rouge luisant dans le regard. Ce n'était pas seulement le vent, elle le savait. Mais un battement d'ailes. Des ailes puissantes.

Là-haut, dans le ciel obscur seulement éclairé par la faible lueur des étoiles, un éclair mauve passa. La femme suivit sa direction. _Elles_ avaient trouvé le Traître. Et maintenant, _elles_ lui indiquaient la direction à suivre.

Bientôt, elles furent reparties, se cachant dans l'obscurité comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire. Nul ne devait connaître leur existence pour l'instant. En tout cas, pas le commun des mortels. La femme jeta un rapide regard en arrière. Les imbéciles avec qui elle était obligée de collaborer n'avaient rien vu. Tant mieux, cela l'arrangeait. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'ils sachent ce qu'elle comptait faire de ce cher Murtagh. La femme s'enfonça dans la forêt, suivant toujours la même direction. Elle s'arrêta soudainement. Les pas qui la suivaient firent de même, mais trop tard. Trop tard pour eux.

L'Ombre se jeta sur le général et le chef urgal, les attrapant chacun par le coup et les plaquant contre le tronc épais d'un vieil arbre.

- Vous ! rugit-elle, les yeux injectés de sang.

Les deux autres, apeurés, hochèrent la tête.

- Nous avons autant le droit que vous à le retrouver, maugréa Gurv.

- Par pitié, lâchez-nous, supplia le général, plus lucide.

Avec elle, il ne fallait pas plaisanter, il le savait. Cette femme, non, cette Ombre, était la pire créature qu'il ait jamais rencontrée, et pourtant il avait vu bon nombre de choses durant sa vie. L'Ombre sembla hésiter.

- Ne contrecarrez pas mes plans, rugit-elle à nouveau.

Toute trace de beauté avait disparut de son visage. À présent, une férocité indescriptible déformait ses traits, la rendant plus que laide ou horrifiante. Mais finalement et contre toute attente, elle lâcha ses « collaborateurs », qui s'effondrèrent à terre en crachant, essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Un sifflement monta de la gorge de l'Urgal, qui tentait tant bien que mal de respirer. Visiblement, l'Ombre l'avait plus malmené que son collègue.

- Cela vous apprendra à vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, siffla la femme, un éclair rouge dans les yeux. Et à exiger trop.

Son regard se fixa dans celui, larmoyant, de l'Urgal qui toussait toujours, peinant à se relever. La femme tourna les talons et marcha d'un pas rapide. Le général aida l'autre à se relever. Gurv le regarda avec étonnement, puis hocha la tête. Il avait compris.

- Merci, coassa-t-il faiblement.

* * *

_Maison du Chasseur, au même moment._

North était appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte de la petite chaumière. D'une main, il faisait signe à son fils et aux deux enfants, qui s'éloignaient dans la pénombre. De l'autre, il serrait entre ses doigts la montre qui pendait à son cou. Il ne devait pas être plus d'une heure du matin. Le petit groupe avait décidé d'éviter de suivre le chemin dans la forêt, et de contourner le village. Ils s'éloignaient d'un pas rapide. North ne s'inquiétait pas pour eux. Il savait que Seth était parfaitement capable de se repérer dans la forêt, même de nuit, ainsi que dans le reste de l'Alagaësia. Tant qu'ils restaient avec lui, Isla et Brom ne risquaient rien.

Une fois que les trois petites silhouettes eurent disparut entre la masse sombre des arbres, North referma la porte. Il se sentit soudain très seul, en face de cette paroi de bois, qu'il lui avait fallu ouvrir pour laisser à nouveau partir son fils. Son unique enfant. À présent, le Chasseur était réellement seul, comme jadis. À présent, il n'était plus utile de jouer la comédie. Avec un sourire triste, l'homme baissa les yeux vers son médaillon d'argent. Les petits yeux de rubis du Dragon brillèrent à la lueur du feu de cheminée. North se retourna, et alla s'asseoir à la petite table, au milieu de la pièce. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit aussitôt, épuisé, la tête posée sur le bois.

Le Chasseur se réveilla peu après. Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il s'était assoupi, mais ces derniers temps il se sentait particulièrement épuisé. Voyager de gauche à droite n'était plus pour lui. À présent, il était temps de rester ici, que ce soit avec ou sans Seth. Son fils reviendrait sûrement, mais un jour ou l'autre il serait reparti, peut-être avec une femme, des enfants… Il était temps pour le Chasseur de penser un peu à son avenir à lui. Dans un léger sursaut, North releva la tête. Un coup sourd venait de retentir. Il tourna les yeux vers la porte, se souvenant que c'était aussi cela qui l'avait réveillé quelques secondes plus tôt. Le chasseur se leva lentement, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée. Peut-être était-ce Seth qui revenait. North espéra qu'il n'avait pas eu de problème, et tourna la poignée. La porte de bois s'ouvrit. Devant le Chasseur se tenaient trois personnes. Deux hommes et une femme. Mais ce n'étaient ni Seth, ni Brom, ni Isla.

- Bonjour Murtagh, murmura une voix douce, avant que le Chasseur ne se retrouve violemment projeté contre un mur de la pièce.

Une femme entièrement vêtue de noir s'approcha à grands pas de lui. North tentait de se relever, mais elle leva le bras et il se retrouva à nouveau collé au mur. Ses pieds touchaient le sol, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Le visage de la femme, caché par un capuchon noir lui aussi, se tourna vers les deux autres, qui n'avaient pas fait un geste.

- C'est lui ? demanda un homme affublé d'habits militaires, une épée courte à la main. C'est bien lui ?

- Oui, c'est le Traître. Je le reconnais, grinça la voix d'une autre personne, qui était en fait, North le remarqua avec effroi, un Urgal.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent, l'air ravi. La femme en noir fixa le Chasseur de ses yeux rouges.

- La cavale est finie, Traître, affirma le soldat d'un air suffisant.

- Tu vas enfin payer, gronda l'Urgal, un horrible sourire satisfait sur le visage.

- Silence, vous deux !

La voix de la femme se répercuta en écho dans la pièce. À présent, nul ne bougeait, nul ne parlait. North retint son souffle. Le regard de braise de son opposante avait changé, et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il y lisait.

- Dehors…, murmura-t-elle à l'attention des deux autres. DEHORS !

Ce cri, comme un rugissement, fut accompagné par un éclair rougeâtre, ainsi que par une grande secousse. Le soldat et l'Urgal furent projetés hors de la maison, et la porte se referma d'elle-même dans un grand bruit. North sentit un frisson grimper le long de son dos. La femme n'était pas humaine. C'était une Ombre. Il le savait, car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait une de ces créatures. Le regard rouge sang de cette dernière se reposa sur le Chasseur, puis elle baissa la main et recula lentement. North s'effondra à terre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toutes ses forces. Il se releva cependant tant bien que mal, déterminé à regarder son ennemie en face jusqu'à la fin, quoi qu'il arrive. Jugeant la femme de toute sa hauteur, le chasseur fronça les sourcils.

- Qui êtes-vous, et que voulez-vous ? questionna-t-il d'une voix calme.

La colère transparaissait cependant sur son visage fermé.

- On m'appelle Ar'zan. Et je souhaite simplement parler à Murtagh, fils de Morzan, déclara la femme d'une voix douce.

Elle semblait avoir retrouvé la pleine possession de ses moyens, mais North se méfiait. D'après le peu qu'il avait vu, il pouvait déduire qu'elle était extrêmement imprévisible.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Je me nomme North ; il n'y a pas de Murtagh ici, rétorqua l'homme sur un ton impassible.

Combien de fois avait-il répondu cela ? Des milliers. Mais l'Ombre n'était pas dupe, elle.

- Allons, très cher… North. Vous et moi savons très bien qui vous êtes. Je me suis présentée sur votre demande, il serait plus juste de le faire vous aussi.

- Je vous le répète, je m'appelle North. North le Chasseur. Je ne suis pas Murtagh, répondit l'homme en essayant de garder son sang-froid.

Mais le regard de l'Ombre s'éclaira.

- Au contraire… Je crois bien que vous êtes cette personne.

Elle tendit la main vers le cou du chasseur, qui recula. Mais la main de la femme ne s'agrippa pas à sa gorge. La chaîne d'argent qu'il portait au cou s'alourdit quand Ar'zan tira sur la petite montre. Les yeux rubis du Dragon étincelèrent.

- Cela n'a pas dû être facile, n'est-ce pas ?

North ne répondit rien. S'il continuait à nier, il s'en sortirait peut-être sans trop d'ennuis. La femme retira la main, le regarda dans les yeux, et sa détermination vacilla. Le cri d'agonie d'un Dragon lui revint aux oreilles. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser ce son, et l'Ombre sourit.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, puis s'arrêta près de la table. De deux doigts, elle frôla le bois du meuble, puis se stoppa net.

- Contrairement à ceux qui m'accompagnent, je ne vous veux aucun mal. C'est même tout le contraire.

- Je ne ferais jamais confiance à un Ombre, déclara le Chasseur pour bien montrer qu'il ne la croyait pas.

- Oui, répondit la femme avec un petit rire amusé, je sais. Vous avez rencontré Durza, pas vrai ? Je le connaissais moi aussi, mais j'étais trop jeune à l'époque de… sa disparition.

L'homme ne répondit rien, fixant toujours la femme. Une légère marque de colère était apparue sur ses traits pendant quelques secondes, mais elle l'avait bien vite effacée.

- Je suis là pour vous proposer un marché. Si vous le refusez, je vous laisserai aux bons soins de mes collaborateurs. Et je peux vous jurer qu'eux, contrairement à moi, ne tiennent pas à vous voir vivant, Murtagh.

Le Chasseur ne répondit rien. Son visage, impassible, ne trahissait aucunement tout ce qu'il ressentait au même moment. Finalement, il se détacha du mur et s'approcha de la femme.

- Je ne tiens pas à être mêlé à quoi que ce soit. Vous vous trompez de personne, je crois, dit-il avec un air détaché.

Un rire étrange monta dans la petite pièce. La femme se déplaça lentement autour du chasseur.

- Oh que non, je ne me trompe pas. Je ne me trompe jamais, d'ailleurs. Et vous, vous auriez tort de refuser, Murtagh.

- Pourquoi ?

L'Ombre, qui tournait toujours autour du chasseur, s'arrêta, l'air amusé. C'était la première fois qu'il lui répondait de manière directe. Cela voulait tout dire. L'homme ne broncha pas, et continua de regarder la femme dans les yeux, sans rien montrer de ses sentiments.

- Parce que je vous donne une occasion de vous venger, murmura Ar'zan, un sourire s'étirant sur son visage.

Un long silence accompagna cette phrase. Puis le Chasseur secoua vivement la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Non… Non, tout cela, c'est fini. J'ai… j'ai depuis longtemps dépassé le stade de la vengeance. Vous ne réussirez pas à me convaincre, lâcha-t-il.

Il avait cependant l'air plutôt peu convaincu par ce qu'il disait, et l'Ombre le remarqua bien évidemment :

- Allons, allons… Tout le monde vous appelle Traître. Mais personne ne sait ce que vous avez enduré. Excepté moi et… celui qui vous a fait souffrir. Je sais comme cela a dû être dur pour vous lorsque…

- Assez !

En un quart de secondes, l'Ombre se retrouva plaquée contre la table, la main du Chasseur serrant sa gorge avec force.

- Taisez-vous ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre… Vos paroles sont du poison, et vous êtes une vraie vipère ! Je ne ferai aucun pacte avec un être aussi abject que vous.

L'Ombre sourit, mais ne fit pas un geste de plus.

- Cessez de me regarder ainsi, allez-vous en et ne revenez plus ! cria le Chasseur, hors de lui.

- Si je vous regarde de cette façon, c'est parce que vous m'avez surprise. Mais c'est une bonne surprise. Je pensais qu'à force de mener une petite vie tranquille ici, vous aviez fini par vous ramollir. Mais ce n'est apparemment pas le cas.

- Je vous ai dit de vous taire, siffla le Chasseur, furieux.

- Dites-moi, Murtagh… Seth est-il au courant de votre passé ? questionna alors d'une voix douce la femme en noir.

La peur passa dans le regard de l'homme.

- Si jamais vous touchez à un seul cheveu de mon fils, je vous jure que…

- Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'avais même pas l'intention de l'utiliser comme moyen de pression contre vous… ! affirma l'Ombre avec un sourire de requin. Car j'ai bien plus intéressant à vous proposer.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Le ton du Chasseur était encore méfiant, mais l'Ombre su dès ce moment-là que l'affaire était presque conclue. Parler de son fils à Murtagh avait effacé la raison de sa colère première. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, Ar'zan vint se poster contre le mur du fond de la pièce, enleva son capuchon et fixa les yeux bleus du chasseur en silence pendant quelques secondes. Puis :

- J'imagine ce que vous avez vécu, Murtagh, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Vivre comme un fugitif, cela n'a pas dû être facile. Survivre, avec la peur d'être retrouvé, le désespoir de ce que l'on a perdu, et la haine pour celui qui nous a détruit…

Le Chasseur croisa les bras, et regarda la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs sans mot dire.

- Voilà ce que je vous propose, Murtagh. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour retrouver le Dragonnier Eragon.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? demanda son interlocuteur d'une voix abrupte, un léger éclair de colère dans les yeux.

Il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Tout cela faisait partie de son ancienne vie. Il était bien au-dessus de cela maintenant. Bien au-dessus de toute cette colère, cette rancœur qu'il éprouvait. C'était ce qu'il avait essayé de se persuader toutes ces années. Ar'zan dû remarquer que son esprit vacillait, car elle sourit.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui m'intéresse, mais sa Dragonne, Saphira.

Le Chasseur écarquilla légèrement les yeux, étonné :

- Saphira ? répéta-t-il.

- Oui, Saphira. Vous avez peut-être entendu parler de la prophétie de Galbatorix, continua l'Ombre. Les derniers mots qu'il a prononcés avant de mourir.

- Bien sûr. J'étais là.

La voix de Murtagh résonna alors dans la petite pièce, comme un écho. Ar'zan faillit sourire. C'était comme si elle l'entendait parler pour la première fois. Nul doute : derrière sa barbe qui mangeait une bonne partie de son visage et ses cheveux mal coiffés, c'était bien le Traître qui se cachait.

- Mais je ne vois pas en quoi il s'agit d'une prophétie, ajouta ce dernier, fixant l'Ombre d'un air méfiant.

- J'y viens. Ce jour-là, un chat-garou était présent. C'est lui qui transforma les derniers mots du roi en prophétie, qui se transmet depuis uniquement entre ceux de sa race.

Murtagh hocha la tête. Il se souvenait très bien avoir vu la créature rôder près du corps de Galbatorix après sa mort. Mais il n'y avait prêté aucune attention. Premièrement ce chat-garou était dans le camp d'Eragon, il suivait toujours cette sorcière, Angela… Ensuite, il n'avait pas vraiment eut le cœur à se préoccuper d'autre chose que des résultats de cette dernière guerre. Dernière guerre qui lui avait beaucoup pris.

- Les dernières paroles d'un Dragonnier aussi puissant que Galbatorix ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. La prophétie se réalisera.

- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi il s'agit d'une prophétie, objecta Murtagh, la mâchoire crispée.

Il avait vraiment l'impression que l'Ombre se moquait de lui. Mais elle répondit d'un air parfaitement calme et sérieux :

- Vous souvenez-vous exactement des dernières paroles du roi ?

- Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, déclara Murtagh, les dents toujours serrées.

- Eh bien, allez-y.

Le Chasseur fixa l'Ombre d'un air méfiant un moment, puis il la regarda dans ses yeux pourpres et articula lentement :

- Il disait _… Impossible, je ne peux pas disparaître… Je reviendrais. Il n'y avait plus que trois œufs… Ne croyez pas que le temps des Dragonniers reviendra aussi facilement. Un jour cette situation se répétera, et je reviendrais. Je suis l'Empereur Noir ! Je ne peux pas disparaître ainsi…_

La voix de Murtagh mourut, tandis qu'il regardait son interlocutrice avec colère. Elle ramenait à sa mémoire des choses qu'il avait oubliées, ou qu'il croyait avoir rayées de son esprit. Et à présent… À présent, il arrivait à répéter les paroles exactes prononcées par Galbatorix avant sa mort. Le Chasseur hocha la tête. De plus, il ne comprenait toujours pas où Ar'zan voulait en venir… ! Cette situation commençait à lui être insupportable. Pressentant peut-être la colère montante de son interlocuteur, la femme reprit ses explications :

- Lorsque le chat-garou a transformés ces mots en prophétie, il en a légèrement changé le sens. J'ai besoin de Saphira pour que la prophétie puisse se réaliser. D'elle et des autres dragons encore en vie, ou à venir.

Le regard de Murtagh se durcit. Cela ne le concernait pas. Il s'en fichait, il ne voulait rien savoir de cette prophétie. Elle pouvait bien se réaliser ou demeurer oubliée, tout ce qui lui importait était de pouvoir vivre une vie à peu près normale, loin des fantômes de son passé, qui venaient le rattraper ici sous la forme de cette Ombre.

- Qu'espérez-vous de moi ? dit-il finalement, excédé.

Qu'elle reparte d'où elle venait ! Que cette femme, Ombre ou pas, s'en aille. Qu'elle le laisse tranquille ! Il en avait assez de lui répéter qu'il ne voulait pas s'allier à elle. Car quoi qu'elle dise, il refuserait. Il ne voulait pas recommencer, il ne voulait plus avoir affaire aux histoires de Dragonniers. Ar'zan s'écarta du mur. Elle s'approcha lentement de Murtagh. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle murmura :

- Je ne vous obligerai pas à travailler pour moi, comme l'a fait Galbatorix.

Murtagh lança un regard assassin à l'Ombre.

- Je vous propose seulement un pacte. Vous m'aidez à retrouver la Dragonne bleue, et je vous donne autre chose en échange.

- Quoi ?

Le regard éteint de Murtagh ne semblait refléter aucune émotion, aucun sentiment. Mais Ar'zan savait que cela ne durerait pas. S'approchant un peu plus, elle leva les yeux vers le Chasseur.

- Ce cher Eragon. Servi sur un plateau. Son destin ne sera alors plus qu'entre vos mains.

Une expression bizarre passa sur le visage de Murtagh. Il serra les poings, hocha lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser prendre par la colère. La vengeance n'était pas une solution. Tout cela était fini depuis longtemps.

- Dix-huit ans ! siffla l'Ombre. Dix-huit années pendant lesquelles vous avez dû vous cacher, vivre dans l'ombre. Une vie entière passée à se cacher, puis à élever seul votre fils. Et pendant ce temps ? Que faisait le grand Eragon, le pathétique Tueur d'_Ombre_ ?

Un éclair rouge, rageur, brilla dans les yeux pourpres de la femme. Murtagh ne disait rien, la mâchoire crispée il fixait son interlocutrice, attendant qu'elle continue.

- Il se cachait, lui aussi ! Mais à Ellesméra, en compagnie de sa femme la reine, récoltant tous les honneurs ! Pendant que vous meniez la vie dure, votre _frère_ passait du bon temps, sans se soucier de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour en arriver là, puisque tout le monde l'admirait pour ses exploits. Mais vous, vous saviez. Et lui aussi. Et il en profitait ! cracha l'Ombre, hors d'elle. Je vous donne l'occasion de vous venger, Murtagh le Traître.

Ce dernier ne bougeait pas.

- Et comment voulez-vous que je vous aide ? dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme, l'air interrogateur.

- Vous savez où il va aller, siffla-t-elle.

Murtagh fixait toujours Ar'zan dans les yeux. Pendant un long moment, il resta silencieux. Oui, il savait. Eragon irait retrouver ses enfants à Urû'baen, une fois que Roran l'aurait prévenu d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le Chasseur y avait pensé, lorsqu'il avait quitté ses neveux. Mais il n'avait pas songé à ce que cela signifiait. Il pensait avoir passé le cap, être devenu bien plus fort depuis tout ce temps. Dix-huit ans ! Il avait de la peine à croire l'Ombre, mais tout concordait avec le récit de Brom et Isla. Et personne n'avait annoncé une apparition publique du Dragonnier depuis la fin de la guerre… Il avait donc passé tout ce temps à Ellesméra. Loin des combats qui reprenaient à présent. Le regard de Murtagh se voila. Un traître, voilà ce qu'il était. Mais Eragon, lui, était un lâche. C'était encore pire.

- Je sais que vous n'avez pas oublié ce qu'il vous a fait. Nous avons un but commun, murmura Ar'zan sans la moindre émotion dans la voix. Laissez-moi vous aider.

Elle lui tendit la main. Murtagh ne la prit pas, et lui tourna le dos.

- Accompagnez-moi à Urû'baen, Murtagh.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas. Les yeux baissés, il fixait la gravure de la montre. Un dragon aux yeux rouges. Thorn. Levant son regard bleu, il murmura d'une voix sans émotion :

- Avant cela, je dois aller à Teirm.

- - - - - - -


	15. Chapitre 14 : Quatre voyageurs

**Chapitre Quatorze : Quatre voyageurs**

_Dans la forêt, non loin de la demeure du Chasseur._

Seth, Isla et Brom marchaient d'un pas décidé entre les arbres. Le fils du Chasseur avait préféré leur faire contourner le village, afin d'éviter le plus possible de faire des rencontres, quelles qu'elles soient. Ils avaient quittés depuis un bon moment le chemin de pierres et avançaient donc à bonne allure dans la forêt.

- On devrait se trouver près du village, leur annonça Seth en tendant le bras pour repousser la branche basse d'un sapin.

Il avança légèrement en la retenant, pour laisser passer Brom et Isla. Le jeune garçon, qui se trouvait un peu en retrait, rattrapa rapidement les deux autres :

- En combien de jours serons-nous à Urû'baen ? questionna-t-il en arrivant à la hauteur de Seth.

- Aucune idée, répondit ce dernier en hochant la tête de manière négative. Mais si on a la chance de trouver des chevaux, on y sera plus rapidement, commenta-t-il.

- Dans ce cas…

Brom le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu de faire un détour par ton village ? reprit-il.

- Ce n'est pas _mon _village, corrigea Seth d'une voix abrupte.

Il ne répondit pas à la question, continuant d'avancer en silence dans les bois. Brom lança un regard à sa sœur, mais celle-ci hocha la tête en signe de dénégation. Et soudain, elle s'arrêta net. Son frère fit de même quelques secondes plus tard, et Seth se retourna, étonné :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? dit-il en voyant les deux enfants, arrêtés à plusieurs mètres derrière lui.

- J'ai entendu un cri, murmura Isla.

Brom pointait le doigt sur leur gauche. Au-dessus des sapins s'élevaient de la fumée et des lueurs rougeâtres. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se figea. Ils avaient tous les trois compris de quoi il s'agissait : le village était en feu.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place quelques minutes après, il était trop tard. L'incendie, de nature apparemment criminelle, se consumait lentement. Il n'avait rien laissé, ou presque. Seul le puits, au centre de la place, rendait les lieux reconnaissables. Sans lui, Seth n'aurait jamais compris que les décombres sur lesquels il se trouvait étaient les restes de la forge du village.

« Jorine… » pensa l'adolescent.

Son cœur se serra. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait toujours été persuadé que les gens d'ici le détestaient. Et il fallait dire qu'il l'avait cherché. Cependant il comprenait à présent que, comme son père, il s'était finalement attaché à ce village. Peut-être inconsciemment, en ce qui le concernait. Mais tous ceux qu'il croisait régulièrement depuis six mois avaient vécus ici. À présent, il ne restait plus rien. L'estomac de Seth se noua, et il déglutit avec difficulté.

- Vous croyez… qu'il y a des survivants… ? murmura Isla dans un souffle.

Brom hochait lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Il avait l'air sous le choc.

- Les Urgals, comprit-il. La dernière fois, ils n'avaient faits que des victimes…

Seth serra les poings, et s'avança entre les restes fumants d'une maison. Cela ne servait à rien de se poser des questions ; il fallait essayer de chercher. Son pied crissa alors sur quelque chose, et un horrible craquement monta du sol. Isla et Brom s'approchèrent, effrayés. Seth se pencha lentement en avant, et épousseta légèrement le sol pour en enlever la suie, découvrant les restes calcinés d'un homme. Ou d'une femme, car dans une telle situation il était difficile de faire la différence. Isla recula vivement en titubant, le teint pâle.

- Par tous les démons de l'Alagaësia, murmura-t-elle, horrifiée.

Brom ouvrait de grands yeux apeurés. Le fils du Chasseur se tourna vers eux, le visage impassible. Il était conscient que les deux Demi-elfes n'avaient pas vu couramment pareil tableau. Mais lui, il savait que, sous les décombres, se trouvaient les cadavres de gens qu'il avait connu. Et en cet instant, Seth se promit une chose. La prochaine fois qu'il se retrouverait nez à nez avec des Urgals, quels qu'ils soient, il n'aurait aucune pitié, lui non plus. Car il s'agirait alors peut-être de ceux qui avaient tués les habitants de ce village. Lentement, il abaissa sa main droite jusqu'au pommeau de son épée.

Soudain, un bruit monta sur leur droite. D'instinct, Seth dégaina son arme. Il ne pensa pas avoir à s'en servir aussi tôt, mais après tout…

- Reculez, lança-t-il d'une voix sourde aux deux autres, toujours figés devant les os calcinés.

Isla et Brom s'exécutèrent, trop apeurés pour réagir autrement. Bientôt, la nuit ferait place aux rayons dorés du soleil. Mais dans la pénombre qui subsistait encore, l'ombre qui titubait en face d'eux restait méconnaissable. Seth s'avança de quelques pas, l'épée à la main, et soudain Isla émit un petit cri :

- Seth ! Ce n'est pas un Urgal !

L'adolescent ouvrit de grands yeux, et son arme lui glissa des mains. Dans un bruit de ferraille, l'épée tomba dans la terre, tandis que Seth avançait en trébuchant entre les décombres.

- Jorine, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Jorine !

Le cri de Seth retentit dans la nuit silencieuse, et la jeune fille leva les yeux. Sa robe bleue était déchirée à maints endroits, ses longs cheveux bruns et sa peau pâle étaient recouverts de suie, et son bras droit était maculé de sang, blessé par un bout de verre. Mais elle était en vie. Sans réfléchir, Seth se précipita vers elle et la prit par les épaules. Elle avait l'air sous le choc, et sur le point de s'effondrer à terre. Le fils du Chasseur planta son regard dans le sien, inquiet. Elle cligna des yeux.

- Jorine, répéta Seth. Tu vas bien ?

Les yeux bleus foncés de la jeune fille s'emplirent de larmes, tandis qu'elle reconnaissait l'adolescent. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, l'air mal assuré.

- Seth, ils ont… des soldats, des Urgals, ils ont…, balbutia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Mais toi, tu n'as rien ? voulut s'assurer le jeune homme.

À nouveau, Jorine fit « non » de la tête, d'un air plus convaincu cette fois.

- Non, je ne crois pas, je… Les soldats, ils sont entrés chez moi, et…

- Des soldats ? Seulement des Urgals, ou…, commença Brom.

Mais la jeune fille semblait incapable de continuer. L'air perdue, elle se prit la tête entre les mains :

- Ils ont tués tout le monde, finit-elle par ajouter, les larmes aux yeux. J'ai réussis à échapper à l'un d'entre eux, il… il…

Elle se cacha les yeux avec ses mains, et secoua la tête de droite à gauche :

- Il m'aurait tuée, alors je me suis cachée je ne sais où, et alors ils ont commencé à mettre le feu aux maisons, et… et…

Un tremblement parcourut le corps de Jorine, et elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de Seth. L'adolescent, mal à l'aise, jeta un bref regard vers Isla, qui se tenait en face de lui. Mais l'adolescente se retournait au même moment :

- Je vais voir s'il y a d'autres… d'autres survivants, murmura-t-elle, attristée.

Seth tapota maladroitement le dos de Jorine.

- Ne... t'inquiète pas, marmonna-t-il, gêné.

Brom s'approcha timidement d'eux, et fit un petit signe de la main à Seth. Ce dernier hésita, mais finalement il serra Jorine contre lui.

- Ça va aller, dit-il sur un ton plus rassurant. Ça va aller.

*** * ***

_Deux jours plus tard, à plusieurs kilomètres à l'Est de Teirm._

- Arrêtes de bouger, marmonna Seth, un bout de tissu entre les dents.

Jorine hocha la tête avec véhémence, et se figea. Le jeune homme tira sur le tissu pour le déchirer, et attrapa d'une main le bras droit de la jeune fille.

- J'ai trouvé ce que tu m'avais demandé, annonça Brom sur un ton joyeux, revenant auprès d'eux des herbes à la main. Mais des buissons avec des feuilles rondes et des petits fruits mauves, ce n'est pas facile à trouver.

- Brom, lança Isla, qui venait de s'asseoir en face du feu de camp qu'elle avait allumé quelques minutes plus tôt. Je te l'ai déjà dis, on appelle ça des… oh, et puis laisse tomber.

L'air exténué, elle se laissa tomber sur le dos. Son frère haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire, et tendit les herbes à Seth.

- Tiens, mets ça sur ta blessure, en attendant je vais voir ce qu'Isla nous a trouvé, marmonna ce dernier à l'intention de Jorine.

La jeune fille hocha vivement la tête, tandis que le jeune homme se levait pour se diriger vers la Demi-elfe, couchée quelques mètres plus loin. Brom s'empara d'une branche morte et entreprit d'attiser le feu. Il jeta un regard en direction de Jorine, puis de Seth.

- Tu aurais pu lui montrer comment faire, fit-il remarquer à voix basse et avec un léger sourire, les yeux fixés sur les flammes afin de ne pas croiser le regard noir du jeune homme.

Isla leva le pied droit et frappa légèrement son frère dans les jambes, de sorte que le fils du Chasseur n'eut pas à répondre. Elle se releva ensuite et lui tendit trois lapins morts.

- Quoi ? C'est tout ? lança l'adolescent.

Isla le fusilla du regard.

- Je déteste tuer les animaux. C'est cruel et inhumain. Ce n'est pas ce que l'on nous enseigne, à Ellesméra. Là-bas, aucun de nous ne mange de viande, et…

- C'est bon je sais, coupa Seth. Tu me l'as déjà dis. La prochaine fois on échangera les rôles, et c'est toi qui aideras Jorine à changer son bandage, ajouta-t-il d'une voix moins forte.

Brom eut un sourire de requin.

- Oh non, il serait tellement dommage de la priver de ce moment privilégié avec toi…, murmura-t-il.

Seth crut qu'il allait l'étriper. Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils voyageaient tous les quatre, mais le frère et la sœur avaient déjà remarqué avec quelle insistance la jeune fille regardait sans cesse le fils du Chasseur. Les Urgals n'avaient fait aucun autre survivant, mis à part la cette dernière. Jorine ayant perdu sa famille, ses amis, bref tous ceux qu'elle connaissait dans l'attaque du village, ils n'avaient bien évidemment pas pu la laisser sur place. Ainsi, elle avait pris part au petit groupe qui faisait route vers Urû'baen.

- Brom, tais-toi, répéta Isla pour la dixième fois au moins depuis le début du trajet. Laisse-le tranquille…

Le fils du Chasseur se retourna pour jeter un regard gêné vers Jorine. La fille du forgeron leur tournait le dos, et tentait tant bien que mal de nouer son bandage d'une main. À tout hasard, le jeune homme regarda brièvement les deux Demi-elfes avant de se lever, mais Isla eut un sourire timide :

- C'est quand même mieux si c'est toi qui le fais…, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Parce que, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard assassin de Seth, tu la connais mieux que nous, et…

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel devant cette pathétique excuse, et retourna auprès de la villageoise. Dire qu'il était sur le point de remercier Isla pour sa discrétion ! Cette dernière se tourna vers son frère, une fois que leur ami se fut éloigné. Brom eut un nouveau sourire, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons cette fois-ci.

- Si c'est Seth qui s'occupe de Jorine, je suppose que c'est encore à toi de te charger de la nourriture… ?

Isla pâlit légèrement et baissa les yeux sur les lapins.

- Mais, je ne sais pas comment dépecer un animal, couina-t-elle, horrifiée par le fait même de leur ouvrir le ventre.

- Moi non plus !

Brom haussa les épaules, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et sautilla jusqu'à Jorine et Seth.

- Isla s'en sort ? demanda le jeune homme, sans lever les yeux.

Brom s'assit en tailleur à côté d'eux.

- Juges par toi-même…, répondit-il, toujours souriant.

- Seeeeeth !

L'adolescent se retourna, l'air passablement énervé. Isla lui faisait signe de venir l'aider. Il soupira, se leva et rejoignit la Demi-elfe après avoir ordonné à son frère de finir de nouer le bandage de Jorine. Cette dernière suivit le jeune homme des yeux, puis reporta son attention sur Brom, qui la regardait de biais avec un léger sourire amusé. La jeune fille baissa immédiatement le regard, et ses joues pâles se teintèrent légèrement de rose. Le frère d'Isla, se rendant compte de son attitude plus que gênante, devint à son tour rouge comme une tomate. Finalement, c'est une Jorine et un Brom bien silencieux que le fils du Chasseur retrouva quelques minutes plus tard. Il se planta devant eux, les mains sur les hanches :

- Brom, t'as pas besoin de faire dix fois le tour de son bras… Si le tissu est trop long, tu peux le couper, tu sais ? lança le jeune homme sur un ton monocorde.

Brom leva les yeux, embarrassé :

- Oh, heu oui c'est vrai. Je suis désolé…

Il défit quelque peu le bandage. Seth leva un sourcil devant son air plus que gêné, et se tourna vers Jorine. Elle détourna le regard au même moment.

- Jorine, ça t'ennuie pas d'aller aider Isla à cuire les lapins ? J'ai une ou deux choses à dire à Brom…, expliqua l'adolescent sur un ton lent.

La jeune fille hocha vivement la tête et se leva :

- Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle de sa voix douce habituelle.

Seth attendit qu'elle se soit éloignée pour prendre Brom par le bras, le soulever sans douceur et l'entraîner un peu plus loin avec lui. Le garçon avait légèrement pali :

- Ecoute Seth, commença-t-il sur un ton mal assuré. Si c'est à cause des remarques que j'ai faites à propos de Jorine et de toi, alors je suis désolé… Ce n'est pas méchant, c'est juste que…

Le jeune homme le fit pivoter en face de lui, lâcha son bras et planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens, verts :

- C'est pas de ça dont j'allais te parler, mais vas-y… Continue.

Brom rougit à nouveau :

- Heu, eh bien…, marmonna-t-il. Je… enfin, tu vois, c'est… juste pour… pour t'embêter mais… heu, je…

Seth croisa les bras. Brom, plus qu'embarrassé, semblait fondre devant son regard énervé. Finalement, le jeune homme articula lentement :

- T'es un peu du genre agaçant, toi…

Son interlocuteur baissa les yeux, penaud. Seth faillit esquisser un sourire, mais il se retint et continua :

- Je voulais te parler de la suite.

Le garçon leva vers lui un regard étonné :

- La suite ? De quoi parles-tu ?

- La suite du voyage, s'expliqua Seth avec un air très sérieux. J'avais proposé à Jorine de l'amener chez mon père pour la soigner, mais enfin… Elle a refusé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas nous retarder. Quand elle a su ce qu'on allait faire à Urû'baen, l'importance que ça avait pour Isla et toi… elle a refusé de compromettre le voyage pour ça…

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, l'air légèrement agacé.

- J'lui ai dit que ça compromettait rien du tout, mais bon… elle est assez têtue, comme fille…

Brom crû apercevoir un début de sourire sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur, mais il devait se tromper car à peine avait-il cligné des yeux, que le visage de Seth avait retrouvé une expression tout à fait neutre.

- Elle sait pas trop quoi faire, mais elle veut en tout cas aller avec nous jusqu'à la capitale. Elle m'a dit qu'elle connaissait peut-être quelqu'un là-bas, l'amie d'enfance de sa mère, je crois, acheva le jeune homme.

- Alors… elle va aller vivre avec elle, c'est bien ça ? voulut s'assurer Brom, un peu inquiet.

Après tout, Jorine se retrouvait un peu dans la même situation que sa sœur et lui. Sans savoir où aller. La seule différence était que, eux au moins, ils avaient encore un espoir de revoir leurs parents. Le fils du Chasseur jeta un regard vers la jeune fille, occupée à faire cuire les lapins avec Isla. Finalement il se tourna vers Brom, qui le dévisageait en attente d'une réponse.

- J'en sais rien. Elle n'est pas sûre qu'elle soit là-bas. Et moi, je connais personne, à Urû'baen. J'peux pas l'aider. La seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est accepter qu'elle vienne avec nous. J'suis évidemment d'accord, mais… je voulais quand même vous mettre au courant.

Brom hocha lentement la tête. Il savait déjà que Jorine avait voulut les suivre parce qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller, mais il pensait tout de même qu'elle avait des projets un peu plus concrets concernant Urû'baen. Avec un sourire, le garçon remarqua que Seth semblait lui aussi inquiet concernant le sort de la villageoise. Il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux depuis un bon moment, lorsque Brom demanda :

- Et toi, alors ? Tu sais ce que tu feras après ?

Seth, perdu dans ses pensées, semblait avoir oublié la présence de son interlocuteur. Il se retourna lentement et articula finalement :

- Après être arrivés à Urû'baen ? voulut-il s'assurer.

Brom hocha la tête en souriant, les mains dans les poches. Seth décroisa les bras.

- Oh, j'sais pas. D'abord j'attendrais que mon père nous y rejoigne, et ensuite…

Il haussa les épaules.

- On verra bien.

Brom sourit à nouveau, légèrement amusé. Seth, qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre Isla et Jorine, s'arrêta.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna-t-il, l'air légèrement suspicieux.

Il s'attendait à une nouvelle remarque concernant Jorine. Mais Brom fit quelques pas pour arriver à sa hauteur, et s'expliqua :

- Tu sais, j'ai grandit au milieu des Elfes. Et ils ne sont pas très bavards, enfin pas comme les humains. Alors la seule personne de mon âge dont j'étais le plus proche, ça a toujours été ma sœur…

Seth marchait lentement aux côtés de Brom. Il hocha la tête de manière affirmative, mais ne voyait pas vraiment où son ami voulait en venir.

- Et donc, reprit ce dernier, ça me fait tout drôle de te connaître, parce que…

Seth haussa un sourcil et Brom devint rouge comme une tomate.

- Parce que, enfin tu vois… tu es vraiment différent d'Isla.

Le jeune homme faillit éclater de rire, et s'arrêta.

- Différent d'elle ? J'espère bien… ! C'est pas pour dire, mais elle a un sale caractère, ta sœur.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du garçon d'éclater de rire :

- Un sale caractère ? Et toi, alors ?

Seth se renfrogna. Brom n'avait pas entièrement tort.

- Ouais, bon… je sais, marmonna-t-il, les bras croisés.

Brom décida de ne pas aller plus loin. Il ne tenait pas à ce que le jeune homme se vexe.

- Enfin, ce que je voulais dire, c'est par rapporte au reste… Votre comportement, tout ça…

Seth haussa à nouveau les épaules et rejoignit les deux filles.

- C'est un peu normal, non ? On est tous différent, fit-il remarquer en s'asseyant.

Jorine, qui venait de se retrouver à côté de lui, se déplaça légèrement vers Isla. Seth ne le remarqua pas, son attention toujours rivée sur Brom. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas exprimer clairement ce qu'il ressentait. En fait, le caractère de Seth était radicalement l'opposé de celui de sa sœur. Il avait déjà pu le remarquer auparavant, mais lorsque le jeune homme lui avait parlé de ses projets pour Urû'baen, Brom s'était rendu compte qu'en fait, il ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de ce qui pouvait lui arriver dans le futur. Contrairement à Isla, qui ne supportait pas l'inconnu. Il fallait toujours qu'elle planifie ses activités et ses projets, et en ce sens elle était bien différente de Seth. Mais son frère ne savait pas vraiment comment l'expliquer à son ami, d'autant plus qu'il craignait qu'Isla, qui était à côté d'eux, se vexe.

- Je sais, lâcha finalement le garçon. Mais pour moi, c'est un peu nouveau. Là-bas, à Ellesméra… les Elfes se comportent un peu différemment.

- Mais ta mère est une Elfe, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas… hérité d'une partie de sa personnalité ?

Brom, Isla et Seth se retournèrent instantanément vers Jorine, qui venait de prendre la parole. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent, et comme à chaque fois qu'elle était le centre d'attention des autres – Seth en particulier – elle baissa les yeux et rougit légèrement.

- Je crois qu'Isla et moi ressemblons plus à notre père, avança Brom sur un ton lent, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ses dires. Enfin, c'est ce que Saphira m'a toujours dit.

- Saphira, c'est le Dragon de votre père ? questionna Seth.

- La Dragonne, corrigea Isla, avec un sourire et une pensée pour elle.

- Et des Elfes, vous en connaissez beaucoup ? demanda Jorine, un sourire illuminant son visage.

Isla et son frère avaient pu remarquer qu'elle était toujours très intéressée par ce qui concernait les Elfes. Elle leur avait expliqué que, depuis toute petite, elle rêvait de rencontrer un membre de ce peuple extrêmement remarquable. Seth avait haussé les épaules sans rien dire. Pour lui, un peuple qui vivait caché au fond des bois n'était pas extrêmement remarquable, mais il s'était bien gardé de le dire devant ses amis, qui en faisaient tout de même partie. Tandis que la discussion commençait à tourner autour d'Ellesméra et de la vie qu'Isla et Brom y menaient – ce qu'il connaissait déjà – le jeune homme préféra s'éloigner pour faire une sieste. Les lapins ne seraient pas prêts à être mangés tout de suite, et ils avaient eu une longue journée de marche. Il se coucha dans l'herbe, à quelques mètres des trois autres. Les mains derrière la tête, il observa le ciel un long moment, avant de fermer les yeux. Puis de les rouvrir instantanément. Avait-il bien vu ? Seth cligna des yeux. Non, il n'y avait rien. Pourtant, il aurait juré apercevoir une lueur mauve dans le ciel. Il jeta un regard vers Isla, Jorine et Brom, toujours assis autour du feu, et se détendit.

« Tu rêves, mon vieux… » pensa-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils.

Oui, c'était sûrement cela. Il avait du imaginer ce qu'il avait vu. À force de parler de Dragons et autres, il avait finit par en voir la silhouette se découper dans le ciel. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et les ombres jouaient entre les nuages. Ce qui expliquait sa vision quelque peu étrange. C'est donc en se rassurant de cette manière que le jeune homme ferma les yeux, et s'endormit lentement.

- - - - - -


	16. Chapitre 15 : La prophétie de Galbatorix

**Chapitre Quinze : La prophétie de Galbatorix**

_Quelques jours plus tard, à Urû'baen._

* Là, Eragon. Je vois la ville ! *

La voix de Saphira résonna dans l'esprit du Dragonnier. Eragon hocha lentement la tête, en proie à de nombreuses interrogations. L'information était-elle exacte ? Allaient-ils réellement retrouver Isla et Brom dans la capitale ?

* Nous pouvons lui faire confiance, Eragon. * dit doucement la Dragonne, faisant référence à la personne qui leur avait dit où aller pour trouver les deux enfants.

* Je n'en doute pas, mais… le comportement qu'elle a eu envers eux m'a étonné. * rétorqua le Dragonnier, alors qu'ils survolaient le centre de la ville.

En bas s'étalaient le dédale des rues d'Urû'baen. Le soleil de cette fin de matinée éclairait parfaitement les remparts de la ville, ainsi que chacune des ruelles. Le ciel bleu ne comportait aucun nuage, et les habitants levaient les yeux avec étonnement en apercevant l'ombre de Saphira s'étaler sur le sol.

* Elle ne faisait que son devoir… * murmura cette dernière. * Ah, voilà le palais… ! *

Eragon baissa les yeux, et se cramponna légèrement à la selle de sa Dragonne en prévision de son atterrissage. Le Dragonnier avait de la peine à reconnaître les lieux. La dernière fois qu'il était venu dans la capitale, c'était peu après le combat final contre Galbatorix. La demeure de l'Empereur Noir avait été entièrement rebâtie afin d'accueillir son nouveau propriétaire, Roran. Les anciens habitants de Carvahall, qui n'avaient alors nulle part où aller, s'étaient installés avec plaisir dans la ville de leur ami et nouveau souverain. La capitale n'avait à présent plus rien de celle de Galbatorix ; les rues étaient continuellement éclairées, même de nuit, par des lanternes. Les bâtiments étaient décorés de moult façons, et semblaient bien plus accueillants qu'auparavant. Des zones de verdure ratissaient les rues plus importantes, et au bout de l'une d'entre elles s'élevait, majestueux et imposant, le palais de la famille royale.

Avec de gracieux mouvements d'ailes, Saphira se posa devant les immenses portes du bâtiment, sur une petite place entourée de beaux arbres et de haies parfaitement taillées. La Dragonne secoua la tête, puis se tourna vers son ami :

* Comment te sens-tu ? * questionna-t-elle, sachant bien que revenir en cet endroit ne devait pas le laisser indifférent.

* Bien… * assura le Dragonnier.

Il assura sa prise sur la selle de Saphira avant d'esquisser un mouvement pour descendre de son dos.

* Je vais bien, je t'assure. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ce n'est pas la priorité. *

La Dragonne hocha la tête, l'air grave. Il fallait absolument retrouver Isla et Brom. Elle fut alors elle-même prise d'un léger doute… Pourvu que l'information soit bien exacte ! Pourvu qu'ils retrouvent bien le frère et la sœur ici, à Urû'baen… ! Eragon sauta agilement du dos de Saphira, et atterrit sans mal sur les dalles de pierres. Son amie d'écailles tourna alors la tête vers les portes du palais, d'où un garde sortait en courant. Il se dirigea vers eux, l'air surpris :

- Dis au roi que Saphira et Eragon sont venus le voir, lança le Dragonnier avec un sourire.

Il ne doutait pas que sa venue ferait extrêmement plaisir à son cousin, qui l'avait prié de nombreuses fois de lui rendre visite. Le garde hocha la tête avec véhémence, et repartit à toute allure en direction du palais.

* Je dis que nous aurions dû entrer sans nous annoncer. * rétorqua la Dragonne. * Nous aurions créé la surprise ! *

Elle semblait afficher un grand sourire. Eragon fit de même, mais il répondit :

- Tu as sûrement raison, mais je ne voulais pas entrer comme un voleur.

- Allons Eragon, c'est Roran lui-même qui t'as dit que tu serais toujours ici comme chez toi, rétorqua la Dragonne. D'ailleurs, le voilà qui…

Elle se figea, ses yeux bleus rivés sur les portes du palais. Grandes ouvertes, elles venaient de dévoiler le souverain de l'Alagaësia. Le cousin d'Eragon, Roran 1er de son vrai nom, marchait à pas rapides en direction des deux visiteurs. Il était vêtu d'une riche tunique rouge, ornée de perles vertes. Son front était paré du diadème royal, en or et incrusté de saphirs. Mais son visage était anxieux, et c'était cela qui avait alarmé Saphira. Eragon remarqua également son air plus que soucieux, et fit quelques pas vers son cousin. L'inquiétude de Roran devait être contagieuse, car à peine était-il arrivé vers le Dragonnier et la Dragonne, que tous deux affichaient la même expression. Le roi sourit cependant en accueillant Eragon, et le serra chaleureusement dans ses bras :

- Eragon, mon frère ! Quelle surprise ! C'est un immense honneur et une grande joie pour moi de te voir en ces lieux…

Le Dragonnier ne put s'empêcher d'afficher lui aussi sur son visage une joie non feinte :

- Roran ! Tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, à Ellesméra.

- Et Saphira ! sourit le roi en écartant à nouveau les bras, bien qu'il ne pu cette fois-ci y serrer la Dragonne. Quel plaisir de te voir aussi… !

* C'est un honneur pour moi, votre altesse. * répondit Saphira en ces mots, aussitôt répétés à Roran par son Dragonnier.

Elle fit un léger salut de la tête, puis reprit un air sérieux :

* Eragon, quelque chose ne va pas. Demande-lui de quoi il s'agit. *

Le Dragonnier hocha la tête. Il avait l'intention de poser cette question à son cousin, et lui rapporta donc les paroles de la Dragonne. Le visage du roi perdit instantanément toute trace de joie, et son regard se voila :

- C'est Sérène. Elle a disparu, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Le sang d'Eragon ne fit qu'un tour. Saphira resta de marbre, tandis que le cousin de Roran affichait une mine effarée. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver ses mots. D'abord ses enfants, puis la petite Sérène, sa jeune nièce. Ce n'était encore qu'une toute petite fille, alors comment ?

- Roran, que s'est-il passé ? questionna enfin le Dragonnier, désemparé.

Le roi hocha la tête d'un air triste :

- Venez, entrons à l'intérieur. Je vais tout vous raconter.

* * *

_Quelque part au nord de la capitale._

Des nuages assombrissaient lentement le ciel. Le vent mettait à mal le seul édifice à des lieues alentours : une simple auberge, avec un mur de vieilles pierres usées et un toit de chaume. À l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients. Les routes étaient de moins en moins fréquentées en cette saison, et surtout par les temps qui couraient. Le propriétaire des lieux, un homme joufflu d'une cinquantaine d'années, nettoyait des chopes de bière derrière son comptoir. Il tournait le dos à quatre voyageurs, attablés à plusieurs tables différentes. Un vieillard particulièrement maigre était accoudé au bar, et sirotait un thé à la menthe. Derrière lui, un homme était assis à une vieille table de bois, et mangeait avec une grimace un repas composé essentiellement de légumes. Et, plus loin, deux silhouettes encapuchonnées se tenaient près du feu, assises dans de moelleux fauteuils. L'une d'elle, petite, paraissait minuscule en comparaison de l'autre, un homme de taille raisonnable et aux larges épaules. L'homme portait à sa ceinture une épée. L'arme était rangée dans un fourreau miteux en vieux cuir, et n'attirait aucunement l'attention – c'était d'ailleurs le but recherché – excepté si l'on jetait un coup d'œil à la pierre précieuse qui en décorait le pommeau. Elle rougeoyait à la lueur des flammes, tout comme les yeux de la deuxième personne encapuchonnée. Derrière ses iris verdâtres, une lueur d'intérêt passa dans le regard de cette dernière alors qu'elle dévisageait son compagnon de route.

L'homme encapuchonné gardait le silence pendant un long moment déjà, lorsqu'il leva les yeux et vit le regard de l'autre posé sur lui. Il le soutint un instant, puis cligna des yeux :

- Allez-vous me le dire, maintenant ? questionna-t-il lentement.

Bien qu'il attendait depuis des jours la réponse à cette question, il avait appris à ne pas trop dévoiler ses pensées par les expressions de son visage. Il gardait un air neutre, mais était en réalité impatient. Comme la personne en face de lui continuait à le dévisager en silence, il reprit :

- Il faut que je sache. Urû'baen n'est plus très loin à présent. J'ai besoin de savoir, avant… avant d'arriver, acheva-t-il de son ton le plus sérieux.

Son interlocuteur sourit, dévoilant des canines inhabituellement pointues.

- Ce sentiment que je vois dans vos yeux, serait-ce de l'hésitation ? questionna-t-il d'une voix fluette qui n'était pas celle d'un homme, mais d'un enfant.

Ou plutôt d'une enfant. Lorsque cette dernière perçut le regard de son compagnon de route, elle leva lentement les mains et retira son capuchon, dévoilant de longs cheveux entremêlés aux reflets orangés. L'homme la fixait sans rien dire, mais son expression avait changé. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude passa encore un instant dans son regard, puis il ferma les yeux deux secondes. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son regard bleu était devenu aussi chaleureux que de la glace.

- J'ai besoin de savoir, répéta-t-il. Je vous ai aidée, alors faites de même. S'il vous plaît.

La petite fille se dandina sur son siège et s'y installa plus confortablement ; elle était presque couchée sur le côté, les genoux ramenés près de son menton dans une position qui rappelait celle d'un chat. Elle sourit en sentant la chaleur du feu près d'elle. Son interlocuteur la regarda faire sans rien dire. Finalement, alors qu'elle semblait prête à s'endormir, elle braqua ses yeux verts clairs sur lui.

- Pourquoi un homme comme vous aurait-il besoin de connaître cette prophétie ? Cela ne vous concerne plus, il me semble. Vous n'êtes plus… Dragonnier, murmura-t-elle, sans une expression sur le visage.

L'homme émit un grognement :

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je veux en connaître les paroles exactes. Mais cela, vous le savez déjà. Je ne vois pas l'utilité de me poser des questions pareilles si vous en connaissez déjà les réponses, grinça-t-il, une lueur d'agacement dans le regard.

- C'est vrai. Mais c'est plus agréable d'avoir une conversation normale, plutôt que de parler par énigmes sans que vous compreniez qu'en fait, je fais des allusions à votre avenir, Murtagh, ajouta la petite fille dans un souffle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Silence. La mâchoire de l'homme se crispa légèrement­ mais il n'ajouta rien, attendant la réponse qu'il voulait. Finalement, la petite fille se pencha lentement en avant, les mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Son interlocuteur jeta un bref regard au reste de la salle. Il avait choisi ce coin de la pièce car depuis cette place, il pouvait surveiller le comportement des autres occupants de l'auberge. Le propriétaire de l'établissement était sortit par une petite porte derrière le comptoir, tandis que l'attention des deux autres hommes était rivée sur leur repas respectifs. Murtagh décida de surveiller ses allées et venues de près.

- Un Empereur Noir ne disparaît pas sans laisser de traces.

- Pardon ?

La voix de l'étrange fillette avait été plus faible qu'un murmure. Murtagh, interloqué, n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris les paroles de son interlocutrice, mais cette dernière afficha un mince sourire :

- C'est le début de la prophétie, expliqua-t-elle.

Comme le chasseur ne disait rien, elle prit une courte inspiration et continua, toujours à voix basse :

- Les paroles du dernier Empereur Noir ont été transformées en prophétie par celui de notre espèce qui se trouvait sur les lieux de sa mort, et qui a entendu ses derniers mots. Ceux-ci ont changé, et le sens diffère légèrement. Mais vous le verrez, la menace reste la même. La prophétie se transmet de Chat-garou en Chat-garou, et ne doit être révélée que sous certaines conditions…

- Lesquelles ?

Le Chat-garou sembla soudain réfléchir, puis son regard vert s'illumina lorsqu'elle répondit :

- Dans des circonstances particulières. Lorsque le temps de la réalisation de la prophétie approche, acheva-t-elle dans un souffle, les yeux à demi fermés.

Murtagh déglutit lentement. En cet instant, avec un tel regard, la petite fille avait vraiment l'air d'un félin. Elle s'étira à la manière des chats, puis descendit de son fauteuil pour s'approcher de celui du chasseur.

- Voilà ce qui est dit, murmura-t-elle – et sa voix avait tout d'un ronronnement.

Posant ses mains sur un accoudoir, elle se pencha à l'oreille de l'homme Il resta figé, les yeux rivés devant lui, tandis qu'elle lui soufflait :

_« Un Empereur Noir ne disparaît pas sans laisser de traces_

_Avant que le temps des Dragonnier ne revienne,_

_Trois œufs seront à nouveau découverts_

_Trois dragons en sortiront_

_Et alors_

_L' Empereur Noir_

_Reviendra. »_

Sa voix était devenue rauque, et elle s'éteignit petit à petit. Elle leva la tête, ferma les yeux, et se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'au sol. Murtagh avait les yeux rivés devant lui. Il tourna lentement la tête pour voir la fillette assise contre son fauteuil, entourant ses genoux de ses bras frêles. Un léger tremblement agitait son corps. L'ancien dragonnier parut inquiet :

- Tiar… est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, tandis que les tremblements de la petite fille s'apaisaient. Finalement elle hocha lentement la tête.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ma vie importe peu comparé à ce qui pourrait se produire.

Le chasseur parut légèrement choqué. Il était sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose, mais le Chat-garou leva la tête et le fixa de ses grands yeux verts :

- Avez-vous compris ce qui est en jeu ? Ce que tout cela veut dire ?

Murtagh déglutit avec peine, puis hocha la tête en silence. Après s'être à nouveau assuré qu'on ne pouvait l'entendre, il continua :

- Un nouvel Empereur Noir risque d'apparaître… si trois nouveaux œufs éclosent, articula-t-il lentement. Voilà ce que j'ai compris.

Son regard s'était fait un peu plus dur, et il dévisageait Tiar sans s'en apercevoir. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers autre chose. Il ne voulait pas que le temps maudit pendant lequel Galbatorix avait régné sur l'Alagaësia revienne. Il voulait un monde en paix pour son fils. Il était hors de question qu'il subisse les mêmes calamités que lui.

- Il y a autre chose, murmura finalement Tiar.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient restés silencieux plusieurs minutes d'affilée. Le propriétaire de l'auberge passa alors près d'eux pour leur demander si tout allait bien, ce à quoi ils répondirent par l'affirmative. L'homme s'éloigna alors pour s'occuper du vieillard, qui exigeait un jus de légume frais. Murtagh, entièrement tourné face à l'autre fauteuil, tourna lentement ses yeux bleus vers Tiar, toujours assise à ses pieds. L'apparente petite fille eut un faible sourire.

- Je vous l'ai dit, si je vous ai révélé cette prophétie, ce n'est pas seulement à cause de notre marché. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, et je vous en suis reconnaissante. Mais il y a plus important… Des… des choses se produisent en ce moment même en Alagaësia. Des événements importants. La prophétie est en marche.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il y a de grandes chances qu'elle se réalise bientôt ? questionna Murtagh, un soupçon d'appréhension dans la voix.

- Non. Je veux dire qu'elle a déjà commencé à se réaliser, articula Tiar d'une voix abrupte.

Le chasseur se figea. Le chat-garou continua de le dévisager en silence, sans rien dire. Mais l'ancien dragonnier n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'entendre la suite. Pourtant, elle vint. C'était fatal ; son passé aurait dû le rattraper un jour ou l'autre. Mais pas de cette façon là. D'abord cette Ombre, puis la prophétie de Tiar… Tout cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Il faudra que vous choisissiez votre camp, Murtagh, continua effectivement le cChat-garou. Malgré votre désir de vengeance… Il y a bien plus qu'un conflit entre frères qui est ici en jeu.

L'homme ne répondit rien. Le visage tourné vers la cheminée, il fixait les braises en silence, comme s'il souhaitait ardemment les tuer d'un seul regard. C'était en tout cas ce que l'expression de son visage révélait en cet instant.

- Un autre dragon est déjà réapparut, murmura Tiar d'une voix sourde.

Murtagh ferma les yeux. Tiar eut un sourire triste, et posa sa main sur celle du chasseur, légèrement crispée sur son accoudoir. Elle ne souhaitait pas lui faire de peine. C'était son rôle, tout simplement. Elle n'était qu'une messagère. Et elle devait finir de transmettre ce message.

- Et…, murmura-t-elle, ses yeux fixés sur le visage de Murtagh.

Ce dernier planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il y avait encore autre chose. Evidemment… Ce n'était pas si « facile ».

- Et ? articula-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

- Il n'est pas dans notre camp, dit Tiar d'une voix triste.

Elle posa ses yeux verts sur les flammes. L'ancien dragonnier la dévisagea en silence, l'air circonspect. Cela pouvait vouloir dire beaucoup de choses. Mais lesquelles ?

- « Notre camp », vous dites ? Et dans quel camp êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lente, qui faisait penser à celle qu'employait presque toujours son fils.

Tiar leva son regard de chat vers le chasseur, un sourire à la fois énigmatique et effrayant aux lèvres.

- Et vous, Murtagh le Traître ? répondit-elle dans un souffle.

**- - - - - - -**


	17. Chapitre 16 : Le deuxième oeuf

**Chapitre Seize : Le deuxième oeuf**

_Palais de la famille royale, Urû'baen._

Eragon fit quelques pas en arrière, légèrement titubant après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Heureusement, Saphira était derrière lui, et elle le soutint. Elle était toujours derrière lui, quand il avait besoin d'elle. Le dragonnier lui lança un regard reconnaissant, avant de se ressaisir, et de se rasseoir en face de ses deux interlocuteurs.

- Tu penses donc qu'elle a été enlevée ? questionna-t-il.

Roran, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, hocha la tête. Assis dans un petit salon, ils discutaient tous les trois en compagnie de Katrina, l'épouse du roi et la mère de la petite Sérène.

- C'est l'hypothèse la plus probable, confirma Roran, en serrant la main de sa femme, assise à ses côtés, dans la sienne. Nous avons quelque chose qu'ils veulent.

* Jamais ils ne l'auront ! * tempêta soudain Saphira dans l'esprit de tous, pourtant si calme depuis le début de la discussion.

Le palais du roi avait la particularité de posséder des portes immenses, tant en largeur qu'en longueur. Ainsi la dragonne avait pu suivre Eragon dans la « petite » pièce, dont le plafond s'élevait tout de même à plusieurs mètres de haut – assez pour que la dragonne se tienne assise sans le toucher de sa tête.

- Saphira a déjà compris, soupira Roran, devant l'air interrogateur d'Eragon, qui pensait qu'elle parlait de Sérène.

Comme le dragonnier affichait un air égaré, Katrina répondit :

- Le dernier œuf de Saphira. Il est ici, à Urû'baen, murmura-t-elle.

La reine de l'Alagaësia était très belle, avec ses longs cheveux tressés et son beau visage. Et cette tristesse visible qui ne la quittait jamais aurait fait souffrir n'importe quel être qui aurait posé les yeux sur elle. Eragon jeta un regard interloqué à Saphira :

- Tu étais au courant ? Tu savais que quelqu'un avait trouvé ton œuf ? questionna-t-il, l'air légèrement vexé de ne pas avoir été mis au courant.

Saphira hocha la tête, l'air calme :

* Je l'ai senti. Comme lorsque mon premier œuf a trouvé son dragonnier. Mais là, c'est différent. L'œuf qui est ici, au palais, n'a pas encore éclot… * déclara Saphira, sereine.

- Des habitants de la ville l'ont trouvé il y a peu de temps, et me l'ont remis, s'expliqua Roran.

Eragon hocha la tête. Il admirait son cousin, pour avoir réussit à se faire respecter de son peuple, qui lui était fidèle et entièrement dévoué. C'était un bon roi. Il ne cessait de se le répéter. Lui, il aurait fait un bien piètre souverain, il en était convaincu. Oui, il avait pris la bonne décision en refusant le trône.

- Il est donc ici, répéta lentement le dragonnier. Mais où a-t-il été trouvé ?

Cette question s'adressait à la fois à la dragonne et à son cousin. Mais ce dernier hocha la tête :

- Je ne sais pas si Saphira souhaite révéler cela…, commença-t-il, prudent.

Il jeta un regard à la dragonne saphir, qui fit un signe de dénégation.

- Oui, je comprends que tu veuilles garder cela secret, marmonna Eragon, vexé. On ne sait jamais, cette cachette pourrait toujours servir à nouveau…

La dragonne plissa les yeux, l'air offensée :

* Je n'aurais pas d'autre descendance. * déclara-t-elle en fusillant le dragonnier du regard. * Pas après… *

Elle marqua une pause, l'air douloureux, et Eragon regretta aussitôt d'avoir abordé le sujet.

* Tu es vexé parce que je t'avais caché cette histoire avec Thorn ! * lâcha Saphira, d'une voix pleine de tristesse.

* Non, pardonne-moi Saphira. Je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu regrettes ce qui s'était passé avec lui… * s'excusa le dragonnier, sincère.

* Non, ce que je regrette, c'est ce que notre enfant est devenu. Un traître ! Et que Valen m'ait trahie en révélant l'emplacement du premier œuf à nos ennemis… c'est tout. *

Eragon resta silencieux, penaud. Thorn, Valen, et les deux œufs de Saphira… Jamais la dragonne ne lui avait révélé ses sentiments à ce sujet.

- Pardonne-moi, répéta-t-il, à voix haute cette fois. J'ai été trop loin.

* Je te pardonne. Tu es sur les nerfs, comme nous tous. Au moins, j'espère que mon deuxième œuf ne tombera pas entre les mains de ces… De gens comme… *

- Valen et Urzak, murmura Roran d'une voix douce, car Saphira s'était adressée à eux trois. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne livrerons pas ton œuf, nous n'entrerons pas dans leur jeu. Ils veulent ton enfant en échange du nôtre, eh bien ! Ils risquent surtout de remporter une lourde défaite ! Jamais nous ne laisserons Sérène aux mains de ces bandits. Nous leur ferons payer cet affront, martela-t-il.

- Et nous vous aiderons, jura Eragon.

Roran sourit.

- J'apprécie ton courage, mon frère. Mais tes enfants également ont besoin que tu partes à leur recherche. Je serais tout aussi rassuré si tu retrouvais Brom et Isla avant de t'atteler à cette tâche.

- Sérène est ma nièce. Et nous savons que mes enfants arriveront ici sous peu.

- Ici ? s'étonna Katrina. À Urû'baen ? Mais enfin… comment ?

* Une vieille amie nous l'a dit. * déclara Saphira d'une voix calme.

Ils expliquèrent alors à Roran et Katrina ce qu'ils avaient vu dans la forêt, protégée par Elva. Elle leur avait révélé qu'Isla et Brom avaient errés aux abords du Du Weldenvarden avant de disparaître progressivement de son champ de vision. Mais elle savait plus ou moins qu'ils étaient sur le chemin d'Urû'baen, et qu'ils arriveraient bientôt en ville.

- Mais comment peut-elle être au courant de tout cela ? coupa Roran, l'air à la fois surpris et admiratif.

- Il y a bien longtemps que je ne cherche plus à comprendre les capacités hors du commun d'Elva, répliqua Eragon avec un petit sourire triste.

Il savait que cela était de sa faute si l'enfant avait vieilli plus vite après la « bénédiction » du Dragonnier, qui s'était transformée en malédiction lorsqu'ils avaient découvert qu'elle faisait office de bouclier humain. Cela avait été plus ou moins problématique lors de la guerre contre Galbatorix, car l'enfant ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du mal en protégeant les autres. Eragon avait fait de son mieux pour minimiser les dégâts en l'empêchant d'agir. Heureusement après sa victoire, Elva s'était retirée dans le Du Weldenvarden, afin de remercier à sa manière le Dragonnier en protégeant les habitants de la forêt où il vivait d'invasions étrangères.

Le roi hocha la tête, encore surpris par cette révélation.

- Ainsi, Brom et Isla seront bientôt ici..., dit-il lentement, plus pour lui-même que pour ses trois interlocuteurs.

Eragon hocha la tête, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Saphira s'adressa au souverain et demanda :

* L'œuf est-il en sécurité ? *

Elle essayait de ne pas avoir l'air trop soucieuse, mais malgré sa confiance en Roran et Katrina, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier. Après tout, leurs ennemis étaient puissants. Lorsque l'on avait un Dragon et un dragonnier comme Valen et Urzak dans ses rangs, tout était possible. Ils connaissaient tous deux le style de combat d'Eragon et de sa dragonne, pour avoir affronté Galbatorix à leurs côtés. De plus, ils savaient à présent que celui ou celle qui avait trouvé le premier œuf de Saphira était de leur côté. Combattre deux Dragonniers n'allait pas être facile.

- L'œuf est en sûreté, Saphira. Je t'y conduirai plus tard si tu le souhaites, répondit Katrina avec un sourire.

La dragonne bleue hocha la tête, tandis que Roran reprenait :

- Quand aux recherches... Eragon, si tu le souhaite tu peux rester ici afin d'attendre tes enfants, je comprendrais parfaitement. Il te suffira ensuite de nous rejoindre... J'avais l'intention de lancer une expédition en direction du sud.

L'air peu convaincu, le dragonnier hocha cependant la tête après avoir croisé le regard de Saphira.

- C'est faisable, accepta-t-il une fois que la dragonne lui eut fait part de son accord. Nous vous rejoindrons au plus tard dans une semaine, car je ne supporterais pas d'attendre plus longtemps avant d'agir. J'ai déjà été inactif pendant tant d'années..., commenta Eragon. Et je veux participer aux recherches.

Roran eut un sourire triste :

- L'Alagaësia vit des jours bien sombres, dit-il. Et ce n'est pas fini.

* Nous y mettrons un terme. * affirma Saphira d'une voix convaincue. * Ensemble, nous combattrons à nouveau ceux qui pensent pouvoir empêcher la paix de s'installer en ce pays. *

Eragon ne put qu'hocher la tête de manière affirmative. Oui, ensemble, comme la dernière fois. Leurs ennemis n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

* * *

_Trois jours plus tard, dans une auberge à quelques kilomètres d'Urû'baen._

Isla s'affala sur un banc, près d'une cheminée de pierres. À ses côtés, Brom se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre devant le feu :

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid, grelotta-t-il.

Seth arriva avec une chaise et se posta en face de lui. Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes. Ils venaient de passer plusieurs jours sur les routes, et cette auberge représentait là une aubaine formidable.

- Nous arriverons bientôt à destination, affirma le fils du chasseur avec un sourire épuisé mais satisfait. Je nous ai réservé deux chambres.

Jorine arriva près d'eux et s'assit à côté d'Isla :

- Ils ont des bains... ! annonça-t-elle à l'adolescente, l'air ravie.

Isla eut un large sourire et commença à discuter avec sa nouvelle amie pour savoir qui en profiterait en premier, tandis que Brom lançait à Seth :

- Je te préviens, je ronfle beaucoup.

L'adolescent, perdu dans ses pensées, lui jeta un regard interloqué, avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Mais Brom ajoutait déjà :

- Les chambres. Tu as bien dit qu'il y en aurait deux, donc je suppose que je vais partager la mienne avec toi…

- Evidemment, marmonna le jeune homme, avec qui d'autre ?

Brom haussa les épaules dans une imitation très réaliste du fils du chasseur, tandis qu'Isla se retournait vers les deux garçons :

- Jorine et moi nous sommes arrangées entre nous, je serais la première aux bains, sourit Isla. Et d'ailleurs, je m'y rends de ce pas. À vous de vous organiser pour la suite.

Elle se leva et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur, comportant une douzaine de chambres, toutes occupées. Plus on approchait de la capitale, plus les routes étaient fréquentées. Seth se leva légèrement de sa chaise pour rappeler à Isla d'être à l'heure pour le dîner, mais elle était déjà loin et n'entendit pas.

- Je vais le lui dire, lança précipitamment Brom en partant à la suite de sa sœur.

Seth eut à peine le temps de réagir, que le garçon avait lui aussi disparu. Resté seul avec Jorine, il lança un regard gêné à la jeune fille avant de reporter toute son attention sur les braises. De très longues minutes s'écoulèrent en silence, tandis que Seth espérait ardemment le retour de Brom. Au moins, il ne se serait pas senti complètement idiot à fixer un feu qui était pour ainsi dire éteint. Au bout d'un moment, il dû se rendre à l'évidence : Brom n'était qu'un lâche. C'était évident ; il ne fallait pas trois heures pour délivrer un message, et il avait sûrement fait exprès de le laisser seul avec la jeune fille. C'est alors que le jeune homme compris l'allusion faite par Brom au sujet des chambres, et il tourna vivement la tête pour cacher sa gêne à Jorine. Lorsqu'il osa à nouveau la regarder, il la trouva elle aussi particulièrement fascinée par la cheminée. Finalement, il se leva :

- Hum, bon… Je vais dans ma chambre, je redescendrai pour le repas, marmonna-t-il en se détournant précipitamment.

Il espéra que Jorine ne lui en voudrait pas de partir ainsi, et fit quelques pas en direction des escaliers.

- Seth !

Le dos du jeune homme se raidit légèrement. Malgré le brouhaha des discussions et les chants des autres voyageurs, il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Il se retourna légèrement :

- Qu'eskiya ? répondit-il sur un ton presque inintelligible.

Pour une fois, ce ne fut pas Jorine qui rougit, mais lui. La jeune fille sourit légèrement :

- Rien, je voulais juste… enfin… Je voulais te remercier.

Seth s'approcha :

- Me remercier ? Pourquoi ?

Jorine se leva précipitamment, gênée :

- Eh bien, tu sais… de m'avoir… permis de venir avec vous. Sans cela, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, je… Enfin, merci.

Seth recula légèrement, essayant de cacher son embarras. Se trouver à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille ne faisait que lui confirmer que, effectivement, elle était très belle. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se comporte comme Brom ? En son for intérieur, il se jura de ne plus jamais rire du garçon lorsqu'il rougirait.

- Ce… c'est rien, marmonna-t-il sans la regarder dans les yeux. C'était normal, après tout, tu n'avais nulle part où aller… Et toutes les personnes auxquelles tu étais attachée sont… enfin, je peux comprendre ça, ajouta-t-il, fixant son regard sur une plante pas très belle, posée sur la cheminée.

- Pas toutes…, dit la voix de Jorine, presque dans un souffle.

Le regard de Seth se planta involontairement dans celui de l'adolescente.

- … Les personnes auxquelles j'étais attachées n'ont… pas toutes disparues, continua la jeune fille, son regard bleu fixé sur celui de Seth.

Ce dernier déglutit lentement, sans pouvoir détacher son attention du visage de la villageoise.

- Oui, bien sûr… Il y a l'amie de ta mère, reprit-il sur un ton qui se voulait convaincant.

- Je ne la connais même pas, tu le sais bien… Ce n'est pas d'elle que je parlais.

Le regard de Jorine se faisait particulièrement insistant, et Seth eut l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Evidemment, que ce n'était pas de l'amie de sa mère qu'elle parlait. Cela, il le savait. Mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre la suite, quelle qu'elle soit. En réalité, une partie de lui-même savait déjà ce que l'adolescente allait dire. Et cette partie-là avait envie de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire… Mais l'autre partie de son être se bouchait les oreilles et refusait de voir la vérité en face. Et lui, il se sentait un peu perdu au milieu, en train de se demander qui avait raison. La jeune fille ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais le fils du Chasseur se ressaisit brutalement et décida d'écouter la deuxième partie de lui-même, appelée plus communément cerveau.

- Seth, je…, réussis à articuler Jorine, avant que l'adolescent ne lui coupe la parole.

- Non, ne dis rien… !

Quelques clients se retournèrent, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait presque crié. Jorine afficha une mine étrange, entre l'embarras et l'incompréhension.

- Je ne veux…

Seth, le regard fuyant, se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre, sur un ton un peu plus dur :

- Je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu as à me dire, lâcha-t-il, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Jorine.

- Mais, pourquoi tu… ?

Seth secoua immédiatement la tête de façon négative, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il se détestait déjà par avance à cause de ce qu'il allait dire mais, même s'il ne le voulait pas, il y était obligé. Dans toute la salle, des clients dansaient au son d'une flûte, et personne ne fit attention aux deux adolescents qui se trouvaient près du feu, par ailleurs éteint.

- Je ne t'aime pas. Alors c'est inutile de continuer, parce que ça servirait à rien.

Il avait une façon brutale de parler qui était proche de l'agressivité, et son regard glacial contrastait affreusement avec celui de Jorine. Seth nota qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer, mais il continua, sur un ton qui faisait presque peur :

- Oublie-moi, tu veux ? Arrêtes de te comporter comme tu le fais avec moi, parce que ça aussi, c'est inutile, tu comprends ?

Jorine hocha vaguement la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Et puis… arrêtes d'accepter ce qu'on te dit sans réagir, ça m'énerve.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune fille, et Seth serra les dents. Encore quelques secondes… tiens encore quelques secondes.

- Tu peux me détester, ça m'est égal. J'en ai rien à faire. Parce que moi, je ne ressens absolument rien pour toi et ça, ça ne changera jamais. Alors lâches-moi, c'est clair ?

Sur ce coup-là, il avait vraiment été cruel. Jorine, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, fondit en larmes.

- Pardon, sanglota-t-elle, le visage entre les mains. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'embêter, je… je suis désolée.

- Non, c'est moi, murmura Seth en se détournant, mais Jorine ne l'avait pas entendu.

Il poussa avec violence la porte de l'auberge et sortit sous la pluie battante. Jorine resta assise près de la cheminée, jusqu'à ce que Brom redescende de l'étage supérieur et la trouve seule, pleurant en silence.

- - - - - -


	18. Chapitre 17 : Le fils de Murtagh

**Chapitre Dix-sept : Le fils de Murtagh**

_Le lendemain, au même endroit._

Lorsque Brom était monté se coucher le soir précédent, Seth n'était pas encore rentré à l'auberge. Le garçon s'était retourné pendant des heures dans son lit, sans trouver le sommeil. C'est, selon lui, bien après minuit que Seth poussa la porte de leur chambre, et se coucha dans l'autre lit sans dire un mot. Brom le questionna une ou deux fois, mais il ne répondit pas. Finalement, le Demi-elfe s'endormit, pensant avec un faible sourire que, le lendemain au moins, Isla et lui retrouveraient leur oncle Roran.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par les rayons du soleil, qui s'étaient glissés à travers les volets et semblaient décidés à vouloir l'aveugler, comme pour lui rappeler que la pluie avait cessé durant la nuit et qu'il avait à présent une bonne raison de reprendre la route. Une bonne raison, oui. Mais si leur guide n'était pas décidé à se lever, toutes les bonnes raisons du monde ne serviraient à rien. Brom jeta un regard à son voisin, hésitant à le réveiller. Mais lorsqu'il imagina ce que cela pouvait donner, entre le caractère bien trempé du jeune homme et les événements de la veille, il décida généreusement de le laisser dormir. Après s'être rapidement habillé, Brom se faufila sans bruit en-dehors de la chambre, et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il remarqua rapidement qu'il était le premier levé, car ni Isla ni Jorine ne se trouvaient dans la salle, pourtant bondée. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui l'étonna le plus, car il avait déjà supposé qu'Isla profiterait d'un vrai lit pour dormir plus longtemps. En revanche, il ne pensait pas voir arriver si vite Seth, alors qu'il était le dernier à s'être couché. L'air morose et de passablement mauvaise humeur, il s'affala sur sa chaise et posa le visage entre ses bras, sur la table, comme s'il semblait sur le point de se rendormir. Son voisin semblait prêt à lui dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa rapidement, et posa délicatement une portion de confiture à la groseille sur son pain.

- Si tu avais sommeil, tu pouvais rester un peu au lit, fit finalement remarquer Brom, après avoir avalé la moitié de son pain.

- Ah ouais ? grommela Seth en levant à peine les yeux. Et qui vous aurait amené jusqu'en ville, tous les trois ? Car je suppose que vous ne voulez pas arriver à la nuit tombée…

- J'admire la façon dont tu fais passer les problèmes des autres avant les tiens, déclara lentement Brom. Mais tu as aussi le droit de…

- Non, j'ai pas le droit, lâcha Seth d'une voix rauque.

Il se frappa légèrement le front sur le bois de la table, à plusieurs reprises, tandis que son voisin lui jetait un regard un peu anxieux. Il se détestait. Non, il se haïssait. Et il espérait que Jorine ressentait la même chose pour lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'imagine qu'elle avait une seule chance avec lui. Il s'était juré, bien auparavant, de tout faire pour l'éviter. Non pas qu'il la détestât, bien au contraire… Mais il préférait ne pas s'attacher à elle. Il ne devait donc pas lui donner de faux espoirs, voilà pourquoi il s'était comporté aussi durement avec elle. Et il espérait que cela avait fonctionné. Il préférait la voir le détester plutôt que…

- Ah, tu peux être fier de toi !

La voix courroucée d'Isla résonna sur tout l'étage. Brom se retourna vivement, croyant – par réflexe peut-être – qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Sa sœur se planta devant Seth, les mains sur les hanches. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard plein de défi.

- De quoi tu te mêles ? lâcha-t-il, agacé.

- De quoi je me mêle ? De quoi je me mêle ? répéta Isla, avec un petit rire. Mais mon pauvre monsieur, qui a consolé Jorine toute la soirée, à ton avis ? Qui a essayé de réparer tes fautes, je te le demande ?

Son ton était furieux et ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs.

- Tu peux être fier de toi, Seth, répéta-t-elle, la voix tremblante de colère. Vraiment, je te félicite !

Et elle se détourna d'un air digne pour aller chercher de quoi manger. Brom lança un regard timide à son ami, qui détourna les yeux. Ils restèrent tout deux accoudés à la table, en silence, pendant quelques minutes.

- Je ne suis pas fier de moi, murmura finalement le jeune homme. Loin de là.

Son voisin perçut la tristesse dans sa voix, et n'ajouta rien. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il le sentait réellement atteint par quelque chose. La première fois, ça avait été en découvrant le village ravagé par les flammes. Des pas s'arrêtèrent près d'eux, et Isla murmura, d'une voix presque douce :

- Alors, pourquoi as-tu… ?

Mais elle se tut soudainement, apercevant Jorine qui descendait les escaliers, et se précipita vers elle avec le plateau sur lequel elle avait entassé de quoi faire un petit-déjeuner pour deux.

- Jorine, veux-tu que nous allions…, commença-t-elle, avec un rapide regard vers Seth.

- C'est inutile, marmonna ce dernier.

Sa chaise racla le sol lorsqu'il se leva pour quitter l'auberge.

- Il va revenir, marmonna Brom, comme pour se rassurer.

Isla hocha la tête et s'assit à table, suivie de Jorine qui ne dit pas un mot de tout le repas. Ils remontèrent ensuite dans leurs chambres respectives, afin de préparer leurs affaires pour le départ. Avant de redescendre, Brom eut l'intelligence de prendre également celles de Seth sous le bras, et de les déposer avec les autres devant la porte de l'auberge, où les filles l'attendaient.

- Voilà, il ne manque plus que notre guide ! déclara joyeusement le garçon, essayant de distribuer un peu de sa bonne humeur autour de lui.

Jorine eut un léger sourire reconnaissant pour les efforts qu'il faisait, alors qu'au même moment la porte s'ouvrait brutalement pour laisser entrer deux gardes royaux dans l'auberge :

- Nous recherchons un homme aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux bleus, et qui porte une épée ! cria pratiquement l'un des soldats, prenant son rôle très au sérieux. Auriez-vous vu quelqu'un correspondant à cette description dans cet établissement ?

- Ben, y'a bien ce gosse, mais…, commença l'aubergiste, pointant un doigt joufflu en direction de la porte d'entrée, qui venait de s'ouvrir à nouveau.

Seth, encore sur le seuil, ouvrit de grands yeux surpris tandis que les gardes s'approchaient de lui. L'un d'eux l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'examina de plus près.

- Une plainte nous est parvenue de l'est, expliqua le second soldat. Une troupe de marchands ambulants se seraient fait sauvagement attaqué par un homme armé et…

Seth déglutit, sous les regards anxieux de Brom, Isla et Jorine. Ils pensaient tous à la même chose : Les marchands d'esclaves… !

- Oui, mais celui que nous recherchons est un homme adulte. Il lui ressemble, mais ce gosse est trop jeune, affirma le soldat qui tenait l'adolescent par l'épaule.

Il le relâcha et jeta un regard à l'assemblée :

- Personne d'autre n'a rien vu ? Quelqu'un qui ressemblerait plus à la description que nous avons faite ?

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe de dénégation, mais Isla s'approcha légèrement :

- Où ces marchands se sont-ils faits attaqués ? questionna-t-elle avec un air poli.

Le plus vieux des deux soldats devait avoir un peu plus de cinquante ans. Il sourit à l'adolescente, amusé par sa question qu'il croyait parfaitement innocente :

- À Teirm. Ils se sont aussi faits voler une partie de ce qu'ils transportaient, à ce qu'il paraît. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, jeune fille, ajouta-t-il sur un ton un peu plus sévère.

Son compagnon et lui quittèrent bientôt l'auberge, tandis que le petit groupe s'apprêtait lui aussi à partir. Isla lança un regard effrayé à Brom, puis à Seth. Ce dernier fit un petit signe de la tête en direction de la porte :

- Allez, on y va. Dépêchez-vous si vous voulez être en ville avant la nuit, ordonna-t-il sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation.

Brom hocha la tête et sortit à sa suite, devant Isla et Jorine. Tous avaient compris qui était l'homme recherché, et ce qui avait été volé. Ou plutôt « récupéré ».

* * *

_Aux abords d'Urû'baen, en fin d'après-midi._

Brom, un sourire aux lèvres, faisait de grands signes de la main tandis que Jorine s'éloignait d'un pas mal assuré. Elle gravit les quelques marches qui menaient à la maison de l'amie de sa mère, puis se retourna pour jeter un regard inquiet à ses amis.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… tu verras, tu seras ici comme chez toi, affirma d'une voix enjouée son hôtesse.

C'était une femme rondelette, d'une quarantaine d'années. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient serrés en un chignon, et elle avait une mine peu engageante, mais derrière ses airs froids c'était une femme sympathique et généreuse. En apprenant ce qu'il était advenu du village de Jorine, elle avait tout de suite accepté de l'accueillir sous son toit. Son mari et elle étaient fermiers, et vivaient dans une petite maison en bordure de la ville.

- Notre fils a à peu près ton âge, je suis sûre que vous allez vous entendre. Et puis au moins tu te sentiras moins seule, ajouta la femme avec un sourire.

- Merci, murmura Jorine, pour la énième fois au moins.

Elle lança un coup d'œil à Seth, qui se trouvait être particulièrement absorbé dans la contemplation d'un massif de fleurs. Isla sourit de manière encourageante à la jeune fille :

- Nous viendrons te voir si nous quittons la ville, la rassura-t-elle.

- Et nous t'écrirons, promit Brom.

Malgré son air optimiste, il ressentait un léger pincement au cœur à l'idée de voir partir Jorine. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils voyageaient tous les quatre, et il devait reconnaître qu'ils avaient passés de bons moments ensemble. Enfin, jusqu'au soir précédent. Mais apparemment, ni Seth ni Jorine ne semblaient vouloir aborder le sujet, et depuis leur départ de l'auberge ils se comportaient comme si rien ne s'était passé – mis à part le fait qu'entre eux, ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole. La jeune fille gratifia Brom d'un nouveau sourire, un peu plus confiant. Son hôtesse fit quelques pas en direction de la porte :

- Je te laisse dire au revoir à tes amis, Jorine. Rejoins-moi ensuite à l'intérieur, je te montrerai ta chambre, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

La jeune fille savait que cela ne la dérangeait pas de la laisser vivre avec eux, d'autant plus que sa mère lui avait toujours raconté qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir une fille. Cependant Jorine ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu comme une intruse, malgré les circonstances de son départ du village. Et de plus, elle regrettait aussi de devoir quitter Isla, Brom et Seth. Tandis que l'amie de sa mère entrait à l'intérieur, Jorine se retourna vers ses amis :

- Bon, eh bien… je vous remercie de m'avoir permis de vous suivre… et de m'avoir accordé votre confiance, ajouta-t-elle, faisant référence à Isla et Brom qui lui avaient raconté leurs péripéties.

Brom rougit légèrement, et répondit :

- Ce n'est rien, c'était normal… J'espère que tu seras heureuse ici.

- Oui, moi aussi, ajouta sa sœur, opinant de la tête.

Jorine eut un petit sourire triste :

- Cela ressemble fort à des adieux. Mais j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir un jour, sourit-elle.

Elle se tut, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

- Nous aussi, affirma Isla, répondant ainsi pour Brom et elle-même.

Le garçon hocha la tête d'un air plus que convaincu, tandis que sa sœur écrasait discrètement le pied de Seth, juste derrière elle.

- Hem, oui…, se contenta-t-il de marmonner, sans regarder Jorine dans les yeux.

Un silence gêné s'installa pendant quelques secondes. Isla et Brom se jetaient des coups d'oeil embarrassés tandis que Jorine et Seth, au contraire, évitaient soigneusement de se croiser du regard.

- Bon, eh bien…, répéta Jorine. Merci pour tout, je…

Elle se tut, leur sourit, puis fit un mouvement en direction de la maison.

- Au revoir, lâcha finalement la jeune fille.

- Au revoir ! répéta Isla avec un petit sourire triste.

- À bientôt ! ajouta Brom avec espoir.

- 'Revoir…, marmonna Seth.

* * *

_Urû'baen, quelques minutes plus tard._

- Idiot, siffla Isla pour la troisième fois.

Seth fit semblant de ne pas entendre, tandis que Brom leur jetait des regards embarrassés.

- Ça suffit, Isla. Je crois qu'il a compris, avança le garçon, mal à l'aise.

Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'une dispute éclate entre sa sœur et son ami. Mais ce dernier semblait ignorer les paroles de la Demi-elfe, et gardait un air détaché.

- Cela t'es égal, de l'avoir fait souffrir ? Tu aurais au moins pu lui dire au revoir correctement… ou t'excuser, lui reprocha Isla, qui ne se décidait pas à lâcher l'affaire.

- Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde, répliqua Seth de sa voix monocorde.

Isla eut une expression de dédain, comme si de toute façon son cas était désespéré, et se contenta de le fusiller du regard pendant qu'ils marchaient en direction du palais royal. Les rues parfaitement éclairées de la ville, malgré l'approche de la nuit, étaient encore animées. Des marchands de légumes dépassèrent le petit groupe avec leurs chariots tandis que d'autres rangeaient des stands. Apparemment, cela avait été le jour du marché. Quelques enfants passèrent en courant devant Isla, Brom et Seth, et d'autres les dépassèrent en les bousculant légèrement.

- Mais où est-ce qu'ils courent tous comme ça ? grommela Seth avec mauvaise humeur.

- Saphira ! Saphira ! cria une petite fille à la voix aiguë, en réponse à sa question.

Elle courait, le regard levé vers le ciel, et pointait quelque chose au-dessus de leurs têtes. Isla et Brom levèrent instinctivement les yeux et un sourire apparut sur leurs visages, tandis que l'ombre d'un immense dragon glissait sur le sol, à leurs pieds. Les enfants sautaient de joie, l'air émerveillé. Brom avait l'air dans le même état : sautant sur place, il faisait de grands gestes en direction de la dragonne :

- Saphira ! appella-t-il. C'est nous !

- Elle ne peut pas t'entendre, d'ici, lui rapella Isla sans cesser pour autant de sourire. Mais elle se dirige vers le palais. Viens !

Et elle entraîna son frère derrière elle. Ils couraient dans cette ville qui leur était inconnue, sans savoir où ils allaient. Mais en réalité, c'était Saphira qui les guidait. Ils levaient régulièrement les yeux pour suivre son chemin, mais à un moment ils se rendirent bien compte que leur technique n'était pas très efficace. Suivre la dragonne, d'accord. Sauf que contrairement à eux, Saphira pouvait voler… Isla s'arrêta devant un mur lisse et blanc. Un cul-de-sac. Son frère arriva à ses côtés peu après, et ils fixèrent le ciel avec désespoir. Ils avaient perdu la dragonne de vue !

- Et maintenant ? questionna Brom avec circonspection.

- Vous demandez votre chemin, bande d'idiots ! lâcha la voix de Seth, rageur.

Avec embarras, Isla et Brom se rappelèrent qu'ils avaient complètement oublié la présence du jeune homme. Ils se retournèrent et affichèrent un air désolé, tandis que Seth les fusillait du regard. Il avait l'air essoufflé et pas vraiment content. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de leur faire signe de les suivre. Ils rebroussèrent chemin et Isla s'adressa alors au premier passant venu, afin de savoir où se trouvait le palais de la famille royale. Une fois informés, le frère et la sœur remontèrent la rue principale avec enthousiasme, se demandant comment Saphira et leur père avaient eu l'idée de se rendre à Urû'baen. Derrière eux, Seth marchait d'un pas un peu moins rapide. Il savait qu'une fois ses amis arrivés à destination, il n'aurait plus qu'à trouver son père. Ensuite, ils repartiraient probablement sur les routes tous les deux, comme autrefois, étant donné que leur village avait brûlé. Les leçons de morale d'Isla et les sous-entendus de Brom ne lui manqueraient pas, mais il savait qu'il regretterait leur bonne humeur et les longues discussions qu'ils avaient pu avoir. Lorsqu'il était avec son père, le jeune homme ne parlait pas beaucoup. Aucun des deux n'était d'un naturel très bavard, et ce n'était pas cela qui rendait les veillées au coin du feu particulièrement passionnantes. Cependant revoir son père lui faisait plaisir, et puis ils auraient sûrement beaucoup de choses à se raconter. Seth était particulièrement intéressé de savoir comment il avait récupéré Zar'roc, mais il lui faudrait attendre de revoir North le Chasseur pour le savoir.

Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses pensées par les exclamations de surprises de ses deux amis.

- Comme il est beau ! Il est vraiment magnifique ! clama Isla.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le palais et les deux enfants regardaient avec hébétude l'immense bâtiment.

- Oui, il est vraiment superbe ! s'exclama Brom, l'air émerveillé.

Seth leva les yeux. Le bâtiment était fait de pierres blanches et possédait plusieurs tours. Des plantes étaient suspendues aux fenêtres et décoraient le jardin et les portes, et quelques drapeaux aux couleurs de la famille royale flottaient un peu partout. Le fils du Chasseur haussa les épaules. Oui, bon… c'était un palais, quoi. Isla et Brom se précipitèrent en avant en direction des portes, et il dû une nouvelle fois leur courir après. Le garde qui était posté devant l'entrée leur jeta un regard interloqué :

- Que voulez-vous ? questionna-t-il, l'air suspicieux.

- Nous souhaitons voir Eragon le Tueur d'Ombre, déclara fièrement Isla. Nous sommes ses enfants, Isla et Brom.

Le soldat n'avait pas du tout l'air impressionné. Isla fronça les sourcils :

- Allez nous annoncer au roi, et vous verrez bien… ! lança-t-elle.

Le garde leur répliqua qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, mais devant l'insistance de l'adolescente il se décida finalement à entrer vérifier ses dires. Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et leur fit signe de le suivre. L'air radieux, Isla afficha un sourire satisfait et entra dans le palais, bientôt suivie de Brom et de Seth, qui ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une cour intérieure, qui constituait un rempart supplémentaire à la forteresse, et durent ensuite passer par une nouvelle porte, un peu moins large mais toute aussi haute que la première. Si l'extérieur du bâtiment était imposant, ce n'était rien comparé à l'intérieur. Six colonnes de marbre blanc encadraient une allée recouverte d'un tapis rouge brodé d'or, qui menait à un imposant siège sculpté dans de la pierre, présent des Nains. Brom eut un « ouah ! » muet, tandis qu'Isla souriait sans cesse en regardant de tous côtés.

- Isla, Brom ! lança une voix familière.

Les deux enfants se retournèrent pour voir arriver leur père, suivit de leur oncle Roran et de leur tante Katrina.

- Papa !

Les voix de Brom et Isla résonnèrent à l'unisson alors qu'ils couraient en direction d'Eragon. Ce dernier les prit tour à tour dans ses bras, l'air soulagé.

- Vous voilà enfin, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Tu semblais attendre notre venue… ? questionna Brom, surpris.

Eragon leur conta alors son voyage à travers le Du Weldenvarden pour les retrouver, ainsi que sa rencontre avec Elva. Isla lui expliqua donc la raison de leur disparition aux abords de la forêt, à savoir les marchands d'esclaves.

- Et c'est Seth qui nous a sauvés ! ajouta Brom en désignant son ami avec fierté.

- Seth ? répéta son père.

Il sembla alors remarquer la présence du jeune homme, resté un peu à l'écart pendant tout ce temps. Roran, qui avait partagé la joie des retrouvailles avec son cousin et ses petits-neveux, se raidit légèrement, tandis que Katrina affichait une mine légèrement surprise.

- Murtagh, murmura alors le dragonnier.

Roran fronça les sourcils, et Isla ouvrit de grands yeux effarés. Une expression qui ressemblait à de la peur passa un instant sur le visage de Brom. Seth jeta un regard derrière lui pour s'assurer que c'était bien de lui qu'il parlait.

- Pardon ? fit-il, plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux du dragonnier.

Personne ne semblait comprendre pourquoi il avait dit cela.

- Tu… tu es…, balbutia Eragon en s'approchant.

Il secoua la tête, avec un faible sourire.

- Je ne pensais pas que… mais oui, aucun doute possible. Tu es bien son fils.

- Eragon…

C'était Roran. Il regardait son cousin avec un air méfiant, comme s'il aurait préféré qu'il se taise.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit Isla, un peu perdue.

Eragon s'approcha de Seth et le prit par les épaules avec un air à la fois ravi et surpris :

- Tu es le fils de Murtagh ! affirma-t-il.

Grand silence dans la salle. Isla et Brom s'échangeaient des regards effrayés et pleins d'incompréhension, Katrina semblait mal à l'aise et Roran fixait son cousin d'un air sévère. Le regard de Seth s'était fait un peu plus froid. Le fils de Murtagh ? Murtagh était un traître, il le savait. C'était même celui qu'on appelait « le Traître », parce qu'il s'était mis entre Eragon et Galbatorix lors de la dernière bataille. Le dragonnier était-il en train de le traiter de traître, lui aussi, en le comparant à Murtagh ?

- C'est une insulte ? lança Seth d'une voix abrupte.

Il n'aimait pas que l'on se moque de lui. Mais Eragon sembla surpris.

- Non, non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais tu es… tu es son fils ! répéta-t-il, l'air entièrement convaincu par ce qu'il disait.

Roran dévisageait le jeune homme. Oui, il ressemblait à Murtagh : même silhouette, même regard, même couleur de cheveux… mis à part sa façon de parler et la couleur de ses yeux, plus clairs que ceux du frère d'Eragon, c'était son portrait craché en plus jeune. Mais il n'était pas sûr que l'affirmer haut et fort ici soit une bonne idée, que ce soit la vérité ou pas.

- Mais pas du tout ! lâcha Seth, à mi-chemin entre la colère et l'ahurissement. Mon père s'appelle North, pas Murtagh, et c'est un chasseur, pas un dragonnier…

- Non, le coupa Eragon. Tu es le fils de Murtagh, c'est évident… !

- Papa…, supplia Isla.

Mais c'était inutile. Eragon savait ce qu'il disait, et pour lui ce jeune homme était son neveu, le fils de son frère.

- Vous délirez complètement ! Je ne suis pas le fils de Murtagh, je suis le fils de North ! C'est si difficile à comprendre ?

- Ecoute papa, intervint Brom avant que le dragonnier ne réponde quelque chose. Isla et moi avons rencontrés le père de Seth, il n'est pas… Il nous a même proposé de nous aider, crois-tu qu'il l'aurait fait si c'était… Murtagh ?

Il avait prononcé ce nom à voix basse, comme s'il l'impressionnait.

- Tu ne connais pas Murtagh comme je le connais, rétorqua son père. Je sais ce que je dis. Ce garçon est le fils de Murtagh, continua Eragon, avant que Roran n'intervienne à son tour.

- Attends une minute, Brom… Tu as dit que son père vous avait aidé ? De quelle manière ?

- Il…, commença Isla, avant de pâlir lègèrement.

Elle se tut, mal à l'aise. Elle venait de comprendre quelque chose. Si son père disait la vérité, alors…

- Eh bien, Isla ? demanda Eragon, l'air interrogateur.

- Il a été récupérer Zar'roc pour nous, à Teirm, lâcha-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Non…, dit le dragonnier dans un souffle.

Seth avait un mauvais pressentiment. Mais il savait que son père n'était pas Murtagh. Comment aurait-il pu, d'ailleurs ? Pour lui, tous les gens présents ici étaient simplement en plein délire. Le dragonnier avait réussi à faire douter tout le monde ici, sauf lui. Le jeune homme n'accordait aucune importance à ces dires. Peu importe que son père les ait aidés en allant chercher l'épée d'Eragon ! Cela ne prouvait strictement rien.

- Des marchands ont été attaqués à Teirm, articula le roi d'une voix lente.

Seth secoua la tête, comme s'il ne voulait plus rien entendre.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! lâcha-t-il en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Vraiment n'importe quoi.

- Il devait nous rejoindre ici, murmura Brom d'une voix pas entièrement convaincue.

Il souhaitait ardemment pouvoir croire Seth. Si le Chasseur avait été dragonnier auparavant, son fils l'aurait tout de même su, n'est-ce pas ? Or Seth semblait plus que sincère. Si Murtagh et North n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, alors même son fils n'était pas au courant.

* Saphira ! * appela Eragon sur un ton désespéré. * Saphira, où es-tu ? *

La Dragonne ne répondit pas, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'inquiétude de son dragonnier. Dehors, des trombes d'eau commencèrent à tomber, tandis que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon.

- En combien de temps avez-vous fait le trajet jusqu'ici, en supposant que vous soyez partis de Teirm ? questionna brutalement Eragon en fixant ses enfants.

- Je… mais je n'en sais rien, balbutia Isla, effrayée par la réaction de son père.

- De toute manière, s'il avait une monture il serait arrivé avant vous, fit justement remarquer Roran, l'air légèrement agacé par l'attitude de son cousin.

Il allait faire paniquer tout le monde. Un éclair déchira alors le ciel, suivit d'un coup de tonnerre qui fit trembler la porte. Plus personne n'osait faire un mouvement. Brom et Isla avaient tous deux légèrement pâlis, comme s'ils s'attendaient à voir Murtagh franchir le seuil de la porte pour engager un combat sans merci contre leur père.

- C'est… c'est idiot, murmura Isla pour se rassurer. Tout cela ne veut strictement rien dire… En admettant que Murtagh soit bel et bien le père de Seth, comment aurait-il pu…

- Ce n'est PAS mon père ! hurla Seth à bout de nerfs, tandis qu'un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentissait. Mettez-vous bien ça dans le crâne !

Plus personne ne parla pendant de longues secondes. Finalement, ce fut Roran qui coupa le silence, seulement brisé par le tonnerre et la pluie battante qui faisait rage à l'extérieur :

- Isla a raison. Même si Murtagh savait où Eragon se trouvait, il y a bien peu de chances qu'il vienne au palais, ici et maintenant, fit-il remarquer d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

- À votre place je n'en serais pas si sûr.

Un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel. Mais, c'était étrange… Il n'était pas blanc mais… rouge. Les six personnes présentes dans la salle firent volte-face, pâles comme des linges. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. Au lieu de cela, c'était une petite fille qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce.

- Comment es-tu entrée ? questionna Roran une fois le choc de la surprise passé.

- La porte était ouverte, répondit calmement la fillette, en passant un doigt dans ses cheveux orangés.

Elle gratifia Brom d'un sourire radieux. Le garçon, tout comme sa sœur, semblait avoir perdu la parole.

- Ouverte ? répéta lentement Roran. Mais il y a un garde devant chaque porte… ! Qui t'as laissé entrer ?

- Moi.

Absorbés par l'apparition de l'étrange fillette, personne n'avait remarqué que la porte s'était lentement ouverte. Dans l'entrebâillement se tenait un homme, les cheveux noirs, l'épée à la main. Passé le silence horrifié, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre et tout le monde s'exclama de façon différente, mais en même temps :

- Toi ! lança Roran avec colère.

- Lui ! murmura Katrina d'un air effrayé.

- Papa ! cria Seth avec soulagement.

- Murtagh ! lâcha Eragon dans un souffle.

Regards interloqués. Seth croisa celui d'Eragon, et alors il sut. Sut que le dragonnier avait raison. Que North et Murtagh n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Et que sa vie à lui n'avait été depuis toujours qu'un long mensonge. Car même sans sa barbe et malgré l'expression haineuse de son visage, qui lui était inconnue, Seth avait reconnu son père.

Murtagh fit tourner l'épée Zar'roc dans sa main, sans sourire, fixant simplement de ses yeux bleus celui qui avait détruit sa vie. Eragon. Son propre frère. Mais lorsqu'on était au service de Galbatorix, même par la force, on n'avait pas de frère. Ni personne d'autre. Juste soi-même, et son Dragon, ce qui revenait au même. Et Eragon avait détruit cela.

- Eragon ! cracha le chasseur avec haine, comme si porter un tel nom était une insulte.

Tous se figèrent, et un éclair pourfendit le ciel derrière Murtagh. Il avança de quelques pas, et les autres reculèrent. À l'exception de deux personnes : Seth et Eragon.

- Je suis là, réussit à articuler le dragonnier.

Il se tint fièrement devant son frère. À présent, il ne fuirait plus. Il l'avait promis à Arya, et à lui-même aussi. Murtagh n'avait quant à lui pas encore remarqué la présence de son fils, caché dans l'ombre d'un pilier. Si cela avait été le cas, peut-être aurait-il agit différemment. Mais voilà, il ne voyait qu'Eragon.

- Tu as détruit ma vie ! ragea Murtagh. Tu mérites de subir le même sort que moi !

- Je sais, répondit Eragon d'une voix calme, qui contrastait horriblement avec le ton empli de haine de son frère. Je sais.

- Te moquerais-tu de moi ? cria l'ancien dragonnier. Tu ne sais rien ! Rien, tu entends ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a vu mourir ton dragon, tué par l'épée de quelqu'un en qui tu avais confiance… ! Tu as tué Thorn ! lâcha Murtagh d'une voix tremblante de colère.

On aurait dit que cela faisait des années qu'il gardait tout cela pour lui, et c'était vrai. Isla se figea, tout comme son frère. Elle connaissait les événements de part sa mère, qui l'en avait informée. Mais dit de cette manière, c'était horrible. Son père passait pour un véritable assassin.

- Dix-huit ans ont passés, continua Murtagh d'une voix soudain étrangement calme. Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai rêvé de vengeance, pendant toutes ces années ? J'ai imaginé cette scène des milliers de fois. J'ai espéré qu'un jour, je pourrais enfin venger la mort de Thorn. Et j'ai juré que le ferai. Sur sa mort, je l'ai juré !

Il pointa la lame nue de Zar'roc en direction d'Eragon. Ce dernier resta debout, droit et digne. Murtagh avait parfaitement raison de vouloir se venger. Lui-même, s'il avait été à sa place, aurait sûrement agit de la même façon. Il était temps d'essayer de réparer ses fautes. D'assumer ses erreurs.

- Je regrette, murmura Eragon, sincère. Réellement. J'aurais aimé avoir le choix.

- Tu l'avais, lâcha son frère d'une voix abrupte. Mais maintenant, c'est à mon tour de prendre une décision…

Pendant un quart de seconde, son regard changea. Tiar le fixa avec attention de ses grands yeux verts clairs. Mais bientôt, le regard de Murtagh s'emplit à nouveau de haine.

- … et contrairement à toi je compte faire le bon choix, acheva-t-il, l'épée toujours pointée sur Eragon.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage pendant un instant, tandis qu'il se délectait de l'expression horrifiée de son frère. Oui, il le méritait amplement. Seth, une expression à mi-chemin entre l'horreur et la haine sur le visage, fixait cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. En fin de compte, c'était lui qui avait raison. Murtagh n'était pas son père. Son père s'appelait North, et il n'avait rien à voir avec cet étranger.

- Tu mérites de mourir, ajouta Murtagh, redevenant soudainement sérieux.

Un rugissement retentit alors derrière le chasseur.

- Saphira, non ! hurla Eragon, la peur s'emparant de lui.

Murtagh, l'épée à la main, fit volte-face. Un éclair rouge pourfendit la salle, et la moitié des colonnes de marbres s'effondrèrent dans un fracas immense, scindées en deux.

- - - - - -


	19. Chapitre 18 : Thorn contre Saphira

**Chapitre Dix-huit : Thorn contre Saphira**

_- Saphira, non ! hurlait Eragon. Saphira !_

_La voix du dragonnier résonnait à la fois dans l'esprit et aux oreilles de la Dragonne saphir, tandis qu'elle plongeait en avant, la tête la première. Le jeune dragonnier se cramponna à sa selle de sa main de libre, levant son épée de l'autre. Se jeter directement sur Galbatorix, c'était de la folie ! Mais le faire alors qu'il se trouvait sur le dos de Shruikan, à quelques mètres du sol… ! L'immense Dragon noir dépassait largement la taille de Saphira. En comparaison, on aurait dit un buisson aux pieds d'un arbre gigantesque. Ou une colline adossé à une montagne, c'était selon. La gorge du dragonnier se serra, ses muscles se crispèrent tandis que son cœur battait la chamade et que le plongeon de Saphira les menait tout droit vers l'Empereur Noir. Eragon se prit à penser à Arya, restée combattre auprès d'Urzak et de son jeune Dragon, Valen. Il eut aussi un pincement au cœur en songeant qu'il ne verrait plus jamais voler Glaedr et Oromis, et soudain sa détermination se renforça._

_C'était lui. C'était Galbatorix qui les avait tués. S'il ne les avait pas vus mourir sous ses yeux, Eragon ne l'aurait pas cru, mais la triste vérité était là. Et maintenant, quelques minutes à peine après avoir commis ce forfait, le sinistre Empereur Noir s'attendait déjà à réduire à néant cette Dragonne bleue et son prétentieux dragonnier qui pensaient être de taille à se mesurer à lui… Eragon fronça les sourcils, une lueur féroce dans le regard. Il devait tout faire pour le tuer._

_- Allons-y, Saphira ! hurla d'une voix forte le jeune homme._

_Tout cela s'était passé en quelques secondes, et la Dragonne fut rassurée de savoir son dragonnier avec elle. Elle accéléra et se lança encore plus vite contre le Dragon noir, toutes griffes dehors. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle se trouvait juste au-dessus de leurs ennemis que le roi remarqua sa présence._

_- Murtagh, à moi ! ragea-t-il._

_Mais il était trop tard. Saphira était lancée à pleine vitesse et son impact projeta avec force Shruikan à terre. Galbatorix fut éjecté du dos du Dragon et, dans un bruit de ferraille, il tomba lourdement sur le sol de pierre du palais royal, quelques mètres plus loin. Shruikan émit un grognement féroce et, obnubilé par l'ordre implicite de son maître, se jeta sur Saphira. Cette dernière, le voyant arriver, secoua Eragon qui tomba à son tour de la selle :_

_* Que fais-tu ? * questionna-t-il, inquiet._

_* Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, petit homme. Je me charge de celui-ci. Toi, occupes-toi de l'autre. Je sais que tu es capable de le battre. *_

_* Pas sans toi ! * hurla mentalement Eragon avec désespoir, tandis que Shruikan projetait violemment sa Dragonne à terre._

_* Je suis toujours avec toi, Eragon. Quoi que tu fasses, où que tu soies… Je suis là. Nous sommes liés. *_

_Et, s'arrachant à l'emprise du Dragon, elle se jeta à son tour sur lui avec férocité._

_* C'est vrai. * affirma Eragon._

_Il n'en était pas moins inquiet pour Saphira, tandis qu'il suivait la scène avec effroi, les cris sauvages des deux Dragons retentissant à ses oreilles. Il se retourna soudain, se souvenant que Galbatorix était dans son dos, mais… non. Il n'y avait plus personne. Le jeune homme fit quelques pas, regardant autour de lui. La tour sur laquelle il se trouvait ne possédait qu'une seule porte, qui menait à l'intérieur du palais. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… ! L'Empereur Noir s'était enfui face à lui… ?! À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une autre de ses ruses… Peut-être était-il allé chercher Murtagh. La gorge serrée à cette pensée, Eragon courut jusqu'à la vieille porte de chêne qui menait aux escaliers. Ces derniers conduisaient au pied de la tour, et il espérait que le roi ou son propre frère ne l'y attendaient pas…_

* * *

_Ce dernier justement, se trouvait dans la cour intérieure du sinistre palais. Thorn à ses côtés, il combattait pour son maître et roi, Galbatorix. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. La colère de l'Empereur Noir avait été immense lorsque Thorn et lui étaient revenus bredouilles de la bataille dans les Plaines Brûlantes. Et il ne s'était pas privé de leur faire comprendre que, la prochaine fois qu'ils échoueraient, Thorn ferait les frais de leur défaite à eux deux. Mais, même si Murtagh avait accepté de sacrifier son Dragon pour la bonne cause en désobéissant à Galbatorix, il n'aurait pas pu. Le serment qui le liait à son maître était clair : Il était forcé d'obéir à ses ordres._

_« Mes ennemis sont les tiens aussi. Empêche-les de me nuire. », avait dit l'Empereur Noir d'une voix autoritaire, peu avant qu'Eragon et l'armée des Vardens ne se retrouvent aux portes de la forteresse. _

_En bon soldat, Murtagh remplissait donc convenablement les ordres. Tandis qu'il éliminait les Vardens et leurs alliés Nains les uns après les autres, Thorn balayait le sol de sa queue, griffait et mordait les ennemis du roi et, pour les plus récalcitrants, jetait des flammes. À un moment donné, le dragonnier se retrouva devant son premier « problème » : Nasuada venait de se jeter sur lui par-derrière et un combat contre la reine des Vardens s'engagea. Fidèle à son serment, Murtagh se battait sans faire de compromis, tandis que la jeune femme, hors d'elle, l'invectivait d'insultes._

_- Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies réellement trahi Eragon, lança-t-elle soudain. Je l'ai vraiment cru lorsqu'il affirmait que tu agissais contre ta volonté et que tu ne nous voulais en réalité pas de mal. Mais je suis forcée de me rendre à l'évidence…_

_Elle recula vivement et fixa le jeune homme avec un air à mi-chemin entre la déception et la colère. Murtagh fit lui aussi quelques pas en arrière, et ramena Zar'roc contre lui. Son visage sombre, maculé de poussière et du sang de ses ennemis, semblait ne refléter aucune émotion. La reine des Vardens frissonna. Galbatorix en avait fait quelque chose d'horrible, une machine à tuer qui obéissait au moindre de ses ordres. Elle devait donc l'éliminer, afin de protéger son peuple et de venger par la même occasion ses frères._

_- Traître ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur lui, l'épée en avant._

_Murtah l'aurait facilement évitée s'il n'avait pas été au même moment transpercé de part en part par l'appel féroce de son maître. Il cligna instinctivement des yeux sous la douleur. Les ordres de l'Empereur n'étaient jamais agréables à recevoir. Il y transmettait souvent toute sa colère et sa haine. Thorn grogna en se tournant vers le sommet de la tour, tandis que Nasuada, profitant de cette ouverture, frappait le jeune homme à la poitrine. Sous le choc, Murtagh tomba en arrière et atterrit lourdement sur le sol. À plat ventre, il se traîna lentement près de son Dragon. Thorn émit un hurlement plein de colère et de souffrance et, d'un habile coup de queue, projeta à terre la souveraine des Vardens._

_Le dragonnier se releva lentement, et leva une main vers le coup qui lui avait été porté. L'armure qu'il portait affichait une entaille béante mais, par chance, lui-même n'était pas blessé. Le choc l'avait tout simplement assommé pendant quelques instants. Il tituba un peu, puis arracha le métal qui ne le protégeait plus et le lança à terre. Il se redressa et sourit d'un air féroce._

_- J'espère que tu plaisantes…, rigola-t-il avant de repartir à l'attaque._

_Nasuada venait à peine de se relever, que déjà Murtagh était sur elle. Parant chacun de ses coups, elle était tout de même forcée de reculer un peu plus à chaque pas. Le jeune homme n'avait plus aucune brèche dans sa garde, et aucun des coups de la reine ne portait vraiment. Reculant toujours, elle trébucha en arrière contre un amas de pierres et se retrouva à terre. D'un coup d'épée, Murtagh fit voler l'arme de son adversaire et s'approcha d'elle en enjambant les ruines. Nasuada essaya de reculer tant bien que mal, mais un mur derrière elle l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Le dragonnier leva son épée. Le dernier appel de Galbatorix résonnait encore dans son esprit, et semblait même se faire de plus en plus pressant. La reine des Vardens lui jeta un regard plein de défi, décidée à affronter la mort en face._

_- Traître ! répéta-t-elle dans un sifflement._

_Murtagh fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas que cela à faire. Galbatorix l'attendait, et… son ordre de mettre hors d'état de nuire chacun de ses ennemis était très clair._

_- Galbatorix ne gagnera jamais contre Eragon, reprit Nasuada, décidée à en dire un maximum avant de mourir, et faire ainsi comprendre à son ennemi ce qui l'attendait. Il est devenu puissant, et même toi tu ne…_

_- Assez ! lâcha Murtagh d'un ton agacé, avant de lui assener un violent coup d'épée sur le crâne._

_La reine des Vardens s'effondra instantanément, et le jeune homme se redressa avec un soupir. Elle parlait un peu trop à son goût. Lui n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres de Galbatorix… Et effectivement, au vu de son état, Nasuada ne nuirait plus à personne avant un bon moment. D'ici à se qu'elle se réveille, la bataille serait finie depuis longtemps. Le dragonnier jeta un coup d'œil au pommeau de Zar'roc, avec lequel il l'avait frappée, puis se dirigea vers la tour._

_* Thorn ! * appela-t-il._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il atterrissait au sommet de la forteresse. Le dragon rouge s'éloigna après avoir déposé son dragonnier, survolant le bâtiment afin de repérer Galbatorix. Murtagh se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte de la tour et dévala rapidement les marches, armé de Zar'roc._

_* * *_

_À peine arrivé à l'intérieur du palais, Eragon se retrouva violemment projeté contre un mur de pierre. Le cri de rage de Saphira retentit dans son esprit, mais il soupçonnait qu'elle devait encore être aux prises avec Shruikan et ne pouvait donc pas lui venir en aide. Le jeune homme se redressa péniblement sous les yeux de Galbatorix, qui se délectait du spectacle._

_- Pauvre, pauvre petit dragonnier… Décidemment, tu ne fais pas le poids._

_Il soupira avec contentement et leva le bras, ce qui eut pour effet de lancer à nouveau Eragon contre le mur. La faiblesse de Galbatorix, ce qui allait lui coûter la vie, était sa trop grande confiance en soi. Il considérait que personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville et que, en conséquence, le moucheron qui se trouvait à ses pieds ne méritait même pas son attention. À une époque, il avait envisagé d'en faire un « allié », comme Murtagh. Mais il s'était rapidement rendu à l'évidence : ce gamin lui avait volé le dernier œuf, s'était allié son dragonnier et depuis s'efforçait de ramener la paix en Alagaësia en jurant qu'il donnerait sa vie pour cela._

_L'Empereur Noir soupira à nouveau. Son cas était désespéré. Rien à voir avec Murtagh._

_- Heureusement ou malheureusement pour toi, j'ai autre chose à faire que m'occuper de toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Eragon, ton cher frère s'en chargera à ma place._

_Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage, tandis qu'il devinait la présence de Murtagh, non loin de là. Et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs poussait avec force la porte de chêne qui menait en haut de la tour, l'air passablement essoufflé._

_Son regard passa sur le roi puis sur Eragon, et il comprit instantanément la situation. C'était son ancien ami qui avait mis son maître en colère ; il avait probablement essayé de s'opposer à lui, et voilà pourquoi il avait été appelé. Le dragonnier n'eut pas besoin de l'ordre de Galbatorix pour comprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui._

_- Tues-le._

_Murtagh coula un regard vers l'Empereur. Il avait l'air de pouvoir lire l'esprit du jeune homme rien qu'en le regardant. Ses yeux perçants le fixèrent longuement… Il attendait. Galbatorix lui avait laissé une dernière chance de se rattraper après sa défaite dans les Plaines. S'il échouait à nouveau, sa colère serait terrible._

_« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un sous-fifre qui me soit inutile. » lui avait murmuré le roi juste après avoir torturé Thorn sous ses yeux._

_Le frère d'Eragon avait prêté serment en Ancien Langage. Plus jamais il ne désobéirait à son maître. Le Thorn d'aujourd'hui portait encore les cicatrices des douleurs infligées par l'Empereur Noir non seulement physiquement, mais aussi par l'esprit. _

_Son dragonnier hocha la tête, l'air décidé. Eragon comprit alors que cette fois, frère ou pas, Murtagh ne faillirait pas à sa promesse. Il déglutit avec difficulté et dévisagea son nouvel adversaire, tandis que Galbatorix reculait. Le jeune dragonnier s'était sans le savoir retrouvé dans la salle du trône. Son ennemi lui faisait maintenant face, confortablement installé sur son siège, comme dans l'attente d'un spectacle._

_- Lèves-toi, ordonna son frère aîné, d'une voix forte mais pas agressive, comme s'il faisait un constat navrant._

_Eragon s'exécuta. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien de supplier Murtagh de redevenir lui-même, d'autant plus que l'Empereur les observait. Mais il fit tout de même une tentative :_

_- Murtagh, je t'en prie… N'y a-t-il pas une solution… ?_

_- Nous en avons déjà discuté. À Helgrind. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y en a pas, Eragon, fit le dragonnier ennemi, coupant court à la discussion. Allons, prends ton arme et fais face à ton destin._

_Son frère cligna des yeux, puis chercha son épée des yeux. Il ne la trouva pas. L'attaque de Galbatorix la lui avait arraché des mains, mais il ne savait jusqu'où elle avait été projetée. Un raclement sur le sol le sortit de ses pensées et lui indiqua que Murtagh l'avait trouvée. Le jeune dragonnier cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux. Depuis le début de ce combat, depuis que les Vardens s'étaient attaqués pour la première fois aux murs du palais, il avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un rêve. Voir enfin Galbatorix devant lui, puis avoir la mort de Glaedr et Oromis sous les yeux… pour finalement aboutir à ce face-à-face avec son ami et frère, qu'il redoutait tant mais auquel il s'attendait, aussi… Tout cela lui semblait impossible, irréel. Et pourtant…_

_Dans son fauteuil, Galbatorix s'impatientait. Il savait que les forces des Vardens, combinées à celles des Nains, étaient puissantes. Si d'autant plus les promesses des Elfes de venir à leur aide se réalisaient… Sa forteresse ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Pour le moment, personne mis à part le dragonnier n'avait réussi à pénétrer à l'intérieur des murs. Cela ne tarderait pas à se produire, raison pour laquelle il voulait que _son_ dragonnier élimine l'autre. Rapidement si possible. Nul besoin de toutes ces histoires de frères trahis. Pourquoi ne pas verser une larme, pendant qu'ils y étaient ? Tout cela était ridicule._

_- Ridicule ! tonna le dragonnier corrompu._

_Murtagh se retourna immédiatement, l'épée de son frère dans la main. Galbatorix sourit. Il jubilait. Il adorait avoir une telle influence sur ses soldats, que disait-il ? ses esclaves ! N'était-ce pas magnifique ? Un seul mot, et ce cher Murtagh se retournait en tremblant. Ou presque. Il jeta un regard interrogatif au jeune homme, qui semblait attendre quelque chose._

_- Eh bien quoi ? Je te demande de le tuer, et tu fais la conversation à ton ennemi. Car c'est ce qu'il est. Dois-je te rappeler que mes ennemis…_

_- … sont les miens aussi, je sais, coupa Murtagh sur un ton un peu brutal._

_Il en avait assez d'être traité comme un idiot par son « maître ». Ce dernier sembla quelque peu offusqué, mais il n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'un sourire de requin qui disait : « Dans ce cas, c'est le moment de le prouver ». Le jeune homme se tourna vers son frère, s'apprêtant à lui lancer son arme, et soudain il se ravisa. Eragon le dévisagea sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Murtagh fasse un geste vers son propre fourreau pour y prendre Zar'roc. Il la lança à son ennemi._

_- Prends-la, ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire, qui avait tout de celle du grand frère qui réprimande son cadet._

_- Mais… je croyais qu'elle te revenait de droit ? Ne veux-tu pas te battre avec ? lança Eragon, perplexe, après l'avoir rattrapée au vol._

_Il fixa le pommeau avec curiosité, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait._

_- Si tu gagnes, alors tu l'auras méritée, répliqua Murtagh d'une voix vide de toute émotion, en ramenant sa nouvelle arme à son côté, près à se battre. Si tu perds…_

_Les yeux rouges sang de Galbatorix étincelèrent, tandis qu'au contraire, ceux de Murtagh s'assombrissaient :_

_- … alors j'irais la reprendre sur ton cadavre._

_Et il se jeta sur son frère._

* * *

_Il est inutile de s'attarder sur un combat qui n'a nulle raison d'être. Voilà ce à quoi pensait Saphira, tandis que Thorn venait d'apparaître devant elle. Ou plutôt au-dessus. Eragon avait beau être devenu, comme elle, assez fort pour s'opposer à Galbatorix, cela n'empêchait qu'elle-même était bien trop impuissante face au monstrueux Dragon de l'Empereur. Ce dernier l'avait plaquée à terre, plantant ses griffes dans sa chair, à travers ses écailles, afin de la maintenir au sol. Saphira aurait voulu hurler de douleur, mais elle se retint en voyant l'ombre de Thorn couler sur elle. Le Dragon noir leva la tête et émit un grognement indescriptible. En se retrouvant au service de Galbatorix, il semblait avoir perdu le peu « d'humanité » dont faisaient preuve les Dragons. Même ceux de son espèce ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il était devenu. L'animal se redressa et lâcha Saphira. Puis il s'envola et, en deux puissants battements d'ailes, se retrouva au-dessus du champ de bataille, devant le palais, où il entreprit de brûler sauvagement les ennemis de son maître._

_Saphira leva des yeux bleus inexpressifs vers Thorn. Comme celui-ci ne faisait pas mine de bouger, elle se releva et s'assit sur sol recouvert de débris en tout genre, puis dévisagea son homologue masculin. Au bout d'un moment, Thorn, qui flottait toujours au-dessus d'elle, se posa._

_* Je dois te tuer. * lui dit-il d'une voix profonde, d'où nul sentiment ne perçait._

_Saphira en fut un peu vexée, mais elle s'y attendait. Ce qui s'était passé avec Thorn, près d'Helgrind… Même à ce moment-là, elle savait ce qu'il en était. Il ne pouvait se soustraire au serment fait à Galbatorix. Tout cela ne la surprenait pas. Tout comme sa déclaration._

_* Je sais. * répondit-elle simplement, l'air presque sereine. * Mais je ne te laisserais pas faire. *_

_Thorn eut presque l'air de sourire._

_* Je sais. * fit-il, en écho à la Dragonne._

_Il s'éleva de quelques mètres du sol, lentement, puis s'éloigna rapidement. Saphira ouvrit instantanément ses ailes pour le suivre. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à bonne hauteur pour percevoir l'entièreté de la forteresse, elle demanda :_

_* Où est ton dragonnier, Thorn ? *_

_Le Dragon couleur rubis sembla un instant perplexe, comme surpris par sa question. Puis il répondit :_

_* Il me cache son esprit, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Juste que je dois t'éliminer, ordre de Galbatorix. Et le tien ? * questionna-t-il à son tour, après un instant de silence._

_Les ailes saphirs de la Dragonne ralentirent un peu, tandis qu'elle se stabilisait._

_* La dernière fois que j'ai perçut sa présence, il se battait contre notre ennemi… Le roi Galbatorix. * précisa-t-elle inutilement._

_Thorn fronça les sourcils. Ainsi, Saphira semblait elle aussi ne pas pouvoir atteindre les pensées de son dragonnier. Il réfléchit un instant, faisant part de ses hypothèses à la Dragonne. Ni Murtagh ni Eragon ne pouvaient cacher leurs sentiments, douleurs ou joies, à leurs Dragons. C'était un fait, ils étaient liés. Saphira frissonna, pensant à la dernière chose qu'elle avait dite à son « petit homme ». Elle fit part de son questionnement à son ennemi, au sujet de tout cela : Comment se faisait-il alors que les pensées des deux humains ne leur soient pas accessibles aussi naturellement qu'auparavant ? Elle essaya de contacter Eragon, mais ne perçut qu'une idée floue dans son esprit._

_* Il semble être… dans une pièce immense… *_

_* Murtagh aussi. * fit Thorn de sa voix puissante, en écho aux paroles de Saphira. * Il combat, je crois. *_

_Ils restèrent muets pendant un moment de réflexion, puis soudain leur silence devint horrifié._

_* Eragon ! * hurla mentalement Saphira._

_* Murtagh ! * criait au même moment son compère._

_Et ils foncèrent tout droit vers le palais, chacun essayant de devancer l'autre pour parvenir en premier auprès de son dragonnier, l'aidant ainsi à prendre le dessus sur la bataille. En cet instant, Saphira et Thorn ne se connaissaient pas, ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé, ni regardés autrement qu'en ennemis, ni même aimés. Le seul être qui comptait pour eux était leur dragonnier._

* * *

_Murtagh fut violemment projeté à terre, aux pieds de Galbatorix. Ce dernier lui donna un coup dans les côtes :_

_- Relèves-toi, bon à rien ! lui cracha-t-il, hors de lui._

_Murtagh se massa brièvement le crâne avant de sauter sur ses pieds, avec un regard venimeux pour l'Empereur. La fureur de ce dernier était sans égale. Le jeune homme commençait à en avoir assez. S'il tenait tant à éliminer Eragon, pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas lui-même ? Il devait sans doute considérer que son statut ne lui permettait pas de se risquer à une tâche aussi ingrate. Avec un cri rageur, Murtagh se jeta sur son frère, l'épée en avant. Celui-ci, voulant l'éviter, trébucha et faillit s'étaler de tout son long. Murtagh profita de cet instant de répit pour lever le bras droit :_

_- Jierda ! hurla-t-il._

_Les pierres rouges qu'il portait à la ceinture brillèrent brièvement, tandis qu'il puisait de l'énergie en elles. Eragon se baissa pour éviter l'attaque, mais au lieu de riposter par un sort en Ancien Langage, il leva Zar'roc au-dessus de sa tête._

_- Murtagh ! cria-t-il à l'attention de son aîné._

_Ce dernier se retourna. Suite à l'explosion d'un mur, engendrée par son attaque, il avait perdu son adversaire de vue. Il leva juste à temps le bras pour parer le coup d'épée du jeune homme._

_- Je suis là ! fit-il avec un sourire épuisé, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de porter un coup décisif à son frère._

_Baissant un instant sa garde, ce qui laissait une ouverture à Eragon, Murtagh fit un demi-tour sur lui-même tout en reculant de deux pas, puis revint à l'assaut, genoux pliés, et se baissa pour frapper son ennemi dans les jambes. Heureusement pour lui, ce dernier fit un petit saut en arrière, ce qui lui évita de finir couper en deux, mais ne l'empêcha pas de se faire sérieusement blesser._

_Un hurlement déchira la salle, et Eragon tomba sur les genoux, deux profondes entailles dans les jambes. Murtagh s'arrêta deux secondes, puis repartit à l'assaut, décidé à porter un coup mortel cette fois. Plus que son serment, c'était la rage de Galbatorix qui semblait avoir pris possession de lui. Il leva l'épée, un sourire sans joie sur les lèvres, quand…_

_Deux hurlements rageurs emplirent la salle du trône, et Thorn traversa la moitié du mur et du plafond de pierres, poussé par Saphira. Cette dernière avait réussi à avoir le dessus sur lui au dernier moment. Les leçons prises avec Glaedr avaient portées leurs fruits ; la Dragonne était plus expérimentée que son cadet en matière de vol, et plus rapide également, car Thorn était plus lourd et plus grand qu'elle de part son statut de mâle. Le Dragon rouge sang s'effondra sur le sol, entre Murtagh et Eragon. Saphira se jeta sur Galbatorix, qui eut à peine le temps de se relever de son siège avant de se faire écraser sous le poids de la bête._

_* Eragon, vite ! Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! * hurla la Dragonne._

_Un éclair la projeta contre un mur et Galbatorix se redressa._

_- Murtagh, empêches-le d'aller plus loin !_

_Le jeune homme planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux, marrons, de son frère. Eragon se releva lentement, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux cris de douleur de la Dragonne qui s'écoulaient mentalement en lui._

_- Ecartes-toi, Murtagh._

_Le dragonnier ennemi s'avança un peu plus._

_- Tu as entendu comme moi l'Empereur Noir, Eragon ! lança-t-il, l'air presque amusé._

_- Je te le dis une dernière fois : laisses-moi passer._

_* Non. *_

_La pensée de Thorn fit écho à celle de son dragonnier au moment même où ces mots traversaient ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas Murtagh qui s'avança, mais son Dragon. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur malgré ses blessures, il prit un air menaçant. Ils étaient à quelques mètres de distance. Le regard d'Eragon se voila._

_- Très bien._

_Il fit un bond en avant, et planta son épée dans la queue de Thorn. Le cri rauque de Murtagh résonna dans la salle, amplifié par celui de son dragon. Ce dernier, furieux, se jeta sur Eragon, la gueule ouverte, comme pour le happer._

_- Thorn, non ! hurla Murtagh, la peur s'emparant de lui._

_Mais les événements se passèrent trop vite. Eragon leva le bras alors que le dragon rouge était sur le point de l'attraper entre ses crocs. Ce bras tenait fermement Zar'roc. Au même moment, Saphira, oubliant sa douleur, projetait Murtagh à terre d'un coup de queue et se ruait sur l'Empereur Noir, lui crachant des flammes qui s'emparèrent de lui._

_Le cri d'agonie de Thorn déchira alors le ciel, et se répercuta en écho sur le champ de bataille._

_- THORN !_

_Le hurlement rauque de Murtagh se répercuta presque simultanément sur les murs de la salle, devenue soudain étrangement silencieuse. Dehors, les combattants se figèrent au même moment._

_Eragon le savait, tuer Shruikan ne servait à rien. Ce n'était pas le premier dragon de l'Empereur, et il n'y était pas assez attaché. Il devait donc l'attaquer de front… Sortant de sous le cadavre du dragon rouge, il se jeta sur le roi avec fureur, mais Murtagh le projeta violemment sur le côté. Son frère cadet se releva puis roula sur sa gauche pour éviter le coup d'épée envoyé par l'ancien dragonnier. Ses yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent un instant en se rendant compte de la rage incontrôlée qui avait prit possession de son aîné._

_- Tu vas mourir ! hurla-t-il._

_Mais Galbatorix avait décidé la même chose, et il cette fois il ne tenait pas à ce que Murtagh marche sur ses plates-bandes. Pas question de se faire devancer par ce bon à rien, cet idiot qui ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité à présent. La main droite levée, il projeta Murtagh plus loin par un sort, et se dressa face à Eragon. Saphira ne prêta pas attention au jeune homme qui se relevait péniblement derrière lui, une lueur affreuse dans le regard, et elle se précipita elle aussi sur le roi. Il était maintenant pris entre Eragon et sa dragonne, mais cela ne semblait pas l'impressionner. Le jeune homme coula un regard derrière lui. Le corps de Thorn, inerte, répandait du sang sur les dalles de pierres de la salle du trône. Il cligna des yeux. Là encore, il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve… Etait-ce lui, qui… ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser à tout cela plus longtemps, car Galbatorix engagea le combat contre lui, épée à la main._

_Pendant de longues minutes, leurs armes se défièrent mais Eragon, Zar'roc en main, sentait qu'il perdait l'avantage. Saphira l'avait remarqué aussi, et elle eut l'idée de détourner l'attention du roi pour donner l'occasion à son dragonnier de frapper un grand coup. Sans prévenir, elle se lança sur leur ennemi et, d'un violent coup de patte, trancha l'air. Clignant des yeux à son tour, la Dragonne chercha Galbatorix du regard. Elle se doutait qu'il anticiperait son attaque et l'éviterait facilement, mais aussi rapidement… !?_

_- Je suis ici, petite Dragonne, murmura une voix effrayante._

_Une seconde plus tard, Saphira se retrouvait à terre, comme paralysée. Derrière elle, l'Empereur affichait un air satisfait. Il tournait le dos à Murtagh, qui avait assisté à la scène mais n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il fixait la Dragonne bleue avec une lueur féroce dans le regard, mais semblait incapable de s'attaquer à elle. Son ennemi, c'était Eragon. Ses yeux bleus et froids remontèrent lentement jusqu'aux siens et, comme il s'y attendait, son frère fit un léger pas en arrière, une lueur de peur dans le regard. Mais Galbatorix accaparait la plus grande partie de son attention, tandis qu'il avançait à pas mesurés vers sa victime, se délectant de chaques instants._

_- Très cher Eragon… J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que ta mort approche à grands pas. Et ta mort, c'est moi._

_Un sourire de prédateur apparut sur son visage, alors qu'il levait le bras pour frapper le coup final. Son épée, imprégnée de magie, semblait mille fois plus grande que celle d'Eragon, mais le jeune homme la maintint tout de même en garde, à la hauteur de son buste, afin de se protéger. La blessure que lui avait infligée Murtagh dans les jambes n'était pas négligeable, et le sang qu'il avait perdu l'affaiblissait considérablement. L'ombre de son frère s'étendit soudain sur Galbatorix et lui. Mais l'Empereur ne le remarqua pas, trop absorbé par celui qui lui faisait face._

_- Non. Ta mort, c'est moi, réussit à articuler Murtagh, le visage emplit de haine._

_Saphira, étendue sous ses pieds, ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Elle tenta d'atteindre son dragonnier par l'esprit, mais Galbatorix semblait avoir coupé tout lien mental avec le jeune homme, comme lorsqu'elle et Thorn avaient survolé le palais. Murtagh leva son épée, Eragon la sienne, et celle de Galbatorix pourfendit l'air au-dessus de sa tête avant de s'abattre sur son ennemi._

- - - - - - -


	20. Chapitre 19 : Le Chasseur de Dragonnier

**Chapitre Dix-Neuf : Le Chasseur de Dragonnier**

_Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, le cri que poussa l'Empereur Noir ne résonna pas en dehors des murs de la forteresse, comme l'avait fait peu auparavant celui de Murtagh. Peut-être parce que la seule chose qui mourut en Galbatorix fut le peu d'humanité qui lui restait. Son âme, il l'avait déjà perdue depuis des lustres. Ce qui sortit de sa bouche au moment de l'impact fut à peine un gargouillement. Il tomba lentement à genoux, sur le sol déjà maculé de son sang. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il fit sa « prophétie ». Deux yeux en amandes luisirent quelques instants dans l'obscurité, et Saphira tourna légèrement la tête pour observer Solembum le Chat-garou, mais il s'éloignait déjà par l'ouverture qui avait été causée par la chute de Thorn et de la Dragonne bleue dans le mur de la salle. Le sort infligé par Galbatorix avait perdu de son effet à sa mort, et Saphira se releva péniblement, dévisageant Eragon et Murtagh, une lueur effrayée dans le regard._

_Son dragonnier quant à lui fixait Zar'roc, dont l'extrémité était fichée dans la poitrine du feu Empereur Noir. Ce dernier avait probablement déjà rendu son dernier souffle, mais il était resté agenouillé sur le sol. Zar'roc avait probablement joué un rôle dans tout cela, puisqu'une fois que son propriétaire l'eut retirée du corps du roi, celui-ci s'affaissa légèrement. Ce ne fut que lorsque Murtagh retira sa propre arme qu'il glissa entièrement au sol. Eragon leva alors les yeux sur son frère, qui avait abaissé son épée maculée de sang. Il semblait furieux._

_* Eragon… ! * le prévint Saphira, et le jeune homme sentit la peur qui perçait en elle. * Allons-nous-en, vite ! *_

_Murtagh donna un coup de pied dans le corps inerte de l'ancien roi pour le déplacer légèrement sur le côté, et fit un pas en direction de son frère. Il ne semblait pas seulement furieux ; il l'était réellement. Galbatorix avait foncé sur sa cible en même temps que lui, et au lieu de toucher son frère cadet en plein cœur, c'était l'Empereur Noir qu'il avait atteint de son épée, en plein milieu du dos. Le choc des deux coups avait été rapidement mortel pour le roi, mais avoir en quelque sorte aidé Eragon à l'éliminer n'était pas la première de ses préoccupations. Saphira avait sentit cela et, tandis que son dragonnier avait l'air hésitant quant à ce qu'il devait faire pour Murtagh – dont il avait tout de même tué le dragon – elle décida de prendre les choses en main. D'un bond, elle sauta près d'Eragon et, sans lui demander son avis, l'attrapa entre ses crocs pour le mettre sur son dos._

_- Saphira, attends ! protesta le jeune homme, inquiet pour son frère._

_* C'est de toi que tu devrais te préoccuper. Sans quoi il te tuera sur-le-champ. * répliqua à juste titre la dragonne._

_Eragon ne semblait pas prêt à capituler. Murtagh non plus, car il fit un autre pas en avant, sa main tenant bien fermement le pommeau de son épée. C'est alors que des bruits se firent entendre à l'extérieur. Eragon eut l'impression que quelqu'un avait coupé le son durant toute la durée de ce combat, et que c'était seulement maintenant qu'il percevait ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Des voix s'approchèrent, ainsi que le bruit de gens qui criaient et hurlaient tout en courant dans les couloirs du palais. Eragon savait ce que cela signifiait. Toujours suspendu à la mâchoire de Saphira, ce qui n'avait rien de très élégant, il gigota pour se tourner vers les deux grandes portes de la salle, par où arriveraient probablement les soldats nains et Vardens. Murtagh semblait avoir compris cela aussi, et une expression horrible apparut sur son visage, tandis qu'il faisait deux pas en arrière. Il avait l'air à la fois déçu, mais aussi furieux, à tel point qu'Eragon devina ce qu'il allait lui dire avant même qu'il prenne la parole._

_- Je te retrouverai, articula Murtagh d'une voix rauque, l'épée pointée sur son frère. Je te retrouverai, je te chasserai, et je te tuerai, je le jure sur la mort de Thorn !_

_De la douleur perça dans sa voix, mais il serra les dents et finit par ajouter :_

_- Tu auras beau te cacher, un jour, nous serons à nouveau face à face. Et cette fois, ta Dragonne ne sera pas là pour te protéger._

_Il recula encore une fois mais Eragon, toujours tenu par Saphira, essaya de le retenir :_

_- Murtagh, attends ! Je comprends ta colère, mais tu n'as pas besoin de fuir comme un voleur. Cette victoire, nous l'avons gagnée ensemble et…_

_- Il n'y a que toi qui aies gagné, Eragon ! hurla Murtagh. C'est TA victoire, pas la mienne !_

_Il fit volte-face et se dirigea en direction de la brèche dans le mur, avant d'ajouter, fixant bien son frère dans les yeux :_

_- Ne le dis à personne, tu m'entends ? Si tu dis à qui que ce soit que j'y suis pour quelque chose dans la mort de mon m… de Galbatorix, tu me le payeras encore plus cher !_

_Eragon ne chercha pas à se demander comment il pourrait le payer encore plus cher alors que son frère voulait déjà le tuer ; il se contenta d'hocher frénétiquement la tête avant que, derrière lui, un grand fracas ne retentisse. Saphira se retourna, ce qui permit à son dragonnier de voir la scène : Les doubles portes de la salle du trône étaient en train de céder, sous le bélier des Vardens. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entraient en trombe dans la pièce, armes au poing et… se stoppèrent net en apercevant Eragon qui se balançait au-dessus de leurs têtes._

_Saphira le lâcha immédiatement et le jeune homme se réceptionna avec plus ou moins d'adresse sur ses deux jambes – ses capacités de dragonnier, qui se rapprochaient de celles des Elfes, aidant. Tous les regards se posèrent avec ahurissement sur la carcasse rouge sang du dragon de Murtagh, le « Traître », avant de remarquer celle de Galbatorix._

_- Où est Shruikan ? questionna Eragon, mais il ne fut pas entendu._

_* Probablement mort, lui aussi… * lui répondit Saphira, tandis que des milliers de soldats sautaient de joie et hurlaient leur bonheur devant la défaite de l'Empereur._

_Eragon, ayant perçut de la tristesse dans la voix de sa Dragonne, lui jeta un bref regard. Mais elle avait – involontairement ou pas – tourné la tête dans la direction opposée. Le jeune homme n'insista pas. Pour lui aussi, le choc d'avoir tué Thorn de ses propres mains était rude. Mais à ce moment-là, il ignorait complètement la véritable raison du désarroi de Saphira._

* * *

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se retourna dans son sommeil. La pluie faisait rage dans la forêt, mais pas là où il se trouvait. Un long moment après que le soleil se fut couché, il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Son regard se posa tout d'abord sur les murs de la cavité rocheuse dans laquelle il se trouvait, puis il sursauta en sentant la présence de quelqu'un près de lui._

_- Qui êtes-vous ? balbutia-t-il._

_Il aurait voulu se montrer plus méfiant mais était bien trop épuisé. La jeune fille aux cheveux clairs qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la petite grotte sourit :_

_- Vous voilà enfin réveillé, fit-elle en guise de réponse._

_Elle eut un bref soupir :_

_- Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour vous… Cela faisait deux jours que vous dormiez comme un Urgal._

_Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils devant cette comparaison, mais ne répondit rien avant un bon moment._

_- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il finalement, l'air circonspect._

_- Non loin d'Urû'baen, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire. Mais ne vous préoccupez pas de cela, reposez-vous encore un peu, conseilla-t-elle._

_Mais le jeune homme venait de se lever vivement – ou plutôt d'essayer – et il poussa un grognement en portant une main à son torse._

_- Vous avez une méchante blessure de ce côté-là, lui fit inutilement remarquer l'inconnue. Lorsque je vous ai trouvé, vous souffriez de quelques coupures sans gravité, que j'ai pu soigner. Je m'y connais assez bien en plantes et en médecine, mais cette blessure-là aurait sûrement besoin d'être recousue, et je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose tant que vous dormiez, dit-elle tranquillement._

_Elle semblait tout à fait au courant de son état de santé, et le jeune homme se dandina légèrement sur place._

_- Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous m'avez… examiné ? articula-t-il lentement, tout en essayant de cacher sa gêne._

_Son interlocutrice pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'air amusée, puis répondit sur le ton de la conversation :_

_- Oui, bien sûr… Vous étiez dans un tel état, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser dormir sans rien tenter pour vous aider. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai fais qu'ouvrir votre chemise, ajouta-t-elle, devant l'air mal à l'aise du garçon._

_Elle sourit de plus belle devant sa gêne apparente, puis lui tourna le dos quelques instants. Derrière elle, son interlocuteur pu apercevoir les rayons orangés du soleil couchant, à travers les gros nuages gris qui laissaient encore s'échapper de grosses gouttes de pluie._

_- Je vous ai apporté de quoi vous laver. Vous avez le visage maculé de sang et de terre, lui expliqua la jeune fille._

_Elle lui tendit un simple récipient de bois, rempli d'eau, qu'elle avait été chercher pendant qu'il dormait, des heures plus tôt. Le jeune homme s'approcha et prit le seau entre ses mains, qu'il lava immédiatement. Si effectivement le reste de sa personne leur ressemblait, alors il devait être méconnaissable. C'est alors qu'un bruit lointain de musique se fit entendre. Il leva vivement ses yeux bleus et ternes pour demander :_

_- De quoi s'agit-il ?_

_L'inconnue eut un sourire triste, tandis qu'une trompette retentissait au loin._

_- Ah, c'est vrai que vous ne pouvez pas être au courant… Lorsque je vous ai trouvé, près du champ de bataille, peu de gens encore le savaient, mais…_

_Elle eut un bref soupir et dit d'une voix triste :_

_- Ce sont les funérailles du roi Orik._

_Son interlocuteur baissa les yeux sur le récipient._

_- Pourquoi vous être occupée de moi ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un long moment de silence, tout en se lavant le visage._

_La jeune fille, qui lui avait tourné le dos pour le laisser un peu tranquille tandis qu'il se lavait de façon sommaire, lui répondit tout en fixant les arbres :_

_- Parce que personne d'autre n'avait besoin de mon aide._

_Le jeune homme leva les yeux et fixa son dos pendant un long moment, avant qu'elle n'ajoute d'une voix où perçait, malgré ses efforts apparents, une certaine tristesse :_

_- J'ai perdu ma mère dans cette guerre. Elle faisait partie des Vardens. J'aurais voulu combattre à ses côtés, mais… elle me trouvait trop jeune, alors pour m'empêcher de la suivre, elle m'a enfermée dans la maison où nous habitions, au Surda… J'ai réussis à m'enfuir mais, lorsque je suis arrivée ici, il était trop tard. Deux soldats Nains étaient entrain d'extraire son corps de sous les décombres d'une porte. Les autres s'occupaient des blessés ou des morts, et moi… J'ai erré un moment parmi les ruines. Personne n'avait été prévenu de mon arrivée, et je n'avais pas envie de retourner avec mes frères, les Vardens, parce que je n'avais rien fait. Je ne méritais pas… d'assister à leurs joies, ou à leurs peines._

_Le jeune homme la fixa sans sourciller. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Peut-être moins, même. Mais elle résonnait déjà comme une adulte. Comme une guerrière, même. Au bout d'un moment, elle reprit :_

_- Et puis en sortant de la ville, je vous ai trouvé, évanoui. La suite, et bien vous la connaissez…_

_Elle haussa les épaules, avec un petit sourire triste que son interlocuteur ne put voir. Un long moment de silence s'installa, seulement entrecoupé par le bruit de l'eau dans le seau. _

_- Je n'aurais jamais cru que perdre un être cher fasse aussi mal._

_L'adolescente avait dit cela d'une voix faible, presque dans un souffle. Elle secoua la tête, comme si son attitude était ridicule. Elle ne souhaitait pas ennuyer cet homme._

_- Moi non plus, répondit pourtant ce dernier, dans un murmure._

_La jeune fille eut un faible sourire et fixa les arbres en face d'elle :_

_- Alors vous aussi, vous avez perdu quelqu'un auquel vous teniez ? dit-elle, mais ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation. C'était un ami ?_

_Le jeune homme semblait sur le point de répondre positivement, mais il se ravisa et murmura :_

_- Non, mon frère._

_- Ah… Je suis désolée._

_Les épaules de l'adolescente s'affaissèrent légèrement, tandis qu'elle fixait le sol un peu sans le voir. Machinalement, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux dorés, que les rayons orangés du soleil rendaient presque roux. De longues minutes passèrent, silencieuses._

_- On dirait que nous avons un point commun, déclara finalement la jeune fille, une note d'optimisme dans la voix._

_Elle se retourna en souriant d'un air gêné, puis se figea. Son interlocuteur finissait de reboutonner sa chemise maculée de sang, et il leva vers elle ses yeux bleus._

_- Vous… vous êtes…, balbutia la jeune fille._

_- Murtagh, murmura-t-il avec amertume._

_Sa sauveuse écarquilla les yeux._

_- Vous… Mais ils vous recherchent ! La reine a mis votre tête à prix ! s'exclama-t-elle, trop choquée pour éprouver une quelconque peur envers lui à cet instant._

_- Nasuada ? grommela l'ancien dragonnier avec dégoût. Quand je pense que je lui ai laissé la vie sauve, ajouta-t-il entre ses dents._

_Il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille, s'attendant probablement à ce qu'elle s'enfuie pour aller prévenir quelqu'un, mais… non. Lorsqu'il la regarda à nouveau, elle s'était même approchée._

_- C'est drôle, je vous imaginais plus…_

_- Plus effrayant ?_

_Il avait prit un air un peu moqueur, car il savait que dans son état, il ne paraissait pas sous sa meilleure image._

_- Non, plus vieux._

_À contrecœur, Murtagh sourit, avant de se rappeler qu'il faisait face à une Varden._

_- Ancienne Varden, le corrigea la jeune fille lorsqu'il lui fit la remarque. Je ne pense pas être digne d'être encore considérée comme telle._

_Murtagh se tut, encore une fois impressionné par sa façon de penser, qui reflétait sa maturité._

_- La reine a raconté à tous que vous ne l'aviez pas tuée, mais elle vous considère tout de même comme un traître._

_- Et c'est aussi ce que vous pensez, je suppose…, marmonna Murtagh avec un sourire ironique._

_- Non. Je pense que vous avez enduré assez de choses._

_Murtagh eut un petit rire narquois :_

_- Oui, bien sûr… Vous seriez la seule personne à ne pas me considérer comme un traître, dans ce cas._

_L'adolescente parut offusquée :_

_- Je suis parfaitement sérieuse. Je ne dis pas cela parce que j'ai peur de vous ou que j'essaye de vous embobiner… ! Pour moi, vous n'êtes pas un traître, Murtagh._

_Elle avait prononcé ce nom de telle façon qu'il sentit sa colère s'évanouir en un instant. Jamais personne n'avait prononcé son nom de cette manière, et c'était étrange. Cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne le nommait pas pour lui donner un ordre, l'insulter ou le traiter comme un ennemi. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers l'inconnue, et demanda :_

_- Que suis-je, alors ?_

_- Une victime. Comme nous tous, sourit faiblement l'adolescente._

_Murtagh ne répondit pas et fit mine de regarder autre part._

_- Cette personne que vous dites avoir perdue, c'est votre dragon, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai appris qu'il… enfin, je suppose que ça doit être douloureux._

_- Vous supposez bien, en effet, lança-t-il sur un ton un peu plus abrupt._

_Il la regarda tout de même à nouveau, et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jusque là pas bien discerné ses traits à cause de la lumière en contre-jour. Son interlocutrice avait de longs cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés et, maintenant qu'il y faisait un peu plus attention, de légères taches de rousseur sur les joues._

_- Quoi que vous puissiez penser, vous avez tout de même eu de la chance, murmura-t-elle lentement. Vos blessures auraient pu être plus graves._

_Elle sourit :_

_- Remerciez votre bonne étoile… ! dit-elle d'un air qui se voulait enjoué._

_Murtagh leva les yeux, une expression étrange dans le regard._

_- Dans ce cas… Merci._

_La jeune fille aux boucles blondes se mit alors à rougir d'une façon impressionnante. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, car cela ne lui était pour ainsi dire jamais arrivé. Ou en tout cas, pas dans une telle situation._

_- Oh, mais je n'ai rien d'une étoile… ! ria-t-elle d'un air gêné, les mains sur les joues comme si cela pouvait les cacher._

_Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. C'était amusant, car son attitude contrastait fortement avec celle qu'elle avait pu avoir peu de temps auparavant. En cet instant, il avait plus l'impression de se trouver face à une fille d'une quinzaine d'années, que d'une guerrière Varden comme ç'avait été le cas plus tôt. Après un moment de silence gêné, il baissa les yeux sur sa chemise rouge sang. Il l'ouvrit pour la deuxième fois avec précaution et tâta le bandage que l'adolescente lui avait fait._

_- Il faudrait peut-être le changer, non ? Quand l'avez-vous fait pour la dernière fois ?_

_- Ce matin. Mais vous avez raison, je vais…_

_- Non, laissez. Je m'en occupe, marmonna Murtagh tout en essayant de défaire le nœud._

_La jeune fille parut légèrement amusée, mais elle le laissa faire. Il enleva précautionneusement le tissu qui enveloppait sa blessure. L'entaille était profonde, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas fait attention durant le combat. Pourtant, c'était probablement Eragon qui avait dû la lui faire. Et sans son armure… Il leva la tête en direction de son interlocutrice, qui essayait d'allumer un feu à l'entrée de la petite grotte. Quelques gouttes de pluies finissaient de tomber des arbres et l'une d'entre elle tomba dans sa chevelure blonde. C'est alors que le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom._

_- Au fait, comment vous appelez-vous ? questionna-t-il, tout en se débattant avec un bout de sa chemise pour l'utiliser comme bandage._

_L'adolescente sourit, amusée._

_- Je m'appelle Agacie, lui dit-elle en s'approchant. Mais laissez-moi vous aider._

- - - - - - -


	21. Chapitre 20 : Le deuxième Dragonnier

**Chapitre Vingt : Le deuxième dragonnier**

_Urû'baen, palais de la famille royale._

Isla poussa un cri lorsque quatre des huit colonnes de marbre qui soutenaient la salle s'effondrèrent. Son frère la tira en arrière et toussa en clignant des yeux dans la poussière. Derrière eux, Katrina était agrippée au bras de Roran, et tous deux regardaient la scène avec effroi. Seth recula en titubant entre les débris, trébucha sur la queue de la Dragonne saphir et tomba derrière elle. Il se releva à quatre pattes et chercha du regard l'éclat rouge de la lame de Zar'roc. Son regard croisa celui d'Eragon, qui tentait tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui s'était produit.

- SAPHIRA ! hurla-t-il, la peur au ventre.

* Je suis là. * lui répondit une voix calme.

La tête de la Dragonne dépassa soudain le nuage de poussière qui enveloppait la salle, tandis qu'elle se redressait de toute sa hauteur. Elle ouvrit ses grandes ailes et balaya les débris qui l'entouraient, révélant en même temps la scène. Murtagh se trouvait juste à ses côtés, la main encore levée. Il la baissa lentement, et Saphira approcha son visage du sien. L'ancien dragonnier cligna des yeux en croisant les siens, une expression étrange sur le visage. Un léger bruit de pas se fit alors entendre, et Tiar s'approcha discrètement de lui, pour finalement s'asseoir devant les pattes avant de la Dragonne. Cette dernière était positionnée de manière à entourer presque le frère d'Eragon. Son corps était à la fois entre la porte, Murtagh, et son dragonnier. Elle écarta la patte qui séparait le chasseur de son ennemi, mais continua à le regarder de près. Les autres occupants de la salle regardaient la scène, le souffle coupé. « Et maintenant ? » se demandaient-ils tous. La Dragonne saphir secoua légèrement la tête, puis :

* Bonsoir, Murtagh. * fit-elle, de manière à ce que ses paroles soient accessibles à l'esprit de tous.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas, mais il la fixa de façon anormale avant que Tiar, assise à ses pieds, ne tire légèrement sur son pantalon. Il baissa les yeux, croisa ceux du chat-garou, et releva immédiatement la tête pour reporter son attention sur Roran, Katrina, Eragon et ses deux enfants. Leur expression effrayée amusa l'ancien dragonnier, mais il n'en fit rien paraître. De son côté, Roran se posait des questions quant à l'efficacité de ses gardes, qui auraient déjà dû être sur place, au vu du fracas assourdissant qu'avait provoqué l'attaque du Traître.

- Je t'en prie Murtagh, dit soudain Eragon, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Attaques-moi si tu souhaites te venger, mais ne fais pas de mal aux autres.

- Bien sûr…, lâcha son frère, ironique.

Brom sursauta. Son ton nonchalant rappelait exactement celui de Seth. Il fixa encore plus intensément son oncle, qui faisait lentement tourner Zar'roc dans sa main droite.

- Je t'en supplie, continua Eragon.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Isla d'être surprise. Jamais elle n'avait vu son père supplier quelqu'un. Elle n'aurait même jamais imaginé qu'il en fût capable.

- Papa ! cria-t-elle, pleine d'incompréhension.

- Isla, s'il te plaît, la coupa Eragon. C'est entre ton… ton oncle et moi.

Murtagh fit une nouvelle fois tourner son arme entre ses mains, avant de déclarer, l'air presque amusé :

- Pas tout à fait…

Eragon se retourna vers lui, l'air effrayé. Il voulait donc s'en prendre aux autres ? Qu'attendait-il pour le tuer lui ? Il était la cause de tous ses maux. Pourquoi ne pas s'en prendre directement à lui ? Et pourquoi avoir laissé Saphira en vie, alors qu'elle était à sa merci ? Le dragonnier déglutit. Il devait avoir quelque chose en tête. Il avait sûrement réfléchit à une façon horrible de le faire souffrir avant de l'éliminer…

- Je t'interdis de toucher à ma famille ! lança soudain Eragon, presque avec agressivité.

Il acceptait son destin, mais il était hors de question que ceux qu'il aimait aient le même.

- Ta famille ?

Murtagh parut sur le point d'éclater de rire. Il eut un sourire sans joie.

- Je te rappelle que ta famille est aussi la mienne, mon _frère_, dit-il avec amertume.

Il fixa chacune des personnes présentes avec attention – sauf son fils, qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué. Puis il se redressa légèrement et murmura d'une voix effrayante :

- J'espère que tu as compris ce dont j'étais capable, Eragon. Car c'est ce qui t'attend.

Son frère cadet déglutit avec difficulté, essayant de ne pas s'imaginer à la place des colonnes de marbres. Le sourire de Murtagh s'élargit devant la réaction du dragonnier, avant de s'effacer rapidement, et il prit un air désinvolte pour déclarer :

- Mais… pas maintenant.

Et il rangea Zar'roc dans son fourreau.

- Pardon ? fit Eragon, brisant le silence incrédule qui s'était installé dans la salle.

Murtagh leva les yeux au ciel, dans une parfaite imitation de Seth :

- Tu m'as très bien entendu, répondit-il, l'air agacé.

Tiar lui jeta un coup d'œil. Pour une fois la « petite fille », qui n'était d'ordinaire pas très expressive au niveau de ses émotions, eut du mal à cacher son contentement. Eragon n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Murtagh soupira. Il allait falloir tout lui expliquer.

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, ma priorité dans la vie n'est pas toi. Mon désir de vengeance peut bien attendre car quelque chose d'énorme se prépare…

Roran et Katrina se jetèrent des regards interloqués.

- C'est à cause de la prophétie, murmura la petite voix de Tiar.

Murtagh hocha la tête.

- Tiar – c'est son nom – et moi avons des raisons de penser que des personnes mal intentionnées cherchent à aider la réalisation de la prophétie de Galbatorix, expliqua-t-il d'une voix si calme qu'elle en devenait effrayante.

En réalité, c'était parce qu'il faisait des efforts énormes pour ne pas se jeter à la gorge d'Eragon.

« Penses à Seth. » se disait-il. « C'est pour lui que tu fais tout cela. »

Murtagh ne souhaitait pas voir son fils grandir dans un climat de guerre, à cause de l'Ombre et de ses sbires. La mort d'Eragon pouvait attendre quelques temps, l'enjeu en valait la peine. Le chasseur grimaça à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire : proposer une alliance.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle prophétie, s'exclama Roran avec un air méfiant, une fois que Murtagh la leur eut rapportée.

- Elle existe pourtant, rétorqua Tiar sur un ton très sérieux. Et ceux qui ont enlevés votre fille sont les mêmes qui cherchent à la réaliser.

- Comment… comment es-tu au courant ? questionna Katrina, surprise.

- C'est un Chat-garou, lâcha Brom, l'air à la fois impressionné et émerveillé.

Et cela répondait à la question. Mais le roi n'était pas convaincu.

- Pourquoi nous donner ces informations ? Pourquoi nous aider ? demanda-t-il sur un ton circonspect. Quel sentiment peut-il être plus fort que celui de venger Thorn ?

Un moment de silence passa sur la salle. Murtagh fixait le souverain de l'Alagaësia sans rien dire, et tous attendaient une réponse de sa part. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui la donna.

- Et quel sentiment vous pousse à retrouver Sérène ? demanda soudain Isla, d'une voix presque tremblante.

Roran et Katrina se tournèrent vers elle et la regardèrent longuement, puis la reine hocha lentement la tête. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Son mari la prit par l'épaule et l'attira près d'elle pour la réconforter.

- C'est vrai, lâcha Murtagh d'une voix rauque. Je fais cela pour mon fils. Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne un homme dans un monde en guerre, ni qu'il…

- MENTEUR !

Le Chasseur fut le premier à se retourner. Une lueur étrange, à la fois surprise et effrayée, se lut dans son regard lorsqu'il croisa celui de son fils. Seth, rageur, se tenait debout derrière Saphira, les poings serrés. Isla ouvrit de grands yeux. Malgré le caractère facilement irritable du jeune homme, jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état.

- Chasseur, tu parles ! Je comprends pourquoi maman est partie, maintenant ! Tu n'es qu'un traître ! s'emporta le garçon, dont la voix tremblait presque.

Murtagh, remit du choc, s'approcha de lui :

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec ta mère. Elle était au courant, Seth, et…

- Mais pas moi ! hurla le jeune homme en fureur, reculant de quelques pas.

- J'ai essayé de mener une vie normale, je ne voulais plus être Murtagh le dragonnier…, le coupa son père. Tu as raison, j'ai été un traître pour l'Alagaësia, mais je n'avais plus envie de…

- Je ne parlais pas de l'Alagaësia, mais de moi ! Tu m'as trahi ! Tu m'as caché la vérité, tu te faisais passer pour un type banal, un simple marchand devenu chasseur, et moi je t'ai cru ! Je t'ai cru, parce que tu étais mon PÈRE ! ragea Seth.

Il semblait à bout de souffle, et sa voix, portée par la colère, tremblait. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier, et continua, tonitruant :

- Finalement, tu n'es pas si différent d'elle ! fit-il d'un ton accusateur, et Murtagh seul su qu'il parlait de sa mère, Agacie. Vous êtes pareils, tous les deux ! Vous vous en fichiez complètement, de ce que je pouvais penser ! Elle, elle est partie, et toi tu as cru que tu pourrais continuer à vivre dans le mensonge toute ta vie ! Je te hais !

Et, sans laisser le temps à son père de se défendre, il tourna les talons, poussa une porte et partit en courant dans les couloirs du palais. Murtagh avait l'air désemparé. Eragon ne lui avait pas vu une telle expression sur le visage depuis la mort de Thorn, et il fit un pas en avant. Mais l'ancien dragonnier avait avancé lui aussi :

- Seth, attends ! cria-t-il.

Saphira fit tourner sa lourde queue, qu'elle posa face au Chasseur.

* Je m'en occupe. * lui dit-elle simplement.

Et elle partit à la suite du fils de Murtagh. Ce dernier se tourna quelques instants vers la porte d'entrée du palais. Il se passa une main sur le visage, puis reporta son attention sur le petit groupe qui le regardait d'un air égaré.

- Ar'zan, c'est le nom de cette Ombre, veut qu'un nouvel Empereur Noir surgisse. Je ne sais pour quelle raison, Tiar également l'ignore… Peut-être pense-t-elle pouvoir se l'allier, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il s'agira d'un nouvel ennemi, que nous ne connaissons pas… Car Galbatorix est bel et bien mort.

Brom ouvrit de grands yeux. Il venait de voir un point commun à Murtagh et son fils : ils faisaient passer les intérêts des autres avant les leurs. Eragon hochait lentement la tête aux propos de son frère, dont la voix était redevenue impassible, et sourit. Comme il semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, l'ancien dragonnier lui jeta un regard noir, ce qui l'amena à balbutier :

- Murtagh, tu…

- Je te l'ai déjà dis. Tu ne le dis à personne, trancha son aîné, menaçant.

Eragon hocha la tête et s'excusa. Il avait faillit oublier que son frère désirait garder secret les circonstances de la mort du dernier tyran de l'Alagaësia. Roran planta ses yeux bruns dans ceux du Traître :

- Quelles informations possèdes-tu sur cette Ar'zan ? questionna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire, qui était celle d'un souverain.

Murtagh croisa le regard de Tiar, soupira et commença son récit, depuis le soir où l'Ombre avait fait irruption dans sa chaumière – et dans sa vie.

* * *

_Palais d'Urû'baen, dans un des couloirs du château._

Seth s'arrêta au détour d'un un mur afin de reprendre son souffle. Il n'y avait pas de bruits de pas derrière lui, mais il ne tenait pas à ce que quiconque le trouve en ce moment même. Les mains sur les genoux, il attendit quelques secondes avant de se redresser, furax, et de donner un bon coup de pied dans le mur. Un juron lui échappa, tandis qu'il sautillait sur son pied intact. Une vague d'insultes en tout genre déferlèrent sur la partie du mur qu'il avait attaquée, avant qu'il ne remarque quelque chose. Il y avait une large fissure verticale dans la pierre. Le jeune homme examina de plus près cette entaille, perplexe, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était beaucoup trop nette pour avoir été causée accidentellement. Lui-même se serait posé des questions quant à la nature de sa force… Il posa une main sur le mur, et y exerça une légère pression. La faille se fit plus grande, et la porte-mur s'ouvrit sous ses yeux. Avec une lueur d'intérêt mêlée à de l'appréhension dans le regard, Seth fit un pas en avant et se glissa dans l'entrebâillement. Il « referma » précautionneusement le mur derrière lui, et une expression ébahie apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il se retourna.

La pièce était normalement constituée de pierres grises. Des tableaux en tout genre étaient accrochés aux murs, et un épais tapis marron décorait le sol. Mais il n'y avait pas de fenêtres. La seule source de lumière provenait de quatre petites lampes à huile, posées sur un socle. Elles entouraient un objet ovale, d'un blanc lumineux, qui semblait avoir été déposé par hasard sur le coussin mauve où il siégeait. Le jeune homme s'en approcha, comme hypnotisé. Un grincement se fit entendre derrière lui, mais il ne détacha pas son regard de l'objet.

- C'est un œuf de Dragon, pas vrai ? fit-il au bout d'un moment, sans se retourner.

Saphira, légèrement surprise, ouvrit de grands yeux que Seth ne put voir. Apparemment, seul le regard du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs était encore rattaché au socle. Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête, avant de répondre de manière plus claire :

* Oui. C'est mon deuxième… enfant. * dit-elle sur un ton quelque peu hésitant.

Seth sourit pour lui-même. Jamais il n'avait ressentit un tel sentiment de… sérénité ? Oui, c'était le mot. Il se sentait parfaitement bien, et la vue de l'oeuf le fascinait. La dragonne bleue s'approcha. Elle faisait confiance à ce garçon. Comme elle avait fait confiance à son père un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait effrayé toute la salle en guise de « leçon ». Cependant alors qu'elle observait de biais le visage de Seth, elle fut surprise par son expression. Il avait l'air entièrement captivé par l'objet, et elle ne savait qu'en penser. Mais ce qu'il ajouta par la suite expliquait en partie son attitude :

- J'en avais jamais vu avant aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il, comme s'il avait peur que le son de sa voix ne réveille le Dragon qui sommeillait dans l'œuf. De vrai Dragon non plus, d'ailleurs…

Il sourit. Un sourire béat et complètement idiot, qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis qu'il était gamin. Reprenant soudain le contrôle de lui-même, il redonna un air neutre à son visage. Il se sentait un peu idiot.

- Alors, tu… heu… il est de toi, donc ? dit-il, pour changer de sujet.

Saphira eu un petit sourire, à la fois triste et fier.

* Oui. *

- Ah… et, heu… le père, c'est… ?

* Thorn. *

- Oh.

* … *

- Désolé.

* Ne le sois pas. *

Seth fronça les sourcils, embarrassé, en regardant ailleurs. Apparemment, il ne fallait pas compter sur la Dragonne pour avoir une réelle discussion. Lui n'était déjà pas d'un naturel bavard, mais… la situation le gênait un peu, et il tentait de faire oublier son attitude émerveillée du début, par les mots. Saphira, si elle avait remarqué le peu d'intérêt des réponses qu'elle donnait, ne fit pas mine de s'en soucier. Un long moment de silence s'installa, et la Dragonne le rompit finalement :

* C'était à Helgrind. Eragon, Roran, Arya et moi étions allés sauver Katrina des griffes des Raz'acs. Et puis, il s'est passé quelque chose, nous… nous avons été séparés. Alors que mon dragonnier se trouvait à l'intérieur, moi je… J'étais seule dehors, dans l'incapacité de le rejoindre. Je me suis alors retrouvée face à face avec Thorn, dans le même embarras que moi… *

Seth ne comprenait pas exactement les références de la Dragonne ; jamais personne ne lui avait conté quoi que ce soit à propos de l'enlèvement de l'actuelle reine de l'Alagaësia, mais il écoutait attentivement. Du coin de l'œil cependant, il fixait toujours l'œuf blanc.

* Lorsque ton… lorsque Murtagh a retrouvé son frère, ils étaient dans l'impossibilité de sortir de là-bas, et puis Galbatorix avait donné d'autres ordres, précis, à « son dragonnier ». C'est la raison pour laquelle, je pense, Eragon n'a pas été tué. Il a eu une brève discussion avec son aîné, puis ils ont enfin trouvé la sortie, et ils sont repartis chacun de leur côté. Pendant ce temps, Thorn et moi, nous… *

Elle se stoppa, regardant ailleurs un instant, puis parut sur le point de reprendre, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Seth. La main devant la bouche, il semblait cacher un petit sourire amusé.

- C'est bon, tu peux le dire… J'suis plus un gamin, j'ai bien compris… Vous avez…

* … Fais connaissance. * coupa Saphira d'une voix ferme, les yeux brillants tandis qu'elle fixait avec intensité le jeune homme.

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire, baissa les yeux puis, de la main, lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait continuer. Saphira lui lança un air sévère avant de sourire pour elle-même, et reprit son récit :

* Cela faisait une semaine que nous étions forcés de rester auprès d'Helgrind, sans pouvoir rejoindre nos dragonniers. Il n'y avait que nous, alors au lieu de nous battre nous avons, entre autre … discuté. Beaucoup. Je reconnais que sept jours c'est un peu court, mais je ne… Je ne regrette rien. * affirma la dragonne, une lueur de défi dans le regard alors qu'elle baissait les yeux au niveau de ceux de Seth.

Mais le jeune homme avait reprit un air grave et hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour lui affirmer qu'il avait compris. Saphira reporta son attention sur son œuf, et il sut que le sujet était clos. Ils restèrent un long moment à fixer l'objet blanc. Lorsque les yeux bleus pâles de Seth rejoignirent ceux, saphirs, de la dragonne, il fut surpris d'y voir une larme. Le jeune homme la regarda couler sur sa joue bleue écailleuse, sans comprendre. C'était son petit qui était là, tout près d'elle… En sécurité. Pourquoi était-elle triste ? Lorsqu'il lui posa la question, Saphira eut l'impression de se trouver devant un petit enfant en train de lui demander pourquoi le ciel est bleu. Elle sourit :

* Parce que je sais qui sera son dragonnier. * déclara-t-elle, consciente des questions que sa réponse pouvait provoquer.

Seth haussa légèrement les sourcils. Comment savait-elle ? L'avait-elle deviné récemment, ou bien… était-ce comme une impression, quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours su ? Il regarda à nouveau l'œuf. Oui. En fait, lui aussi le savait. Il sourit :

- C'est Isla, c'est bien ça ? Sa magie était blanche, si je me souviens bien… Et Brom m'a expliqué que la couleur des dragons se manifestait dans les pouvoirs de leurs dragonniers…

Saphira ne répondit pas, mais elle avait toujours l'air aussi affectée qu'avant. Là encore, le jeune homme ne la comprenait pas. Intérieurement, il se réjouissait pour son amie – enfin sa cousine. Elle avait beau avoir un caractère de cochon, c'était quelqu'un de bien, de juste, et elle avait toutes les qualités pour faire une excellente dragonnière de l'Alagaësia. Et puis… c'était son rêve.

- Si c'est à cause de son caractère que tu t'inquiètes… Je sais qu'elle est souvent… difficilement supportable, sourit Seth. Mais elle sera sûrement à la hauteur de…

Saphira hocha la tête :

* Non, ce n'est pas à cause de ça. *

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre, et le fils de Murtagh non plus. La Dragonne la connaissait mieux et depuis plus longtemps que lui. Il ignorait sûrement un tas de choses au sujet de la jeune fille, et il préféra ne pas relancer le sujet. Au bout d'un moment, son interlocutrice poussa un soupir sonore. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, puis :

- Ça va sûrement te paraître bizarre comme demande, mais… Je peux le toucher ? demanda-t-il.

Il avait soudain une envie irrépressible de poser la main sur l'œuf, juste une fois, pour voir ce que cela faisait. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs probablement plus jamais l'occasion de recommencer, premièrement parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être là, ensuite parce que bientôt il aurait sûrement éclot pour Isla… Et il voulait graver cet instant dans sa mémoire. Il pensait tout de même que la Dragonne allait refuser. L'œuf ne lui appartenait pas, et même si c'était Isla qui allait le faire éclore et que donc son acte à lui n'impliquerait rien, cela ne le regardait pas vraiment. De plus Saphira n'en avait peut-être tout simplement pas envie, pour des raisons qui ne regardaient qu'elle, parce que c'était sa mère un point c'est tout. Mais, à son grand étonnement, elle hocha la tête. Et puis comme le jeune homme semblait hésiter, elle réaffirma sa réponse :

- Bien sûr, dit-elle, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Elle semblait toujours aussi triste, mais Seth reporta son attention sur l'objet blanc. Sans s'en rendre compte, c'est en tremblant que sa main droite se dirigea vers le petit coussin mauve. Il déglutit, prit une courte inspiration, puis posa sa paume sur la coquille nacrée. Evidemment, rien ne se produisit. Il eut du mal à cacher un faible sourire de soulagement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait, mais il ressentait beaucoup d'émotions différentes à la fois, et il savait avant de toucher la coquille refermant le bébé Dragon que ce moment resterait gravé dans sa mémoire, unique. C'était la première et dernière fois qu'il en aurait l'occasion, se disait-il. Un Dragon, cet être si incroyable, était enfermé dans une si petite sphère. Il comprit soudain ce que Jorine devait ressentir rien qu'en pensant aux Elfes.

- C'est… c'est…

Il eut un sourire béat, cherchant ses mots. Saphira lui sourit d'un air bienveillant.

- … C'est chaud, murmura-t-il, sous le coup de l'émotion soudaine.

La Dragonne eut un nouveau sourire, triste cette fois, mais elle continua de regarder le jeune homme et l'œuf, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté comme si elle réfléchissait. Seth avait toujours la main plaquée sur la coquille, l'air émerveillé. Ce qui lui arrivait était tout simplement incroyable ! Quelle chance c'était, de pouvoir toucher un œuf de Dragon !

_-Crâc-_

Seth se figea soudain et fixa sa main droite, toujours posée sur l'oeuf, d'un air apeuré. Un nouveau craquèlement, presque inaudible, se fit entendre et le jeune homme retira sa main comme s'il avait été brûlé. Quelque chose de pointu venait de toucher sa paume. Saphira le regarda faire deux bonds en arrière, puis son regard revint immédiatement sur l'œuf, qu'un petit museau blanc essayait de fendre. Seth le fixait sans ciller, complètement paralysé. Le museau se débattait tant bien que mal, sans succès. Finalement, la dragonne aida son enfant à sortir de sa coquille, en enlevant quelques morceaux par-ci par-là. Une petite tête blanche apparut, et deux grands yeux bleus innocents dévisagèrent sa mère avant de se porter sur l'autre personne présente dans la salle. Saphira fixa à son tour Seth d'un air paisible. Mais de la tristesse persistait dans son regard, si semblable à celui du petit Dragon mâle. Le jeune homme secouait lentement la tête de droite à gauche, comme s'il voulait effacer cette scène de sa mémoire.

- Crôa !

Saphira eu un regard affectueux pour son fils, qui tentait de s'exprimer par de petits croassements dénués de sens.

- Non non non non non non non…, répéta Seth en reculant encore d'un pas. Non non non… pas moi…

Mais le bébé Dragon semblait ne pas l'entendre et s'approchait de plus en plus de lui. D'un coup de queue, Saphira fit trébucher le garçon et, avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, elle amena son enfant près de lui. Seth, à moitié couché sur le sol, regarda le dragonneau qui essayait de monter sur son ventre en s'agrippant sur ses vêtements.

- Non non non non non…, répétait-il, l'air effrayé. Je peux pas. Je peux pas…

Saphira balaya cette réponse d'un coup d'aile.

- Bien sûr que si.

Elle désigna sa main droite d'un coup de museau. Seth la regarda, puis la cacha derrière lui comme si cela pouvait effacer le symbole qui y brillait. Il leva soudain un regard mi-incrédule, mi-effrayé vers la Dragonne :

- Tu le savais…

Saphira ne répondit rien.

- Je croyais que c'était Isla, sa dragonnière ! Ça ne peut pas être moi, je ne suis pas… je suis…

* Tu en es parfaitement capable, Seth. * fit soudain la Dragonne d'une voix forte. * Il ne t'aurait pas choisis, sinon. *

La mâchoire inférieure de Seth se crispa, tandis que le petit Dragon le regardait avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi pleurais-tu, Saphira ? Tu savais que c'était moi, pas vrai ? répéta-t-il, une lueur de défi dans le regard. De quoi as-tu peur, si je suis parfaitement capable de…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, tandis que le Dragon, _son_ Dragon, émettait un nouveau petit cri pour attirer son attention. Saphira les regarda tous les deux en silence pendant un moment, puis dit doucement :

* Ce n'est pas toi qui m'effrayes, mais ce que d'autres pourraient faire de vous deux. *

Seth leva les yeux et la regarda longuement, sans comprendre. La Dragonne secoua la tête :

* Si ceux qui cherchent à réaliser la prophétie vous trouvent… Rappelles-toi : que sais-tu de la façon dont ton père est devenu traître à l'Alagaësia ? *

Le regard de Seth se fit plus dur, mais il se redressa légèrement, s'assis avec le dragonneau blanc sur les genoux, et répondit d'une voix lente :

- Je sais que c'est à cause du serment que Galbatorix lui a fait prêter.

Il regarda ailleurs. Tout le monde savait cela.

* Sais-tu ce que cela implique, Seth ? Eragon et moi avons toujours su que jamais Murtagh n'agirait contre nous de son plein gré. L'Empereur Noir l'avait menacé, c'était certain. C'est le risque que tu cours. Un dragonnier et son Dragon sont extrêmement attachés l'un à l'autre. Cela peut servir de moyen de pression énorme, pour… *

- Non.

Seth secoua la tête de gauche à droite, et le Dragon le regarda faire d'un air intéressé. Le regard du jeune homme se braqua sur Saphira :

- Je ne suis pas comme mon père. Plutôt mourir que de devenir esclave de ce en quoi je ne crois pas, dit-il sur un ton convaincu.

Sur ses genoux, le bébé Dragon essayait d'imiter son hochement de tête, mais ses mouvements étaient trop violents et il glissa sur le côté. Inconsciemment, Seth le retint d'un bras, tout en continuant à fixer la mère avec intensité. Cette dernière sourit intérieurement. Bientôt, elle le savait, ils seraient inséparables. Sa douleur n'en fut que plus intense, mais elle n'en montra rien. Finalement, elle hocha lentement la tête.

* Nous verrons. * dit-elle simplement.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec sérieux, avant de se souvenir qu'il ne voulait pas être dragonnier. Il se releva précipitamment tout en déposant le petit Dragon aux pieds de sa mère. Pourquoi l'avait-il choisi lui, au lieu d'Isla ? Ou même Brom ? Il était convaincu que le garçon, dans l'ombre du rêve de sa sœur, désirait pourtant devenir dragonnier au moins autant qu'elle. Et cependant, il fallait que cela tombe sur lui. Le seul qui n'en avait pas envie. Ses rêves pour l'avenir, bien que secrets, étaient très clairs et ne faisaient de tort à personne : il souhaitait vivre une existence paisible dans un coin tranquille, avoir une maison accueillante où rentrer le soir, un bon métier, un chien pour monter la garde et lui tenir compagnie, et c'était tout. Il n'était pas bien exigeant, tout de même ! Pourquoi lui refuser le peu qu'il demandait, pour… ça ?

- Je n'en veux pas, fit-il d'une voix rauque, qui se voulait convaincue.

Saphira émit un petit sifflement, l'air passablement amusée. La conviction du garçon semblait en effet s'effriter au fur et à mesure que son Dragon s'approchait à nouveau de lui.

- Crôa… , fit le petit.

Seth se mordait la lèvre inférieure, comme pour s'empêcher de revenir sur sa décision, ses yeux dans ceux du Dragonneau. Saphira sourit. Derrière ses airs d'adolescent sombre et renfermé, le jeune homme était moins insensible qu'il ne voulait le faire croire. La petite créature se colla à lui, et Seth finit par se baisser. Il mit une main sur sa tête écailleuse et resta silencieux, l'air pensif. Finalement il leva ses yeux bleus et fixa la Dragonne sans sourciller.

- Et alors… qu'est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant ? questionna-t-il lentement.

La mère du petit le regarda en silence, et elle eu à nouveau l'air très triste. C'est avec un sourire sans joie qu'elle répondit :

* Vous devez vous en aller. Je m'occuperai d'annoncer la nouvelle aux autres. Mais ni l'Ombre ni ses sbires ne doivent vous trouver. Pour votre bien à tous les deux. *

Le jeune homme resta de marbre, et pourtant de nombreuses émotions se disputaient la place sur son visage. Tout d'abord, il était surpris que Saphira lui annonce cela. Presque amusé aussi en imaginant la réaction qu'Isla aurait en apprenant qu'il l'avait devancée. Elle serait sûrement furieuse mais, étonnamment, il n'en ressentait aucune satisfaction. Ensuite, la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir lui revenait en mémoire, au sujet des risques que le lien entre son Dragon et lui représentait pour eux, si quelqu'un désirait s'en servir à des fins malhonnêtes… Il ne se sentait pas si influençable que cela… ! Mais il préféra se taire. De plus, il percevait aussi en lui un sentiment qu'il ne côtoyait pas souvent. La peur. Une impression de détresse : il ne savait pas quoi faire. Partir, d'accord, mais pour aller où ? Il avait tout de même un Dragon derrière lui ! Et il ignorait tout à son sujet… Comment le nourrir, communiquer avec lui, lui apprendre à voler, chasser, se battre, et surtout… à se cacher ? Car comment ferait-il une fois qu'il aurait atteint une taille raisonnable ? Voilà toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il préférait garder un air impassible. Cependant, Saphira devait avoir remarqué que quelque chose le tourmentait, car elle s'approcha d'eux et expliqua en détail la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Eragon, Roran et Katrina au sujet de l'enlèvement de leur fille, quelques jours plus tôt. Elle le mit aussi au courant de quelques autres détails qu'elle connaissait sur l'affaire, et lui fit une mise en garde au sujet des deux autres Dragons. Mais avant que Seth n'ait eut le temps de poser des questions à ce sujet, elle le poussa en direction de la porte.

* Vite, dépêche-toi. Je vais les retenir ! *

Sa voix pressante, qui résonnait dans la tête du garçon, le convainquit de ne pas en demander plus. Acceptant le choix de Saphira, il fit signe au Dragonneau de le suivre. Elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait, et était plus expérimentée que lui.

* Va dans l'endroit dont je t'ai parlé, et… Prends bien soin de lui. * dit-elle, une tristesse infinie dans le regard.

Seth déglutit avec difficulté, mais il hocha la tête :

- Bien entendu, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, les yeux dans ceux de la Dragonne bleue.

La petite créature à ses pieds eu un croassement pitoyable qui donna les larmes aux yeux à sa mère. Elle secoua vivement la tête, comme pour les chasser, et émit un reniflement de Dragon. Le jeune homme se détourna, le Dragonneau sur ses talons, et soudain elle l'arrêta :

* Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? * dit-elle.

Seth se retourna et la regarda sans la voir, tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Les yeux brillants de Saphira laissèrent s'échapper une goutte sur le sol. Le fils de Murtagh sourit :

- Larme, souffla-t-il.

Le petit Dragon blanc leva les yeux vers lui, comme s'il se reconnaissait, et la Dragonne hocha la tête avec gravité. Après un dernier regard à son fils, qui semblait indécis quant à savoir qui il devait suivre, elle poussa la porte-mur d'un coup de queue afin de la refermer sur eux. Elle se retourna vers le coussin où étaient étalés les débris de l'œuf, s'en approcha, et laissa une perle d'eau couler dessus.

- - - - - - -


	22. Chapitre 21 : Un imprévu

**Chapitre Vingt-et-un : Un imprévu**

_Désert du Hadarac, quelques jours plus tard._

Ar'zan faisait les cent pas dans sa tente. De temps à autre, un de ses bras frôlait la table et y renversait les parchemins, plumes et bouteilles d'encre qui y trônaient. Personne n'osait s'approcher de son quartier général, car personne n'avait envie de mourir. Même les deux soldats qui étaient de garde devant la tente s'étaient légèrement éloignés et discutaient avec effroi de la situation :

- Si elles ne reviennent pas rapidement, elle va être furieuse, marmonna précipitamment un jeune homme rouquin.

- Parce que tu la trouves peut-être calme, là ? rétorqua son compère, un homme d'âge mûr à la tignasse grisonnante.

Son collègue hocha la tête en signe de dénégation :

- Pas vraiment, mais il faut reconnaître qu'elle se maîtrise. La preuve, aucune victime aujourd'hui ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

Son aîné afficha une grimace, qui s'effaça aussitôt qu'il remarqua la femme en blanc qui s'avançait vers eux.

- Elle ne veut pas être dérangée ! fit-il immédiatement à l'attention de la visiteuse, mais sans pour autant lui barrer le passage.

La femme arrêta ses pas en face de lui :

- Est-ce ce qu'elle vous a dit, ou seulement votre interprétation des faits ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix calme et polie.

Le jeune soldat fit la grimace en réfléchissant à la réponse, mais son aîné secoua la tête :

- Le deuxième choix. C'est juste un conseil, madame…, marmonna-t-il à contrecoeur.

Ar'zan leur avait donné pour ordre de traiter cette femme comme son invitée personnelle. Pourtant, tout le monde savait comment elle était arrivée ici. L'attitude de l'Ombre à son égard était donc plus qu'étrange. Mais les ordres ne se discutaient pas, si l'on voulait être correctement payé et si on avait envie de garder ses facultés intellectuelles intactes. L'homme se gratta la nuque d'un air ennuyé, voyant que son interlocutrice avait d'ores et déjà pris sa décision.

- M'enfin, vous faites comme vous voulez… madame, grommela-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Son collègue s'écarta légèrement, laissant une distance plus que respectable entre la tente et lui, et la femme écarta négligemment les pans de tissu qui masquaient l'entrée. À peine eut-elle fait un pas à l'intérieur, qu'Ar'zan fit volte-face, une lueur féroce dans le regard. Reconnaissant sa visiteuse, elle se détendit légèrement et tenta de prendre un air dégagé :

- Eh bien, je vois que vous me faites enfin l'honneur d'une visite…

La femme en blanc cligna des yeux, et l'Ombre se jeta violemment sur elle :

- … Alors que vous vous êtes cachée pendant des jours depuis notre dernière entrevue ! ragea-t-elle, un sourire plein de haine sur le visage.

Son interlocutrice, prise par surprise, tomba à terre lorsque l'Ombre la poussa. Assise sur le sol, elle dévisagea la jeune femme en face d'elle, préférant attendre qu'elle réagisse en premier. Cette dernière recula de quelques pas, l'air à nouveau parfaitement détendu.

- Vous aviez honte ? reprit-t-elle, une lueur sadique dans le regard alors qu'elle tournait autour de sa victime.

Oui, sa pauvre petite victime, pensait Ar'zan avec un sourire vorace. Cette espionne pas fichue de faire ce qu'on lui demandait sans états d'âmes ! Pfeuh ! Les humaines étaient si pitoyables, si… sensibles. Mais cela avait aussi son avantage, en tout cas concernant sa prisonnière, songeait l'Ombre. Car c'était ce qu'elle était. Et ce justement grâce à ses sentiments, aux personnes à qui elle tenait. La femme en blanc dévisageait son interlocutrice sans rien dire. Cette dernière, agacée, leva alors une main devant elle. Ses doigts gantés de noir commencèrent alors à produire de légères étincelles rougeâtres. La femme en blanc se raidit. Elle savait que Ar'zan n'en avait pas après elle en particulier, car elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle lui avait ordonné. Simplement, elle avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Avec un léger soupir, la femme constata que là encore, elle dépendait des autres, de leurs actes. Elle qui avait tant voulut redevenir indépendante ! Comme lorsqu'elle avait suivit sa mère, à…

Soudain, un éclair rouge sang s'abattit à l'endroit même ou la femme en blanc se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Cette dernière se redressa et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds-roux pour les remettre en état, comme si de rien n'était, avant de fixer son interlocutrice avec un air de défi.

- Belle esquive, remarqua l'Ombre avec un petit rire moqueur.

La femme se tenait debout devant elle, le dos droit, une expression confiante sur le visage. Finalement, elle articula lentement, d'une voix claire :

- Ce n'est pas parce que vos plans sont contrariés qu'il faut vous en prendre à vos subordonnés. Sinon, vous n'en aurez bientôt plus du tout.

- Serait-ce une menace ? avança Ar'zan sans se départir de son sourire profondément sadique.

- Juste un conseil, car sans tous ces soldats à votre bonne, et les Urgals qui croient sincèrement qu'ils ont quelque chose à gagner dans toute cette histoire… vous devriez faire le sale boulot vous-même.

L'Ombre allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais la femme en blanc lui coupa la parole en ajoutant :

- Il serait dommage de détruire tout ce que vous avez entreprit à cause d'une simple déception, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Les mots qu'elle employait auraient pu passer pour ironiques ou provocateurs, mais son ton ne l'était nullement, ce qui changeait tout. Ar'zan éclata alors de rire :

- Vous alors ! Toujours encline à aider les autres. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ?

Son interlocutrice fronça les sourcils, mais l'Ombre ne s'en formalisa pas et reprit, sur le même ton, prétendument joyeux :

- Pourtant, vous avez tort ! Je ne suis absolument pas déçue, bien au contraire. Tout se passe comme prévu, mieux même… !

La femme en blanc écarquilla les yeux :

- Le deuxième œuf a éclot !?

- Oui, et vous ne devinerez jamais qui en est le Dragonnier ! J'avais supposé que l'un des enfants d'Eragon en serait l'heureux possesseur, ce qui m'aurait rendu la tâche plus difficile, mais…

Au même moment, une forte bourrasque fit irruption dans la tente, et un cri aigu retentit. L'Ombre afficha un immense sourire satisfait, et c'est là que sa mauvaise humeur sembla vraiment s'envoler :

- Vous voilà ! lança-t-elle en ouvrant à la volée sa tente. Je vous attendais plus tôt !

Un immense Dragon mauve se tenait à demi accroupi sur le sol poussiéreux, son dragonnier sur le dos, armé et casqué.

- Nous avons été retardés. J'ai dû apprendre la politesse à Marëva, répondit une voix féminine.

Le dragonnier, ou plutôt la dragonnière, enleva son casque de métal, révélant un visage fin et deux grands yeux gris fortement maquillés de noir. Un grognement rauque, à peine perceptible, monta de la gorge de la bête. L'air soumis, elle fit tout pour ne pas croiser le regard de sa dragonnière lorsqu'elle descendit de sa selle et se posta face à elle.

- Marëva a toujours eu des manières, disons… un peu barbares, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ? murmura d'une voix douce la jeune fille.

Elle devait avoir dans les dix-neuf ans mais avait un regard profondément effrayant. La Dragonne reprit un peu de contenance et grogna un nouveau coup, ce qui sembla ravir sa dragonnière.

- Elle a de qui tenir, rétorqua la femme en blanc, sortant de la tente au même moment.

Les bras croisés, elle jaugea du regard les nouvelles venues. La jeune fille, plus grande et élancée qu'elle, la fixa avec dédain et se tourna immédiatement vers Ar'zan.

- Elle est encore là, celle-là ? fit-elle d'une voix hautaine en lui passant devant.

L'Ombre hocha la tête et la guida jusqu'à l'entrée de sa tente :

- Tu sais bien qu'elle peut encore nous être utile, dit-elle sans se préoccuper de la présence de la femme en blanc.

Celle-ci se passa machinalement une main dans les cheveux afin d'écarter les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, puis suivit les deux autres femmes à l'intérieur. La propriétaire des lieux s'était installée dans un siège en bois brut et la dragonnière avait pris place en face d'elle, les mains sur les hanches.

- Vous voulez que je vous fasse un rapport détaillé ? questionna-t-elle sans un regard pour la femme en blanc.

Cette dernière s'assit tranquillement en tailleur sur un tapis, afin de ne pas perdre une miette de la conversation qui allait se tenir.

- Inutile, nous en parlerons plus tard. Je préfèrerais te confier tout de suite ta prochaine mission.

La jeune fille aux yeux gris afficha une moue boudeuse, mais elle accepta finalement d'un hochement de tête.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Les yeux de l'Ombre s'illuminèrent.

- Je veux que Marëva et toi vous rendiez au nord d'Urû'baen, à quelques kilomètres de la ville.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil :

- Le plan marche comme prévu ?

- Oui. Il y a eu un imprévu, mais j'aurais dû m'en douter ; je ne referais plus une telle erreur dans le futur, commenta l'Ombre, mais la dragonnière lui coupa la parole :

- Mais je croyais que vous m'enverriez au sud, dans la direction du Surda.

- Oui oui, reprit Ar'zan avec un geste agacé de la main, mais le dragonnier n'est finalement pas un de ceux auxquels j'avais pensé. Il ne va donc pas emprunter la route qu'Eragon aurait prise si l'un ou l'autre de ses enfants avait été en possession du deuxième Dragon.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux intéressés.

- Qui est-ce ? fit-elle avec un sourire jubilatoire. Que dois-je faire ?

- Ce qui était prévu, adaptes-toi simplement à la situation. Heureusement, nous avons ici la personne la plus compétente pour t'aider.

Lorsque Ar'zan tourna la tête dans sa direction, la dragonnière jeta un regard incrédule à la femme en blanc, qui semblait tout aussi surprise qu'elle.

- Elle ?

L'Ombre allait répondre, mais la femme lui coupa la parole :

- Qui est le dragonnier ? questionna-t-elle précipitamment, l'air soudain plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

Un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres d'Ar'zan, et elle murmura :

- Le fils de Murtagh.

Une expression d'effroi saisit alors la femme en blanc, tandis que la dragonnière semblait prête à sauter sur place :

- Quand est-ce qu'on part ? Quand ? demanda-t-elle, une lueur ravie dans les yeux.

- Le plus tôt possible, murmura Ar'zan.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec sérieux, son visage devenant soudain presque grave. Elle se redressa légèrement et se dirigea vers une table sur laquelle était posée une grande carte de l'Alagaësia. L'Ombre reprit la parole, afin de congédier la femme en blanc. Cette dernière, plus pâle que ses vêtements, s'exécuta. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, elle jeta un regard empreint d'animosité à l'Ombre et murmura :

- Vous aviez promis, Ar'zan.

Cette dernière ne daigna pas se retourner et eut un vague geste de la main.

- Dre'ya s'occupe de tout.

La femme en blanc écarta d'une main un pan de la tente et lança un dernier regard à la jeune fille. Cette dernière semblait plongée dans la contemplation de la carte, et parcourait le chemin qu'elle avait à faire du doigt. Mais en sentant les yeux bruns de son aînée braqués sur elle, elle se retourna dans un mouvement presque imperceptible, sourit, et lui tira la langue avec un petit rire moqueur.

* * *

_Urû'baen, quelques jours plus tard._

- Alors, à ton avis ? On lui en parle ?

Isla hocha la tête de gauche à droite, balançant d'un air distrait ses jambes au-dessus du vide.

- Non. Mauvaise idée. Elle va se faire du souci pour rien.

Brom se redressa et se planta derrière sa sœur, les mains sur les hanches :

- Rien ? Pour _rien_ ? répéta-t-il d'un air indigné.

Isla fit la moue.

- Si on le retrouve rapidement… Pardon, si on _les_ retrouve rapidement… cela n'aura servit à rien.

Brom jeta un regard autour de lui, les dents serrées.

- Si au moins papa et oncle Roran nous laissaient agir. Au lieu de cela, on est obligés de rester ici, c'est trop nul ! fit-il en donnant un coup de pied dans le vide.

Isla se retourna avec un air bizarre :

- Seth a une mauvaise influence sur toi ; tu commences à parler comme lui, marmonna-t-elle.

- Et toi, tu es jalouse de lui alors tu refuses de m'aider ! rétorqua son frère avec un air de défi.

Isla, les joues rouges, se redressa subitement et s'éloigna du rebord sur lequel elle était assise.

- T'aider ? Mais à faire quoi ? Arrêtes de jouer au gamin Brom ! Si tu veux parler à Jorine, tu n'as pas besoin de moi ! cria-t-elle, furieuse.

Au même moment, une ombre passa au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les deux enfants levèrent les yeux et Saphira se posa à leurs côtés. Elle prit note de l'expression butée d'Isla et de l'air déçu de Brom, et resta silencieuse un moment.

* Que faites-vous sur le toit ? * demanda-t-elle finalement.

Brom marmonna sans la regarder, les mains dans les poches :

- On t'attendait.

- _Il_ t'attendait, répondit Isla en désignant son frère. Moi, je lui ai déjà fait part de mon avis.

Et elle s'éloigna à grands pas en direction d'une échelle de bois, l'attrapa et la posa de l'autre côté du toit du Palais. Elle descendit ensuite de l'autre côté où se trouvait un rebord moins large mais qui menait à une trappe, puis disparut à l'étage inférieur. Brom lança un regard gêné à la Dragonne, qui décida de prendre la parole en premier :

* Eh bien… Que se passe-t-il ? * demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- J'aurais voulu raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à Jorine, expliqua le garçon. Elle nous a accompagnés jusqu'ici et sait qui nous sommes, donc je pense qu'il serait juste de la mettre au courant, concernant Seth.

* Tu la considères comme ton amie ? * demanda Saphira.

Brom hocha la tête avec véhémence :

- Oui, et je pense qu'en tant qu'amie elle a le droit de savoir. Elle…

Il hésita, ne sachant si Seth aurait aimé qu'il raconte tout à la Dragonne. Mais après tout, il n'était pas là.

- Hem… elle aime bien Seth, enfin je veux dire… C'est quand même son ami… je crois, ajouta-t-il d'une voix soudain mal assurée.

Gêné, il se gratta la nuque et regarda Saphira, les joues rouges pivoine.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? questionna-t-il, sur un ton presque désespéré. J'aimerais retrouver Seth mais je n'en ai pas le droit, alors si je peux me rendre utile en tenant Jorine au courant de toute cette histoire, je…

Saphira sourit, pleine de compassion :

* Brom, j'ai pu à plusieurs reprises remarquer que vous, humains, faites souvent peu de cas de choses qui me semblent importantes… Ce qui vous entoure par exemple, comme le souffle du vent sur vos visages ou le parfum d'une fleur. En revanche… *

Elle prit une brève inspiration, s'assit et continua :

* Vous apportez énormément d'importance à des choses que je qualifierais de futiles. Parler à Jorine n'est pas très compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? *

Brom hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

* Et tu sais que tu veux te rendre utile en allant la voir, pas vrai ? Dans ce cas… pourquoi te torturer l'esprit avec une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse ? *

Brom sembla un instant perplexe, puis il déclara :

- C'est que… je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la bonne décision…

Saphira sourit, déploya ses ailes et rétorqua d'une voix douce :

* Il serait temps que tu te fasses un peu plus confiance, petit homme. *

Elle avait pris un ton sérieux pour lui adresser ces derniers mots, et pourtant Brom était convaincu qu'elle lui avait fait un clin d'œil, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait.

* Allez, monte. * enchaîna la Dragonne. * Je t'emmène la voir. *

Brom sourit, et Saphira l'aida à monter en se baissant un peu plus et en se servant de sa queue comme d'un appui supplémentaire pour le garçon. Ce dernier se cramponna à la selle, tandis que la Dragonne se redressait et s'envolait dans la lumière du petit matin.

- - - - - - -


	23. Chapitre 22 : Dre'ya

**Chapitre Vingt-deux : Dre'ya**

_À quelques kilomètres au nord d'Urû'baen, dans la même journée._

* Quoi ça être ? *

- On dit « qu'est-ce que c'est ? ».

* Qu'est-ce que c'est ? *

- C'est un rocher.

* Et ça ? *

- Un oiseau.

* Et ça ? *

- Une souche. Fais attention.

Avec un petit cri rauque, Larme trébucha contre le bois mort et s'effondra à terre. Seth leva les yeux au ciel.

* Douleur. * transmit la petite créature.

- Tu m'étonnes, marmonna le jeune homme en s'approchant de lui à grandes enjambées.

Après s'être assuré que son Dragon n'était pas blessé, il reprit sa route, Larme sur ses talons.

* Moi manger. * reprit soudain le Dragonneau, une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard.

Il venait de s'arrêter en plein milieu de la forêt et fixait un écureuil, une lueur affamée dans les yeux. Seth s'empressa de le rejoindre :

- Premièrement, tu dois dire « J'ai faim », lui expliqua-t-il.

Voyant que le Dragon blanc ne se préoccupait pas de lui, il décida de lui transmettre le message par la pensée, afin d'être sûr qu'il avait bien compris :

* On ne dit pas « moi faim », on dit « j'ai faim », Larme. * fit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Le Dragon le regarda d'un air tout d'abord perplexe, puis concentré tandis qu'il essayait de répéter l'expression. Seth attendit qu'il ait bien assimilé la phrase pour reprendre son cours de français. C'était tout de même le comble, alors qu'il était lui-même peu doué pour parler correctement… Ou en tout cas, aussi correctement que son père l'aurait souhaité. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs grommela, et donna un coup de pied dans un caillou. Non, c'était décidé, dorénavant il ne considérerait plus cet homme comme son père. S'il avait vraiment voulu se comporter comme tel, il lui aurait dit la vérité dès le début. On n'apprenait pas la confiance à quelqu'un sans savoir ce que cela signifiait. Seth avait toujours cru en connaître le sens, mais apparemment son père n'avait pas la même notion que lui de ce mot.

Préoccupé par l'attitude de son dragonnier, et le sentiment de colère qu'il sentait naître en lui, Larme détacha son attention de l'écureuil qu'il regardait avec envie. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et le regarda à la fois avec incompréhension – il ne savait pas ce que signifiait cette haine que Seth ressentait – et l'air préoccupé, car il voyait bien que son dragonnier n'allait pas bien. Se laissant glisser dos contre le tronc d'un arbre, Seth s'assit et le petit Dragon s'approcha de lui. Il s'installa à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur ses genoux pour tenter de le réconforter.

Seth le caressa machinalement. Maintenant que Larme était là, il avait au moins la responsabilité de s'occuper de lui. Et il ne tenait pas à ce que le Dragonneau se fasse du souci pour rien. C'est pourquoi il lui envoya des images apaisantes par le lien de l'esprit qui les unissait. Mais le Dragon blanc ne goba pas cet apparent réconfort. Il savait que le jeune homme n'allait pas bien, et continua à le regarder de ses grands yeux préoccupés, jusqu'à ce que Seth ait l'idée de lui renvoyer l'image de plusieurs petits écureuils qui venaient le narguer. Attiré par sa faim, le Dragonneau se lécha les babines et finit par fermer les yeux. Emporté par cette vision très agréable, il s'endormit. Seth le regarda sans le voir, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était normal que Larme soit fatigué ; voilà des jours qu'ils marchaient en direction du nord. Bien que rôdé en matière de voyages, même à l'aveuglette, Seth n'en était pas confiant pour autant et son assurance en prenait un coup.

Mais qu'avait-il crû, au fond ? Que les conseils de Saphira, donnés en état d'urgence, allaient lui être utiles pour se rendre près du Hadarac ? Car c'était là que la Dragonne leur avait dit de se réfugier. À l'ouest du désert, où elle avait jadis caché son deuxième œuf, celui qui avait été le refuge de Larme pendant tout ce temps. Fatigué, impuissant et au bord de la crise de colère qu'il ressentait depuis la révélation de son père, Seth serra ses genoux contre lui et enfouit son visage dans ses bras. Larme, dérangé dans son sommeil, se réveilla. Il regarda son dragonnier sans comprendre. Pourquoi se cachait-il ? Le petit Dragon blanc avait appris, il y avait deux jours de cela, ce qu'était la peur en voyant une espèce de sanglier se jeter sur lui à tout galop. Lorsque c'était arrivé, il avait courut se réfugier auprès de Seth, certain qu'il pouvait le protéger. Et cela avait été le cas, puisque le sanglier en question s'était avéré être en réalité pas plus grand que le bébé Dragon. Ce dernier ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi le jeune homme, qu'il tenait en si haute estime, lui cachait son visage. Avait-il peur de quelque chose ? Mais non, se réconfortait le Dragonneau. Seth n'avait peur de rien, il le savait. S'approchant d'un pas mal assuré, il demanda :

* Quoi ça être ? *

Seth émit un léger reniflement :

- Quoi ? fit-il d'une voix rauque, sans pour autant lever les yeux.

Le Dragon sembla prit au dépourvu, cherchant des mots à mettre sur sa pensée :

* Ce que… tu ressens ? * dit-il, peu sûr de l'expression choisie.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux un long moment. Finalement, il prit une longue inspiration et répondit, lentement :

- C'est de la tristesse. De la tristesse, répéta-t-il.

* Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? * demanda à nouveau le Dragon.

Seth s'essuya les yeux puis planta son regard bleu dans celui du Dragon :

- Des larmes. Mais c'est normal, ça arrive quand tu es triste. Tu veux savoir autre chose ?

Le ton calme du dragonnier sembla prendre au dépourvu le petit Dragon ; cela ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il lisait dans l'esprit du jeune homme. C'était même l'opposé du mélange de sentiments violents qui accaparaient tout son être. Pourtant, Larme hocha la tête en signe de dénégation, avant de se reprendre subitement :

* Oui ! Oui, je veux… savoir autre chose. *

Comme Seth se relevait lentement sans rien dire, le petit Dragon blanc s'en approcha et leva vers lui ses grands yeux bleus :

* Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es… triste ? *

Le jeune homme dévisagea le Dragonneau sans rien dire pendant quelques instants, décontenancé par la question, à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

- Parce que mon père… Parce que je…

Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage :

- Parce que…, reprit-il, mais une voix s'éleva derrière lui, lui coupant la parole :

- Parce qu'en dépit de ton Dragon tu te sens seul, incompris et profondément trahi. Et parce que tu as peur car tu ne sais pas si tu pourras assumer ton rôle de dragonnier.

Seth fit volte-face, une expression à nouveau recomposée sur le visage. Il fit rapidement signe à Larme de se placer derrière lui et, l'air méfiant, dévisagea la personne qui se tenait devant eux. La jeune femme devait avoir trois ou quatre ans de plus que lui. L'air assuré, elle se tenait debout, appuyée sur le côté d'un arbre, les bras croisés. Ses longs cheveux gris et lisses encadraient son beau visage, et ses grands yeux gris, trop maquillés de noir, reflétaient une seule chose : son sentiment de supériorité. Seth n'aimait pas cela, et il le lui fit rapidement savoir en affichant une expression presque agressive sur son visage, tout en rétorquant :

- Qui es-tu ?

La jeune fille eut un petit rire amusé, comme si la question était parfaitement stupide :

- On m'appelle Dre'ya. Mais toi tu peux m'appeler comme tu le veux, Seth chéri ; « Votre magnifique altesse » ou alors « sérénissime Dre'ya », si tu préfères. Ça me correspond assez, je dois dire.

Le jeune homme, tellement abasourdi par la réplique de la fille, ne releva même pas le fait qu'elle connaissait d'ores et déjà son nom, alors qu'il ne s'était pas encore présenté. Larme leva un regard plein d'incompréhension vers son dragonnier. Pourquoi ne répondait-il rien ? En réalité Seth était trop occupé à se poser une seule question : « D'où elle sort, celle-là ? ».

Comme la jeune fille le regardait avec l'air d'attendre une réponse, il marmonna, les dents serrées :

- Non, je préfère pas…

- Tant pis pour toi, mon chéri, rétorqua la dénommée Dre'ya avec regard indéchiffrable.

La mâchoire de Seth se crispa un peu plus. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle devait plaisanter. Oui, c'était évident : elle se moquait de lui. Pourtant il avait beau le savoir, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement à ses dernières paroles, peu habitué à une telle attitude de la part des femmes à son égard. Son interlocutrice le remarqua, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier son ravissement. L'air satisfaite devant l'expression à la fois embarrassée et énervée du jeune homme, elle lui adressa un immense sourire, indéchiffrable. Larme fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas cette personne, qui embarrassait son dragonnier. Ce dernier croisa les bras, attendant qu'elle lui donne un peu plus d'explications sur les raisons de sa présence ici, et montrant par la même occasion qu'il n'allait pas se laisser avoir par son petit jeu.

- Détends-toi, lui dit la jeune femme, comme il dégainait son épée en la voyant s'approcher. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Seth leva un sourcil. Il n'en était pas persuadé, et il aurait préféré que cette fille bizarre s'en aille rapidement. Et puis, c'était peut-être une technique de déstabilisation destinée à détourner son attention de la sacoche où il gardait son argent… Cette Dre'ya pouvait très bien être une voleuse. La jeune fille haussa les épaules en voyant que le jeune homme ne lâcherait pas son arme, et reprit :

- Si j'ai dit ça, c'est simplement parce que je te comprends, reprit-elle sur un ton plus calme. Je suis aussi passée par là.

- Alors ça vois-tu, ça m'étonnerait, marmonna Seth, qui reprenait de son assurance lorsque son interlocutrice s'adressait à lui sur un ton un peu moins familier.

Dre'ya se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis afficha un sourire teinté d'ironie :

- Monsieur se croit être le seul à posséder un Dragon, c'est bien ça ?

- Je ne suis pas le seul, avança le jeune homme sans pour autant mentionner Eragon. Il y a…

- Oui, il y a les _vieux_… enfin je veux dire les « anciens », pardon, se corrigea Drey'a.

Malgré son air désolé devant l'expression qu'elle avait employée, Seth était convaincu qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Son attitude provocante était claire depuis le début, dans chacun de ses gestes et chacune de ses paroles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? rétorqua-t-il, les dents serrées.

Derrière lui, Larme commença à grogner. Dre'ya afficha un nouveau sourire :

- De toi ? Mais je n'attends rien. C'est toi qui veux quelque chose de moi.

- Pardon ? coupa Seth, une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir : Ce n'est pas encore le cas, mais ça le sera lorsque tu sauras que je suis aussi dragonnière… Oups ! je l'ai dit… !

La jeune fille afficha une mine faussement surprise. Mais son petit stratagème avait fonctionné. Seth avait ouvert de grands yeux surpris, et Dre'ya constata qu'il était encore plus mignon avec un tel air sur le visage. Mais elle n'en montra rien, et haussa les épaules :

- Eh bien oui, tu n'avais pas compris ?

Subitement son visage prit une expression plus sérieuse. La vitesse avec laquelle elle passait d'une apparente émotion à une autre était impressionnante, voire même plutôt effrayante, songeait Seth. La jeune femme siffla, et un cri perçant retentit. Le vent balaya les arbres et, quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit sourd annonça l'arrivée d'un imposant dragon mauve devant eux. Dre'ya lui fit un petit geste autoritaire, et la bête s'assit en face de Seth. Larme, caché derrière son dragonnier, tremblait comme une feuille.

- Je te présence Marëva. La sœur de ton Dragon, murmura la jeune fille, un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

Seth était complètement abasourdi. Comment ça, la sœur de Larme ? Il réfléchit rapidement. C'était donc lui le Dragon, ou plutôt la Dragonne, issue du premier œuf de Saphira ? Derrière le jeune homme, le Dragonneau sembla reprendre un peu de contenance, et une lueur d'intérêt illumina ses yeux bleus innocents, comme s'il avait comprit ce que tout cela signifiait.

* Famille. * dit-il dans l'esprit de Seth, et c'était un mot dont il connaissait bien le sens.

Son dragonnier aussi. La gorge serrée, il dévisageait Dre'ya d'un œil nouveau.

- D'où sortez-vous ? parvint-il finalement à articuler d'une voix rauque.

Son interlocutrice lui lança un regard malicieux, puis tendit la main :

- Je crois que je nous ai fait partir sur de mauvaises bases, et je m'en excuse. Je m'appelle Dre'ya. Enchantée.

Une nouvelle expression apparut sur son visage, plus naturelle. Marëva posa ses yeux violets sur sa dragonnière d'un air circonspect. Habituellement, Dre'ya ne s'excusait jamais. Qu'avait-elle donc derrière la tête ? Seth, méfiant, ne pouvait effacer ce sentiment d'incompréhension qui le taraudait. C'était donc ça : cette fille avait des réponses à lui donner. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait dire lorsqu'elle l'avait prévenu qu'il attendrait quelque chose d'elle. Il la jaugea un instant du regard, puis leva lentement la main et serra celle de la jeune fille.

- Seth, répondit-il.

Cette Dre'ya avait beau être bizarre, il avait beaucoup de choses à apprendre d'elle. La taille de sa Dragonne démontrait qu'elle était devenue dragonnière en étant bien plus jeune que lui, et qu'elle et Marëva avaient plus d'expérience qu'eux.

* * *

_Palais Royal d'Urû'baen, quelques heures plus tard._

Roran tournait autour de la table basse de la pièce, se grattant le menton de manière machinale. Il réfléchissait.

- Cela me paraît plutôt évident, Roran, lança Eragon, coupant court à ses réflexions. Nos ennemis voulaient l'œuf de Saphira en échange de ta fille. S'ils apprennent qu'il a éclot pour un autre que les leurs, Sérène ne leur sera plus d'aucune utilité. Nous devons la récupérer rapidement.

- Je le sais bien, murmura le roi, en proie à un sentiment d'impuissance.

Sa fille était entre les mains de brigands dont il ne savait presque rien, mis à part les renseignements que Murtagh avait pu leur donner sur cette Ombre qui était venu le voir. Si elle était responsable de l'enlèvement de Sérène également, la situation était plus grave que prévu. Roran voulait récupérer sa fille, bien entendu. Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste. Il était souverain de l'Alagaësia et il avait des priorités. La vie de milliers de personnes passait avant celle de son propre enfant, même si cette dernière était sa seule héritière.

- Il y a autre chose, reprit le souverain. Si la personne qui a enlevé Sérène et qui est venu voir Murtagh est la même, c'est-à-dire cette Ombre, Arz'an… alors ma fille n'est pas notre priorité. Nous devons d'abord retrouver Seth.

Eragon resta silencieux. C'était évident. Si Arz'an voulait l'œuf bien avant qu'il n'ait éclot, c'était pour une bonne raison. Avoir un dragonnier à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas impossible, même si le Dragon avait trouvé le sien…

- Vous pensez qu'il est en danger ? dit Murtagh, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début de la petite réunion. Qu'Arz'an essayera de le soumettre à sa volonté ?

Il essayait de ne pas faire transparaître son inquiétude, mais avait bien du mal à garder une attitude calme. Si Seth s'était enfui, c'était de sa faute.

- C'est bien possible, murmura Roran.

Les trois hommes se turent. De l'autre côté de la porte, deux curieux épiaient la scène à travers le trou de la serrure.

- À mon tour, chuchota Isla.

Brom s'écarta.

- Ils sont là depuis combien de temps, tu dis ? demanda-t-il en reculant.

Sa sœur prit sa place devant la porte et se baissa légèrement pour regarder dans la salle.

- Depuis presque trois heures. Et ils en arrivent à la conclusion que nous avions trouvée, murmura-t-elle sans pouvoir cacher un faible sourire.

- Sauf que nous, nous n'avons pas eu besoin de tenir deux réunions différentes tous les jours, marmonna Brom. S'ils nous avaient laissé participer…

- Tu as raison, répliqua Isla. C'est injuste de nous écarter simplement parce qu'on est trop jeunes. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu !

Elle se redressa et jeta un regard étrange à son cadet.

- À quoi tu penses, là tout de suite ? fit ce dernier, connaissant cette expression sur le visage de sa sœur.

- Mon cher Brom, je pense qu'il est temps de leur venir en aide. Ils n'arriveront pas à la décision que nous avons trouvé seuls avant au moins une heure, c'est certain, dit-elle avec un air faussement sérieux.

- Papa n'appréciera pas, commenta Brom avec une grimace.

- Papa n'a pas songé que Seth ne se laissera pas facilement retrouver, répliqua la jeune fille avec une expression réellement sérieuse, cette fois.

Les deux enfants toquèrent donc à la porte, et l'ouvrirent presque aussitôt. Isla passa sa tête par l'ouverture :

- Pardon de vous déranger, mais si vous permettez nous avons une idée à vous soumettre, dit-elle sur un ton calculé.

Eragon se tourna immédiatement vers elle, et lui lança un regard sévère. Il ne tenait pas à ce que ses enfants soient plus impliqués dans cette affaire que ce n'était déjà le cas. Roran resta silencieux un moment, puis hocha la tête :

- Entrez seulement, dit-il simplement.

Isla, la mine satisfaite et Brom, l'air gêné, pénétrèrent dans le petit salon. Il y avait deux grands fauteuils. Sur l'un se trouvait Eragon, et probablement Roran lorsqu'il ne faisait pas les cent pas, jugea Isla. L'autre était occupé par Murtagh. Préférant ne pas s'asseoir directement à côté de son père, qui n'avait déjà pas l'air entièrement satisfait par l'attitude de ses enfants, la jeune fille prit place aux côtés du frère de ce dernier. Son oncle direct, Murtagh. L'adolescente lui jeta un bref regard, en biais. Si elle avait été surprise d'apprendre qu'il était encore en vie – jusqu'à présent personne ne lui en avait parlé, il lui était donc très difficile d'imaginer que ce fut le cas – la réaction la plus vive avait été celle de son frère, Brom. Le garçon s'était montré tout à fait enchanté d'avoir un cousin.

« J'ai toujours voulu avoir un grand frère » lui avait-il dit avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, « alors tu vois, un cousin… Et Seth, en plus ! »

Isla avait retenu une grimace devant l'air à la fois sidéré et absolument admiratif de son cadet. Parfois, elle avait du mal à supporter le jeune homme. Mais si la situation s'améliorait, elle accepterait de faire des efforts, pour les réunions familiales tout du moins.

- Seth n'acceptera jamais que vous alliez le chercher, commença Isla. Vous perdrez plus de temps à le poursuivre que vous en prendrez pour retrouver Sérène.

Elle jeta un regard à Murtagh, qui resta silencieux. Bien sûr, il connaissait son fils.

- Seth est un peu têtu, comme moi, ajouta Isla, confirmant ce à quoi pensait le père du nouveau dragonnier. Et si j'étais à sa place, je ne pense pas que j'aurais envie de rentrer tout de suite.

Elle allait continuer, mais remarquant un mouvement de Saphira, assise dans le fond de la salle, elle se stoppa. Eragon se redressa sur sa chaise.

- Saphira m'a demandé de vous transmettre son avis, dit-il, non sans un certain malaise. Elle pense comme les enfants. Selon elle, il faut laisser à Seth le temps de réfléchir. Cette situation l'a mis en colère, et il aura besoin de faire le point, acheva-t-il avec un regard embarrassé pour son frère.

Ce dernier, bien qu'assis en face de lui, détourna volontairement le regard. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient des intérêts communs qu'il allait tout lui pardonner. Néanmoins, il devait reconnaître que sa fille et sa Dragonne n'avaient pas tort.

- Saphira a raison, murmura-t-il. Seth n'acceptera jamais de nous suivre, même si nous parvenons à le retrouver.

- Mais si c'est l'Ombre qui le retrouve en premier ? avança Roran.

Brom se dandina sur le fauteuil. Ils en arrivaient au point qu'ils espéraient, Isla et lui.

- Si je peux me permettre, commença-t-il, l'air embarrassé. Isla et moi sommes déjà arrivés à cette conclusion, et voilà ce que nous avions pensé ; il suffit de mener les deux recherches simultanément.

- Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama son père. D'après ce que Murtagh nous as dit, Ar'zan possède un repaire dans le sud, au Surda, là où elle lui avait donné rendez-vous. Nous pouvons profiter de ce qu'elle ignore encore que Murtagh est ici pour nous y rendre, et la prendre par surprise. Mais, d'après ce que dit Saphira, Seth est partit dans une direction opposée…

- Nous avons besoin de personnes de confiance pour retrouver Sérène ou Seth, continua le roi. Nous ne sommes que peu, et si nous n'envoyons pas l'un de nous chercher Seth, les chances de le faire revenir seront encore amoindries…

- Qu'entendez-vous par « nous » ? questionna alors Isla, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Saphira cligna brièvement des yeux. Oui, elle voyait où l'adolescente voulait en venir.

- Roran, Murtagh, Saphira et moi, répondit Eragon.

- Oui, bien sûr, susurra Isla. Cela n'implique ni Katrina, ni Brom et moi… Les hommes au combat, les femmes et les enfants à la maison, c'est bien ça ?

Brom ne put empêcher un sourire en coin d'étirer ses lèvres en voyant la tête que faisaient son père et son grand-oncle. Murtagh lança un regard en biais à sa nièce, mais resta impassible.

- Voyez-vous, reprit Isla, profitant du silence créé par sa réaction, il me semble que Brom et moi avons le droit de prendre part aux recherches. En ce qui concerne mon frère, il souhaite vous aider à retrouver Sérène, qui court pour le moment un bien plus grand risque que Seth. Je l'approuve mais s'il le faut, je ne rechignerai pas à aller chercher mon… _cousin_ de l'autre côté.

- C'est de la folie ! s'écria Eragon. Il est évident qu'au Surda, nous devrons faire face aux soldats de l'Ombre, sans compter les habitants du pays qui se rebellent de plus en plus ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour vous…

Brom, bien que préparé à la réaction de son père, afficha une mine déçue.

- Alors dans ce cas, dit-il tout de même, laissez-nous au moins partir à la recherche de Seth. S'il vous plaît.

Ce faisant, il regarda tour à tour Eragon, Roran et Murtagh, et crut percevoir un léger signe d'acquiescement chez ce dernier.

Le roi lança un regard en biais à son cousin, resté silencieux.

- Eragon ?

- Saphira approuve Isla et Brom, lâcha finalement ce dernier et expliquant par là-même la raison de son silence.

La Dragonne lui décocha un regard indéchiffrable.

- Moi aussi.

Isla se tourna vers Murtagh, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir son soutien.

- Seth n'appréciera pas que je le retrouve, ajouta l'ancien dragonnier. Mais si je reste en retrait, si j'accompagne Brom et Isla de loin…

Il se tut, croisant le regard incertain de son frère.

- Eh bien Eragon, qu'y-a-t-il ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? fit-il, sur un tout autre ton, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Je sais parfaitement que tu ne m'as pas pardonné la mort de Thorn.

Le ton abrupt de son frère cadet parut déstabiliser Murtagh, mais il se reprit bien vite :

- Evidemment, tu ne t'attendais pas ce que je te saute au cou pour te remercier de l'avoir tué… Mais je ne ferai aucun mal à mes neveux, parce que contrairement à toi j'attache encore une certaine importance au mot « famille », ajouta-t-il sur un ton en apparence calme.

Brom resta interdit. Il savait que son père avait eu un rôle à jouer dans la mort du dragon de son oncle. Mais les entendre dire tous deux qu'il l'avait tué de ses propres mains… Isla sourit brièvement :

- Cela ne me dérange pas que oncle Murtagh nous suive, même de loin, fit-elle sur un ton calculé.

Murtagh grimaça légèrement à l' « oncle Murtagh » mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Comme Roran approuvait, même avec une certaine résignation, et que Saphira semblait ravie, Eragon ne put qu'accepter. Mais une fois la réunion finie, il attendit que les autres soient sortis pour mettre son frère en garde :

- Je veux que tu les surveilles de loin et que tu les protèges, quoi qu'il arrive, murmura-t-il, comme l'ancien dragonnier s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce. Je te fais confiance, Murtagh.

Son aîné afficha un sourire légèrement narquois :

- Eh bien tu as de la chance. Car si c'était toi qui devais retrouver mon fils, je n'aurais jamais accepté.

C'est sur ces paroles au sens bien énigmatique qu'il sortit de la salle, laissant là son frère cadet qui ne savait pas s'il devait se faire des reproches ou s'inquiéter.

- - - - - - - -


	24. Chapitre 23 : La troupe

**Chapitre Vingt-trois : La troupe**

_Au sud-est d'Urû'baen, quatre jours plus tard._

Isla chevauchait en tête, et son frère la suivait de près. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils cheminaient en direction du désert du Hadarac, avec l'espoir de croiser la route de leur cousin, Seth. Le jeune homme avait cependant des jours d'avance sur eux, et la Demi-elfe se demandait combien de temps ils mettraient pour le rattraper. Néanmoins si Saphira avait dit juste, Seth et son Dragon se dirigeaient vers le refuge où elle avait caché son dernier œuf, des années plus tôt. Ainsi, même s'ils ne le croisaient pas avant, les deux enfants avaient encore une chance de le retrouver là-bas. Si tant est qu'ils réussissent à conserver la trace du fuyard.

Comme elle s'arrêtait pour jeter un regard inquiet au soleil, très près de se coucher, Isla entendit Brom descendre de sa monture derrière elle. Percevant les pas de son cadet qui rebroussaient chemin, elle se retourna vivement et le héla sur un ton agacé :

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Nous avons pris la bonne direction, Brom ! Il est inutile de…

Le Demi-elfe se retourna avec un air embarrassé :

- Oui, oui, je sais. Je te fais confiance, ne t'inquiète pas Isla.

- Dans ce cas, puis-je savoir à quoi tu joues ? rétorqua la jeune fille, comme son cadet examinait le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté.

Brom jeta un dernier regard derrière lui, puis hocha la tête en signe de dénégation. Sa sœur haussa les épaules. Apparemment, il n'était pas décidé à lui donner une explication, mais peu importait.

- Nous allons devoir dormir ici ce soir, reprit Isla en mettant pied à terre. La nuit est en train de tomber, et nous devons avoir un minimum de lumière pour trouver du bois pour le feu. Charges-t'en, d'ailleurs, je vais voir s'il n'y aurait pas de l'eau à proximité.

Brom jeta un bref regard par-dessus son épaule, l'air pas franchement rassuré, mais aquiesça. Isla posa son sac sur un tas de feuilles et tourna les talons. Arrivée quelques pas plus loin, elle s'accroupit et attendit que le silence se fasse. Derrière elle, son frère s'éloignait, pour finalement disparaître de son champ de vision. La Demi-elfe jeta un regard devant elle, puis ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur les bruits de la forêt, guettant celui d'une rivière. Le craquement des branches au-dessus d'elle, lorsqu'un gland tombait ou qu'un animal passait, les piépiements des oiseaux dans leurs nids, le cri d'un animal qui fuyait dans son terrier… Isla était attentive à chacun des bruits de la forêt. Elle avait appris à sentir sa présence. Si l'on était assez attentive à elle, la forêt révélait bon nombre d'indices sur ce qu'elle cachait ; un danger, la présence d'un animal à chasser, ou encore les traces de pas d'un humain et d'un animal pas plus gros qu'un chien sur le sol… La fille d'Eragon ouvrit les yeux. Pas de rivière. Mais, derrière elle, des pas incertains. L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ? s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton exaspéré.

Elle se leva et fit un demi-tour sur elle-même pour faire face à son frère. Mais la personne qu'elle dévisagea alors n'était pas Brom. Ce dernier émergea de derrière le dos de Murtagh :

- Je vais vous le dire, ce qu'il y a ! lança l'ancien dragonnier en jetant un regard à ses neveux.

Il fit quelques pas et se retourna, les bras croisés :

- Il y a que je commence à en avoir assez de ce manège. C'est ridicule !

Avant qu'Isla n'ait pu le questionner sur la raison de son agacement, Brom s'écria :

- Je suis désolé, vraiment ! Je ne voulais pas vous embêter, mais…

Il jeta un regard embarrassé à sa sœur, qui paraissait ne rien y comprendre, et s'expliqua, à la fois pour la jeune fille et pour Murtagh :

- Je… je regardais sans cesse derrière nous, parce que je… je…

Il baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, rouge comme une pivoine. Murtagh leva les sourcils, tandis qu'Isla grimaçait. Comme le garçon ne semblait pas vouloir continuer, son oncle fit un geste de la main :

- Oui bon, ça va… Lève le nez et continue, regarder tes pieds ne fera pas avancer les choses.

Brom rougit encore plus suite au ton abrupt employé par l'ancien dragonnier, mais hocha la tête :

- Pardon. C'est un peu gênant à dire mais… ça m'ennuyait que vous nous suiviez comme ça, alors que nous aurions pu faire route ensemble.

Murtagh se gratta le menton, l'air surpris, tandis qu'Isla jetait un regard indéchiffrable à son frère. Finalement, il déclara :

- Vous l'avez dit vous-mêmes lorsque nous étions au palais : Si Seth me voit en votre présence, il refusera de rentrer avec nous.

- Oui, reprit Brom, plus rouge que jamais, mais vous pouvez bien faire un petit bout de route avec nous, non ?

- Et comment feras-tu si Seth nous surpend au détour d'un chemin ? rétorqua Isla, plus lucide.

Elle tourna brièvement les yeux vers Murtagh, un air indescriptible sur le visage :

- Ce n'est pas contre vous, évidemment, ajouta-t-elle. Simplement, soyons logiques. Nous ne pouvons pas prévoir à l'avance où Seth s'arrêtera. Si nous lui tombons dessus par mégarde, avec son père à nos côtés…

Murtagh haussa les épaules :

- Peu importe, ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais vous parler, dit-il.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, il reprit :

- Vous m'excuserez, mais je trouve que la situation devient grotesque.

Isla afficha un air égaré, et Brom rougit à nouveau, sans savoir pourquoi.

- Vous suivez Seth, n'est-ce pas ? s'expliqua leur oncle. Et moi je vous suis. Mais le fait est que je suis précédé par un certain Chat-garou pour qui la discrétion importe peu, lui-même suivi par une jeune personne qui se croit, elle, discrète. Ainsi, j'ai la très nette impression que cette « mission » de récupération est devenue un vrai défilé en forêt.

Brom afficha une mine effarée, et Murtagh jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Les oreilles de Tiar dépassèrent alors de derrière un bosquet, et le chat-garou sauta habilement par-dessus l'arbuste pour arriver à leurs pieds. Les yeux écarquillés du Demi-elfe faisaient des allers et retours entre sa sœur et son oncle.

- Tiar ? Mais… je te croyais restée à Urû'baen ?! s'exclama enfin le garçon, l'air perdu. Que fais-tu ici ?

Bien évidemment, le chat-garou resta muet. Un petit miaulement lui échappa, en réponse au regard suppliant que le frère d'Isla venait de lui lancer. Il se tourna alors vers leur aîné :

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, vous dites ? De qui s'agit-il ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Alors que Murtagh haussait les épaules, Isla agrippa son frère par la manche pour le tirer à elle. Elle était furieuse.

- À ton avis, espèce d'_Urgal _!? Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui raconter, hein ?

- Mais Isla… de quoi parles-tu ? s'enquit Brom, l'air effrayé par sa sœur.

Cette dernière le fusilla du regard :

- À ton avis ? répéta-t-elle. Qui donc est au courant de toute cette histoire, je te le demande ?

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent alors de surprise et sa sœur lui lâcha enfin le bras. Tiar jeta un regard indéchiffrable dans leur dos, avant d'émettre un très net miaulement.

- Pardonnez-moi, murmura Jorine, émergeant de derrière un tronc.

Le Chat-garou affichait une mine amusée. Murtagh jeta un regard interloqué à la jeune fille, sur laquelle se précipitait déjà Isla :

- Par tous les démons de l'Empire, peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ici ? tonna la Demi-elfe. Tu n'as donc aucune idée du danger que tu cours, à te promener dans la forêt à notre suite ? As-tu au moins prévenu quelqu'un ? À quoi t'attendais-tu, ma parole ?

Jorine semblait se ratatiner sur elle-même au fur et à mesure que les questions fusaient, à l'image de Brom qui s'était fait minuscule. Surprenant le regard noir que l'adolescente lança à son frère, elle s'interposa :

- Oh, Brom n'y est pour rien ! Il m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé avec Seth, mais j'ai pris ma décision seule.

- Je n'étais pas au courant, assura le garçon avec une grimace gênée.

Il sursauta en sentant Tiar à ses pieds, qui se frottait à ses jambes comme un chat tout à fait normal. Le regard vert qu'elle leva vers lui affirmait pourtant tout le contraire. Le Demi-elfe frissonna. Il avait dès le départ considéré le chat-garou comme son amie, et pourtant il y avait des moments où sa présence était loin de le rassurer.

- J'ai prévenu Marisse, l'amie de ma mère, reprit Jorine, que je partais pour vous aider à retrouver un ami. En réalité je comptais vous accompagner dès le départ mais quand je suis arrivée au palais, on m'informée que vous étiez déjà partis. J'ai longuement hésité à vous suivre, puis j'ai croisé une petite fille qui m'a assuré qu'elle vous connaissait et…

Isla coula un regard lourd de sens vers Tiar, qui ne broncha pas. Murtagh, le dos contre un arbre, avait décidé de les laisser régler cette histoire seuls. Il laissa les quatre jeunes gens parlementer entre eux afin d'arriver à la conclusion qui lui paraissait évidente depuis le début : ils allaient continuer ensemble leur « expédition » pour retrouver Seth, de sorte que ce n'était plus deux enfants qui partaient à sa recherche, mais une véritable petite troupe. Murtagh grommela. Comme si protéger deux gamins n'était pas suffisant ! Il allait devoir s'occuper d'une personne de plus, sans compter le Chat-garou qui, apparemment, avait décidé de se mêler de cette affaire depuis le début. Car il devenait évident que Tiar n'était pas là par hasard, et ce depuis le commencement.

Ce fut Isla qui fit les présentations. Agacée par la tournure que prenaient les événements, elle déclara avec très peu de tact que Murtagh était la véritable identité du père de Seth, et Jorine la futur petite-amie de ce dernier, lorsqu'il tâcherait enfin de reconnaître qu'il avait un faible pour elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle commença à ajouter que le jeune homme était en passant un imbécile fini que Brom eut le bon sens de la faire taire en lui mettant une main devant la bouche :

- Arrêtes Isla, calme-toi ! Tu exagères…, marmonna-t-il, rouge de honte.

L'intéressée le fusilla du regard, mais suivit son conseil et grommela quelques excuses avant de s'enmurer dans le silence. Le soleil étant couché depuis une bonne demi-heure, la petite troupe entreprit de s'installer entre deux grands arbres afin de partager un repas. Brom donna volontiers une part de son pain à Jorine et Murtagh, mais lorsqu'il s'adressa à Tiar, le Chat-garou lui lança un regard indéchiffrable avant de tourner la tête. Le garçon afficha une mine dépitée devant ce refus qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais son attention fut bientôt accaparée par Isla qui lui demandait où il avait laissé son sac, et il oublia bien vite l'attitude de Tiar. Comme ils étaient plus nombreux qu'auparavant, Murtagh eut l'idée d'instaurer un tour de garde, ce qui lui assurait de dormir au moins quelques heures au lieu de penser sans cesse à la sécurité des quatre jeunes gens. Il prit donc le premier quart, et fut ensuite remplacé par Brom. Le garçon s'installa contre un vieux tronc d'arbre à même le sol, et commença son tour de garde les yeux bien ouverts. Il dût pourtant se reprendre plusieurs fois, peinant à ne pas céder à ses rêveries. Une pensée en particulier le taraudait. Il pensait au Chat-garou, qui avait une attitude des plus étranges à son égard.

Brom n'était pas sans savoir que ceux de son espèce étaient bien mystérieux, mais Tiar l'intriguait beaucoup, surtout depuis qu'elle était revenue avec Murtagh. Il aurait aimé lui demander comment s'était passée sa libération, et s'excuser pour l'avoir laissée derrière eux. Il se demandait également si elle leur en voulait. Comme cela arrive bien souvent lorsque l'on parle du chat, la petite créature apparut juste derrière le Demi-elfe, le faisant sursauter en miaulant.  
Brom se retourna immédiatement, le cœur battant. Derrière son épaule, Tiar avait habilement sauté sur le tronc, et lui jetait un regard de Chat-garou. Le garçon s'écarta pour lui laisser plus de place, et aussi parce que, inconsciemment, sa présence le mettait mal à l'aise. Tiar s'installa plus confortablement, les pattes sous le ventre, comme le font beaucoup de chats, et resta silencieuse. N'y tenant plus, Brom demanda :

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler sous cette forme, mais est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

Tiar pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Tu peux au moins hocher la tête pour me répondre, reprit le garçon, comme elle ne bougeait plus d'un poil. S'il te plaît, Tiar ! J'ai besoin de savoir ! Je m'en veux de t'avoir laissée derrière nous. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous aider… Je te considère comme mon amie, tu sais, même si ce n'est ton cas et…

Tiar venait d'hocher imprecetiblement la tête. Brom se figea.

- Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu me considères aussi comme ton ami ?

Il eut un petit rire nerveux, comme si cette hypothèse avait peu de chance d'être juste.

- Ou est-ce que tu veux me dire que tu m'en veux ? reprit-il.

Le chat-garou fixa Brom dans les yeux, mais ne répondit pas. Le garçon soupira.

- Tant pis, murmura-t-il, sur un ton qui laissait transparaître sa déception.

Il savait que sous son apparence de chat, un Chat-garou ne s'adressait à un humain qu'en de rares occasions. S'il avait décidé de se lier à cette personne, par exemple. Voilà probablement la raison du silence de Tiar, se disait le jeune Demi-elfe. Mais tout de même, il aurait bien aimé qu'elle fasse une exception pour lui, même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il laissa sa place à Isla quelques heures plus tard, Brom eut l'impression qu'il était resté seul toute la nuit, bien que Tiar soit demeuré à ses côtés tout du long en le fixant de ses grands yeux verts avec toute son attention.

* * *

_Au même endroit, le lendemain après-midi._

Isla se pencha légèrement sur le côté, évitant ainsi les branches basses qui gênaient le parcours de la petite troupe. Elle savait qu'ils devaient perdre le moins de temps possible. C'est pourquoi elle eut l'idée de s'écarter légèrement de la piste que suivaient les autres pour trouver de quoi faire un repas pour le soir.

- Où vas-tu ? questionna Murtagh en tirant légèrement sur les rênes de sa monture, comme celle de la Demi-elfe s'éloignait sur leur droite.

- J'ai repéré des buissons à baies, plus loin, s'expliqua l'intéressée en sautant à terre. Je vais voir si je peux cueillir quelque chose de comestible, et je vous rejoins.

Le père de Seth ne sembla pas convaincu. Si les membres du groupe commençaient à partir chacun de leur côté, il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Il n'avait pas des yeux derrière la tête, tout de même ! Cependant il savait également qu'il leur fallait trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. L'ancien dragonnier fixa un momet les traces de Seth et Larme devant lui puis, constatant qu'elles allaient toujours tout droit depuis une bonne heure qu'ils chevauchaient, fit signe à Brom, Jorine et Tiar de le suivre :

- Allons-y. Seth et son Dragon avancent dans la même direction depuis un moment ; il ne sera pas difficile de retrouver sa piste ou, dans le cas contraire, de rebrousser chemin. Mais ne traînons pas !

Brom et Jorine acquiescèrent, et partirent sur les traces d'Isla, qui avait avaient déjà atteint l'un des buissons et en examinait les baies. Sans le savoir, ils contournaient par la-même un endroit bien précis. Un peu plus haut sur le chemin, il y avait de très nettes traces de pas. Mais plus seulement celles de Seth et Larme ; là s'était posé avec fracas une certaine Dragonne mauve, plusieurs jours auparavant.

- Je crois que celles-ci sont comestibles, s'exclama Isla comme Jorine et Brom arrivaient à son niveau. J'en ai vu de semblables dans le Du Weldenvarden, affirma-t-elle en leur désignant un buisson.

Jorine la regarda d'un air circonspect, mais au même moment Tiar s'assit à leurs pieds, cueillit l'un des petits fruits orange et le mit dans sa bouche. Jugeant qu'ils ne couraient aucun danger, les adolescents l'imitèrent. Lorsque Murtagh arriva dans leur dos, ils avaient déjà avalé la moitié des fruits du bosquet.

- Je pensais que vous vouliez les garder pour ce soir, commenta-t-il. Il fallait me dire que vous étiez affamés !

- Pardon, s'excusa Brom, la bouche pleine. Mais ch'a a un goût déli_ch_ieux.

Une expression parfaitement indéchiffrable passa sur le visage de son oncle, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'agacement, peut-être. Finalement il attrapa son arc et son carquois et partit en quête d'une nourriture un peu plus consistante.

Le soir venu, le petit groupe se réchauffait à la lueur d'un feu. Assis en cercle autour des lapins qui rôtissaient lentement au-dessus des flammes, chacun émettait des hypothèses sur la suite des événements.

- Si la prophétie est exacte, marmonna Isla, il reste un dernier œuf qui n'a pas encore éclot. Ce n'est qu'ensuite que le nouvel Empereur Noir apparaîtra, c'est bien cela ?

Tiar hocha la tête, et Murtagh rétorqua :

- Oui, si l'on en croit la prophétie, commenta-t-il, en retournant un lapin sur le feu.

- Vous n'y croyez pas ? questionna aussitôt Isla.

Son oncle haussa les épaules dans une expression qui rappelait assez bien Seth :

- Je n'en ai pas très envie. Mais seul un fou prendrait le risque de l'ignorer.

Brom approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- C'est frustrant, marmonna-t-il. Nous savons que le premier Dragon n'est pas de notre côté. Mais concernant Seth, il nous faut le rattraper pour être sûrs qu'il ne tombera pas entre les pattes de l'Ombre… Une partie du problème ne sera réglée que lorsque nous le retrouverons.

Isla hocha la tête, et il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel chacun resta perdu dans ses pensées. La jument de Jorine émit un petit hennissement, ce qui tira Brom des siennes :

- Avec un peu de chance en tout cas, nous réussirons à ramener Urzak de notre côté, commença-t-il en se tournant vers sa sœur.

Murtagh émit un petit grognement :

- À votre place, je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus. Cet imbécile est devenu spécialiste en traîtrise, vous courrez moins de risques en le laissant là où il est, marmonna-t-il avec un agacement non feint.

- Ce n'est pas Urzak qui a trahi Saphira, reprit Brom. C'est Valen. Il a indiqué à l'Ombre où se trouvait son premier œuf, le mauve. Rien ne prouve que son dragonnier fût au courant.

- Valen est le dragon d'Urzak, gromella Murtagh avec irritation. Ils sont liés et ils partagent le même point de vue, tâches de te mettre ça dans le crâne !

Les épaules de Brom s'affaissèrent, tandis qu'il marmonnait une excuse. Mais Isla fronça les sourcils devant la colère de leur oncle :

- Vous semblez les connaître, et pourtant vous étiez déjà du côté de Galbatorix quand ils ont rejoints notre père pour se battre aux côtés des Vardens, commenta-t-elle, acerbe.

Murtagh la fusilla du regard et Brom se figea, un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Il jeta des regards effrayés entre sa sœur et son oncle. Jorine semblait retenir son souffle. Le silence de plusieurs minutes qui s'ensuivit persuada le garçon que l'ancien dragonnier avait décidé d'ignorer la remarque de la Demi-elfe. Il reprit pourtant la parole, sur un ton un peu plus calme qu'auparavant :

- J'ai rencontré Valen quelques années plus tard. Il me semble que c'était un hasard, mais… cette entrevue m'a suffit pour comprendre comment il résonnait. Son dragonnier est pareil ; tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est les avantages qu'il pourrait tirer d'une situation ou d'une autre…

Isla se renfrogna :

- Peu importe comment Valen et Urzak résonnent, le fait est que c'était eux qui se trouvaient opposés à Galbatorix lors de la guerre. Pas vous.

- Isla !

Brom n'avait pu retenir ce cri. Il se tourna vers Murtagh, qui venait de se lever :

- Ne parle pas de ce dont tu ne sais rien, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Mais retiens une chose : si je suis ici, ce n'est que pour une seule raison. Je veux à tout prix éviter cette guerre à Seth. Je me fiche de ceux qui y participeront, ou de ceux qui remporteront la victoire. Faites donc appel à Urzak et son Dragon si vous le souhaitez, mais ne venez pas me parler de traîtrise et de lâcheté par la suite !

Il tourna les talons, et Isla fronça les sourcils. Brom espéra de tout son coeur que sa soeur ne répondrait pas, et que l'altercation s'arrêterait là. Mais l'ancien dragonnier fit volte-face une dernière fois :

- Tu penses peut-être tout savoir parce que ton père a été le _grand héros_ de cette guerre, mais tu te trompes. Tous ceux qui se battent du côté du bien ne sont pas tous irréprochables, et le contraire est valable dans le camp adverse.

Il marqua une courte pause, comme pour reprendre son souffle, puis :

- Ce n'est pas toi qui as vu Urzak déserter la bataille au moment où le dragonnier elfe tombait sous l'épée de Galbatorix, ajouta-t-il.

Et il tourna les talons. Isla resta bouche-bée. Elle savait que son attitude était répréhensible, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme avait menti toute sa vie à son fils. Peut-être avait-elle espéré en apprendre un peu plus sur lui dans cette discussion… car il était vrai qu'en-dehors de cela, Murtagh était loin d'être un homme bavard. À présent cependant, elle s'en voulait. Elle aurait dû prévoir cette réaction de sa part. Après tout, il ressemblait trait pour trait à son fils.  
Si seulement elle avait saisi toute la portée de cette simple affirmation plus tôt… peut-être aurait-elle été capable de prévoir ce qui était à venir.

- - - - - - -


	25. Chapitre 24 : Dragons et Dragonniers

**Chapitre Vingt-quatre : Dragons et Dragonniers**

_Quelque part au Nord du Surda, quatre jours plus tard._

Les écailles bleues de Saphira semblaient briller de façon obstinée malgré la grisaille ambiante et les nuages qui cachaient l'astre solaire. Tout comme sa bonne humeur. Perché sur sa selle, Eragon semblait partager un peu moins son état d'esprit. En bonne Dragonne qu'elle était, Saphira savait parfaitement ressentir la mauvaise humeur de son dragonnier, tout comme elle savait quoi faire dans pareilles situations.

* Nous nous arrêterons bientôt pour la nuit, petit homme. * murmura-t-elle mentalement.

* Comment le sais-tu ? *

* Je perçois la fatigue des chevaux et l'impatience des hommes. * répondit Saphira avec un air serein.

Eragon haussa les épaules.

* Peut-être aurait-il été plus judicieux de poursuivre notre route. Aberon n'est plus si loin. * commenta-t-il.

* Si tu veux prendre nos ennemis par surprise, ce qui est déjà peu probable, tu n'arriveras pas à grand-chose avec des guerriers morts de fatigue. * rétorqua Saphira avec un petit reniflement amusé.

Eragon préféra ne pas relever la remarque. Il faillit hausser à nouveau les épaules mais, comme sa compagne avait les yeux rivés sur le sol, répondit :

* De toute manière, c'est à Roran de prendre les décisions. Il sait ce qui est le mieux pour nous tous. *

La Dragonne resta silencieuse un instant, l'air mi-amusée mi-songeuse. Elle accéléra soudain le mouvement de ses ailes et s'éleva entre les nuages.

* Que fais-tu ? * questionna son compagnon, persuadé qu'elle avait l'intention de se poser.

* Je prends de la hauteur. Tu en as bien besoin. *

Le dragonnier resta muet pendant quelques temps, ne comprenant pas toute la portée de cette affirmation. Il savait que Saphira s'inquiétait pour lui et pour les enfants, tout comme elle se faisait du souci pour Sérène. Eragon réfléchit. Cela faisait des années qu'il connaissait la Dragonne, et il avait pu à maintes reprises remarquer qu'elle avait la plupart du temps de bonnes raisons de faire une chose ou l'autre.

- Tu penses que j'ai besoin de prendre du recul face à cette situation ? cria Eragon, comme le vent emportait la plupart de ses paroles.

Saphira eut un sourire de Dragonne, que son compagnon ne put voir.

* Je ne peux pas répondre à ta place. * dit-elle avec un air malicieux. * Je ne peux qu'essayer de t'aider. *

Eragon sourit malgré lui. S'accrochant un peu plus à la selle de la Dragonne, qui prenait de l'altitude, il risqua un coup d'œil en bas. Le sol se mit bien vite à tourner, et le dragonnier s'agrippa un peu plus à sa monture. Telle une acrobate, Saphira virevoltait dans le ciel, exécutant tantôt des figures compliquées, tantôt se laissant porter plus doucement par le vent, se contentant uniquement de tournoyer lentement sur elle-même. Un rai de lumière passa alors à travers les nuages, et la Dragonne ralentit afin d'en profiter un maximum. Eragon se redressa sur sa selle et caressa les écailles bleues de sa compagne.

* Tu vois, petit homme. * murmura mentalement Saphira tout en exécutant des ronds dans les airs, afin de se maintenir le plus longtemps possible sous le doigt de lumière. * Si tu ne trouve pas le soleil, le soleil te trouvera. *

Le dragonnier éclata de rire :

* Et que dois-je comprendre dans cette très belle métaphore ? *

* Les nuages sont comme les problèmes. * répondit la Dragonne. * Ils te gâchent la vue. Ou la vie, c'est selon. Mais même dans les moments les plus sombres, tu trouveras toujours la lumière qui t'apportera la solution. *

Eragon sourit. Décidément, Saphira s'améliorait d'année en année. Lorsqu'il lui fit part de cette remarque, elle répondit avec un sérieux qui le déstabilisa :

* Durant cette période où nous vivions à Ellesméra, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir sur plusieurs choses. Je pense que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir changé. *

D'un léger mouvement de l'aile gauche, elle obliqua vers le bas et laissa le vent la porter jusqu'au sol. Eragon se plia légèrement en avant sur sa selle, comme pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, mais resta silencieux. Les paroles de la Dragonne l'avaient fait réfléchir. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir vécu loin de tout pendant des années. Par sa faute, Saphira avait subi elle aussi cette réclusion forcée. C'était ainsi qu'il voyait les choses à présent. Au fond, elle n'avait pas demandé à faire les frais des conséquences de ses actes à lui. Peut-être aurait-elle préféré vivre autre part ? La vérité, c'était que le dragonnier ne lui avait jamais vraiment demandé son avis. Lorsque la guerre avait pris fin, il avait été tout naturel pour lui de se tourner vers Arya. Enfin il pouvait lui déclarer ses sentiments ! Les choses s'étaient rapidement enchaînées. L'abdication au trône de la reine d'Ellesméra, le retour d'Arya dans son pays… Pour Eragon il était normal de la suivre. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Une décision parfaitement naturelle. Saphira le savait, et elle ne voulait que le bonheur de son « petit homme ». Mais ce n'était pas sa propre vie qu'elle vivait, c'était celle d'Eragon. Quelle existence aurait-elle voulu mener ?

- Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez là avant nous.

* Eragon avait une crampe. *

Les voix de Roran et Saphira tirèrent le dragonnier de sa réflexion, et il se redressa sur sa selle en constatant que les troupes du roi étaient en train de monter le campement autour d'eux pour la nuit. Roran sauta au bas de sa salle et caressa sa monture.

- Ne me dis pas que tu commences à te faire vieux pour se genre de voyage, cousin ! lança-t-il avec un petit rire.

Eragon descendit du dos de Saphira. Au fil des ans, elle avait pris de la hauteur, c'était le cas de le dire, et il devait faire de plus en plus attention lorsqu'il sautait au bas de sa selle. Même si, généralement, une patte ou une aile étaient là pour l'accueillir. La Dragonne déplaça légèrement sa queue pour faciliter la descente de son compagnon, et lança un regard entendu à Roran.

- Cesse de rire de moi ! s'exclama soudain Eragon avec une expression faussement agacée, comme Saphira affichait une mine satisfaite.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit ? s'enquit le roi avec un air franchement intéressé.

- Que je me plaignais sans arrêt durant le vol. Ce qui est totalement faux, bien sûr.

- Bien sûr, répéta Roran, sans pour autant signifier s'il croyait son cousin ou pas.

Il s'éloigna peu de temps après pour rappeler un de ses généraux, et Eragon en profita pour régler ses comptes avec Saphira. La Dragonne, assise sur le sol sec, regardait avec un intérêt non feint des soldats s'affairer autour d'un feu.

* C'est toi qui n'as pas arrêté de te plaindre au sujet de ton dos et de la selle, qui te serrait trop ou pas assez. * corrigea le dragonnier. * Saphira, tu m'écoutes ? *

* Pardonne-moi petit homme. * rétorqua la Dragonne avec un air évasif. * Mais on a besoin de moi par ici. * ajouta-t-elle tout en se rapprochant des hommes près du bûcher.

Eragon croisa les bras et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Sa compagne abaissa son énorme tête au niveau de celles des soldats, dont certains reculèrent sous le coup de la suprise. Puis elle ferma les yeux et expira brièvement par les naseaux, projetant des gerbes de flammes sur le bois sec. Avec un air à la fois amusé et satisfait, elle écouta les remerciements des hommes du roi, puis se coucha confortablement près du feu.

* Tu devrais faire de même. * dit-elle en coulant un œil vers son dragonnier. * La chaleur est efficace contre les crampes. *

À l'instant où elle se tournait à nouveau vers les flammes, Eragon crut percevoir un clin d'œil à son intention. Imitant Saphira, il s'installa contre son dos et tendit les jambes vers le feu. Il se remémora une nouvelle fois ses paroles. Dans quelle mesure avaient-ils changé, tous les deux ? Il n'en savait rien, mais peut-être le découvrirait-il par la suite. Ce qui était certain, c'était que l'attitude de Saphira ne datait pas d'hier et, en un sens, cela le rassurait.

* * *

_À des kilomètres de là, dans la même journée._

Une petite tache blanche se faufilait à travers les arbres. À son passage, les oiseaux s'envolaient d'un air effrayé, et les écureuils, peu habitués à ce nouveau prédateur, allaient bien vite se cacher. Larme sautillait par-dessus les fougères et les pierres, se baissant vivement quand une branche trop basse menaçait de le désarçonner, sans arrêter pour autant son joyeux trottinement. Dans un petit coin de son esprit persistait l'image de son dragonnier. Ce dernier lui avait fait jurer de se tenir tranquille, tandis qu'il suivait une leçon théorique avec Dre'ya. Le dragonneau sentait d'ailleurs la réticence de son ami quant à passer du temps seul à seul avec la jeune femme. Néanmoins, Seth n'avait jamais été un élève très attentif, et il ne tenait pas à ce que la présence de Larme le déconcentre. Supporter celle de Dre'ya n'était déjà pas évidente. Larme s'était d'abord méfié de son attitude _un peu trop_ collante vis-à-vis de son dragonnier, avant que ce dernier lui fasse comprendre qu'il ne courait aucun danger et qu'il était capable de se débrouiller tout seul.

- Dre'ya ne va pas me _manger_, Larme, avait affirmé le jeune homme sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant. « Du moins, je ne crois pas. » avait-il songé en repensant à la façon qu'elle avait de le regarder, se gardant bien toutefois de partager ces informations avec le petit dragon blanc.

Ainsi, Larme avait occupé son après-midi en gambadant dans les environs, s'intéressant à tout ce qui l'entourait, sans toutefois s'éloigner de son dragonnier qui lui avait recommandé la prudence. Il se dirigeait vers l'immense rocher qui leur servait d'abri depuis quelques jours. À la fois en hauteur et caché des regards indiscrets par la forêt, l'endroit se révélait parfait pour suivre des cours de magie et de vol. Même si les premiers n'étaient pas la tasse de thé de Seth, et que les seconds n'étaient pas tellement envisageables au vu de la taille du dragon. Larme grandissait rapidement, et il s'était allongé durant ces quelques semaines. Néanmoins, il ne pesait pas bien lourd, et ses ailes ne le soulevaient qu'avec peine. Enfin, « soulever » était un bien grand mot. Seth préférait employer le terme « sauter puis se casser la figure » quand il désignait les biens piètres tentatives du dragonneau. Il se gardait bien de le faire devant Dre'ya, cependant, qui ne se lassait pas de répéter que Larme évoluerait à son rythme, et qu'il fallait se montrer patient. Une attitude quelque peu hypocrite de la part de quelqu'un qui aimait se comporter en maître avec son propre dragon, songeait Seth. Il évitait pourtant de partager ces pensées avec l'étrange jeune femme, se contentant d'écouter ses conseils.

Avec un petit grognement, Larme se hissa jusqu'au sommet du rocher. Ouvrant de grands yeux bleus émerveillés, il détailla le paysage qui s'étalait devant lui. D'ici, il avait une bien belle vue de la forêt. En utilisant sa vision rapprochée, qu'il commençait à découvrir, il s'intéressa quelques instants à la longue bande brune qui sinuait au-delà des arbres. Le désert du Hadarac. Larme soupira, et s'assit sur ses petites pattes arrière. Voir toute cette nature lui donnait envie de la survoler, de ne faire qu'un avec le ciel pour mieux l'observer. Mais il se souvenait de ce que Seth lui avait dit : _« Tu es encore trop jeune pour réussir à te porter dans les airs. Je ne veux pas que tu recommences »_. Larme se demandait vaguement quand et comment il saurait qu'il en était capable, si son dragonnier lui interdisait d'essayer. Il n'avait évidemment pas compris que cette recommandation s'annulerait lorsqu'il aurait grandi encore un peu et pris du poids. Le dragonneau se leva et jeta en direction du sol un regard qui se voulait convaincu, en dépit de son appréhension. Il tenta de se souvenir de l'expression qu'arborait son dragonnier lorsqu'il les défendait d'une bête sauvage, ou qu'il répondait de façon cinglante à une réplique un peu trop familière de Dre'ya. Plissant les yeux et retroussant les babines, Larme se demanda s'il avait l'air, sinon féroce, au moins volontaire. Ne sachant si la peur qui lui tortillait le ventre était censée s'effacer s'il avait l'air de ne pas la sentir, il fit un pas en avant. Quelques cailloux glissèrent et allèrent s'écraser dans les buissons en contrebas. Prenant une grande inspiration, Larme songea à la fierté qu'éprouverait Seth lorsqu'il le verrait voler au-dessus de sa tête. Un bruit familier retentit au loin, mais Larme était si concentré qu'il ne s'y attarda pas. Il recula, prit son élan, et sauta.

- Espèce de malade ! hurla Seth.

Il repoussa un peu trop violemment Dre'ya, qui tentait de comprendre la situation, et s'élança en courant dans les bois. La vision qu'il venait d'avoir avait déclenché en lui une montée d'adrénaline. Pas la sienne. Celle de Larme. Partageant ses pensées au moment où le dragon avait songé à lui avant de sauter, il avait ressenti sa joie, l'absence de peur lorsqu'il s'était élancé, puis sa peine à battre des ailes –et la chute. Seth trébucha au moins trois fois avant que Dre'ya ne réussisse à le rattraper.

- Attends ! s'exclama-t-elle en le retenant par le bras. Marëva m'a tout expliqué. Elle l'a vu tomber, et je crois qu'il…

Le jeune homme frémit à la mention du mot « tomber », et tenta de se détacher de la dragonnière. Mais celle-ci, en dépit de son apparence frêle et fine, faisait preuve d'une force incroyable.

- Seth, écoute-moi, dit-elle sur un ton très sérieux. Quoi qu'il soit arrivé, tu ne dois pas reporter ta colère sur Larme. Cela risquerait de le décourager et de créer un blocage, et s'il…

Une nouvelle fois, Seth n'écouta pas la fin de sa phrase. Il fixa la jeune femme avec de grands yeux, comme si elle était folle.

- Larme vient de s'écraser en sautant à plus de six mètres du sol. Et toi tu me parles de psychologie, dit-il d'une voix sourde, détachant volontairement chaque mot.

Comme Dre'ya affichait un air étonné, il en profita pour récupérer son bras et sa course. La dragonnière le suivait de près, rattrapant sans mal le retard qu'elle avait sur lui.

- Je te demande juste de ne pas t'énerver contre lui, reprit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Ses enjambées longues et souples lui permettaient de soutenir sans mal l'allure rapide mais maladroite du garçon. Il la fusilla du regard, comprenant soudain la raison de son attitude :

- Ce n'est pas lui que je traitais de malade, grommela-t-il. C'est toi. Avec les idées que tu lui as fourrées dans le crâne, du genre _« Aies confiance en toi, Larme, et tu y arriveras »_ ! Quelle idée ! Tu as vu où ça l'a mené ? Autant qu'il sache dès le départ qu'il est absolument NUL en matière de vol ! ragea-t-il, sa haine à la fois portée contre sa voisine et son dragon.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, aussi, de croire éperdument à tout ce qu'elle racontait ? Quel idiot, ce Larme ! … Et quel idiot, ce Seth ! Il faisait un bien piètre dragonnier. Incapable de veiller sur la seule personne qu'on lui confiait. Saphira serait contente… Ravalant sa rage, le dragonnier déboula sur le chemin en pente qui menait au rocher. Il l'aurait coutourné facilement en temps normal, mais sa panique lui faisait perdre tout sens de l'équilibre, et il s'écorcha les mains et les genoux sur à peu près toutes les ronces du coin avant de parvenir enfin au buisson où le dragon s'était écrasé. Marëva, son aînée, se tenait déjà sur place. Elle n'avait cependant pas fait un seul mouvement en direction de Larme, semblant attendre l'arrivée du jeune homme. Lorsque ce dernier se pencha vers le petit tas de branches et d'écailles qui composait le dragonneau, elle recula et se retira dans la forêt. Dre'ya lui jeta un regard circonspect, avant de l'ignorer pour s'approcher de Seth :

- Marëva m'a dit qu'il respirait, commenta-t-elle, avec une once de tristesse dans la voix.

Pas facile de jouer la comédie. Celui qui lui importait le plus était Seth, mais elle ne pouvait se contenter de prendre uniquement en compte ses préférences personnelles. Ar'zan les voulait tous les deux, le dragon et lui. Elle voulait un dragon et un dragonnier. Et Seth ne serait plus dragonnier s'il perdait Larme. Avec un bref soupir qui pouvait passer pour de l'inquiétude, Dre'ya s'accroupit aux côtés du jeune homme. Il tenait Larme dans ses bras, qui malgré son sale état semblait respirer. Difficilement, mais c'était bon signe.

- Laisse-moi le soigner, fit la jeune femme en s'approchant.

Le regard empreint de douleur que lui adressa Seth la prit au dépourvu. Quelque peu déstabilisée, elle pinca les lèvres et reprit :

- Tu sais bien que tu es _nul_ pour exécuter un sort, dit-elle, reprenant sa propre expression. Alors laisse-moi le faire, Seth.

- Non, grommela ce dernier, tout en frôlant du bout des doigts le museau du dragonneau.

Ce dernier tressaillit lorsqu'il posa sa main sur ses écorchures. Il voulait se montrer brave, mais avait bien du mal. Sa douleur n'égalait la déception qu'il avait ressentie en comprenant que Seth n'était pas fier de lui, ni de sa prestation.

* Fâché ? * demanda Larme en reproduisant une image exacte du visage de Seth, sourcils froncés.

* Non. * répondit ce dernier en secoua la tête, les yeux un peu trop brillants. * Juste mort de trouille. *

* Pardon. *

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, Larme, marmonna le jeune homme en se relevant.

Il porta sans peine le petit dragon blanc jusqu'à l'ouverture du rocher qui leur servait d'abri, ignorant Dre'ya qui continuait à proposer ses services. Il ne voulait pas de son aide. Elle lui avait beaucoup appris ces derniers jours, et il était certain qu'il aurait dû se montrer plus courtois envers elle, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Inconsciemment, il la tenait pour responsable. Et il se détestait pour cela. C'était lui, le coupable.

- Seth, murmura la jeune femme en posant une main sur son épaule. Il guérirait bien plus vite si tu me laissais le soigner.

- Je sais.

- Tu en es toi-même incapable, tu te souviens ? Nous avons déjà essayé.

- Je sais.

- Nous n'avons rien pour désinfecter ses blessures, et s'il reste ainsi son état pourrait empirer.

- Je sais, répéta Seth d'une voix morne, sans pour autant faire un mouvement qui aurait signalé à la jeune femme qu'il acceptait son aide.

Cette dernière soupira et s'assit derrière lui, en tailleur. Penché sur Larme, Seth tentait de lui envoyer des pensées réconfortantes.

- Tu refuses mon aide. Tant pis pour toi, marmonna Dre'ya.

Le visage de Marëva apparut devant eux, humide. Seth crut qu'elle avait pleuré, avant de jeter un regard vers l'extérieur et de constater qu'il avait commencé à pleuvoir. La dragonne mauve soupira en regardant Dre'ya. Comme d'habitude, elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui refuse quelque chose. Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'elles aient une petite discussion à propos de ce Seth. Dre'ya avait beau savoir mieux que quiconque comment garder son esprit fermé, les diverses pensées qui lui échappaient au sujet du jeune homme commençaient vaguement à agacer la dragonne. Il aurait fallu que sa dragonnière comprenne qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à être têtue. Jetant un bref regard au jeune homme en face d'elle, Marëva abaissa son énorme tête et planta son regard dans le sien. Seth le soutint un moment, avant de se tourner vers Dre'ya, un air d'incompréhension totale sur le visage :

- Que veut-elle ? demanda-t-il, circonspect, tandis que Marëva lançait un regard interrogateur à sa dragonnière.

La jeune femme croisa les bras et leva le menton :

- Puisque tu ne veux pas de mon aide…

Seth soupira.

- S'il te plaît, Dre'ya. J'ai conscience de m'être comporté un peu brutalement avec toi, mais tu ne me facilites pas les choses, là. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, et nous règlerons cela plus tard. Mais Larme ne devrait pas en pâtir.

La dragonnière lui jeta un regard vide. Pour une fois, aucune expression ne composait son visage. Seth frissonna. C'était assez effrayant. Subitement, Dre'ya cligna des yeux, coupant court à sa réflexion. Un air faussement méfiant se dessina sur ses traits :

- D'accord. Plus tard.

Elle inspira brièvement, puis désigna Marëva d'un petit signe du menton :

- Elle aimerait savoir si tu accepterais qu'elle t'aide à soigner Larme. En te prêtant une partie de sa magie. Et en te guidant. Vu que tu ne sembles pas me faire confiance, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit reniflement plein de mépris.

De la comédie, comme tout le reste, songeait Marëva. Mais Seth ne s'en rendait pas compte, et puis surtout, sa dragonnière avait assez bien exprimé son point de vue pour qu'elle songe à lui faire des reproches. Muets, bien sûrs, car Dre'ya n'acceptait jamais aucune critique. Seth accepta après un bref instant d'hésitation, comprenant que, seul, il n'arriverait à rien. La dragonne mauve s'approcha un peu plus de lui et commença par lui expliquer comment il devait procéder.

* Pose tes deux mains sur une blessure. Celle de son flanc, voilà. *

Seth sursauta en entendant la voix profonde de Marëva. Sans être grave, elle semblait vibrer à l'intérieur de tout son être. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

* Ensuite… * continua-t-elle * … détends-toi. C'est la partie la plus difficile. Non, ne te laisse pas distraire. Dre'ya ne nous entend pas, de toute manière. Concentres-toi plutôt sur Larme et sur la blessure. *

Seth opina de la tête, et ferma les yeux. Une grande chaleur l'envahit ensuite, tandis que Marêva faisait glisser son énergie à travers le contact qu'elle venait de créer entre eux. Le jeune homme essaya de ne pas prêter attention à l'immense patte griffue posée contre son genou, et fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

* Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal, pour un gamin. Concentres-toi sur ce que tu veux faire, pas autre chose. * le morigéna-t-elle, tandis que Seth levait un regard vexé dans sa direction. * Continues comme ça, c'est bien. *

Bien que ses encouragements n'y ressemblent pas – Seth avait plutôt l'impression qu'elle le critiquait – il devait avouer que son aide lui était précieuse. Avec inquiétude, il sentit Larme lui communiquer une image, à Marëva et lui. Un sentiment de bien-être. La dragonne mauve sursauta légèrement, sans pour autant perdre le contrôle de la situation.

* Concentres-toi ! * assena-t-elle tout en soufflant dans la figure du dragonnier pour le réveiller. * Cesse de penser à autre chose. *

Tout en grimaçant, Seth s'exécuta. Après une bonne demie-heure, il avait réussi à refermer toutes les plaies de Larme, sans compter la côte qu'il s'était fêlée.  
Marëva se coupa de son esprit avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait pu la remercier, mais Seth la vit hocher imperceptiblement la tête à son intention. Il sourit, épuisé mais soulagé, et tomba presque instantanément endormi aux côtés de son dragon. Larme se glissa entre ses bras et se colla à lui, avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. Sa sœur les regarda en silence pendant un long moment, avant de daigner s'occuper de Dre'ya, qui la fixait intensément depuis une bonne minute.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire, non ? lança la jeune femme d'une voix morne.

Marëva jeta un dernier regard au dragonnier et à son dragon, endormis à ses pieds. Lorsque Dre'ya était seule à seule avec elle, elle reprenait ses vieilles habitudes.

* Je ne peux rien te cacher. * fit remarquer la dragonne mauve, avant de s'approcher de sa dragonnière.

Simple constatation. Elle savait que la jeune femme avait accès à toutes ses pensées. Même si cette fois elle hésitait à lui révéler la vérité. Inutile, puisque Dre'ya reconnaissait un mensonge quand elle en entendait un. Etant elle-même très douée pour en proférer… On pouvait même dire que sa vie ne tournait qu'autour de cela, en fait.

* J'ai observé quelque chose de très intéressant chez Larme et Seth. * dit Marëva, comme Dre'ya attendait impatiemment sa réponse.

- À quel propos ? questionna la jeune femme d'une voix dure, sans se préoccuper des deux autres qui, elle le savait, ne l'entendaient pas.

* Leur façon de communiquer. * répondit la dragonne, sans laisser transparaître sa réticence, que Dre'ya capterait bien assez tôt. * C'est très étrange. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cela. Je pense que cela intéressera… l'Ombre. *

- Et ?

La dragonnière commençait à s'impatienter. Non, en fait elle retenait sa curiosité depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, de même que son agacement. Marëva estima peu astucieux de la laisser mijoter plus longtemps :

* Ils ne parlent pas comme nous, Dre'ya. Pas avec des mots, mais des images. Ou des sons, des impressions. *

La jeune femme resta silencieuse un instant, tandis que la révélation de sa dragonne pénétrait peu à peu son esprit.

- Des images, tu dis ? fit-elle, et sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Elle se glissa à quatre pattes vers sa dragonne, s'approchant jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son museau.

- Exactement le genre de choses que voulait apprendre Ar'zan, chuchota-t-elle avec une excitation qui, pour une fois, n'était pas feinte. Je savais que Seth ne la décevrait pas ! Des sons, des images, des émotions… une communication tellement plus efficace que celle des mots ! Bien plus rapide ! C'est extraordinaire ! susurra-t-elle en regardant le jeune homme et le dragonneau, une lueur de convoitise dans les yeux.

* Dre'ya… * commença Marëva, sur un ton de reproche. * Maîtrises-toi. *

- Oui, oui, je sais, répondit la jeune femme, sans prendre en compte ses avertissements. Il faut absolument que nous prévenions Ar'zan. Elle sera folle de joie !

La dragonnière sautait littéralement sur place. Marëva s'apprêtait à tempérer ses ardeurs, mais ce fut trop tard :

- Non ! J'ai une meilleure idée ! reprit Dre'ya. Amenons-les directement à elle ! Inutile d'attendre plus longtemps ! Seth et le dragon ont confiance en nous, et ce grâce à toi ! Je ne m'attendais d'ailleurs pas à cela. Tu as été à la hauteur, Marëva.

* Merci. * répondit l'intéressée, avec réticence.

Sa dragonnière fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Un air menaçant commençait à prendre forme sur ses traits :

- Que t'ai-je dis à propos de ton entrain, Marëva ? J'attends un peu plus de motivation de ta part. Ne me déçois pas.

L'immense dragonne mauve opina lentement de la tête. Il était inutile de discuter avec Dre'ya.

- C'est bien, répondit cette dernière, son sentiment de supériorité réapparaissant dans ses prunelles.

Marëva sourit, imitant sa _dragonnière_, même si ce mot ne lui semblait pas approprié. Le lien qui l'unissait à Dre'ya n'avait rien de celui d'un dragon à son dragonnier, contrairement à Seth et Larme. Dans une relation saine, chacun des partis pouvait émettre son opinion. Une relation basée sur le partage. Dre'ya, songeait Marëva, n'était pas sa dragonnière. Elle était son maître.

- - - - - - - -


	26. Chapitre 25 : Désillusions

**Chapitre Vingt-cinq : Désillusions**

_Sud-ouest du Hadarac._

- Attends ! Isla, attends ! Je crois… je crois qu'il pleure.

Brom retint de justesse sa sœur par la manche. La demi-elfe se figea aussitôt.

- La ferme ! leur répondit Seth, effondré sur le sol.

Isla lança un regard empreint de frayeur à son frère. Sans prévenir, Seth se releva, et attrapa Brom par le devant de sa tunique.

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! hurla-t-il, les larmes coulant sans retenue sur ses joues. Tu avais promis !

Brom tremblait de toutes parts, et pas uniquement parce que son cousin le secouait en tous sens, la colère se disputant au désespoir sur son visage.

- Tu m'avais promis !

Assis sur un monticule de pierres, Murtagh suivait la scène sans mot dire. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire dans ces cas-là. Mieux valait attendre que la situation se calme, avant de prendre une décision. Tiar, d'un mouvement souple, félin et proche de l'élégance, se hissa à ses côtés. L'ancien Dragonnier se tourna vers elle, et son expression le surprit.

* * *

_Vingt-quatre heures plus tôt._

Brom jetait le bois qu'il trouvait ça et là dans le feu, tandis qu'Isla accompagnait Murtagh à la chasse. Le jeune demi-elfe n'avait d'ailleurs pas été le seul à être surpris lorsqu'elle s'était proposée. Leur oncle avait eu l'air réticent mais, finalement, ils étaient partis tous les deux en direction des bois, qui se faisaient d'ailleurs de plus en plus rares. Brom, qui avait grandit au milieu du Du Weldenvarden, n'était pas rassuré lorsqu'il devait dormir au milieu d'un paysage aussi clairsemé. Ils n'avaient cependant pas le choix.  
Lorsqu'il se redressa pour regarder autour de lui, Jorine lui fit un petit signe de la main. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, assise sur une pierre.

- Voilà, j'ai fini, sourit-elle. Tu vois ?

Elle leva devant elle une paire de chaussettes raccomodées. Brom examina l'ouvrage quelques instants, avant de s'exclamer avec entrain :

- Ouah, tu es douée ! Je ne vois même pas la différence !

- Ici, lui répondit Jorine, amusée, tout en lui désignant le fil gris sur fond noir.

Il fallut quelques instants à Brom pour arriver à distinguer la couture dans la pénombre qui commençait à s'installer. Il hocha finalement la tête et retira ses chaussures.

- Je maintiens que tu es douée, dit-il tout en enfilant ses chaussettes raccomodées.

Jorine eut un petit sourire triste.

- Il faut bien que je me rende utile dans le peu que je sais faire, dit-elle, presque dans un murmure.

Brom fut sur le point de démentir, mais la jeune fille leva les yeux au même moment. Il se retourna et suivit son regard, tandis qu'Isla et Murtagh revenaient avec deux lapins.

- Nous n'avons pas trouvé mieux, affirma derechef Isla, qui marchait en tête. Les animaux se font rares dans la région.

Murtagh, le visage impassible, ajouta :

- Précisons tout de même qu'Isla était loin d'être discrète.

La jeune fille se retourna aussitôt, courroucée :

- Pardon ? Peu discrète, moi ? Je suis une demi-elfe, je te signale ! s'indigna-t-elle. J'ai été élevée dans le Du Weldenvarden, et je sais me déplacer dans les bois comme n'importe quel elfe digne de ce nom, c'est-à-dire sans faire le moindre bruit !

Une expression indéchiffrable passa sur les traits de l'ancien dragonnier, tandis qu'il murmurait, sur un ton lourd de sous-entendus :

- Je ne parlais pas de tes déplacements, mais de tes commentaires.

La demi-elfe se renfrogna, et Brom retint un sourire.

- Si tu ne tenais pas à me voir tuer des animaux, il ne fallait pas te proposer pour m'accompagner, ajouta leur oncle.

Ne trouvant rien à redire devant une affirmation aussi exacte, Isla s'assit sur place et croisa les bras, prête à bouder. Son frère jeta un regard amusé vers Jorine, et remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à se retenir de rire. Il décida cependant de ne pas sourire, après avoir vu l'expression peu amène de Murtagh. Elle lui rappelait celle qu'affichait régulièrement Seth lorsqu'ils l'avaient recontré… Avant qu'il se décide à ignorer les commentaires d'Isla, s'entendait. Murtagh finirait bien par s'y habituer lui aussi.  
Tiar arriva sur ces entrefaits, sa queue rousse ébouriffée se balançant entre les rares brins d'herbes qui parsemaient la région quasi-désertique. Elle s'installa aux côtés de Brom et Jorine et entreprit de fixer le feu avec un intérêt tout particulier. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse des lapins que Murtagh, assis de l'autre côté du brasier, nettoyait. Brom se leva pour lui proposer son aide, que l'ancien dragonnier et chasseur ne refusa pas. Pendant ce temps, Isla s'était relevée et faisait les cent pas autour du campement, l'air bougon.

- Assieds-toi, proposa Jorine de sa voix douce, mais la demi-elfe hocha la tête avec véhémence :

- Là, répondit-elle en pointant le doigt sur leur gauche, il y a encore de la forêt, mais plus pour longtemps. Et de ce côté-là – elle pivota en direction du nord – c'est le Hadarac. Vous croyez vraiment qu'on a encore une chance ? assena-t-elle en englobant tous ses compagnons de voyage du regard.

- Tu es de mauvaise humeur, expliqua calmement et à juste titre Brom, après un moment de silence. Ça influence ta vision des choses. Tant que nous n'aurons pas fini de ratisser les bois, nous aurons encore une chance de le… de les retrouver.

- Et après quoi ? Tu comptes partir en expédition dans le désert ? Tu sais dans combien de directions il aurait pu aller !? s'écria Isla, à bout de nerfs.

Murtagh hocha calmement la tête de droite à gauche :

- Saphira n'a pas parlé du désert. Selon elle, la cachette de l'oeuf se trouvait aux arbords du Hadarac. Uniquement. Et je lui fais confiance, ajouta-t-il, comme si cela l'agaçait légèrement.

- Où que se trouve cette cachette, Seth ne va pas y rester terré indéfiniment ! s'exclama la demi-elfe, qui n'en démordait pas.

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre que l'espérer, répondit alors Jorine d'une petite voix. Peut-être avons-nous déjà dépassé cet endroit, et peut-être Seth est-il déjà dans le désert à l'heure qu'il est. Mais tu as parlé de chance, Isla. N'est-ce pas ce sur quoi nous comptons depuis le début ?

La jeune fille s'interrompit devant l'expression de son amie.

- Enfin, je veux dire, reprit-elle, d'une voix de moins en moins assurée, il faut continuer à y croire. Peut-être que la chance finira par… par se manifester.

Elle se tut, et Isla les dévisagea tous avec un air incrédule. Puis, probablement agacée par autant de calme et de confiance, elle tourna les talons avec un petit cri rageur et shoota dans un caillou, avant de prendre une nouvelle fois la direction des bois, les mains dans les poches de sa tunique.  
Brom, gêné, reporta son attention sur le lapin qu'il préparait. À côté de lui, Murtagh accrochait le deuxième au-dessus du feu. Une expression songeuse apparut sur ses traits.

- Ça, c'est embarrassant, dit-il tout en s'appuyant sur le rocher dans son dos.

- Les crises de colère d'Isla finissent toujours par passer, murmura Brom, embêté.

Mais son oncle croisa les bras derrière sa nuque et hocha la tête :

- Je ne parlais pas de cela. J'étais juste en train de me dire que Seth vous avait bien influencé, tous les deux.

Jorine sourit, en partie à cause de l'expression surprise de Brom.

- Et… c'est mal ? finit-il par demander d'une voix mal assurée.

Murtagh haussa les épaules en souriant.

- Cela dépend … Si vous avez choisi de garder ses défauts ou ses qualités, répondit-il, et un mince sourire étira ses traits fatigués.

* * *

_Au même endroit, six heures plus tard._

- Isla, tu dors ?

- Plus maintenant, imbécile !

Brom roula sur le côté pour se rapprocher de sa sœur.

- J'ai réfléchis à ce que tu as dit, chuchota-t-il, et je pense que…

- Silence ! siffla-t-elle en se retournant. Par tous les démons de l'Alagaësia, tu ne comptes tout de même pas entamer une discussion maintenant ?! Laisse-moi tranquille et rendors-toi !

D'un vif mouvement du bras, elle remonta la couverture au-dessus de sa tête et tourna le dos à son frère. Brom resta sliencieux quelques minutes, puis se leva. Isla grommela, sachant qu'il pensait être discret. Il faudrait qu'elle parle à Murtagh de _ses_ déplacements à _lui_. Et de son bavardage incessant. Il n'avait strictement rien à lui envier, songeait-elle en se détendant légèrement, le sommeil s'emparant à nouveau d'elle.

Deux billes luminescentes guidèrent Brom jusqu'à la branche basse d'un arbre, juste à l'orée des bois. Il se hissa aux côtés de Tiar et porta son regard dans la même direction qu'elle.

- Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-il, tout en sachant qu'elle ne voudrait pas lui parler sous cette forme. Tu crois que nous avons encore une chance de le retrouver ?

Il se retourna pour déchiffrer son expression. Tiar regardait toujours devant elle. Cependant, le léger mouvement de son oreille droite réussit à convaincre Brom d'attendre une réponse. Il se dit qu'elle devait être en train de réfléchir. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à la regarder, il constata qu'elle avait légèrement fermé les paupières. L'attention du garçon s'éveilla alors. Puis, sans prévenir, Tiar cligna brièvement des yeux, et croisa son regard. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Brom. Le chat-garou hocha brièvement la tête, avant de reprendre sa position initale, le dos droit, le regard tourné vers le lointain. Brom se détourna d'elle en frissonnant. Ses sentiments à l'égard de Tiar étaient sans cesse partagés. Il aimait sa présence tout en la redoutant. La petite fille chat-garou était à la fois apaisante et effrayante. Le demi-elfe se demanda alors qu'elle âge elle avait en réalité. Bizarrement, il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il la voyait toujours comme la fillette de dix ans, à la chevelure de feu entremlêlée, qu'elle était. Ou plutôt qu'elle paraissait être. Si cela se trouvait, elle avait des dizaines d'années de plus que lui. Tout en rêvassant, il posa son regard sur le campement. Jorine s'était rapprochée d'Isla et lui pour dormir, tandis que Murtagh avait préféré rester de l'autre côté du feu. Un peu plus loin, les silhouettes de leurs quatre montures paraissaient immobiles. Brom reporta son attention sur Isla et Jorine, et il se souvint de la promesse qu'il avait faite quelques temps plus tôt. Elle paraissait vieille de plus de cent ans, et pourtant ! Tout passait beaucoup plus vite lorsqu'on était occupé. Ou lorsqu'on s'amusait. Brom se demanda un instant s'il s'amusait. La situation était certes atypique. De là à en tirer du plaisir… Un peu d'excitation peut-être… et de l'appréhension, beaucoup.

Le fils d'Eragon patienta en silence jusqu'à la fin du tour de garde de Tiar, avant de prendre officiellement le sien. Le regard plus vif, il balançait de temps en temps ses jambes dans le vide afin de les détendre. Tiar resta auprès de lui, de sorte que son quart se passa dans le silence le plus total. Brom se demanda un instant si elle avait besoin de dormir autant qu'un humain normal. Puis il se rappela qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Sa mère lui avait un jour expliqué que les chats-garous étaient aussi distincts des humains que les dragons des nains. C'étaient une espèce à part. « Je croyais que c'était aussi le cas des Elfes » avait rétorqué le garçon avec un air surpris. « Pourtant, nous ne sommes pas si différents ». Sa mère avait sourit. « Pas de ton point de vue, car tu appartiens à nos deux peuples. Si tu veux, tu peux séparer les espèces comme cela : Il y a d'un côté les humains, et de l'autre les elfes. Même si nous nous ressemblons, nous sommes différents. Notre façon de penser diffère, notre physique n'est pas le même. Notre mode de vie, nos choix où notre longévité non plus. Nous ne pouvons nous comparer ni aux Nains, ni aux Dragons, ni aux Chats-garous, aux Urgals ou aux Ombres… Ne fais pas cette tête-là, Brom. Nous ne sommes pas si différents de cela. Et en même temps, nous le sommes tous. Même au sein d'une même espèce ». « Tu m'embrouilles » avait marmonné l'enfant avec une grimace, « Voilà ce qui diffère les Elfes des Demi-Elfes ». Arya avait eut un rire clair et léger. Brom eut un petit pincement au cœur, tandis qu'une vague de nostalgie le submergait. « Maman… », songea-t-il avec amertume. « J'espère te revoir bientôt ». Encore une chose qu'elle lui avait apprise : « Lorsque tu penses très fort à une personne, pouvoirs magiques ou pas, tu réussis toujours à l'atteindre. D'une manière ou d'une autre ».

* * *

_Midi._

Jorine leva le bras et cueillit un fruit. À mi-chemin entre la châtaigne et la prune pas fraîche… mais sa couleur vive jouait en sa faveur. Et puis, Marisse cultivait les mêmes dans son potager. Elle était originaire de cette région. Jorine sourit en y repensant.

- Trois poneys, dans un champ. Une comptine pour enfants. Sur le dos de l'âne, le paysan. Si la poule ne va pas à l'œuf, alors… C'est quoi déjà la suite ?

Cessant de chantonner, la jeune fille suivit du regard un beau papillon aux reflets d'argents, qui se posa brièvement sur un buisson, à quelques mètres de là. Les baies qu'il portait étaient longues, minces et d'une belle couleur orange. Et apparemment, elles plaisaient aux rares écureuils qui peuplaient encore cette région.

- Merci, sourit Jorine avec un regard pour l'insecte, qui s'envola à tire-d'ailes.

Elle se pencha et ramassa quelques baies, qu'elle déposa avec délicatesse dans son panier. Contrairement à celles qu'elle avait ramassées hier en compagnie d'Isla, celles-ci ne semblaient pas entièrement sèches. Au moins, son amie ne se plaindrait pas de s'y casser les dents. La jeune fille fit quelques pas entre les arbres, toute à ses réflexions. Elle se doutait bien du peu d'utilité qu'elle apportait aux autres. Murtagh était un guerrier aguerri. Isla pouvait atteindre une cible mouvante à plus de dix mètres. Brom maniait l'épée comme personne. Et Tiar était un chat-garou qui n'avait nul besoin de faire ses preuves. Elle, qu'était-elle ? Jorine, fille du forgeron du village. Que savait-elle faire ? Cuisiner, tricoter, rapiécer des chaussettes, et cultiver un potager. Ah, et à la limite… traire une vache – Marisse en avait une à l'arrière de sa maison, dans une petite étable. Jorine sourit tristement. Sa spécialisation ? Pleurer pour un rien.

La jeune fille prit une longue inspiration. Non, plus maintenant. Elle en avait fait la promesse implicite à Seth. Ne plus pleurer. Ne plus accepter sans rien dire. C'était bien beau, tout cela. La prise d'initiative, le besoin d'aider ses amis à retrouver le – adjectivement inqualifiable – Seth. Sauf qu'elle ne servait à rien.

La jeune fille faillit trébucher sur une racine, et se retint de justesse au tronc d'un arbre. Ah, un peu plus et… son panier se renversait. Peut-être se serait-elle fait un peu mal, aussi. Mais quelle importance ? Elle ne serait pas d'une grande utilité. Les acteurs de cette grande opération seraient Isla et Brom, tout le monde le savait. Ce seraient eux qui tenteraient de convaincre Seth de rentrer. Tiar serait l'éclaireuse, elle ferait un rapide examen du périmètre pour leur assurer qu'il n'y avait qu'eux dans les environs. Murtagh resterait en retrait, pour des raisons évidentes. Mais près à agir en cas de problème. Quant à Jorine, eh bien… elle garderait les chevaux ?

L'adolescente se mit à rêvasser. Ce n'était pas elle qui pourrait convaincre Seth de revenir. Il ne lui portait aucun intérêt. Peut-être même pas de l'amitié. Ou en tout cas, pas autant que ce qu'il éprouvait pour ses cousins. Parfois, elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle était surprise que personne ne lui ait demandé de rentrer chez elle, après tout ce temps. Elle espéra que le silence des autres à ce sujet n'était pas lié à de la pitié. Elle n'avait pas envie que l'on se montre condescendant avec elle. D'autres gens étaient dans des situations bien pires que la sienne. Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, se disait-elle en souriant tristement. Et elle le pensait sincèrement.

Tandis qu'elle continuait son chemin, son esprit divagua sur Seth. Il fallait toujours qu'elle ramène tout à lui. Même si personne n'en parlait. Elle le voyait dans des gens qui lui ressemblaient de par leur couleur de cheveux, leurs yeux ou leurs voix. Elle y pensait lorsque le fils de Marisse, Alberthor, partait chasser avec son père. Lorsqu'elle voyait quelqu'un qui portait une épée ou un arc, en ville. Ou tout simplement si son interlocuteur ou son interlocutrice portait une chemise blanche. Et si la personne en question avait l'habitude de la porter sans fermer les premiers et les derniers boutons, alors Jorine perdait toute notion de la réalité, et son esprit voletait vers _lui_.  
C'était stupide. Elle le savait. Elle aurait bien aimé se forcer à penser à autre chose – et elle avait déjà essayé. Sans succès. C'était idiot, pourtant. Il y avait des milliers d'autres garçons autour d'elle. Dans son village déjà, elle était très appréciée par la gent masculine. Elle avait mis quelques années avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de sa gentillesse. Et pourtant, il avait fallut qu'elle s'intéresse au seul garçon que personne ne regardait. Celui que tout le monde évitait. Celui qui la détestait.

Jorine se remémora les paroles de sa meilleure amie, Lyna. « C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal » avait-elle dit un jour, avec un regard appréciateur pour le-dit jeune homme. Jorine était devenue rouge-tomate. « Ce n'est pas… enfin oui, physiquement il est très… très… » « Très mignon ? » avait sourit Lyna. Il avait fallut deux bonnes minutes à Jorine pour reprendre contenance, et surtout pour arrêter de regarder avec insistance le garçon qui évoluait autour du stand de son père : « Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que… enfin, je ne dis pas que je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais au départ, en fait… ». Elle avait croisé le regard de sa meilleure amie, et s'était tue. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Non pas que Lyna soit doté d'un cerveau plus étroit que le sien, mais… sa vision des choses – des garçons en fait – était celle de toutes les autres filles. Lorsque l'on regarde un jeune homme pour la première fois, c'est parce qu'il est un tantinet séduisant. Bien sûr, on peut commencer à s'intéresser à quelqu'un sans l'avoir vu. De simples on-dit suffisent – et pour cela le – toujours adjectivement impossiblement qualifiable – Seth était gâté. Sauf que Jorine avait commencé par éprouver, avant des sentiments, de l'admiration pour le garçon. Dès le début. Et pas à cause de son physique.  
Tout d'abord, quand elle avait entendu certains adultes parler rudement de lui, elle s'était demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien en penser. Puis, alors qu'elle l'avait croisé pour la première fois dans la rue principale du village, elle avait bien faillit ne pas le reconnaître. Ensuite, il lui avait adressé la parole. Simplement parce qu'il était venu frapper chez son père pour une commande, et que c'était elle qui avait ouvert. Elle-même n'avait pas dit un mot. Mais elle avait été surprise par tant de… politesse ? Calme ? À force d'écouter les récits de ses frasques, elle avait imaginé un garçon teigneux, brutal et, disons-le carrément, monté comme une armoire à glace. Pas Seth. Il était différent. Voilà tout.

Les pas de Jorine la menèrent, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, à une souche. Elle s'y assit, l'esprit toujours ailleurs. Ce même jour, Lyna avait essayé de la convaincre d'aller _lui_ parler. Quoi ? Elle ? Parler à… _lui_ ? L'inqualifiable, l'inimaginable, le… _Seth _? Impossible. « Mais bien sûr que si, Jorine. Proposes-lui de t'accompagner à la fête de ce soir. Tu vas faire des jaloux, des deux côtés. » avait sourit son amie. Jorine avait bégayé, le rose lui montant aux joues : « N-ne dit pas… n'importe quoi, Lyna. Il va refuser. » Sa meilleure amie avait ouvert de grands yeux. « Ben pourquoi ? » Jorine avait hésité, avant d'avouer finalement : « Parce que ce n'est pas dans son caractère. Je crois », avait-elle alors ajouté, un peu trop précipitamment. « Il te plaît. » avait maintenu Lyna. « Tu devrais vraiment tenter ta chance. » Jorine avait répondu par la négation : « Ça ne servirait à rien. Je ne veux pas lui faire perdre son temps. Promets-moi de ne rien lui dire ! » Lyna avait accepté. Mais peu de temps après, d'autres de ses amies avaient été mises au courant. L'un des garçons du coin en avait touché un mot à Seth. Lyna avait convaincue Jorine qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Jorine avait eu l'impression de remonter la grande place du village avec du coton à la place des jambes.  
L'adolescente se leva de la souche et continua son chemin entre les arbres, d'un pas plus décidé que lors de ce fameux jour. Arrivée à la hauteur du garçon, elle avait voulu l'appeler. Mais sa voix refusait de prononcer son nom. Alors, elle lui avait tapoté l'épaule. Si légèrement qu'elle doutait qu'il sente quelque chose. Mais il s'était retourné. Jorine avait cru suivre la scène au ralenti. Seth s'était retourné, et… Son expression d'alors lui avait franchement flanqué la frousse. Pas parce qu'il était effrayant, mais parce que ce qu'elle redoutait c'était produit. Elle l'avait agacé. Jorine soupira. Au final, son père avait écourté la scène. Seth avait semblé soulagé. Elle aussi.

- Aïe !

Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'elle trébucha à nouveau, s'étalant cette fois de tout son long sur le sol terreux. Ce coup avait au moins eut pour effet de la réveiller. La jeune fille leva immédiatement les yeux. Heureusement, son panier était inact. Soulagée, elle se releva et le remit à son bras, avant de faire volte-face.

- Jorine ?

Le panier tomba à terre, comme au ralenti. Les fruits et les pensées de Jorine s'éparpillèrent en même temps. Debout devant elle, parfaitement immobile, cheveux noirs en bataille, yeux bleus écarquillés, carquois sur le dos, fourreau à la ceinture et chemise blanche ouverte – en haut et en bas…  
_Impossible_, pensèrent les deux adolescents. Et pourtant. Lorsque l'on pense très fort à une personne, on réussi toujours à l'atteindre. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Dans cette situation, cela devait au moins avoir été simultané. Le hasard a rarement fait aussi bien les choses. Pour Jorine, c'était de la chance. Une chance inouïe. Pour Seth, c'était tout le contraire. C'était sûr à présent. Le destin avait une dent contre lui.

- Seth ! s'exclama la jeune fille, soulagée. Tu n'as rien ! Tu es vivant ! Tu… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Seth cligna des yeux, une expression apeurée sur le visage. Il était figé sur place.

- Seth ? répéta Jorine, plus lentement. Il y a un problème ? Tu as des ennuis ? Tu as… tu as mal quelque part ? s'enquit-elle, comme il ne daignait pas répondre.

Elle ne lui avait jamais vu une telle expression. Seth ferma brièvement les yeux, retenant les tremblements qui agitaient déjà ses mains. Evidemment. C'était Jorine. Il aurait dû se douter de sa réaction. Elle était tellement… obnubilée par lui. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas de sa faute… elle ne pouvait pas deviner. Elle ne savait pas que ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il tremblait.

- Jorine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La voix rauque de Seth la surprit. Mais elle répondit tout de même :

- Je… Nous sommes venus te chercher.

- Qui ?

- Isla, Brom et…

Elle marqua une pause. Elle n'avait jamais songé à ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire si elle le retrouvait. Elle était persuadée que ce rôle reviendrait à Brom ou sa sœur. Elle jugea cependant malavisé de mentionner l'ancien dragonnier. Avant qu'elle n'ait à ajouter quoi que ce soit cependant, Seth serra les dents :

- Où ? demanda-t-il simplement, l'air de faire de très gros efforts.

Jorine s'en voulut de se sentir aussi prise au dépourvue. Elle aurait dû pressentir qu'il serait fâché contre elle. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés dans les meilleures conditions…

- Par… par là-bas. Le campement…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en ajouter plus. Seth l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vivement en avant. Le panier resta au sol, son contenu éparpillé dans la terre.

- A… attends, les…

- Jorine, je veux que vous partiez d'ici immédiatement, tu m'entends ? coupa Seth. C'est beaucoup trop dangeureux.

- Dangereux ? De quoi parles-tu ? Seth… Aïe, gémit la jeune fille, comme son interlocuteur l'entrainait à sa suite, serrant son bras avec une force inouïe.

Il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, les yeux rivés sur le chemin en face d'eux. Jorine baissa les yeux et le suivit sans rien dire. « Au fond, tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le savais, que tu serais incapable de le retenir. Tu n'as pas réussi, la dernière fois. » reprit la petite voix dans sa tête. Jorine leva soudain les yeux, une lueur différente dans le regard.

- Seth, je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une voix un peu moins douce que d'ordinaire.

Elle tira sur son bras. Seth se retourna à peine.

- Je suis désolée de t'embêter autant que ça, reprit-elle. Je sais que tu me détestes, mais…

Seth s'arrêta brusquement, et sa main glissa le long du bras du Jorine, encore derrière lui. Cette dernière profita de cet instant de répit pour continuer, avant de perdre le peu de courage qu'elle avait encore :

- … mais ce n'est pas le problème maintenant. Le problème, c'est que tu es en danger. D'autres personnes cherchent à vous retrouver, ton dragonneau et toi. Vous devez…

Seth serra les doigts de Jorine.

- Jorine. Je ne suis pas en train de te chasser. J'essaye juste de te protéger. C'est toi qui cours des risques en te promenant seule ici.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, tandis que le dragonnier se retournait pour lui faire face.

- Moi ? Mais comm… que veux-tu dire ?

Un immense fracas lui répondit, et le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Isla sauta sur les siens, tandis que les arbres au loin semblaient s'effondrer sur eux-mêmes.

- Brom, Murtagh ! Tiar ! Regardez ça… Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Jorine ! paniqua immédiatement Brom. Où est-elle ?

- Encore dans la forêt, grommela Murtagh en se relevant.

Il empoigna son épée et grinça des dents. Il savait bien qu'elle aurait dû accepter qu'Isla ou Brom l'accompagne. Et surtout, il savait bien qu'il aurait des ennuis dans ce genre-là. Il s'élança en direction des bois, avant de se raviser :

- Vous deux ! fit-il à l'intention du frère et de la sœur. J'ai promis de vous protéger. Vous restez ici !

- Mais…, commença par protester Brom.

- Je ne peux pas être partout à la fois ! hurla Murtagh, dans le fracas toujours assourdissant des arbres. Alors obéissez !

Seth avait été soufflé par l'explosion au-dessus de lui. Les arbres tremblaient de toutes parts, s'effondrant les uns à la suite des autres, tout autour d'eux. Il se releva en trébuchant et chercha Jorine du regard.

- Seth ! s'écria la jeune fille, paniquée.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Que se passait-il ? Seth se précipita sur elle. Ses pieds avaient été avalés par le sol, et elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus. Le dragonnier attrapa ses mains et la tira à lui de toutes ses forces. Sans succès. Il commençait à paniquer. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas. Quelle magie pouvait bien engendrer de telles choses ? « Bon, calme-toi. Ça va aller. » pensait-il, afin de se convaincre. Sans succès.

- Lâches-la ou je continue.

Il se retourna, et son pouls s'accéléra. S'il avait réussi à garder son calme en face de Jorine, ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Car disons les choses comme elles l'étaient : Dre'ya l'effrayait. Les bras croisés, la jeune femme suivait la scène, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Je te laisse deux secondes sans surveillance, et voilà où je te retrouve, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix morne. Obéis Seth, où je vais réellement me fâcher.

Seth recula de plusieurs pas et Jorine, enfoncée dans la terre jusqu'aux genoux, lui jeta un regard apeuré.

- Bien, sourit Dre'ya.

Marëva apparut soudain, et envoya valser le jeune homme d'un coup de queue. Seth se releva péniblement, à quatre pattes, et constata que Jorine avait disparu. « Non ! » Il regarda autour de lui. Plus rien. Dre'ya et Marëva s'étaient envolées. Une image un peu floue pénétra alors son esprit. Une fille aux longs cheveux bruns.

* Oui, c'est elle Larme ! Où l'as-tu vue ? *

Le dragon blanc parcourut en galopant la distance qui le séparait encore du jeune homme. Il lui montra l'image de la clairière où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Ainsi que les visages de Dre'ya et de Marëva. Et un immense sentiment d'insécurité. Tout cela en à peine une seconde. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps au dragonnier pour comprendre exactement la situation. Il se releva au moment où Larme arrivait dans son dos. Il s'apprêtait à le suivre dans sa course, mais un croâssement retint son attention. Seth se retourna, une main sur le pommeau de son épée, à sa gauche.

Murtagh se figea sur place. L'instant de surprise passé, il prit note de l'air paniqué de son fils, et demanda d'une voix qui se voulait calme :

- Seth, que se passe-t-il ?

Le dragonnier grinça des dents. À ses pieds, Larme se dandinait d'un air embarrassé. Il connaissait le visage de l'homme en face d'eux, pour l'avoir vu à maintes reprises dans l'esprit de son dragonnier. Mais cette image avait toujours été entourée de sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas, comme la colère et la tristesse. Le dragon ne savait donc pas comment réagir, et il décida de se baser sur les réactions du jeune homme. Ce dernier sembla hésiter.

- T'occupe, marmonna finalement Seth tout en tournant le dos à son père.

Il courut en direction de la clairière que Larme lui avait montrée deux minutes plus tôt. Murtagh s'élança à sa suite.

- Tu sais où est Jorine ?

- Ne te mêle pas de ça ! s'écria le jeune homme en le regardant à peine. Tu risques d'empirer la situation. Si elle te voit…

Murtagh ne comprenait pas de qui il parlait, mais il ne pouvait se refuser à aider son fils, surtout si cela concernait Jorine. Elle était sous sa responsabilité, tout de même. Derrière lui, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. L'ancien dragonnier perdit patience :

- Bon sang, je vous avais dit de rester en arrière ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant volte-face.

Seth jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans son dos, et en profita pour couper à travers les arbres, semant ainsi son père. Derrière lui, Brom et Isla tentaient de se justifier :

- Nous ne pouvions pas laisser Jorine…, commença Isla, mais Murtagh l'attrapa par le bras et la tira en arrière.

De l'autre main, il empoigna Brom de la même manière, Tiar sur leurs talons. Il les tira sur plusieurs mètres, les deux enfants se débattant comme ils le pouvaient – c'est-à-dire sans beaucoup de résultats.

- Lâches-nous !

- Oncle Murtagh ! J'ai promis !

L'ancien dragonnier ferma brièvement les yeux, puis les planta dans ceux de son neveu :

- Je me fiche de savoir ce que tu as promis ! Parce que moi, j'ai promis qu'il ne vous arrivera rien, même si ça me _tue_ ! Mais je tiendrais ma promesse, alors vous allez rester bien sagement ici pendant que je retrouve mon fils, c'est clair ?

Promettre de protéger quelqu'un était une chose. Faire cette promesse à quelqu'un que l'on haïssait en était une autre. Brom écarquilla légèrement les yeux, mais ce n'était pas à cause de la réaction de son oncle. À ses côtés, Isla venait d'hocher la tête. Elle jeta un regard indéchiffrable à son frère.

- Pour une fois, faisons ce qu'on nous dit de faire, marmonna-t-elle, tout en se détachant de Murtagh.

Elle attrapa son frère par le bras et le tira en arrière.

- Isla, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Nous ne sommes que des gosses, Brom. Cessons de nous prendre pour des héros juste parce que nous sommes sortis du Du Weldenvarden et que nous avons réussi à survivre jusqu'à Urû'baen. Ce n'est même pas à nous que reviens ce mérite.

Elle semblait parler au prix de lourds efforts, et son frère décida de l'écouter. Elle avait raison. Murtagh était loin à présent, et le demi-elfe se retourna vers son aînée, un air inquiet sur le visage. Mais cette dernière n'avait plus rien à ajouter. Ils sortirent des bois et elle se dirigea vers leurs montures.

- Nous devons quand même remplir notre mission, non ? s'enquit tout de même le garçon.

- Murtagh s'en charge. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous ne faisons que le gêner, lâcha Isla.

Son frère semblait sur le point de répondre quelque chose, mais le regard qu'elle lui lança l'en dissuada. Un cri retentit au loin, et ils échangèrent un regard effrayé.  
Pendant ce temps, Murtagh émergait dans une petite clairière, Tiar sur ses talons. La fillette lui décocha un regard indéchiffrable avant de pointer du doigt l'immense masse mauve qui leur faisait face.

- Marëva, dit-elle.

Murtagh dégaina son arme et s'avança avec prudence. Il voulut recommander au chat-garou de rester en arrière, mais il avait le pressentiment que la petite fille ne l'écouterait pas. Il préféra donc se concentrer sur l'énorme dragonne qui leur faisait face. Elle semblait seule, c'est pourquoi l'ancien dragonnier s'adressa directement à elle :

- Quel âge as-tu pour mesurer une aussi belle taille, dragonne ?

La créature le jaugea un instant du regard, ses yeux rosâtres semblant dénués de toute expression. Finalement, elle répondit d'une voix profonde :

* Huit ans. *

Murtagh s'empêcha de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Huit ans, c'était déjà… « Non, tais-toi. »

- Tu es seule ?

* Dre'ya n'est pas loin. À ta place, je ne la chercherais pas. *

L'ancien dragonnier sentit la présence de Tiar dans son dos, mais il préféra ne pas la regarder, de peur de perdre sa concentration. Il devait faire de très lourds efforts pour ne pas penser à Thorn. Et surtout pour se souvenir pourquoi il était là.

- Où sont-ils ? Mon fils, son dragon et la jeune fille, questionna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Marëva ne broncha pas.

* Ne la cherche pas. * répéta-t-elle après une longue minute de silence. * Dis-le aussi à ton fils. *

Elle déploya ses ailes à l'envergure démesurée et, avant que Murtagh n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle s'envola. L'ancien dragonnier jeta un regard autour de lui. La petite fille le prit alors par la main.

- Suis-moi, dit Tiar. C'est exactement ce que je pensais, ajouta-t-elle ensuite pour elle-même, tandis qu'elle entrainait Murtagh derrière elle, de l'autre côté de la clairière.

Ils traversèrent l'endroit où la dragonne était assise quelques secondes plus tôt. La terre semblait s'être tassée sur elle-même à cet endroit. Par réflexe, Murtagh préféra le contourner. C'est alors qu'il entendit crier.

Larme grogna, tentant de se montrer effrayant. La colère qu'il sentait bouillir dans l'esprit de Seth l'y aidait un peu. Il planta ses petites griffes dans le sol, ses pattes arrière légèrement pliées, comme avant un saut. Sans avoir besoin de capter le regard de son dragonnier, il comprit qu'il ne devrait faire aucun geste sans son accord. Il attendit. À sa gauche, Seth avait dégainé son arme. La vieille lame de son épée luisait faiblement dans la lumière du couchant. Face à eux, Dre'ya les dominait de toute sa hauteur, près du rebord d'une falaise. Trois ou quatre mètres plus bas s'étendait déjà la terre sèche du désert. La dragonnière tenait fermement Jorine par le bras, qui tentait tant bien que mal de se dégager.

- Lâches-la ! ordonna Seth, furieux.

Sa colère n'était pourtant pas l'unique raison de ses tremblements. Il serra les poings pour les cacher. Dre'ya, la mine agacée, tira vivement Jorine vers le bas, sans pour autant lâcher prise. L'adolescente perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol. Seth fit un pas en avant.

- Si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit, je te jure que…

- Allons, Seth chéri, ne t'énerve pas ainsi, rétorqua la dragonnière, qui tentait de reprendre son calme.

Sa voix pourtant trahissait sa rage contenue. Seth fit un pas de plus, et Larme l'imita. Dre'ya eut un sourire de requin :

- Très sérieusement, j'étais déjà persuadée de réussir sans cela, fit-elle en jetant un regard dégoûté à l'intention de Jorine. Mais je dois avouer qu'elle me facilite grandement les choses.

- De quoi parles-tu ? questionna son interlocuteur, les dents serrées.

Il serrait tellement son arme que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches, mais peu lui importait en ce moment. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était que Dre'ya relâche Jorine. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, l'énigmatique dragonnière répondit :

- J'aimerais bien la laisser tranquille, mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit plus possible.

- Quoi que tu attendes de moi, j'obéirais si tu la libères ! s'écria Seth, qui perdait son sang-froid. Mais je t'en supplie, laisse-la s'en aller !

Dre'ya éclata de rire, et jeta un regard mauvais à la pauvre Jorine, complètement désemparée.

- Voyez-vous ça. Si c'est pas mignon.

Brusquement, sa main gauche, avec laquelle elle tenait toujours le bras de la jeune fille, commença à prendre des relfets mauves. Un éclair pourpre en sortit, et Jorine se retrouva projetée à plusieurs mètres derrière elle sur un mouvement du bras de Dre'ya.

- Je déteste la compassion ! siffla-t-elle, le visage déformé par la rage. Et tes promesses ne m'intéressent pas, Seth ! Que tu le veuilles où non, tu feras ce que je souhaite, parce que cette demoiselle…

Marëva se posa devant Jorine au moment-même où sa dragonnière la désignait du doigt :

- … va venir avec moi.

Larme émit un cri rauque et courut en direction de l'amie de son dragonnier. Ce dernier n'eut pas le loisir de le retenir, trop occupé à se jeter sur Dre'ya. Elle dégaina son épée au dernier moment, et para le coup qu'il lui lançait.

- Ne t'énerve pas. Tu n'y peux rien de toute façon, grinça la jeune femme, avec un sourire profondément sadique.

D'un vif mouvement du poignet, elle fit voleter sa lame en direction du ventre de Seth. Ce dernier recula au dernier moment, sans remarquer que son adversaire venait de changer de garde. Du pommeau de l'épée, elle lui assena un violent coup sur la tempe droite. Seth perdit l'équilibre.

- Ah, soupira Dre'ya, peut-être aurais-je dû t'apprendre à te battre aussi. Mais je pensais que tu étais capable de te défendre. J'ai eu tort.

Seth tomba à plat ventre sur le sol. Jamais il n'avait souffert à ce point-là. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas renoncer. Le combat n'était pas terminé… Drey'a recula, et il entendit avec peine le cri de Jorine :

- Non !

Larme se retrouva projeté en direction de la falaise. Seth leva les yeux au dernier moment, pour le voir se rattraper avec peine, avant de glisser.

- Larme ! hurla-t-il.

Un violent souffle de vent le fit toucher et cracher du sable, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Marëva battait des ailes, sa dragonnière sur son dos. La geule ouverte, la dragonne mauve se jeta sur Jorine. Seth n'avait plus la force de crier. Figé sur le sol, il combattait déjà avec peine l'inconscience pour comprendre réellement ce que cela signifiait. Au dernier moment, il ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés. « Non ! Pas elle ! » aurait-il voulu hurler. Trop tard. Marëva referma ses dents sur Jorine qui, prise de peur, hurla. Dre'ya éclata de rire. Seth s'effondra sur le sol, à bout de force. Un grognement lui parvint. Larme, battant inlassablement des ailes, remontait la falaise et tentait d'atteindre le rebord. Il transmit les images qu'il percevait à son dragonnier, qui n'avait plus la force de garder les yeux ouverts. Dre'ya, sur le dos de Marëva, semblait folle de joie. Dans la gueule de la dragonne, quelque chose remua. Larme comprit en même temps que Seth que Jorine n'avait pas été dévorée. Cela semblait impossible à croire, mais Marëva n'avait fait que la prendre entre ses dents, avec toute la délicatesse dont un dragon de son envergure et de sa force était capable. Seth se força à relever le menton, mais il était déjà trop tard. À travers les yeux de Larme, il vit la dragonne s'envoler, passer au-dessus d'eux et se diriger vers l'étendue désertique. Soudain, un changement dans les pensées de son dragon perturba le jeune homme. Il voulut lui crier de renoncer, mais la petite créature blanche s'était déjà élancée en direction du soleil couchant, à la suite de son aînée.

- Larme, gémit Seth.

- Marëva, débarrasses-nous de lui, assena Dre'ya sur un ton las.

Seth, l'esprit embrumé, se souvint alors du mode de communication qu'il utilisait habituellement avec son dragon. _Reviens._ La dragonneau sursauta, prit au dépourvu par une telle vague de sentiments. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, puis en direction de la dragonne mauve, juste à temps pour éviter les flammes qui sortaient de sa gueule. Il battit péniblement des ailes pour ne pas s'écraser sur le sol, puis plus faiblement pour remonter, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'épuisait. _Seth_, pensa-t-il, sur le même ton que son dragonnier. Une vague d'inquiétude submerga le jeune homme. Lorsqu son dragon se posa enfin à ses côtés, épuisé, il ne bougea pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Mais qu'avait-il cru, au fond ? Qu'il pourrait la protéger ? Il était bien égoïste. Au fond, la seule raison pour laquelle il tenait à elle, c'était...  
Derrière lui, les pas de deux personnes se firent entendre. Murtagh retint légèrement Tiar par le bras. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard interrogatif, puis s'éloigna entre les rochers. Seth resta prostré sur le sol pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Entre-temps, Isla et Brom avait décidé d'ignorer les ordres de leur oncle, et avaient parcourut les bois en sens inverse. Larme tentait tant bien que mal de réconforter son dragonnier. Isla s'approcha lentement. Son frère et elle avaient vu le dragon mauve s'éloigner. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle, et comprit.

- Seth…, murmura-t-elle.

- Attends ! Isla, attends ! Je crois… je crois qu'il pleure.

Brom retint de justesse sa sœur par la manche. La demi-elfe se figea aussitôt.

- La ferme ! leur répondit Seth, effondré sur le sol.

Isla lança un regard empreint de frayeur à son frère. Seth posa les mains sur le sol. Son corps était agité de tels tremblements qu'il doutait pouvoir faire un seul mouvement de plus. Seulement, petit à petit, la douleur faisait lentement place à un autre sentiment._ Fureur_, comprit Larme, tandis que les émotions violentes de son dragonnier le percutaient de plein fouet. Sous le coup, il recula de quelques pas et trébucha. Isla, arrêtée à la hauteur de son frère, échangea avec lui un regard inquiet. Soudain, sans prévenir, Seth se releva et attrapa Brom par le devant de sa tunique.

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! hurla-t-il, les larmes coulant sans retenue sur ses joues. Tu avais promis !

Brom tremblait de toutes parts, et pas uniquement parce que son cousin le secouait en tous sens, la colère se disputant au désespoir sur son visage.

- Tu m'avais promis ! Tu m'avais promis de la protéger ! ragea-t-il.

- Seth, lâches-le ! s'exclama Isla, effrayée par la violence soudaine de son cousin.

- Je… suis… désolé, articula Brom avec peine, pâle comme un linge.

Assis sur un monticule de pierres, Murtagh suivait la scène sans mot dire. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire dans ces cas-là. Mieux valait attendre que la situation se calme, avant de prendre une décision. Tiar, d'un mouvement souple, félin et proche de l'élégance, se hissa à ses côtés. L'ancien Dragonnier se tourna vers elle, et son expression le surprit. Elle souriait.

- - - - - - -


	27. Chapitre 26 : Celui qui porte des cornes

**Chapitre Vingt-six : Celui qui porte des cornes**

_Sud-ouest du Hadarac._

- Nous allons trouver une solution… Il y a forcément une solution, gémissait Isla en faisant les cent pas, la tête entre les mains.

Brom soupira et jeta un coup d'œil incertain à son oncle, à côté duquel il était assis. Murtagh lui répondit par un regard bref mais clair : « Non » signifiait-il. Le garçon se renfrogna mais ne protesta pas. Il avait espéré que l'ancien Dragonnier réagirait un peu plus que cela ; qu'il parlerait à Seth mais, apparemment, il ne fallait pas compter là-dessus. Qu'attendait-il ? Comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées, Tiar s'approcha silencieusement et, d'un bond vif, sauta sur les genoux de Brom. Ce dernier sursauta, surpris et décontenancé par l'attitude de la créature. Murtagh leur jeta un bref coup d'œil et constata que Tiar n'avait plus cet air étrangement satisfait qu'elle affichait cinq minutes plus tôt. Etrange. Bah, il aurait tout le temps d'éclaircir ce point plus tard. Et puis apparemment, se disait l'ancien Dragonnier, elle était du même avis que lui ; la preuve, elle empêchait Brom de se lever. Si le garçon ne l'avait pas remarqué, Murtagh lui avait compris le manège du gros chat roux. Le demi-elfe, mal à l'aise, gigotait sur place, attendant que Tiar daigne se déplacer. La chatte-garou tourna ses grands yeux verts en direction du garçon, et lui décocha un regard énigmatique. Mais elle ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- Tiar, marmonna enfin Brom, embarrassé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le chat roux regardait face à eux, en direction de Seth et du dragon. Brom n'en démordit pas :

- S'il te plaît, peux-tu te déplacer ? Ce n'est pas… Tu ressembles à un chat de salon.

Murtagh vit que la chatte-garou plissait ostensiblement les yeux, mais elle ne répondit pas. Brom se renfrogna à nouveau, agacé que personne ne l'écoute jamais. Il recommença à se dandiner sur place. La queue rousse et ébouriffée du chat se balança au niveau du nez du garçon, et une petite voix sifflante se fit alors entendre : « Arrête de bouger ainsi, cela devient agaçant. » Le demi-elfe sursauta. Il jeta des coups d'œil précipités de gauche à droite pour voir qui avait parlé. Murtagh lui lança à peine un regard, agacé par son manège absurde, avant de reporter son attention en face de lui. Brom se figea.

- N'as-tu pas entendu… ? commença-t-il à l'adresse de l'ancien Dragonnier.

- Entendu quoi ? s'agaça l'autre sans daigner tourner la tête.

Brom resta silencieux, tandis que le chat-garou se retournait lentement vers lui. Soudain, en croisant son regard, il comprit : C'était elle. Tiar lui avait parlé. Non, absurde ! Il l'avait suppliée tant de fois de le faire, alors pourquoi s'adressait-elle à lui maintenant ? Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose avait pu la faire changer d'avis ?

- Pourquoi ? chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers l'oreille droite du chat roux.

Tiar ne répondit pas. Brom soupira. Il avait espéré qu'elle lui donnerait une explication. Mais apparemment, tenter de comprendre ces créatures s'avérait inutile. Puis, alors qu'il ne l'espérait plus, la voix du chat-garou se fit à nouveau entendre dans sa tête. Sifflante, elle était en totale opposition avec le murmure doux et rauque de la fillette qu'il connaissait : « Parce que je déteste sentir mon arrière-train bouger sans que je le lui ai commandé ». Elle planta légèrement les griffes de ses pattes avant dans les genoux de Brom afin de se stabiliser, et le garçon cessa de se trémousser sur place. Il resta droit et raide, à la fois parce que les griffes de Tiar lui faisaient mal, et parce qu'il se sentait honteux de ses paroles. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait sous sa forme de chat, et elle ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que le ridiculiser. Il conserva donc le silence, abandonnant l'idée de prendre la parole pour changer la situation présente. Que quelqu'un d'autre se manifeste, car à chaque fois que lui prononçait un mot, on l'ignorait. Pourtant, il savait que l'un d'entre eux devrait bien agir tôt ou tard. Ils n'allaient pas rester là toute la nuit, non ? Il fallait faire quelque chose. Quelqu'un devrait prendre la première décision. « Et pourquoi pas toi ? » renchérit la voix sifflante. « Et pourquoi moi ? » songea sans réfléchir le garçon. Le chat-garou émit un bref soupir. « Tu vois, c'est cela que j'abhorre chez toi. Un instant, j'avais cru que le moment était venu. Mais tu n'as pas changé. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir dérangé. » Et d'un seul coup, comme l'on éteint une lanterne, la conscience du chat-garou disparut de l'esprit du demi-elfe. Brom en resta coi. Avant cela, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce lien qui s'était tissé entre elle et lui, au moment où, pour la première fois, elle s'était introduite dans sa tête. Restait un sentiment de vide, d'incompréhension, et de honte. Cette fois-ci, sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

* * *

_Surda, au sud de Cithrí. _

Le soleil se couchait à l'est. Eragon sortit de sa tente en finissant de nouer un bandage autour de son bras. Il avait usé pratiquement toutes ses réserves de magie aujourd'hui, et il préférait garder le peu d'énergie vitale qui lui restait pour se maintenir debout. Saphira émit un petit grognement :

* Tu aurais dû t'occuper de toi en premier. * siffla-t-elle dans l'esprit du Dragonnier. * Mais comme toujours, il faut que tu fasses passer les autres avant ta modeste personne. *

* Et cela valait mieux. * répondit Eragon sans se démonter, tout en adressant une tape légère sur la patte de son amie. * Tes blessures étaient plus graves que les miennes. *

* Sottises. * grogna la dragonne avec un mouvement de la tête. * Qu'est-ce qu'une poignée d'hommes peut infliger à une créature telle que moi ? *

Eragon soupira, mais laissa tomber l'affaire. Saphira n'en démordrait pas, c'était certain. Il préféra se concentrer sur leurs pertes. Leur attaque surprise avait échoué. Ils avaient espéré parvenir à la capitale en toute discrétion, grâce à l'aide du peuple du Surda. Ils étaient persuadés que les corrompus se trouvaient à Aberon. Malheureusement, les rebelles se répandaient dans tout le pays. « Je n'avais pas pris conscience de la gravité de la situation avant de mettre les pieds ici » avait avoué Roran. « Tous nos émissaires étaient revenus à Urû'baen avec des nouvelles, mauvaises certes, mais qui laissaient espérer que tout n'était pas perdu. Malheureusement, je vois bien que tel n'est pas le cas. Nous sommes encore à des kilomètres de la capitale, mais regarde ! Les habitants de Cithrí nous sont complètement hostiles. » Eragon devait reconnaître que son cousin avait raison. La bataille qu'ils avaient menée aujourd'hui était loin de les rendre fiers. Personne ici ne ressentait de la joie devant la défaite de ceux contre qui ils avaient combattus. Des villageois, des citadins, des paysans… les habitants de Cithrí qui leur avaient refusé le passage. Le roi Roran avait bien tenté de les calmer, de leur parler, de leur expliquer qu'ils n'avaient rien contre eux, qu'ils ne voulaient pas la guerre, qu'il désirait renouer leurs accords avec le Surda et que s'ils étaient ici, c'était pour combattre un ennemi commun. Rien n'y avait fait. Saphira était même allé jusqu'à émettre l'hypothèse que tant d'ardeur au combat n'était peut-être pas uniquement dirigée par une envie de liberté sur le souverain du Surda, mais qu'ils agissaient sous ses ordres, ou du moins en croyant défendre leur patrie. Roran avait parut choqué, et même Eragon avait sermonné la dragonne : « Comment peux-tu dire cela ? » lui avait-il dit. « Que sous-entends-tu ?  
- Tu m'as très bien comprise, petit homme. Si ces gens ne sont pas de vrais rebelles, qu'ils ne se battent pas pour la liberté… leur roi les a peut-être convaincu de le faire pour leur pays. Peut-être Ar'zan a-t-elle déjà étendu son ombre sur Aberon et, par la même occasion, sur le Surda tout entier. » Le Dragonnier en avait frissonné, incapable de nier ce que son amie affirmait. Il devait bien avouer que c'était tout à fait plausible. Roran Puissant Marteau était un roi en qui le peuple de l'Alagaësia avait confiance. Son sens de la justice et sa générosité étaient presque légendaires. Tout le monde savait que, lorsqu'il promettait quelque chose, il parlait avec franchise. Pourquoi alors ces soi-disant rebelles avaient-ils refusé l'aide que le roi leur apportait ? Il avait promis de les aider, de parler à leur souverain et de défendre leur point de vue, qu'il trouvait fondé. Les habitants de Cithrí n'avaient aucune raison de refuser, encore moins de mettre autant de rancœur et de colère dans leur combat. Eragon ne comprenait tout bonnement pas une telle attitude, et il n'était pas le seul. La plupart des soldats se remettaient en question, et doutaient de la théorie qu'on leur servait depuis des mois : Suite à l'indifférence de leur souverain envers les attaques de plus en plus constantes des Urgals aux frontières du Surda, le peuple avait commencé à se rebeller. La guerre intestine faisait rage, et le plus étonnant était l'impassibilité du roi. Il avait renoncé à accueillir toute ambassade venue d'Alagaësia, et il avait fallut à Arya des mois de négociations pour lui faire accepter ne serait-ce qu'une simple visite. La reine des Elfes avait été obligée de promettre de se déplacer en personne pour que le roi accepte la venue de la délégation. Eragon se souvenait en avoir fulminé, tandis que Saphira présageait déjà un piège. Il n'en était rien ; Arya et les siens étaient rentrés indemnes, quoi que légèrement troublés par leur entretien avec le souverain du Surda. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à lui faire entendre raison ; d'ailleurs à chaque fois qu'ils avaient essayé d'aborder le sujet des rébellions, le roi s'était agacé et les avait fait reconduire dans leurs appartements. Un tel manque de politesse avait fini par user les nerfs d'Arya. Eragon avait eu maintes discussions avec elle à travers les miroirs elfiques, et son agacement était palpable. Au bout d'un mois, la délégation elfique était rentrée à Ellesméra, ignorant tout des intentions du roi, mais persuadée qu'elles allaient à l'encontre et de son peuple, et de celui de l'Alagaësia. « Où est donc passée notre entente mutuelle lors de la guerre contre Galbatorix ? » avait soupiré Arya. « Orrin a-t-il donc oublié ce qu'il nous doit, à toi comme au peuple des Elfes ? S'imagine-t-il que les Vardens et les Surdans auraient remporté la victoire sans nos archers et nos magiciens ? C'est tout bonnement insensé ! » Eragon se rappelait parfaitement avoir tenté de rassurer sa femme, en vain. Il n'avait d'ailleurs que peu d'arguments à lui présenter. Et il refusait de lui avouer qu'il était tout aussi agacé qu'elle devant la réaction d'Orrin. Comme il n'était pas sortit du Du Weldenvarden depuis des années, il s'imaginait mal donner des leçons. Orrin devait sûrement avoir ses raisons… Mais tout de même ! Après cette journée, ses craintes s'en trouvaient confirmées. Non, Orrin n'avait aucune raison d'agir ainsi. C'était contraire à son rôle, à ses actes passés, c'était… c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre prenait les décisions à sa place. Eragon frissonna en jetant un regard circulaire sur le campement. Il se demandait s'il était le seul à avoir échafaudé cette théorie. À voir l'air incertain des guerriers, il n'en doutait pas.

Eragon parcourut à grandes enjambées la courte distance qui le séparait de la tente de Roran, Saphira sur ses talons. Deux gardes leur jetèrent un regard empreint de respect, avant de s'effacer pour les laisser entrer. Ou plutôt pour laisser passer le Dragonnier et le long cou de la dragonne. Cette dernière faufila sa grosse tête entre les deux pans de tissus qui refermaient la tente écarlate, tout en balançant nonchalamment la queue à l'extérieur. Ce qui, mine de rien, éloigna les curieux.

- Merci d'avoir fait aussi vite, les accueillit Roran, une note de soulagement dans la voix.

- C'est normal. Quelle est la suite des événements ? s'enquit immédiatement Eragon.

Saphira nota qu'il essayait de ne pas poser les yeux sur les nombreuses blessures – fort heureusement toutes superficielles – de son cousin. Il fallait toujours qu'il s'inquiète pour tout le monde.

- Je pense prévenir Nasuada, dit le roi sur un ton grave.

Eragon et Saphira restèrent bouche-bée. Le silence était tel qu'on entendit une mouche voler. À cela, ni le Dragonnier ni sa monture n'étaient préparés.

- Tu… Maintenant ? répondit enfin Eragon, sur un ton légèrement incertain. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait auparavant ?

Les mains dans le dos, le souverain faisait les cent pas en attendant la réaction de ses deux interlocuteurs. Il fit une halte et prit une longue inspiration pour répondre :

- Nos informateurs nous ont affirmé que Sérène était à Aberon, n'est-ce pas ? Jusqu'alors, nous pensions qu'elle se trouvait prisonnière quelque part dans la ville, gardée par les soldats de l'Ombre et, pourquoi pas, des rebelles qu'Ar'zan aurait pu rallier à sa cause. Je ne souhaitais pas mettre Nasuada au courant en raison de sa situation envers Orrin. Si elle avait tenté de nous aider de quelque manière que ce fut – en envoyant des espions dans la capitale par exemple – et que l'Ombre avait découvert ses intentions, cela aurait mis les Vardens et le Surda tout entier en danger. Sans compter que l'attitude plus que suspecte d'Orrin n'était pas pour nous aider. D'ailleurs il n'aurait peut-être même pas levé le petit doigt.

« Nous y voilà », songea Eragon.

- Mais à présent il faut découvrir pourquoi. L'attitude des rebelles n'est pas normale, c'est certain. Tout le monde ici a pu le constater. En franchissant les frontières du Surda, j'imaginais que nous allions traverser le pays sans heurts. J'ai peut-être été naïf, supposa Roran, toujours est-il que nous avons combattu un peuple innocent, non des soldats voués à la cause d'un être diabolique. Je refuse qu'un tel bain de sang se reproduise.

Devant la culpabilité apparente de son cousin, qui reflétait parfaitement la sienne, Eragon avança :

- Ils ne nous ont pas laissé le choix, Roran. Nous devions traverser, la vie de Sérène en dépend. Et tu le leur as expliqué. Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute.

- Si, martela Roran. Pour sauver une vie, nous en avons massacré des dizaines. C'est exactement ce que je ne voulais pas, je te rap…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Saphira émit un petit grognement plein de dédain :

* _Massacré_ ? * s'exclama-t-elle dans l'esprit des cousins. * À t'entendre, ce n'étaient que de pauvres paysans sans expérience ! Je te rappelle qu'ils nous ont infligés de sacrés dégâts. Les rabaisser ne serait pas leur faire honneur. *

- Hum. Sans compter que plusieurs d'entre eux se sont enfuis, rappela son Dragonnier. Ils peuvent prévenir n'importe qui. Notre effet de surprise tombe à l'eau. Pis, cela met en danger Sérène. Penses-tu que Nasuada pourra arranger les choses ?

- Si ma théorie est exacte, à savoir qu'Orrin entretient des contacts plus ou moins étroits avec Ar'zan… alors la seule personne qui puisse nous venir en aide rapidement est bien Nasuada. Elle réussira peut-être à faire entendre raison à Orrin, voire à découvrir ce qu'il est advenu de ma fille. Elle réussira peut-être là où les Elfes et l'Alagaësia ont échoués, renchérit le roi avec un soupir.

La dragonne saphir en revanche affichait une mine réjouie. Elle releva la tête – pas trop pour ne pas démonter la tente – et ferma les yeux d'un air faussement solennel :

* Nous voilà à nouveau à combattre le mal, alliés aux Vardens. Mais cette fois, Eragon et moi ne sommes plus liés par nos serments d'allégeance. Aujourd'hui, les Vardens ont l'occasion de rembourser la dette qu'ils ont à notre égard. * ajouta-t-elle avec un regard malicieux pour son Dragonnier.

- Saphira, il ne s'agit pas d'une dette, puisque nous avions prêté serment. Nous ne leur demandions rien en échange.

- Ne va pas dire que ça ne t'arrange pas, sourit la dragonne. Et puis, je t'ai tout de même senti plutôt soulagé le jour où Nasuada nous a délivrés de nos obligations.

Ne trouvant rien à redire devant tant d'arguments et une humeur aussi espiègle, Eragon abandonna la partie. « Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, songea-t-il pour lui-même. Espérons que ce sera la dernière. »

* * *

* Valen, tu es agaçant. *

* Parce que je gagne ? *

* Parce que tu triches. *

Le dragon vert émeraude émit un petit grognement qui ressemblait vaguement à un rire amusé. Urzak était vraiment un mauvais perdant. Il fallait toujours qu'il trouve des excuses stupides.

* Tu dis cela à chaque fois que tu perds, lui rappela-t-il. Sois bon joueur pour une fois et vois la vérité en face. *

* Qui est ? * s'agaça son Dragonnier.

Valen prit une brève inspiration, puis allongea le cou pour planter ses yeux émeraude dans ceux, presque noirs, de son compagnon :

* Je gagne à chaque fois non parce que je triche, mais parce que mon intelligence reptilienne est cent fois supérieure à la tienne, et que la sagesse, la grandeur et la supériorité de ma race ne peuvent être comparées à celles d'un petit… Urgralgra comme toi. * souffla le dragon, son nez à quelques centimètres du front d'Urzak.

Il se retint d'afficher un sourire jubilatoire lorsque ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Nom d'un elfe, il ne changerait jamais ! Toujours aussi susceptible.

* Serais-tu en train de me provoquer, petit lézard ? *

Le lézard en question râcla le plafond de sa tête écailleuse et éclata d'un rire sonore :

* Urzak, tu ne marches pas, tu cours ! * s'exclama-t-il de sa voix de stentor. * Même les soirées les plus ennuyantes deviennent passionnantes quand tu t'y mets. Cesse de tout prendre au pied de la lettre ! *

* Et toi, cesses de monter sur tes grands chevaux, lézard ! *

* Mon petit Urgralgra… * chuchota mentalement le dragon sur un ton affectueux.

* Ah, cesse ! * siffla Urzak.

Il n'y avait que trois choses qui mettaient le Dragonnier hors de lui : Perdre, se faire traîter en gamin, et se sentir forcé de faire quelque chose. Ce soir-là, ces trois conditions étaient remplies. En conséquence, il était inutile de s'attendre à ce qu'il fasse preuve de bonne volonté. Valen tenta tout de même de détendre l'atmosphère : * Eh bien, pour mon prochain coup, je jouerai en haut à droite, s'il te plaît. *

* Pardon ? * fit Urzak en levant les yeux, le menton dans une main.

* La prochaine partie, précisa le dragon vert. Puisque j'ai gagné, le premier coup me revient. En haut à droite, je te prie. *

Urzak étira les lèvres en un sourire mesquin, dévoilant des dents particulièrement aiguisées :

* Qui te dit que j'ai encore envie de jouer avec toi, mon lézard ? *

* Simple question de bon sens. Tu vas continuer à jouer, parce que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire. Et tu vas jouer avec moi, car tu n'as pas d'autre adversaire. *

Le sourire d'Urzak s'élargit :

- Je te trouve bien prétentieux, petit lézard.

Il se retourna sur sa chaise et, un bras nonchalamment appuyé sur le dossier, héla la seule autre personne qui se trouvait dans cette pièce :

- Hé, gamine ! Tu sais jouer ?

Valen leva brièvement les yeux au ciel.

* Ne sois pas stupide. * commenta-t-il tandis que son compagnon se levait pour rejoindre la fillette aux cheveux bruns-roux assise derrière eux.

Elle n'avait pas bougé de toute la soirée. Depuis que les deux compères avaient reçu l'ordre de surveiller la petite, elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Ce qui convenait tout à fait à Urzak, chez qui les enfants et la patience ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Valen en revanche s'inquiétait légèrement de son mutisme. À son apparence, il lui donnait cinq ou six ans. Elle devait savoir parler, et pourtant elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, même pour leur demander de l'eau ou à manger. Il espéra qu'elle se manifesterait le moment voulu. Il ne tenait pas à avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Et puis, l'autre hystérique piquerait une crise ; Dre'ya allait encore les rabaisser, ce qui agacerait Urzak ; et Marëva enfin ne piperait mot, comme toujours, mais elle n'en penserait pas moins. En bref, toute une scène à venir, à laquelle il était sûr ne jamais vouloir assister. Avec de la chance, Urzak et lui se seraient envolé d'ici là. Mais bon, cela aussi ce serait agaçant : ils étaient bien ici. Il en avait assez de chercher de nouveaux coins où vivre en paix, loin de la guerre, loin des responsabilités, loin des ennuis, loin des Vardens, loin des Ombres… Voilà qui faisait beaucoup de conditions à remplir. Mais enfin, ils avaient choisi la vie qu'ils menaient. Comme le disait Urzak, mieux valait mourir d'ennui en étant libre, que de fatigue en croulant sous les responsabilités. Le dragon aux écailles d'émeraude soupira et daigna enfin se tourner vers son Dragonnier, qui tentait une approche avec la fillette :

- Aux cartes, alors ? Tu joues aux cartes ? C'est pas bien compliqué. 'Me dis pas que t'as jamais joué aux cartes !? s'exclama le géant avec une grimace incrédule.

La petite affichait de gros yeux et une mine effrayée. Valen soupira en s'approchant un peu plus, de façon à ce que sa tête se trouve au niveau de celle de son Dragonnier :

* Ce sont les cornes, elles font toujours cet effet-là, commenta-t-il d'un absent. Mais je serais toi, j'éviterais quand même de lui hurler dessus, ça peut aider. *

- Quand j'aurais besoin de tes conseils, petit lézard, je te sifflerai.

* Mille excuses Urgralgra, rétorqua son compère sur un ton détaché, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tu t'en sors très bien avec tes grimaces. Tu sais bien que je trouve ton sourire épatant, mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas son cas. *

Ce fut au tour d'Urzak de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Valen…, fit-il exaspéré.

* Je sais. Je me tais. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir raison. *

Il reprit sa place initiale et joua distraitement avec sa queue en la faisant rouler autour des deux chaises et de la table de bois, tandis que son compagnon faisait une nouvelle tentative :

- Bon écoute, je t'explique la chose : Tu vois le gros lézard puant là-bas ? – Valen fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu – Je ne veux plus jouer avec lui. Alors je te demande si tu… Nom d'un elfe, je ne vais pas te bouffer alors regarde-moi dans les yeux, quand je te parle ! s'emporta-t-il, comme la fillette fixait ses bottines dans l'espoir de, peut-être, disparaître six pieds sous terre.

Valen émit un soupir un peu plus bruyant, et son urgal de Dragonnier le fusilla du regard.

* Je me tais. * répéta-t-il avec un air innocent.

Urzak prit une très longue inspiration avant de faire à nouveau face à l'enfant :

- D'accord. Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus, je m'excuse. Mais tu ne vas quand même pas… Valen, c'est quoi son nom déjà ? fit-il en se tournant brièvement vers son dragon.

* Je me tais. * chantonna l'intéressé en faisant semblant de siffloter.

* Valen… * rétorqua Urzak sur un ton menaçant.

* Sois poli mon Urgralgra, s'il te plaît. *

* S'il… te… plaît… * répéta le Dragonnier sur un ton haché.

* C'est bien, mon grand. Elle s'appelle Sérène. * ajouta-t-il avant que le « grand » ne s'emporte et se mette à l'insulter, comme c'était son habitude.

Il fallait dire qu'il le lui rendait bien. Il adorait le pousser jusqu'à ses limites. « Je fais cela pour t'aider, lui disait-il. Tu dois apprendre à te maîtriser.  
- Valen, voilà dix-huit ans que nous nous connaissons, et je n'ai pas changé. Alors _cesse _! » La discussion finissait toujours de la même manière, pour le plus grand bonheur du dragon. Urzak s'emportait, criait des insultes à tout-va, et partait noyer son agacement dans une chope de bière – voire plus si la bourse suivait. Le plus étonnant dans leur relation était peut-être que, malgré les petites piques qu'ils s'envoyaient régulièrement, ils étaient aussi proches qu'un Dragonnier et son dragon pouvaient le souhaiter. Ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre – ce qui expliquait peut-être leur attitude provocante ; le fait de toujours vouloir mettre le doigt sur les défauts de l'autre, et d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Bien profond.  
Valen et Urzak n'érigeaient jamais de barrières mentales entre eux deux, ils n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais eu l'occasion de le faire jusque là. Leurs esprits étaient très proches, peut-être un peu trop au goût des elfes qui les avaient recueillis peu après l'éclosion de l'œuf. Malsain, disaient-ils. « Le dragon et son Dragonnier sont très étroitement liés, mais ils ne doivent pas oublier qu'ils sont deux êtres bien distincts. Leurs consciences ne peuvent se mêler en une unique entité. » Urzak avait balayé ces affirmations d'un geste de la main, et Valen l'avait imité lorsqu'il avait été assez grand pour prendre des décisions par lui-même. Ils partageaient tout : pensées, souvenirs, émotions, envies… Et au diable les oreilles pointues ! De toute manière, Urzak ne les portait pas dans son cœur. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient mal réagi lorsqu'il avait refusé de se prêter un jour à une quelconque cérémonie qui ferait de lui l'un de leurs semblables. « Agati Sängr–quoi ? » s'était exclamé le très jeune Urgal en regardant les elfes d'un air effaré. « Pour rien au monde je ne resemblerai à des oreilles pointues ! Je suis peut-être laid en comparaison avec vous et votre légendaire perfection, mais je préfèrerais crever plutôt que de changer d'apparence, et surtout pas pour ça ! » Valen se rappelait avoir été surpris, car il connaissait son Dragonnier comme quelqu'un de très intéressé par le profit, quel qu'il soit. Sans compter que les elfes voyaient cela comme un cadeau très généreux. N'était pas semi-elfe qui veut. Eragon était, jusqu'à présent, le seul Dragonnier encore vivant à y avoir participé. « Il y a des avantages physiques, lui avait dit le jeune dragon vert. Au niveau de tes capacités, s'entend.  
- J'ai beau ne pas avoir encore atteint ma taille adulte, je suis assez fort pour éclater entre mes mains le crâne d'un humain, avait sifflé Urzak. Et franchement, faire des petits bonds dans la prairie et monter aux arbres comme un écureuil, très peu pour moi, merci. » _Merci _avait été le mot le plus poli que l'urgal avait prononcé ce jour-là. En conséquence, il était inutile de se demander pourquoi les elfes avaient mal réagi.

Un coup toqué à la porte tira Valen de ses pensées, et Urzak de son combat perdu d'avance. Avec un grognement, le Kull se redressa du haut de ses huit pieds – il avait mis un genou à terre pour, semblait-il, être à la hauteur de la fillette – et gagna la porte à grands pas.

- Qui va là ? tonna-t-il.

- J'apporte un message de Limorgh du Surdan, répondit une voix masculine, ridicule en comparaison de celle d'Urzak.

- Lim ? marmonna l'urgal, avant de se reprendre : Ça ne me dit toujours pas qui tu es, imbécile ! fit-il avec mauvaise humeur. Les règles sont les règles. Annonces-toi !

Le messager répondit d'une voix tremblotante, tandis que Valen riait sous cape. Les règles ? Depuis quand Urzak respectait-il les règles ? Ignorant l'attitude de son dragon, l'urgal ouvrit brusquement la porte et croisa les bras :

- Eh bien alors entre, Tilden, et ne me regarde pas comme si j'avais bouffé ta mère !

Cette fois, Valen dû faire de très gros efforts pour ne pas commenter. Heureusement, grâce à ses dix-huit années d'expérience, il réussit à se retenir. Le messager fit deux pas dans la pièce mal éclairée, avant qu'Urzak ne claque bruyamment la porte en chêne derrière lui.

- Assieds-toi devant le gros lézard, ordonna-t-il en désignant la chaise qui lui faisait face.

Il prit place sur la sienne et fixa le messager d'un regard noir jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit enfin installé – quoiqu'un peu en retrait par rapport à Valen, comme s'il était capable de lui sauter dessus à tout moment pour le dévorer. Ce qui n'était pas son genre, bien sûr. Valen sourit en réponse à la pensée de son Dragonnier, puis fit mine de vouloir happer le jeune messager. Ce dernier sursauta sur sa chaise, avant de tenter de disparaître sous la table.

- Suffit Valen, fit Urzak avec un air mi-figue mi-raisin. Ne traumatise pas notre ami. Du moins, pas tant qu'il en saura plus que nous sur la situation. Alors, que dit Limorgh ?

- Limorgh de Narda, Nar Urzak, m'a chargé de vous informer que Roran d'Alagaësia s'était introduit au Surda avec des hommes et un Dragonnier. Eragon le Tueur d'Ombre, frémit le jeune homme.

Urzak fronça les sourcils en hochant la tête :

- Comme prévu, marmonna-t-il. Ils se dirigent donc vers Aberon, je suppose ?

- Oui, seigneur. Limorgh de Narda m'a affirmé qu'ils étaient persuadés de trouver la fillette là-bas.

Urzak éclata de rire en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intéressée :

- La gamine ? Grand bien leur fasse ! Ils ouvriront peut-être les yeux une fois sur place. Roran, le souverain parfait, Eragon, le parfait Dragonnier… ils comprendront enfin que tout ne peut pas toujours leur être servit sur un plateau, même quand la vie vous facilite les choses, dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour le dénommé Tilden.

Ce dernier se garda d'ailleurs bien de faire une seule remarque, tandis que les pupilles de Valen, éteincelantes comme des émeraudes, étaient vrillées sur le messager :

* Limorgh ? chuchota-t-il à l'adresse de son Dragonnier. Je ne savais pas qu'il s'était chargé de la mission. C'est intéressant. Demande-en-lui plus. *

Urzak ne prit même pas la peine d'hocher la tête, étant donné que ses intentions coïncidaient avec celles de son compagnon :

- Où est Limorgh ? Et qu'attend-il de notre part ?

- Il souhaite que vous préveniez... l'Ombre pour lui, répondit le pauvre Tilden d'une voix chevrotante.

Le simple fait de prononcer mentalement le nom de l'être en question lui demandait de gros efforts. Il avait l'air sur le point de partir en courant. Le Kull aquiesça :

- Evidemment, grommela-t-il. Nom d'un elfe, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, si j'avais su que c'était Lim qui s'en chargeait, je l'aurais accompagné.

* Et moi, alors ? Tu m'aurais laissé ici en chien de garde ? * protesta Valen sur un air faussement atteint.

* Bien sûr que non, petit lézard. Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'aurais traversé l'océan à la nage, si ? *

* Pfff ! Te connaissant, tu n'aurais pas eu de mal. Tu as de la chance que je sois là pour te servir de monture… *

Urzak était prêt à ajouter quelque chose qui ressemblait de très loin à une excuse – mais à une excuse quand même ! – lorsque Valen enchaîna, un sourire malicieux sur le visage :

* … et pour te battre constamment au jeu ! *

* Ah, la ferme ! *

- Messager, continua-t-il à haute voix, tu as bien rempli ta mission – et, avec un geste évasif de la main, il enchaîna : Va demander aux cuisines que l'on te serve du rôti et une chope de bière. Dis-leur que tu viens de ma part.

- Merci, Nar Urzak ! s'exclama le jeune homme en se levant, les jambes flageolantes. Merci infiniment.

« Ne me remercie pas, Valen n'a pas encore décidé s'il te mangerait ou pas. » soupira mentalement le Dragonnier, seulement à moitié sérieux.

Le dragon aux écailles d'émeraudes suivit du regard le messager, tandis qu'il sortait en retenant sa précipitation. Ses yeux de jade se posèrent le plus longtemps possible sur la mince silhouette, et finalement il déclara :

* Trop maigrichon pour moi. *

Urzak ne releva pas la remarque, mais songea que son dragon était très mal placé pour lui faire la leçon. Effrayant, lui ? Et le reptile, alors ? Si la gamine l'avait entendu, elle aurait aussi peur de lui que de l'urgal. Mais apparemment, elle n'était pas si effrayée que cela par la créature d'écailles.

- Tiens, c'est marrant d'ailleurs, commenta le Dragonnier en se rasseyant, tout en mélangeant un petit paquet de cartes entre deux mains grises de la taille d'un étau. La plupart des gamins de son âge chialeraient en te voyant. Mais elle, elle a même pas l'air apeurée. Juste impressionnée.

Valen remua légèrement la queue en reprenant sa place habituelle, au fond de la salle creusée en une cavité confortable, près du feu qui crépitait. La plupart des bâtiments ici étaient d'ailleurs tout à fait adaptés à un dragon, même aussi immense que Valen. Ils avaient été construits dans ce but.

* Certes, ce n'est pas courant chez un non-Dragonnier, mais cette fillette n'est pas la première à ne pas trembler devant moi, sourit Valen. Même s'il est vrai que je suis très impressionnant. *

Urzak se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, parce qu'il voulait connaître la suite :

- Qui ? demanda-t-il à haute voix.

Le dragon le fixa quelques instants en silence puis, sans prévenir, s'affala de tout son long sur le sol. Les murs tremblèrent, le plafond lâcha quelques graviers, Sérène laissa échapper un petit cri suraigu et de la poussière monta du sol et de la table où Valen avait laissé tomber sa lourde tête. Son Dragonnier s'étonna d'ailleurs que les pieds de chêne tiennent le coup. Les paupières à demi-fermées, l'imposant dragon sourit devant la réaction de la fillette, avant de prendre une longue inspiration par les naseaux. Il expira lentement, faisant crépiter de petites gerbes d'étincelles vertes dans ses narines, et répondit :

* Agacie, la compagne de Murtagh. *

Il ouvrit un œil pour jauger de la réaction d'Urzak. Ce dernier hochait vaguement la tête :

- Ex-compagne, je crois.

* Parce que tu t'imagines que je m'intéresse à ce genre de choses ? * marmonna le reptile.

L'urgal haussa les épaules, se retenant de mentionner Marëva. Puis il posa le menton dans une main :

- Je la connais, ton Agacie, commença-t-il en coupant les cartes.

* Je sais, intervint Valen. Mais elle a changé. Tu ne l'as jamais vu avant ; moi si. *

- Avant quoi ? sourit Urzak, goguenard.

Puisque son dragon avait l'air de tout savoir, qu'il le prouve. Valen soupira une nouvelle fois, tout en clignant de l'œil.

* Pfff, si tu crois que je le sais. Je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole, Urgralgra. À l'époque où j'ai rencontré Murtagh, il ne m'aurait pas laissé entrer dans son esprit. Il était bien trop méfiant – mais je suis sûr qu'elle, elle en mourrait d'envie. Et depuis qu'elle a refait surface… *

Il haussa vaguement une épaule pour montrer que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

* Enfin, ce n'était pas le propos je crois. Qu'est-ce que je disais, déjà ? *

* Qu'elle était la seule personne en dehors de cette gamine qui n'ait jamais eu peur de toi. * répondit Urzak en retenant un gromellement.

Valen était presque en train de s'endormir. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps. Les effets du sort lancé par ces abrutis du Du Vrangr Gata persistaient toujours. La prochaine fois qu'ils croiseraient leur route, il leur arracherait la tête. « Et Aberon serait un bon endroit pour cela, se dit-il. Surtout si Lim est présent. » Ignorant les réflexions emplies de vengeance de son Dragonnier, Valen continuait :

* Ah, oui. Eh bien je l'ai rencontrée en même temps que Murtagh, il y a des années de cela. C'était… un peu après la fin de la guerre, je crois. J'ai été surpris de percevoir la présence du Dragonnier, mais plus encore de voir qu'il n'était pas seul. La gamine qui le suivait avait beau l'air de l'agacer – à croire qu'elle porte bien son nom – il n'empêchait qu'ils voyageaient ensemble. *

Valen émit un petit rire, puis s'expliqua :

* J'ai trouvé la situation forte amusante. Murtagh s'est figé sur place avec un drôle d'air – probablement parce que j'étais le premier dragon qu'il voyait depuis la mort de son Thorn. Mais la fille, Agacie, elle m'a regardé avec un grand sourire. Même pas apeurée. Je suppose qu'elle avait dû côtoyer Saphira dans le campement des Vardens. C'en était une, tu sais. *

* Je sais. * répondit mentalement le Kull.

* D'après Marëva, le gamin lui ressemble un peu quand même. * enchaîna le dragon en étouffant un bâillement. * Même s'il tient plus de son père. *

Urzak mit l'information dans un coin de son esprit – esprit qu'il partageait de toute façon constamment avec Valen – et demanda :

* Tu parles de son physique ou de son caractère ? *

Valen entrouvrit la gueule dans un sourire qui dévoila des crocs aiguisés d'une blancheur surprenante :

* Les deux. *

Il soupira, puis ferma les yeux. Urzak passa machinalement son doigt le long de la mâchoire de son compagnon, lui grattant les écailles. Valen se mit à ronronner, ce qui fit sursauter la fillette. Le Dragonnier tourna la tête dans sa direction, puis tapota la chaise à côté de lui :

- Maintenant, tu vas être forcée de jouer pendant sa sieste, dit-il sur un ton qu'il maîtrisa assez pour ne pas le rendre agressif. Allez, viens. J'ai pas envie de m'ennuyer toute la soirée.

Tandis que la gamine se levait d'un air peu assuré, Urzak jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Dehors, la pluie mettait à mal le vieil édifice de pierres. Le temps n'était vraiment pas clément avec Vroengard.

* * *

- Tu as pris ta décision ?

Seth ne daigna même pas regarder son père en face pour répondre :

- Oui, dit-il, et elle est irréfutable.

Murtagh hocha la tête. Il s'y attendait. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas pour l'enchanter.

- Alors, nous venons avec toi ! s'exclama Isla, suivie de près par Brom qui hocha frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas.

Le jeune Dragonnier haussa une épaule :

- Faites comme vous voulez, je m'en fiche. Du moment que vous ne me ralentissez pas.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Brom tandis que son oncle, les bras croisés, serrait les poings.

- Non, dit-il. Vous n'irez pas avec eux.

Les trois adolescents se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement. Même Seth, ce qui faillit soulager Murtagh. Il se garda cependant d'afficher un air affable. Il savait parfaitement que son fils le haïssait.

- J'ai pour ordre de veiller sur vous deux, s'expliqua-t-il en faisant de gros efforts pour ne pas hurler. Isla et toi, Brom. Pas question de vous laisser partir en expédition pour le désert. C'est…

- Trop dangereux, coupa Isla, nous le savons. Mais tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous ! Ainsi, tu ne trahiras pas la promesse faite à notre père.

- Dans tes rêves, jeune fille, grinça l'ancien Dragonnier. Je ne suis pas censé vous accompagner pour une mission suicide.

- Ce n'est pas…, commença Seth, mais son père lui coupa la parole :

- Ne dis pas de sottises, siffla-t-il. Je te croyais plus malin que cela. Tu as parfaitement compris que cette Dragonnière te tend un piège. Et l'appât, c'est Jorine. Elle veut que Larme et toi les suiviez je-ne-sais-où. Et c'est ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire.

- Parce que tu vois une autre solution ? s'emporta le jeune homme en le regardant enfin dans les yeux. Bien sûr que c'est un piège, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Même le dernier des crétins l'aurait compris. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? C'est de ma faute, tout ça ! Si je n'avais pas écouté Dre'ya, si Jorine ne s'était pas attachée à moi, si j'avais pu la ramener au campement avant que Dre'ya s'aperçoive de sa présence…

Tout en parlant, il tournait en rond, les poings serrés.

- C'est à moi de réparer ça. Je ne vous demande pas de m'aider, vous tous ! Faites ce que bon vous semble ! Mais n'essayez pas de m'en empêcher, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Murtagh se passa une main sur le visage. Il savait parfaitement que Seth et Larme iraient à la poursuite de Drey'a afin de sauver Jorine. Même s'il le menaçait, son fils refuserait de l'écouter. Il pourrait lui jeter un sort pour le ramener de force à Urû'baen, mais Seth le tuerait probablement une fois qu'il aurait repris ses esprits… Quant aux deux gamins derrière lui… il ne pouvait pas les laisser le suivre.

- Tiar, accompagnes-les s'il te plaît, dit-il en désignant vaguement le dragon et son Dragonnier. Isla, Brom, je vous ramène à Urû'baen.

Les protestations ne se firent pas attendre.

- Tu n'as pas le droit ! criait Isla.

- C'est injuste ! s'exclamait Brom.

Murtagh serra les dents pour s'empêcher de lui hurler que tout était de sa faute, parce qu'il avait parlé de la situation de Seth à Jorine, raison pour laquelle elle les avait suivi. Non, c'aurait été stupide. S'énerver ainsi n'aurait rien résolu. Et pourtant, pourtant… il mourrait d'envie de faire taire les enfants de son cher frère. Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles le flot de cris et de protestations ne s'était pas tari, Murtagh prit une grande inspiration et, soudain animé par son autorité de père, pointa un doigt autoritaire en direction des bois :

- Vous ai-je demandé votre avis ? Non ! Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir d'obéir. Vous allez traverser ce bois, récupérer les chevaux, lever le campement et m'attendre. Que ce soit bien clair, nous rentrerons tous les trois à Urû'baen, même si je dois pour cela vous tirer par la peau du cou ou vous paralyser par l'Ancien Langage !

Même Seth frémit. Quant à Larme, il n'était presque plus visible. Tout tremblant, il se cachait derrière les jambes de son Dragonnier. Seule sa queue blanche, hérissée de petites piques, témoignait de sa présence. Murtagh prit une brève inspiration, puis fusilla les deux enfants du regard. Finalement, Brom et Isla se détournèrent, traînant des pieds, mais prenant tout de même la direction du campement. L'ancien Dragonnier se défendit de soupirer de contentement. Il avait encore une dernière chose à régler. Sans dire un mot, il croisa à nouveau les bras et se tourna vers son fils. Pendant un long moment, ils se jaugèrent du regard en silence. Enfin, les demi-elfes disparurent de leur champ de vision.

- Si jamais tu te retrouves face à Ar'zan, méfie-toi. T'avoir de son côté lui plairaît bien, dit Murtagh.

- Je sais, siffla son fils. Mais comme je l'ai dit à Saphira, je ne me plierai jamais aux volontés d'un autre. Peu m'importe les conséquences.

Même s'il ne comprenait pas l'entièreté de la situation, Larme approuva d'un petit hochement de tête. Murtagh faillit sourire. Il se retint.

- J'ai longtemps pensé la même chose, figures-toi. Et puis Thorn a éclot pour moi.

Il marqua une pause, et désigna Larme d'un petit mouvement de la tête :

- Serais-tu prêt à le sacrifier ? Non, je m'exprime mal, dit-il après quelques secondes, durant lesquelles Seth l'avait regardé d'un air sombre. La question se résume plutôt à cela : Serais-tu prêt à le voir supporter les pires tortures, sans jamais mourir ? Serais-tu prêt à le voir souffrir, à ressentir sa douleur au plus profond de ton être ? Serais-tu prêt à l'entendre te supplier d'abréger ses souffrances ? Parce qu'Ar'zan ne le tuera pas si tu refuses de te plier à ses serments. Elle se contentera de te faire craquer en torturant Larme sous tes yeux, et toi aussi peut-être, jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes. Elle se fichera bien de vous infliger les pires tourments, car ses sorciers seront là pour vous remettre d'aplomb. Physiquement, je veux dire. Mais elle vous brisera de l'intérieur. Et quelles que soient tes convictions, mon fils, tu finiras par les perdre, pour ne plus te raccrocher qu'à une chose : la vie. Peu importe le nombre de celles que tu prendras aux autres, le plus important sera de faire tout ce que l'Ombre t'ordonnera, afin de sauver ta peau et celle de ton dragon.

Seth resta silencieux et déglutit avec difficulté. Murtagh ressentit un élan de compassion et de pitié pour sa tête de mule de fils. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui disait pour le protéger, il n'avait pas idée de ce qui l'attendait. Il ne comprendrait ses paroles que lorsqu'il tomberait entre les mains d'Ar'zan. Car, s'il poursuivait la Dragonnière Dre'ya, ce serait inévitable : elle le mènerait à l'Ombre. Murtagh éprouvait une rage froide, silencieuse, à l'idée de ne rien pouvoir faire. Seth coupa le cours de ses pensées en reprenant la parole. Il avait l'air moins sûr de lui :

- C'est… Je sais bien que ce ne sera pas facile, mais j'ai encore une chance de les rattraper avant qu'elles arrivent à destination – où qu'elles aillent. Je…

Il se racla la gorge et tenta de prendre un air assuré :

- Ce que tu dis n'est peut-être pas inévitable. Cette Ar'zan n'est pas Galbatorix. Je n'ai pas peur de ce qu'elle pourrait me faire, mais plutôt de ce qu'elle risque de faire à Jorine si nous la laissons entre ses mains. Elle n'est pas Dragonnière, elle ne sait pas se battre…

- C'est tout à ton honneur, reprit Murtagh, mais ce genre de sentiments très nobles ne sert plus à rien une fois que l'on devient un esclave. Parce que c'est de cela dont je te parle : obéir simplement pour préserver sa vie, c'est devenir esclave. Inutile de te dire que je sais de quoi je parle, ajouta-t-il avec un air sombre.

Seth resta silencieux. Soudain, ses traits se crispèrent, et une vague de colère le submergea :

- Comme d'habitude, tu es le mieux placé pour donner des leçons, dit-il ironiquement. Alors que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que j'agisse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Que j'abandonne Jorine ? Elle a beau être la fille la plus agaçante qui soit, à vouloir me suivre partout, elle n'en reste pas moins mon… mon…

Il hésita. « Mon _quoi_ ? » songea-t-il. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. La seule raison pour laquelle il tenait à elle, se dit-il amèrement, c'était parce qu'elle était le seul lien qui lui restait, la seule chose qui lui rappelait encore le village dans lequel ils avaient vécu, son père et lui, pendant six mois. La seule chose qui le rattachait à une vie banale, sans histoires – si on exceptait ses nombreuses frasques. En réalité, il aimait Jorine parce qu'elle représentait le genre de vie qu'il aurait aimé avoir. Mais à présent, tout était fichu. Depuis qu'il avait croisé la route d'Isla et Brom, sa vie s'était transformée en cauchemar.

* Mon amie ? * suggéra Larme de sa petite voix mentale.

Seth se détacha de ses jérémiades silencieuses et examina la proposition du dragonneau. Et, puisqu'il n'avait pas envie de s'interroger plus sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Jorine, il accepta avec un haussement d'épaules :

- … mon amie. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Tu es capable de comprendre ça ? reprit-il à l'intention de son père.

- Oui, grimaça Murtagh – et il sortit un objet rond et plat de sa poche. Prends ça. Lorsque tu seras en danger… Non, même lorsque tu ne seras pas en danger, je veux que tu me tiennes au courant.

Il lui lança un miroir usé, de la taille de son poing. Seth le rattrapa et regarda l'objet sans comprendre. Son reflet lui renvoya un regard bleu ciel incertain. « Bon sang, j'ai une tête de déterré » songea-t-il, avant de se sentir stupide devant une telle réaction. Depuis quand se préoccupait-il de la tête qu'il avait ? Peut-être depuis que son nouvel oncle, Eragon, lui avait trouvé une ressemblance plus que frappante avec son Dragonnier de père.

- Prononce les mots : _Draumr Kòpa_ en songeant à moi. Nous serons alors en mesure de communiquer, lui dit ce dernier.

- _Draumr Kòpa_ ? répéta Seth sur un ton incertain. Euh, tu sais, je suis assez nul pour utiliser la magie, tout ça. Dre'ya n'a pas arrêté de me le répéter.

- Dre'ya ? s'enquit Murtagh sur un ton lent. Seth, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a…

- Pas grand-chose, marmonna l'adolescent sur un ton soudain agacé. Elle m'a appris quelques notions de magie, et aussi d'autres trucs concernant mon statut de Dragonnier. Vu que tu n'as jamais jugé utile de le faire, ne put-il s'empêcher de lancer, acerbe.

Murtagh le regarda en silence. Finalement, il prit une brève inspiration :

- Seth, j'aimerais que nous ayions plus de temps pour en discuter. Mais si je t'ai caché tout ça, c'était pour te protéger. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas – ce qui m'étonnerait étant donné ma renommée – je suis toujours recherché par les autorités. Officiellement, le cousin d'Eragon m'a laissé en liberté préventive le temps que je les aide.

Seth ouvra la bouche pour en savoir plus, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un seul mot, son père enchaîna :

- Ce que je ne ferai pas. Dès que j'aurais laissé Isla et Brom en sûreté à Urû'baen, je te rejoindrai, où que tu sois. D'où l'utilité du miroir.

Seth resta silencieux quelques instants. La surprise passée, il grommela :

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai envie de ton aide ?

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, rétorqua Murtagh du tac au tac. Que tu me détestes n'entre pas en ligne de compte, parce que je suis encore ton père, et que mon devoir est de te protéger, point.

Seth sentit la colère bouillonner en lui. Pour une raison mystérieuse cependant, il se calma. Tandis que ses muscles se détendaient, il jeta un regard interloqué autour de lui. D'où lui venait ce soudain sentiment de paix ? Il comprit rapidement que l'origine en était Larme. Appuyé contre sa jambe, le dragon blanc le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus.

* Pas en colère, dit-il. C'est mal. *

Seth, sous l'influence de son dragon, était incapable de s'agacer :

* Et pourquoi ça ? *

* Ton père. Parce que c'est de la famille. * lui répondit le dragonneau, qui faisait des efforts pour s'exprimer clairement.

La communication qu'il utilisait habituellement avec son Dragonnier était naturelle, instinctive. Et bien plus facile à utiliser que les mots, qui restaient encore bien mystérieux aux yeux du dragon. Seth prit une longue inspiration, constata qu'il n'avait plus envie de s'énerver, puis se tourna vers son père :

- Nous reparlerons de tout cela le moment venu, dit-il sur un ton si calme qu'il le surprit.

Comment diable Larme réussissait-il à lui insuffler autant de tranquillité ?

- Il faut qu'on y aille, dit-il encore en mettant le miroir dans sa poche.

- Tu l'utiliseras ?

Seth jaugea un instant son père du regard, puis quelque chose d'indéchiffrable passa dans ses yeux.

- Peut-être, répondit-il.

Il se détourna, Larme sur ses talons. Tiar les suivit en trottinant.  
« N'aies crainte, Dragonnier-rouge, siffla la voix de la chatte-garou dans l'esprit de Murtagh. Je resterai avec eux jusqu'à ton retour. » Murtagh formula mentalement un remerciement, ce qui lui laissa une sensation désagréable. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus utilisé la pensée pour communiquer avec qui que ce soit.

De retour au campement, il constata deux choses : Premièrement, il manquait deux chevaux, ceux d'Isla et Brom. Deuxièmement, il voyait encore le frère et la sœur au loin. Pas assez rapides. Murtagh grinça des dents. Tant pis pour eux. Il passa les pieds dans les étriers de Seithr, sa jument. Il l'avait eu à très bon prix dans une ville aux abords de Teirm, ce qui était étonnant au vu de la rapidité de la monture. La jument renâcla lorsqu'il tira sur les rênes pour la faire pivoter, avant de s'élancer dans la plaine sèche, plus vive que le vent. Murtagh passa en revue les différents châtiments qu'il pouvait faire subir aux deux avortons complètement stupides qui lui servaient de neveux. Puis il se rappela que s'il se forçait à les ramener sains et saufs chez leur oncle en abandonnant Seth, ce n'était pas pour rien. La distance qui les séparait s'amenuisait de plus en plus. Murtagh flatta l'encolure de Seithr pour l'encourager. La jument sembla redoubler d'efforts, et il vit Brom se retourner. Il fit signe à sa sœur. Cependant, Murtagh était encore bien loin. La jument noire accéléra, et l'ancien Dragonnier se pencha en avant sur sa selle, les yeux rivés sur les demi-elfes. Théoriquement, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Mais il savait qu'Isla avait usé de la magie deux fois. Il se demanda avec appréhension si elle était capable de recommencer à l'instant. C'est alors que sa stupidité lui apparut : Lui aussi pouvait utiliser la magie, et plus sûrement que la gamine. Il soupira. Voilà des années qu'il n'en avait pas fait usage. Mais après tout, c'était comme monter à cheval : cela ne s'oubliait pas. Arrivant à la hauteur des deux enfants, il leur cria :

- Vous avez le choix : soit vous vous arrêtez et vous rentrez dignement à Urû'baen avec moi, soit je vous rattrape et je vous force à y aller. Et croyez-moi, mes méthodes ne vous plairont pas.

Tant qu'à faire, se disait-il, autant en profiter pour les humilier un peu. Cela leur donnerait une bonne leçon. Ils se fichaient éperdumment du fait qu'il soit obligé de laisser son fils pour les mettre en sécurité, eux ses neveux à qui il ne devait rien – ou presque. Cela le mit encore plus en colère et, lorsqu'il vit que les deux enfants ne ralentissaient pas, il serra les dents et passa en revue les sorts qui lui permettraient de les arrêter. Les premiers auxquels il songea étaient de ceux dont on ne fait décemment pas usage sur des enfants – sauf si on s'appelait Galbatorix. À éliminer, donc. Il songea à deux autres mots en Ancien Langage. L'un permettait d'annihiler les capacités physiques de l'adversaire, l'autre de l'endormir. Murtagh opta sagement pour le second choix. Jouant des talons, il éperonna Seithr et se plaça devant les deux enfants. Il attrapa les rênes de la monture de Brom d'une main, celle d'Isla de l'autre, tandis que la sienne ralentissait pour forcer les deux autres chevaux à faire de même. Finalement, il jeta un regard sévère aux deux gamins – qui le regardaient d'un air apeuré pour Brom et courroucé pour Isla – et articula clairement :

- _Slytha._

Une seconde après, les deux enfants s'effondraient sur leurs selles, endormis. Murtagh ressentit des démangeaisons dans tout le corps, et la fatigue lui picota les yeux quelques instants. Puis il se ressaisit et descendit de cheval pour attacher solidement Isla et Brom à leurs selles. Rentrer ainsi à Urû'baen n'allait pas leur plaire, mais ils l'avaient bien cherché.

- - - - - - -


	28. Chapitre 27 : L'espion aveugle

_Voilà le dernier chapitre en date^^ Encore merci pour les (quelques) reviews. J'ai hésité sur le nombre de chapitres à mettre à la fois, mais j'étais trop pressée de mettre ce chapitre-là Alors… tant pis pour les lecteurs que ça effrayera. C'est dommage, mais je préfère ne pas faire attendre ceux qui lisent x] Même si j'adore avoir des reviews (je saute de joie à chaque fois, c'est pour dire XD) ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes que peu à me lire (en tout cas ici) que je vais me décourager ! \o/_

_Voici donc la suite, avec l'apparition de nouveaux personnages, dont un qui a été cité dans le chapitre précédent (si vous avez bien suivi^^)._

_Bonne lecture =)_

_-----_

_P.S. Pour répondre à la question de l'Urgal Dragonnier… Après avoir lu le troisième tome je me suis rendue compte que c'était impossible, mais j'avais déjà imaginé Urzak lol^^' Par contre il est possible que ça soit aussi dit dans le deuxième ou premier tome, mais comme dit précédemment, je ne les ai pas lu depuis longtemps --' Toutes mes excuses pour ce détail pas très logique^^'_

**Chapitre Vingt-sept : L'espion aveugle**

_Un mois plus tard. Aberon, capitale du Surda.__  
_  
- Il me rendra folle !

Le cri de rage retentit dans les couloirs quasi-déserts du palais. Deux serviteurs, qui sortaient par une porte ornée de roses gravées, s'éclipsèrent sans demander leur reste. Nasuada, cheveux au vent, le visage fier, remontait l'allée à grands pas. Des moineaux s'envolèrent sur son passage, affolés. La cheffe des Vardens poussa avec dignité la porte décorée de roses, qu'elle referma brusquement, incapable malgré son rang de contenir sa colère. Elle fit presque instantanément volte-face pour regarder les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce à part elle, qui la dévisageaient en silence. Si le rouge ne lui montait pas aux joues, sa fureur était palpable malgré sa peau d'ébène. Sa fille, Raven, jugea préférable d'adopter un ton prudent :

- Que vous arrive-t-il, mère ?

- Rien. Rien du tout, répondit la souveraine en croisant les bras.

Elle tenta de prendre des inspirations mesurées. Elle ne tenait pas à mettre ses enfants dans l'embarras, même s'ils étaient bien les seuls ici à connaître l'humaine derrière la souveraine. Comme la jeune femme la regardait toujours en silence, Nasuada soupira :

- C'est encore _lui _! Il me fait tourner en bourrique, il refuse toute discussion, il… il va me rendre folle, répéta-t-elle, sur un ton plus calme que précédemment.

Après avoir tourné en rond dans la pièce, elle s'affala dans un fauteuil et se massa les tempes. Raven croisa les bras et jeta un regard prudent à son frère. Comme il ne souhaitait visiblement pas prendre la parole, elle ravala son agacement et reprit :

- Mère, vous ne devriez pas vous mettre dans cet état. Vous savez bien comment il est. Il nous ignore. Vous devriez essayer d'en faire autant.

- Je ne peux pas, répondit Nasuada en regardant sa fille droit dans les yeux.

Elle les avait verts, comme son père.

- Je ne peux pas, car Roran et Eragon ont besoin de mon aide. Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés. Ah, si votre père était là, soupira-t-elle en se frottant le front.

Raven ne releva pas. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son frère – savait-on jamais ? – puis, de dépit, reporta son attention sur sa mère. Elle s'approcha de son fauteuil et se baissa en posant une main sur l'accoudoir, par-dessus celle de la souveraine :

- Ne vous ruinez pas la santé pour cela. Personne ne peut parler au roi, c'est un fait. Vos amis doivent le savoir, eux aussi. Si vous leur expliquez avoir essayé, ils comprendront. Ne croyez-vous pas ?

Un mouvement derrière elle attira son attention, mais elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Sûrement Alvéric qui s'agitait.

- Mère…, reprit la jeune femme sur un ton patient, mais Nasuada la coupa d'un geste :

- Non Raven. Quelqu'un doit faire quelque chose. Nous ne pouvons rester là à nous tourner les pouces pendant que… eh bien, pendant que la révolte fait rage, et qu'Orrin ne fait rien !

D'un brusque mouvement, elle se releva. Sa fille faillit trébucher sous le coup de la surprise. Elle se redressa, bien droite, et jeta un regard neutre à son frère. Ce dernier le croisa sans mot dire.

- Il est temps qu'Orrin cesse sa comédie ! Qu'il arrête de nous faire croire qu'il ne voit rien et qu'il accepte enfin d'entendre ce que nous avons à dire. Ce qui, soit-dit en passant, ne servirait à rien : il sait déjà tout !

- Que voulez-vous faire, alors ? s'enquit Raven sur un ton presque désespéré.

Voilà deux semaines qu'un message du roi d'Alagaësia lui était parvenu, et depuis elle ne cessait de se tourmenter pour ses amis. La jeune femme commençait à en avoir assez de voir sa mère tourner en rond toute la journée et se torturer pour des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas régler seule. Car c'était évident. Mais que fallait-il faire ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait pas été élevée pour reprendre les affaires de sa mère. Malgré qu'elle soit née dix minutes avant lui, c'était son frère l'héritier.  
Elle coula un regard lourd de sens à Alvéric. Qu'il aide leur mère, lui ! Elle-même avait déjà fait son possible, et elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Ses fiancailles avec le seigneur Ronin lui demandaient toute son attention.  
Comme elle regardait toujours son jumeau, elle le vit afficher une mine assez particulière. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais Raven le connaissait assez bien pour reconnaître cet air : c'était celui qu'il affichait toujours lorsqu'il se retenait de soupirer, ou de marquer son embarras, son agacement ou encore son ennui de quelque manière que ce soit. Chose qu'il ne faisait d'ailleurs jamais.

- Mère, dit-il de sa voix légère comme un souffle. Si le seigneur Orrin ne veut pas vous entendre, convoquez le conseil sans lui. Après tout, vous avez encore toute l'autorité sur les Vardens. Demandez à vos conseillers de discuter du problème. Vous aurez alors, j'en suis sûr, une solution à exposer au roi Roran 1er. Et si le seigneur Orrin s'en aperçoit et s'en agace, vous aurez la satisfaction d'avoir enfin réussi à le faire réagir.

Nasuada retint son souffle. À chaque fois qu'il prenait la parole, son fils la surprenait par son éloquence. Elle ressentait ce sentiment de plus en plus fréquemment, ces temps-ci. Son seul regret était de ne pas l'entendre parler plus souvent. Il avait hérité de la timidité de son père. Mais pas de son apparence. Pourtant, malgré son physique mince et longiligne, voire même légèrement efféminé selon certains, il émanait d'Alvéric une aura de sérénité, de confiance et de stabilité. Il dégageait quelque chose de puissant, c'était certain. Son maintient, nonchalant malgré les apparences, ainsi que son regard lointain devaient y être pour quelque chose. Les mains dans le dos, droit, il était appuyé contre le mur du fond, les jambes légèrement croisées. Il releva imperceptiblement la tête et plongea ses yeux marron dans ceux de sa mère. Nasuada se rappela alors qu'il attendait une réponse :

- Certes, dit-elle. C'est une idée…

D'un doigt, elle se frotta distraitement les yeux. Sa fatigue, ainsi que les propos de son fils, la troublaient. Néamoins, elle venait d'envisager une solution.

- Je vais suivre ton conseil, Alvéric. À une condition.

Un air légèrement intéressé passa sur le visage du jeune homme :

- Oui ? questionna-t-il comme sa mère le dévisageait en silence.

- Tu participeras au conseil. Mais cette fois, tu prendras la parole en mon nom.

Une expression de réelle surprise déforma les traits fins de son fils. Nasuada ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Elle enchaîna directement :

- Tu es mon successeur sur le trône des Vardens, Alvéric. Il est temps que nos sujets, nos alliés mais aussi nos conseillers te considèrent comme un homme. Le meilleur moyen à cela serait que je donne l'exemple. J'y songe depuis un moment ; il est grand temps que tu t'imposes à eux comme l'héritier que tu es, auquel cas ils ne te reconnaîtront pas comme tel une fois le moment venu.

Le visage d'Alvéric avait reprit une expression neutre lorsqu'il s'inclina :

- Vous avez raison, mère. Merci.

Raven retint une grimace. Alvéric acceptait tout si… facilement. Mais après tout, c'était son devoir. Et son devoir à elle était d'avoir une certaine discussion avec lui. Elle profita du départ de leur mère pour s'approcher de son frère. À présent appuyé près de la fenêtre, il regardait le paysage avec cet air lointain qu'elle trouvait insupportable. C'était bien la seule chose qu'elle détestait chez son frère jumeau. Cela lui donnait l'impression qu'il vivait dans un autre monde. Qu'il était différent d'elle. Bien que leurs physiques respectifs le soient, Raven avait toujours considéré son frère comme une extension d'elle-même. Bien sûr, leurs personnalités étaient différentes, et les rapports qu'ils entretenaient étaient ceux de n'importe quels frères et sœurs. Mais depuis tout petits, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, surtout quand leur mère s'absentait pour des réunions ou des visites formelles – jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en mesure de l'accompagner. Depuis la mort de leur père, Raven avait ressenti le besoin de se rapprocher de son frère. Il était comme un point d'ancrage, un lien qui l'unissait encore à son passé, lorsque leur père était présent, que leur mère ne s'agaçait pas pour un rien, qu'ils ne se préoccupaient pas de grand-chose en-dehors de leurs petites vies… Mais contrairement à elle, Alvéric avait eu une réaction tout à fait opposée. S'il était déjà un garçon distant durant son adolescence, la disparition de leur père n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Raven se demanda un instant, très égoïstement, si le vide qu'elle ressentait parfois était dû à la perte de son père, ou à celle de son frère.

- Belle journée, murmura-t-elle pour briser le silence.

Elle avait à peine refermé la bouche qu'elle se reprochait déjà mentalement son absurdité. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Alvéric tourna légèrement la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Raven ressentit une pointe de jalousie, comme à chaque fois. Elle aurait aimé avoir un sourire aussi magnifique. C'était un garçon, alors pourquoi avait-il un plus beau sourire qu'elle ? Elle ravala cette réflexion puérile :

- Tu es surpris par la réaction de mère ? questionna-t-elle afin d'introduire doucement le sujet de la discussion qu'elle voulait aborder avec lui.

Alvéric répondit, le regard tourné vers l'horizon :

- Oui et non. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me le propose un jour, mais j'ignorais qu'elle y avait déjà mûrement réfléchi.

Sa sœur ravala son agacement pour répondre, le plus poliment possible :

- Tu as dix-huit ans Alvéric. Il était grand temps.

- Peut-être, fit ce dernier sur un ton un peu rêveur.

Il croisa les bras et adressa un sourire taquin à sa sœur :

- Toi aussi, dit-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Evidemment, soupira Raven, comme si elle s'adressait à un gamin. C'est bien pour cela que je m'apprête à me marier.

- Tu as de la chance, répondit Alvéric.

Raven le fusilla du regard. Malgré son sourire et son ton affable, elle savait qu'il mentait.

- Ne te moque pas de moi. Tu ne le penses absolument pas.

Sa réaction eut pour effet de faire sourire davantage son frère. Raven eut envie de lui faire ravaler ce sourire qu'elle lui enviait, mais elle se retint.

- Certes. Mais c'est ce que n'importe quel frère aurait dit. Et du moment que tu es heureuse, je suis content pour toi. Le seigneur Ronin est un homme tout à fait respectable. De plus il n'est pas beaucoup plus âgé que nous. Toi qui craignais de t'unir à un vieillard…, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, répéta Raven. Si tu étais à ma place, tu comprendrais. Ce mariage est une affaire politique et je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire. Alors si en plus je tombe sur le mauvais mari !

Alvéric retint un sourire pour rétorquer :

- Tu appréciais déjà le seigneur Ronin avant qu'il ne te fasse la cour. Tu l'adores.

Raven se renfrogna. Savoir que son frère avait raison l'agaçait. Oui, Ronin était un très bon parti : il était riche, encore jeune, très beau et promis à un avenir des plus glorieux. De plus, sa famille maintenait son alliance avec la sienne depuis des années. Et il la couvrait de cadeaux. Mais la discussion ne prenait pas la tournure qu'elle avait désirée. C'est pourquoi elle tenta de revenir sur le sujet de ses préoccupations :

- Justement, puisque nous parlons de ce genre de choses… Je dois t'avouer que je…

Elle marqua une pause pour chercher ses mots. Alvéric la regardait en silence, un air poliment attentif sur le visage. Mais Raven savait qu'il appréciait moyennement que quelqu'un tourne ainsi autour du pot. Cependant, la patience était tout de même une de ses vertus principales. Après quelques minutes de silence, sa jumelle reprit :

- … que je m'inquiète pour toi.

Voilà, c'était dit. Il allait probablement lui en vouloir, mais au moins s'il ne s'était aperçu de rien, c'était fait à présent. Il ne pourrait plus passer son temps à nier la chose. Elle osa enfin relever la tête pour croiser le regard de son frère, et vit qu'il souriait. Cette réaction l'agaça. « J'aurais dû m'en douter, songea-t-elle. Il se fiche bien de ce que pensent les autres. » Elle tenta tout de même de le questionner poliment :

- Alors ? fit-elle. Tu… comprends la raison de mes propos ?

Alvéric sourit impreceptiblement.

- Tu pries notre mère de ne pas s'inquiéter de choses futiles, Raven. Pourquoi ne suis-tu pas ton propre conseil ?

La jeune femme se renfrogna :

- Mais parce que beaucoup de gens se rient de toi ! explosa-t-elle, furieuse qu'il ne comprenne pas la gravité de la situation. Je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux !

À peine eut-elle prononcé ces derniers mots, qu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur. Elle aurait dû s'arrêter à « beaucoup de gens se rient de toi »… Elle se crispa légèrement devant l'air agacé de son frère. Qu'on le prenne en pitié était bien la seule chose qui le mettait en colère.

- Ne me supplie pas ! s'exclama-t-il, sourcils froncés. Tu sais parfaitement que je déteste que l'on me parle ainsi.

Il serra les dents, puis croisa les bras et se tourna résolument vers la fenêtre. Sa sœur le regarda un moment sans rien dire.

- Pardonne-moi, mais je ne fais que t'énoncer la situation. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Je ne supporte plus d'entendre des commérages à ton sujet.

- Alors fais comme moi : ignores-les.

- Mais enfin, Alvéric ! Tu ne peux laisser les gens ragoter à ton sujet ! Tu es l'héritier de notre mère et tu…

- Et quel mal y'a-t-il à ne pas reluquer toutes les filles qui passent sous mon nez ? s'exclama le jeune homme en la regardant à peine. Si tu entendais la façon dont la plupart des hommes en parlent, tu ne réagirais pas ainsi. D'ailleurs, tu n'échappes pas à ce genre de remarques, toi non plus.

Il lança un regard lourd de sous-entendu à sa sœur, qui se renfrogna davantage. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit alors sur leur mère, coupant court à la discussion. Raven cherchait d'autres arguments afin de convaincre son frère de s'intéresser un tant soit peu à la gent féminine. Malheureusement, elle ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet en compagnie de leur mère. Sans compter qu'elle avait du mal à trouver une objection aux propos de son frère. Alvéric avait beau être discret et renfermé, il se montrait locace dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Encore une chose qu'elle lui enviait. Si elle avait eu ce don, elle n'aurait pas eu la désagréable impression de n'avoir fait qu'empirer la situation.

- J'ai prévenu le conseil, Alvéric. La réunion aura lieu ce soir. Tâches d'être prêt.

- Je le serai, mère. Merci de la confiance que vous me portez.

Nasuada pinça les lèvres en un sourire légèrement triste. Elle regrettait l'époque ou son fils s'adressait à elle de manière plus naturelle. Mais enfin, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait été élevé dans le but de reprendre ses affaires. Il devait donc se comporter dignement en toutes circonstances.

Raven ramassa le livre qu'elle lisait avant l'arrivée de sa mère, et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. En passant devant elle, Alvéric se pencha et lui sourit :

- Cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi, Raven, murmura-t-il. Occupes-toi plutôt du seigneur Ronin. Ses parents arrivent dans deux jours.

- Pardon ? Comment es-tu au courant ? chuchota-t-elle précipitamment.

Sa mère avait le dos tourné, de sorte qu'elle ne sut si elle l'avait entendue. Alvéric lui adressa un sourire en coin :

- Tu n'es pas la seule à entendre les commérages, lui répondit-il à voix basse.

Sur ce, il sortit. Raven fronçait les sourcils sur le coup de la surprise. Puis elle se passa machinalement une main dans les cheveux afin de s'assurer que sa coiffure était en place. Ce qui était stupide, puisqu'elle avait encore deux jours pour se préparer. Elle salua sa mère et quitta la salle, avec comme intention de questionner son futur époux sur la véracité des dires de son jumeau.

* * *

_À quelques kilomètres au nord d'Aberon, dans la soirée._

- … c'est ce qu'il m'a assuré, en tout cas.

- Es-tu bien sûr de lui faire confiance ?

La voix d'Arya était neutre, mais ses lèvres pincées parlaient pour elle. Eragon soupira face au miroir :

- Etrangement, oui. Je ne pense pas qu'il tentera quoi que ce soit. Ce sont ses neveux, dit-il.

- Et tu en es le père, fit justement remarquer l'elfe. Si Murtagh veut sa vengeance…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, la coupa le Dragonnier. J'ai confiance en lui. Il a promis de ne rien faire tant qu'Ar'zan serait encore un problème.

À travers le miroir elfique, le visage d'Arya se décrispa légèrement. Elle secoua un peu la tête :

- Et moi, c'est en toi que j'ai confiance. Je consens donc à croire Murtagh. J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas, Eragon, dit-elle sur un ton très sérieux.

- Je ne me trompe pas, dit-il en Ancien Langage.

Arya hocha imperceptiblement la tête puis, de deux doigts, déplaça une mèche brune qui tombait devant ses yeux.

- Avez-vous reçu des nouvelles de Nasuada ? s'enquit-elle alors.

Eragon se sentit soulagé qu'elle change de sujet de conversation.

- Oui, dit-il. Elle nous a répondu assez rapidement, en nous assurant qu'elle ferait son possible. Mais depuis, pas de nouvelles. Nous attendons toujours. Si nous nous introduisons dans la ville sans autorisation, cela pourrait être mal vu.

- Bien sûr. Tiens-moi au courant, d'accord ?

- Dès que je sais quelque chose, je te contacte.

Elle hocha la tête, et Eragon regretta de n'avoir jamais appris à Isla ou Brom à se servir ainsi de la magie et des miroires elfiques. Il n'en avait jamais trouvé l'utilité, puisqu'ils étaient constamment à portée de voix ou de pensée.

- Faites attention, Saphira et toi, dit Arya en Ancien Langage.

- Toi aussi, fais attention. Je t'aime, répondit Eragon de la même manière.

L'elfe prononça les mêmes mots, puis rompit le contact. Eragon s'affala sur son lit de camp avec un sourire épuisé. Saphira passa son énorme tête à travers les pans de la tente :

* Tu as fini ? * s'enquit-elle.

Eragon sourit plus franchement. On aurait dit qu'elle attendait poliment à l'extérieur pour ne pas percevoir leur conversation, alors qu'en réalité elle était à l'intérieur de son esprit durant tout ce temps.

* Oui. * répondit-il.

* Lui as-tu transmis mes salutations ? *

* Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! *

La dragonne émit un petit bruit de gorge et prit un ton amusé :

* J'essayais d'être polie, voilà tout. *

Eragon s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose, mais Saphira enchaîna :

* Ton cousin aimerait te voir dans sa tente. Un homme étrange est arrivé. Il souhaite te parler. *

Le ton sérieux qu'elle avait employé piqua immédiatement l'intérêt d'Eragon. Il se redressa rapidement et enfila ses chausses :

* Ça a l'air important. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? *

* Je ne voulais pas te déranger. *

Eragon secoua distraitement la tête en signe de dénégation, avant de sortir de sa tente. Il n'emportait pas d'arme, car il avait une bonne réserve d'énergie à employer pour la magie, et Saphira serait là. Pourtant, une impression étrange le taraudait. Un peu comme une bribe de conversation qui jouerait à la limite de son esprit. Si elle passait cette frontière, il comprendrait immédiatement le secret qu'elle renfermait. Il se creusa la tête pour comprendre ce qui l'inquiétait, mais sans succès. Il reprit donc sa conversation avec Saphira là où il l'avait laissée :

* Tu sais parfaitement qu'Arya peut comprendre, dit-il. Elle n'est pas du genre à se vexer pour si peu. Surtout si c'est urgent. *

La dragonne avait décidé de poursuivre par la voie des airs. Pour faciliter ses déplacements à travers le campement, en particulier ceux entre la tente d'Eragon et celle du roi, un vaste espace avait été dégagé devant la tente du Dragonnier et celle de son cousin.

* Et toi, tu sais parfaitement qu'elle te manque. Je ne voulais pas briser votre intimité. * sourit la créature ailée.

Eragon leva les yeux au ciel, à la fois pour capter la silouhette de son amie et pour montrer son agacement :

* Ne sois pas stupide, Saphira. *

* Peuh ! Si j'avais été à ta place, j'en aurais profité un peu plus. Tu lui as à peine démontré ton affection, alors que cela fait bien… *

* Arya n'aime pas les débordements d'affliction, coupa Eragon avec un sourire gêné qui l'agaça encore plus. De plus, la situation est urgente. Je ne peux pas passer le peu de temps que je consacre à nos discussions à discourir sur nos sentiments respectifs. *

Saphira émit un petit grognement amusé en se posant devant la tente de Roran :

* Voilà qui est comique. On dirait qu'Arya et toi avez échangé vos rôles, depuis notre dernier combat contre le mal. *

Eragon préféra ne pas relever, et rejoignit sa dragonne. Elle passa son long cou à travers les pans de tissu qui servaient d'ouverture tandis que le Dragonnier s'y faufilait en baissant légèrement la tête afin de passer par-dessous celle de sa compagne. Une fois cette dernière installée, il releva les yeux et analysa la situation. Roran 1er était assis sur un petit siège en bois, de facture grossière mais qui le désignait amplement comme le chef en raison de la tenture richement décorée qui le recouvrait. À ses côtés se tenait son principal conseiller, dont Eragon ne se rappelait plus le nom, mais qu'il savait avoir été l'un des généraux de Nasuada durant la guerre contre Galbatorix. Une servante s'affairait sur les restes d'un repas. Au nombre de couverts, le Dragonnier supposa qu'il avait dû être servi pour le roi et son conseiller.

* Quel gâchis ! * commenta la dragonne en voyant passer devant son museau une volaille presque entière.

* Roran et son conseiller n'ont peut-être pas eu le temps de finir. * répondit son ami en jetant un regard circonspect en direction de son cousin.

Il affichait un air à faire ramper des montagnes. Eragon comprit immédiatement que quelque chose le contrariait. Et aux dires de Saphira, il s'agissait probablement de l'homme qui voulait le voir. Le Dragonnier jeta donc un regard autour de lui, cherchant la personne en question. Comme il ne voyait personne d'autre en-dehors du roi et de son conseiller – la servante s'étant éclipsée bien vite – il se retourna pour jeter un regard interrogateur à Saphira… et manqua de sursauter.

Il était là, presque à l'entrée de la tente. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Pire, il ne l'avait pas _senti_. Alors qu'il percevait très nettement la présence de son cousin, du conseiller et celle, plus puissante, de la dragonne près de lui. Eragon tenta rapidement de pénétrer la conscience de l'être qui se trouvait face à lui ; mais c'était peine perdue. Il ne pouvait pas sonder son esprit, pour la simple raison qu'il ne le sentait _pas_. Cette découverte lui arracha un frisson, et il posa instinctivement la main là où aurait dû se trouver la garde de son épée. Saphira semblait moins choquée, bien que sa surprise soit palpable. Mais son intérêt avait vite pris le dessus.

Roran émit une exclamation légèrement agacée, ce qui attira l'attention du Dragonnier. Il fit un bref moulinet de la main :

- Eragon, voici l'homme qui voulait te parler.

Le visiteur inclina légèrement la tête en guise de salut, si brièvement que le Dragonnier dû se convaincre qu'il l'avait bel et bien fait. Peut-être Roran et le conseiller n'avaient-ils rien vu.

- Je te salue, ô Dragonnier.

La voix de l'homme était basse, rauque et légèrement sifflante. On aurait dit qu'il n'en avait pas fait usage depuis des mois. Elle rappela à Eragon le bruit du vent qui s'infiltre dans les parois d'une grotte. La comparaison l'agaça aussitôt. Ce n'était pas bien rassurant.

- Je te salue, homme-dont-je-ne-connais-pas-le-nom.

Son interlocuteur s'étant exprimé normalement, Eragon ne voyait pas l'utilité d'employer l'Ancien Langage où les manières des elfes. De plus, cela rendrait leur conversation compréhensible pour les deux autres hommes présents.  
Un léger trésaillement parcourut le corps de l'inconnu, recouvert d'une longue cape noire. Il répéta ce petit mouvement de la tête qu'Eragon avait du mal à distinguer, puis répondit :

- Je porte beaucoup de noms. La plupart des gens me surnomment l'Espion Aveugle, en raison de mes yeux. Celui-qui-ne-voit-bien-que-la-nuit, l'Eternel Silencieux ou l'Annonciateur, ne sont que quelques unes de ces appellations parmi les plus fameuses.

Il émit un petit bruit rauque qui ressemblait à un rire moqueur, et enchaîna :

- Mais tu peux m'appeler par mon véritable prénom, Tueur d'Ombre et de Ra'zacs : Limorgh de Narda.

- L'homme aux mille visages, compléta Roran avec toujours la même expression qui oscillait entre l'agacement et la méfiance.

- Très bien, Limorgh de Narda, répondit Eragon, bien que n'ayant jamais entendu aucun de ces surnoms.

* Tu es resté trop longtemps à Ellésméra. * s'amusa la dragonne.

* Parce que toi évidemment, tu connais cet homme… * rétorqua son ami, piqué au vif.

* Je ne crois pas. Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. C'est étrange. *

Eragon ne releva pas, mais son inquiétude n'en fut que plus accrue. Comme il avait mentionné ses yeux, le Dragonnier jeta un coup d'œil intéressé en direction du visage de ce Limorgh. Malheureusement, sa capuche recouvrait une grande partie de ses traits. Seul son menton et sa bouche étaient visibles, bien que cachés sous l'ombre du tissu.  
Comme personne ne reprenait la parole, Eragon jugea que c'était à son tour. Il questionna donc leur visiteur afin de comprendre la raison de sa présence ici. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Roran pincer les lèvres. Limorgh en revanche semblait serein.

- J'ai un marché à te proposer, Tueur d'Ombre et de Ra'zacs. Permets-moi de t'exposer mes conditions ; rien ne t'oblige à accepter.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, siffla Roran, dont la patience était apparemment à bout.

- Exprime-toi, espion aveugle, répondit poliment Eragon afin de l'encourager à parler, et de tempérer en même temps l'impatience de son cousin.

À la mention de son surnom, Limorgh sourit imperceptiblement, l'air ravi. Il enchaîna et son expression redevint presque aussitôt neutre :

- Je sais où Ar'zan a caché ta nièce. Je sais pourquoi elle l'a fait, et comment elle a réussi à détourner vos espions en les menant ici, sur une fausse piste. Je peux la libérer et répondre à vos questions. Mais à une seule condition, et elle n'est pas négociable.

Après de telles paroles, Eragon était près à l'enjoindre de continuer. Son instinct lui dit pourtant de ne pas négliger les revendications de l'espion.

- Vas-y.

- J''irai seul, en-dehors d'une autre personne. La discrétion est toujours primordiale à mes yeux.

- Eh bien, je me propose, répondit-il presque sans hésiter. Etant donné qu'il est préférable que le roi reste ici pour…

Devant l'air agacé de son cousin, Eragon se tut. Il ne comprenait pas son irritation mais pressentait qu'elle avait un rapport avec la suite. De toute manière, Limorgh avait enchaîné presque immédiatement sur la proposition du Dragonnier :

- Non, non, dit-il en levant les deux bras pour tempérer ses ardeurs. J'ai déjà choisi, Tueur d'Ombre et de Ra'zacs, et ce n'est pas toi. Je désire être accompagné par l'un de tes enfants.

Le regard d'Eragon se voila. Ses enfants ? Était-ce une plaisanterie ? Il jeta un regard glacé à son interlocuteur :

- Sois sérieux, je te prie. Tu te doutes bien que je ne permettrai à aucun de mes enfants de partir avec un homme dont j'ignore tout.

Saphira émit un petit grognement approbateur, et Eragon s'en sentit fortifié. Il fallait dire que l'apparence de l'espion était intimidante, malgré sa taille. Il était plus petit que lui, et probablement plus menu aussi à en juger par la silhouette fine dessinée par les plis de son vêtement. Tout de noir vêtu, son corps était entièrement recouvert de tissu, à l'exception de ses avant-bras, qu'il avait levé face à lui, et de ses pieds. Les premiers était recouverts de bandages jusqu'aux doigts. Quant à ses jambes, elles étaient cachées de la même manière et se finissaient dans une paire de sandales de cuir toutes usées. Ses épaules voûtées l'auraient fait ressembler à un vieillard s'il n'émanait pas de lui une impression étrange, une force dont Eragon n'arrivait pas à sentir la source. De plus, le bas de son visage étant dépourvu de rides, on pouvait l'estimer encore jeune. Il sourit imperceptiblement.

- Sauf ton respect, Tueur d'Ombre et de Ra'zacs, je n'ai pas pour habitude de plaisanter, dit-il d'une voix calme mais ferme.

- Sauf mon respect ? répéta le Dragonnier, presque incrédule. Eh bien respecte-moi donc assez pour ne pas me proposer une chose dont tu connais parfaitement la réponse !

Limorgh grimaça légèrement.

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser, dit-il sur un ton grinçant.

Saphira grogna un peu plus fort, et Eragon s'approcha de lui.

- Retrouver Sérène est important, mais il n'est pas utile de perdre d'autres membres de notre famille dans l'affaire, sous prétexte qu'un espion nous le propose, intervint le roi sur un ton glacial.

Limorg lui adressa une grimace :

- Très bien. Mais sans mon aide, vous ne la retrouverez jamais. Pas vivante, en tout cas.

Roran se leva, sourcils froncés, et son conseiller prit la parole :

- Vous semblez bien sûr de vous, Limorgh de Narda, dit-il d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas – et Eragon regretta une nouvelle fois de ne plus savoir son nom.

- Ar'zan n'a pas parlé de l'existence de l'otage à tous ses hommes. Peu d'entre eux sont au courant, et ils ne sont pas fous au point de passer aux aveux, car ce serait signer leur arrêt de mort. L'Ombre est au courant de tout ce qui concerne ses petites affaires, et même plus. Je vous rappelle que je suis un espion, je sais de quoi je parle.

Limorgh avait parlé d'une traite, d'une voix basse, rauque et qui cachait avec peine son agacement. Saphira émit un petit sifflement, tandis que Roran rétorquait :

- Espion, ça oui ! Mais au service de qui ? Nous ne t'avons jamais eu de notre côté ! Pour qui travailles-tu, au juste ?

- Pour moi-même, siffla l'homme.

- Et qu'auriez-vous à y gagner ? renchérit presque immédiatement le conseiller.

La réponse de l'espion ne se fit pas attendre.

- Ça, ça me regarde.

- Pas si mes enfants sont concernés ! s'exclama Eragon, qui sentait la colère bouillonner en lui.

Saphira aurait probablement tenté de le calmer si elle n'avait pas été dans le même état que lui. Quant à Roran, il semblait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas oublier son rang.

- Je déteste ça mais je vais me répéter pour être clair : C'est à prendre ou à laisser, siffla Limorgh. Je ne reviendrai pas sur cette condition.

* Peut-être parlerait-il plus librement si je lui arrachais un bras. * gronda Saphira en prenant un air menaçant.

Elle baissa vivement la tête au niveau de celle de l'espion et montra les dents. Limorgh recula légèrement mais la dragonne avança une patte, prit son élan et se jeta sur lui, la gueule ouverte.

* Saphira ! *

* Ne panique pas, petit homme. Ce n'est qu'une mise en garde. *

Elle releva la tête et un grondement féroce sortit de sa gorge. Eragon leva les yeux également. Limorgh avait fait un bond surprenant pour quelqu'un de sa carrure, et se trouvait accroché aux poutres qui soutenaient la tente. Il émit un bref sifflement, qui le faisait ressembler à un chat. Saphira grogna de plus belle.

* Puis-je le cueillir ? * fit-elle d'une voix grondante.

* Une seconde. *

Les souvenirs tournaient dans la tête d'Eragon, à la limite de son conscient. Il savait qu'il le connaissait. Cette apparence, cette voix, ce bond… Qui ? La lanterne qui trônait sur la table de Roran, où étaient déposés des parchemins et des cartes, éclairait le visage de Limorgh, penché vers eux. Le Dragonnier en eut le souffle coupé.

- Mais tu n'es qu'un enfant ! s'exclama-t-il, abasourdi.

Saphira cligna des yeux, interloquée, tandis que son regard bleu détaillait le visage de l'espion. Ce dernier sourit légèrement, alors que Roran rétorquait avec impatience :

- L'homme_ aux mille visages_, Eragon.

Le Dragonnier se figea. Il n'écoutait pas. Son regard était plongé dans celui de Limorgh. L'espion aveugle… Il venait de comprendre pourquoi on l'avait affublé de ce nom. Au lieu d'être colorées, ses pupilles étaient blanches, englobées par cercle fin, aussi noir que l'iris. Limorgh cligna des yeux, comme s'il se concentrait.

- Es-tu réellement aveugle ? questionna lentement Eragon.

- Pour certains, oui.

La réponse sifflante de l'espion était teintée de méfiance, et contrastait de manière frappante avec son visage d'adolescent. Eragon se demanda quel âge il avait. C'est alors que Saphira lui rappela les paroles de Roran, qu'il n'avait pas entendues. Le Dragonnier se redressa :

- Et pourquoi t'appelle-t-on l'_homme aux mille visages_ ? demanda-t-il encore.

- Cela me semble évident, sourit Limorgh.

Et, pour appuyer ses dires, il se frotta le menton d'une main bandée. Lorqu'il l'enleva, le bas de son visage était tout ridé, tel celui d'un vieillard. Eragon frissonna.

- Cette apparence est-elle un leurre ?

- Un leurre ? répéta l'apparent garçon en se couvrant à nouveau la mâchoire d'une main.

Il l'enleva, et ses traits étaient à nouveau lisses.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit-il. Je prends simplement l'apparence qui me plaît. Tout dépend des circonstances. En l'occurrence, il m'a paru malavisé d'entrer sous les traits d'une brute épaisse.

Il lui adressa un sourire crispé puis sembla se détendre légèrement.

- Puis-je descendre ou dois-je craindre une nouvelle attaque de ta dragonne ?

- C'est à elle de le dire.

L'intéressée grogna un peu, avant de baisser la tête.

* Dis-lui d'arrêter de jouer les acrobates, je n'ai jamais aimé les petits chats. *

Eragon sourit et répéta les paroles de son amie. L'espion grimaça mais se laissa glisser à terre. Il retomba souplement, mais dans un bruit de ferraille. Saphira grogna :

- Eh oh ! Ne me regarde pas de cette façon, noble lézard ! J'ai le droit de porter des armes sur moi.

* Pas si tu es notre ennemi ! * gronda la dragonne d'une voix puissante.

Limorgh parut surpris qu'elle s'adresse à lui, mais hocha la tête en signe de dénégation :

- Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Je ne ferai aucun mal à ton fils ou ta fille, Eragon Tueur d'Ombre et de Ra'zacs, quel que soit l'enfant qui m'accompagne. Je te donne ma parole.

Roran grinça des dents :

- Ne te force pas à accepter son marché sous prétexte que c'est pour Sérène. Nous pouvons tenter de le faire parler d'une manière différente.

Saphira approuva d'un nouveau grondement, et Limorgh étira ses lèvres en un sourire fin :

- J'ai appris à résister à la torture, roi d'Alagaësia. Et je peux vous affirmer trois choses.

Il se tourna vers l'ensemble des personnes présentes et fronça les sourcils, énumérant sur ses doigts bandés :

- Premièrement, lorsque je veux cacher une information, ni la torture physique, ni la torture mentale ne peuvent m'en empêcher. Deuxièmement, lorsque je donne ma parole, et ce n'est pas souvent, je m'y tiens. Et troisièmement…

Il jeta un regard agacé à l'assemblée, dans lequel Eragon eut l'impression de revoir son neveu, Seth, lorsqu'il démentait ses propos concernant son père. Ce devait être à cause de ses traits juvéniles.

- ... je déteste parler pour ne rien dire. Ne m'y obligez pas une seconde fois.

L'expression qui passa alors sur ses traits enleva cette idée à Eragon : non, il n'avait rien d'un adolescent en colère. Il ressemblait plutôt à un…

* Prédateur ! * lui siffla mentalement Saphira, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

* Oui. * approuva Eragon. * Je trouve également étrange sa façon de m'appeler. *

* Tueur d'Ombre _et_ de Ra'zacs. * enchaîna la dragonne. * Quels prédateurs avons-nous déjà rencontré, petit homme ? Une seule espèce. *

* Les Ra'zacs. *

Eragon jeta un regard prudent à l'espion au visage adolescent.

* Crois-tu que… Non, impossible. Nous avons éliminés les derniers. Et ce Limorgh emploie la magie. Les Ra'zacs en sont incapables. Sauf si quelqu'un les entoure de sorts par exemple. *

* Mais il dit ne travailler que pour lui-même. *

* C'est ce qu'il dit. Même si je ne ressens rien autour de lui je… C'est bien là le problème, en fait. *

* Moi non plus je ne sens rien. Mais étrangement, je le crois. *

Eragon lança un regard courroucé à sa compagne :

* Bon sang Saphira, mais de quel côté es-tu, à la fin ? *

* Du tien, petit homme. Toujours. *

* * *

Une fois que l'espion eut quitté la tente, Roran demanda à son conseiller de le laisser seul en compagnie de son cousin. Le vieil homme parti, le roi d'Alagaësia adressa un sourire un peu crispé au Dragonnier :

- Que t'arrive-t-il, Eragon ? Depuis que tu es entré ici, tu es complètement… Je t'avais bien dit qu'on le surnommait l'_homme aux mille visages_, et pourtant tu semblais croire que cette apparence était la sienne. Tu es ailleurs, je le vois bien. Que se passe-t-il ?

Eragon vit bien qu'il essayait de tempérer son agacement. Il comprenait également sa situation. Savoir que sa fille se trouvait avec des gens qui étaient leurs ennemis, ne pas pouvoir agir, être obligé d'attendre…

- J'ai parlé à Murtagh ce matin. À travers mon miroir elfique.

Roran fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? En as-tu parlé avec Arya ?

Eragon hocha la tête, sans donner plus de détails. Roran savait qu'il avait eu l'intention de contacter son épouse un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Qu'en pense-t-elle ? questionna encore le roi.

- Comme toi, je suppose, sourit son cousin. Elle a du mal à faire confiance à Murtagh.

Il prit une brève inspiration et lui présenta la situation :

- Ils n'ont pas réussi à ramener Seth et son dragon. Ils sont partis à la poursuite de l'autre Dragonnière, celle qui n'est pas de notre côté.

- Celle pour qui le premier œuf de Saphira a éclot ? voulut s'assurer Roran.

Avec cette histoire de prophétie et tous les ennuis qu'elle leur attirait, il s'attendait à moitié à voir apparaître de nouveaux œufs d'un jour à l'autre.

- C'est cela. Elle a enlevé Jorine, une amie de Seth et des enfants. Il est partit pour essayer de la sauver.

- Cette Dragonnière est notre ennemie. Et si elle le mène à Ar'zan ?

- Murtagh en est persuadé, soupira Eragon.

- Il l'accompagne donc ?

- Non.

Roran fronça un peu plus les sourcils, ce qui dessina des rides sur son front. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre la situation. Il fit les cent pas dans sa tente, les mains dans le dos.

- Il laisse son fils et le dragon se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Mais que fait-il de…

* Le dragon s'appelle _Larme_. * murmura mentalement Saphira, le regard impénétrable.

- Pardon, Saphira. Je me demande simplement ce que… Et Isla et Brom ?

- Il les a ramené à Urû'baen. D'où son message de ce matin, répondit son cousin.

Il se raidit d'ailleurs légèrement à ce souvenir. Murtagh n'avait pas été cordial. Mais il ne l'avait pas insulté non plus. Il devait faire de nombreux efforts. Leur échange avait été court, ils avaient parlé presque poliment vers la fin. L'ancien Dragonnier s'était contenté de délivrer son message. Eragon ressentait pourtant de la colère contenue dans chacune de ses paroles. Il savait qu'il lui en voulait toujours. Il avait l'air d'en vouloir à la terre entière, à bien y réfléchir. Ses quelques propos au sujet de Brom et Isla n'avaient pas été amènes. Le Dragonnier n'arrivait pourtant pas à croire qu'il ait laissé son fils se jeter tout droit dans un piège pour ramener ses enfants à lui, celui qui avait tué Thorn, sains et saufs à Urû'baen. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il lui faisait confiance. Il se sentit faible en pensant à la situation. Lui était là, à ne rien faire sinon attendre, tandis que Murtagh, son frère qu'il avait en quelque sorte trahi, agissait réellement, protégeait les siens à sa place. Que devait-il faire ?

- Et que compte-t-il faire à présent qu'Isla et Brom sont en sécurité ? demanda Roran, coupant court aux pensées torturées du Dragonnier.

Il fallut un moment à Eragon pour se souvenir de qui son cousin parlait :

- Je ne sais pas. Comme il est sous ton autorité, je suppose qu'il doit attendre tes directives.

Roran grimaça. Il avait aisément comprit le sous-entendu :

- Je lui donnerais sans problème la permission de rattraper son fils, si nous n'étions pas sûrs qu'il tombe dans le piège de l'Ombre. Puis-je prendre le risque de perdre un autre allié ?

* Murtagh n'est allié que lorsqu'il le veut bien, fit justement remarquer Saphira avec une brève expiration des naseaux. Personnellement, je ne pense pas que nous soyons capables de le retenir à Urû'baen. De qui croyez-vous que son fils tienne sa forte tête ? *

Eragon et Roran approuvèrent à contre-cœur.

- Que faisons-nous, alors ?

Cette question, émanant du souverain, étonna le Dragonnier. Il prit pourtant un air grave pour répondre :

- Nous attendons des nouvelles de Nasuada. Nous laissons Murtagh agir. Nous envoyons un message à Urû'baen pour faire venir Isla et Brom. Lorsque le problème de Sérène sera réglé, j'irai prêter main-forte à Murtagh, si la situation de Seth et Jorine n'a pas été réglée d'ici là.

Roran haussa les sourcils, mais Saphira souffla dans les cheveux de son Dragonnier :

* Bien parlé, petit homme. *

Eragon lui sourit et se tut, espérant en son for intérieur qu'Arya avait raison de lui faire confiance.

- - - - - - -


	29. Chapitre 28 : Telle mère, tel fils

Bonjour bonjour^^ Me revoilà avec le chapitre suivant =) J'espère qu'il vous plaira^^

Et encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews^^

Morghana : Merci pour cette précision (je ne m'en souvenais plus ). Quant au père des jumeaux de Nasuada, ce n'est pas un personnage du livre (parce que j'avais en tête une idée bien précise de son profil, et que je ne trouvais personne lui correspondant. Donc je l'ai inventé^^'). On en parle un peu dans ce chapitre, mais je développerais probablement son histoire et celle de Nasuada un peu plus tard si j'en ai l'occasion^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**--------------------------------**

**Chapitre Vingt-huit : Telle mère, tel fils**

_Aberon, dans la soirée._

Alvéric sortit de la salle du conseil, l'air passablement agité. Il n'était pas le seul à contenir son agacement ou son excitation devant la situation : Le conseil des Vardens allait enfin parvenir à une solution concernant les attaques urgales qui sévissaient dans le pays depuis des mois. Mais Alvéric savait qu'il aurait dû, plus que quiconque, contenir son émotion. Tous le connaissaient comme quelqu'un de calme et de posé. De plus, il représentait sa mère dans cette affaire. Cela pouvait inquiéter les autres de le voir en proie à une telle agitation. C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait profité d'une pause dans la réunion – qui durait depuis trois heures déjà – pour s'éloigner des membres du conseil. Comme à son habitude, il faisait les cent pas en jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil dans son dos. C'est ainsi qu'il vit arriver sa mère.

Nasuada quitta la salle du conseil avec des sourires amicaux pour les membres qui les soutenaient, son fils et elle. Les quelques anciens qui approuvaient encore le seigneur Orrin n'avaient eu droit qu'à des regards polis, mais sans plus. Aucuns d'eux n'avaient jadis fait partie des Vardens.

Mais quelle utilité la reine des Vardens avait-elle de réunir encore régulièrement ses chefs, me direz-vous ? Après la chute de Galbatorix en effet, les rebelles n'avaient plus aucune raison d'être. Ils pouvaient enfin vivre libres. Orrin leur avait offert de les accueillir au Surda. La plupart avaient acceptés et quelques autres, comme les habitants de Carvahall, avaient rejoints Roran à Urû'baen, ou s'étaient installés un peu partout dans l'Alagaësia. Pour beaucoup, la période qui suivit la mort de Galbatorix fut synonyme de paix et de joie. Les Vardens et leurs alliés – Elfes, Nains, ainsi que dragons et Dragonniers, bien sûr – n'avaient plus aucune raison de se cacher. On baptisa cette époque « L'An Libre ». An qui, contrairement à ce qu'il signifie, dura plus d'une année. Les attaques urgales ne survinrent que bien plus tard, mais on estime que la période de réelle insousiance durant trois ans. Puis la vie reprit petit à petit son cours normal. C'est-à-dire qu'on entendit à nouveau parler de pillages et d'attaques d'humains à humains ou de quelques urgals disparates. Ces derniers étaient liés par serment aux Vardens, aux Elfes et aux Nains, de sorte que ceux qui l'enfreignaient étaient considérés par leur peuple comme des parjures et chassés au même titre que n'importe quel bandit. Mais dans l'ensemble, on pouvait dire que les peuples de l'Alagaësia et du Surda vivaient en paix, car leurs rois savaient maintenir l'ordre. Pour Roran, cela semblait être une qualité innée que de diriger ses semblables. Quant à Orrin, il était habitué depuis longtemps à régner sur son peuple, et ne manquait pas de suivre les conseils de Nasuada. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'Ombre.

Nasuada s'arrêta à quelques pas de son fils. Certes, les Vardens n'avaient plus aucune raison d'être. Seuls les plus anciens se présentaient encore comme tels. En réalité, ne subsistait que leur conseil, auquel s'étaient d'ailleurs mêlé d'autres alliés du Surda. Mais Nasuada n'avait pu se résoudre à effacer le nom d'un peuple bien plus vieux qu'elle-même. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule. Avec un sourire un peu crispé, elle se souvint que le père de ses enfants, Norvel, l'avait soutenue dans cette démarche. Il n'avait pas été seul. Le vieux Jörmundurl'avait approuvé lui aussi. Elle savait à présent qu'ils avaient eu raison de l'encourager dans cette direction.

Nasuada n'était restée reine qu'à titre symbolique. Elle n'avait pas réellement régné sur son peuple – puisqu'il s'était égaillé un peu partout en Alagaësia et au Surda. Mais elle avait participé à la vie politique du Surda, et à l'occasion à celle de l'Alagaësia lorsque Roran lui demandait conseil. Elle était restée en contact avec les Elfes et les Nains, et était devenue une amie proche d'Orik et de Roran, ainsi que de Katrina. Elle ne comptait plus les messages qu'ils s'étaient envoyés ou les visites qu'ils avaient faites. Visites qui étaient devenues bien plus rares ces temps-ci. Nasuada le déplorait, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle avait un devoir envers le peuple du Surda bien qu'elle n'en ait jamais été la souveraine. Le Surda les avaient accueillis, les Vardens et elle, lorsqu'ils étaient en fuite. À présent, c'était à elle de leur rendre la pareille.

- Je vous demande pardon.

Son fils l'accueillit avec des excuses, et son habituel sourire. Nasuada s'approcha de quelques pas encore puis le jaugea un instant en silence, avant de répondre :

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu as été parfait.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr.

Elle balaya cette affirmation d'un geste de la main :

- Moi, si. Et je ne suis pas la seule. Alvéric, tu as parfaitement rempli ton rôle. Je ne vois pas ce que l'on pourrait te reprocher. Nous sommes tous un peu sur les nerfs, ces temps-ci. Tu n'as pas à t'en cacher. C'est ce qui te rend humain. N'aies pas peur de le montrer car, parfois, il est rassurant pour tes alliés de savoir qu'ils ne sont pas dirigés par un surhomme, mais que celui qui les guide est comme eux.

Alvéric afficha un sourire crispé :

- Je sais, dit-il en croisant les bras.

Il faisait toujours cela lorsqu'il essayait de se protéger de quelque chose. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il avait parfois eu affaire à des gamins qui s'étaient moqués de son air trop passif. Alvéric n'avait jamais usé de violence face à leurs quolibets. Il se contentait toujours de croiser les bras, comme pour ériger un mur entre les autres et lui. Nasuada se retint d'afficher une grimace. Son fils ne montrait que rarement son embarras. Il se contentait de sourire ou de rire pour donner le change. Une attitude aussi rare trahissait donc l'importance de son malaise.

- Mais je ne parle pas de cela.

Il marqua une pause et jeta un coup d'œil embarrassé en direction des membres du conseil, regroupés un peu plus loin pour discuter. Puis il reporta son attention sur sa mère :

- D'accord, promets-moi de ne pas le dire à Raven, dit-il en changeant radicalement de ton. Elle sera furieuse si elle apprend que je t'en ai parlé. Elle dira… elle dira que je suis allé pleurer dans tes jupons, mais…

Il grimaça encore. Le changement dans son attitude n'était pas pour la rassurer, et Nasuada savait mieux que quiconque que son fils détestait se plaindre.

- Mais ce n'est pas cela, s'empressa-t-il de corriger, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Maman, jure-moi simplement que tu garderas ça pour toi. Si on apprend que j'en ai parlé à quelqu'un, je passerai pour un pleurnichard, sourit-il afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais Nasuada ne l'écoutait déjà plus. À la mention du « maman », un mot qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis des années, elle avait senti un frisson lui courir le long du dos.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ? réussit-elle à articuler, en proie à une grande inquiétude.

Alvéric se rendit aussitôt compte de son erreur :

- Pardon, dit-il plus calmement. Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû te dire cela. Ou du moins, pas comme ça. Mais le conseil, ça m'a…

Il marqua une pause et laissa son regard flotter en direction de la salle qu'il venait de quitter. Certains jeunes filles ou garçons de son âge se sentaient tout retournés lorsqu'ils tombaient amoureux. D'autres ressentaient la même exaltation lorsqu'ils parcouraient un champ de bataille. Rien de tout cela n'avait encore réussit à émouvoir Alvéric. La seule chose capable de faire battre son cœur plus de que coutume, c'était cela. Le conseil. Parler, planifier, agir. Il n'était pas mauvais combattant, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se distinguait sur un champ de bataille. En revanche, il était bon parleur, et excellent stratège. Il savait tout cela. Mais il n'ignorait pas non plus que ceux qui l'entouraient ne comptait pas uniquement sur ses capacités de meneur pour juger s'il était apte ou pas à les diriger. Alvéric s'était longtemps moqué de ce que l'on pensait de lui. Aujourd'hui encore, il avait du mal à ne pas rire en entendant ce que l'on disait dans son dos. Même si cela le blessait. Le problème, c'était que les chefs des Vardens, ceux du Surda – les membres du conseil, en somme – ne voyaient pas les choses du même œil. Un jour, il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela, son père l'avait prévenu : « Un homme ne se forge pas uniquement sur le champ de bataille. Mais peu d'entre eux le voient de cette façon. Si tu veux te faire respecter en tant qu'homme, tu dois être vu comme tel. Sous tous tes aspects. » Alvéric serra un peu plus ses bras autour de lui. À l'époque, il n'avait pas compris l'entièreté des paroles de son père. À présent, il savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Et il avait honte de reconnaître à haute voix qu'il n'était absolument pas un modèle de virilité.

- Mère, reprit-il sur un ton plus posé, vous savez que je ne suis pas très bien vu sous certains points de vue… Les gens se posent des questions sur, hum… mes goûts en matière de femmes parce que je ne m'intéresse à aucune d'elles, dit-il d'une traite.

Il vit sa mère pincer les lèvres. Cela le rassura ; elle était au courant. Il s'apprêtait à continuer, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui :

- Ne sois pas idiot, Alvéric. Certes, certains membres du conseil restent assez stupides pour te juger sur cela, mais ils ne sont pas seuls. Nous sommes beaucoup à penser que tes "goûts en matière de femmes", comme tu le dis, ne regardent que toi.

Elle laissa planer un silence, et Alvéric lui fut reconnaissant pour ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Je pense que c'est en partie une chance, ajouta-t-elle avec un air plus détendu. Pour avoir notre confiance à tous, tu devras prouver que ce n'est pas cela qui fait de toi un bon chef. Si tu y arrives, alors tu auras le soutien du conseil dans son ensemble. Je m'en porte garante.

Alvéric sourit devant l'air sérieux de sa mère :

- J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop de mal.

- Les cartes sont entre tes mains, sourit-elle. Alvéric, à une époque, on t'aurait forcé à prendre femme pour prouver que tu étais, hum… un "homme". Je sais qu'à ta place, j'aurais été outragée. Je tenais à ma liberté autant que toi, je peux t'en assurer. C'est pour cela que je te laisse une chance.

Elle marqua une pause et ajouta, sur un ton faussement réfléchi :

- Hum, et aussi parce que tu es mon fils et que j'ai confiance en toi.

Alvéric sourit de plus belle.

- Merci maman, dit-il presque timidement.

Nasuada se détourna pour rejoindre la salle du conseil. Jörmundur lui tint la porte. Elle essaya de sourire, mais sans succès. La situation de son fils lui rappelait trop la sienne. Elle avait aussi subit quelques pressions afin de trouver un époux. Elle avait réussit à retarder l'échéance jusqu'à la fin de la guerre contre Galbatorix. Mais sa situation avait été des plus compliquée. Laisser ouvertement sa liberté à son fils pouvait s'avérer problématique étant donné ce qu'elle avait du affronter en étant plus jeune. Mais d'un autre côté, elle savait également qu'après ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour que Norvel soit accepté comme le père de ses enfants, elle était capable de surmonter n'importe quelle situation. Alors ce n'étaient pas des commérages sur son fils qui l'empêcheraient d'accéder au trône qui lui revenait.

* * *

_Désert du Hadarac._

Un mois. Ou peut-être était-ce plus ? Ou moins ? Il n'en savait rien. Evidemment, puisqu'il ne voyait pas la lumière du jour ! Mais être enfermé au fin fond des cachots de la forteresse de l'Ombre avait ses avantages. Par exemple, il y faisait frais. Il n'avait pas chaud. Cela s'enlevait à la liste de toutes les choses dont il souffrait. Premièrement, il avait faim. Non, il était affamé. Ensuite, il avait sommeil. Il ne s'endormait généralement que pour une ou deux heures et se réveillait en sursaut aux bruits de pas dans le couloir, ou simplement aux battements de son cœur, accélérés suite à un cauchemar. Ces deux sons lui étaient familiers, à présent. Le premier était celui qui annonçait la venue de Dre'ya, qu'il redoutait tant. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à lui apporter à manger, une fois par jour, mais jamais à la même heure. Et elle s'amusait à l'appâter avec la nourriture. « Dis "s'il te plaît" ! » était le meilleur de ses ordres. Seth se força à concentrer toute la haine qu'il ressentait sur l'abjecte personne qu'était cette prétendue Dragonnière. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Premièrement, parce qu'il avait bien trop peur d'elle. Deuxièmement, parce que la rancune qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de lui-même dépassait toutes les autres. Il avait été stupide, mais cela ne remontait pas à hier.

Premièrement, il n'aurait jamais dû amener Jorine jusqu'à Urû'baen. Deuxièmement, il n'aurait pas dû suivre Dre'ya jusqu'ici. Malgré tout, il y avait deux points positifs dans sa situation :

Premièrement, il ne souffrait pas de la chaleur. Deuxièmement… Larme était à l'extérieur. De là à dire qu'il était en sécurité… C'était encore un bébé dragon – du moins aux yeux de son Dragonnier. Mais il pouvait se débrouiller. Seulement, tant qu'il n'aurait pas réussit à rétablir le lien qui les unissait, il n'en saurait rien. Ce vide dans sa tête le faisait souffrir plus que n'importe quel autre mal. Qui eut cru, lorsque son œuf avait éclot pour lui, qu'il souffrirait autant de l'absence de son dragon ? Pas lui, en tout cas. Seth ferma brièvement les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici sans agir, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il allait devenir fou. Il devait sortir, pour Larme, pour Jorine et pour lui-même. Et aussi pour étrangler Dre'ya.

Il inspira à fond, expira puis rouvrit les yeux. Il avait déjà essayé de s'échapper. Un mois, imaginez-vous ! Mais sans succès. Pour autant qu'il le sache, la seule à ouvrir la porte fermée à double-tour était Dre'ya. Et elle avait entravé la magie qui lui venait de Larme d'un seul mot en Ancien Langage. C'était pathétique. _Il _était pathétique.

* * *

Pour la troisième fois depuis le lever du jour, Murtagh essaya de contacter Seth par le biais du miroir qu'il lui avait donné. Et, comme à chaque fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, c'était sans succès. Il faillit balancer l'objet d'un geste rageur mais se retint. Il avait ramené les enfants d'Eragon à Urû'baen, avait entreprit le chemin inverse, _seul _malgré leurs protestations, et en était arrivé là. Au milieu du désert du Hadarac. Et seul, bien entendu. Mais c'était bien la seule pensée qui le réjouissait. Bizarrement, ni Isla ni Brom n'avaient tenté de le retenir. Ils devaient comprendre sa situation.

Murtagh s'assit sur un rocher à peu près plat pour se reposer. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Cela lui paraissait trop dangereux, si près du repaire de l'Ombre. Du moins, d'après ce qu'il imaginait. Et il ne pouvait pas manger, car il avait épuisé ses dernières ressources le jour précédent. Il n'allait tout de même pas passer son temps à chasser le scorpion… ! En l'occurrence, il ne lui restait pas grand-chose à faire en dehors de réfléchir à sa situation plutôt… décourageante. Mais pas encore désespérée. Elle le serait s'il mourrait ou s'il se laissait capturer par les sbires de l'Ombre. La première option n'était même pas envisageable. Il ne mourrait pas. Pas avant d'avoir retrouvé son fils et s'être assuré qu'il était sain et sauf. Et de lui avoir infligé une sale correction… s'il en avait l'énergie. Quant au deuxième choix, ma foi… c'était possible. Presque inespéré. Mais plutôt humiliant. Inutile d'y songer maintenant, donc.

Et puis, il aimait bien la solitude. Elle faisait écho au vide que lui avait laissé Thorn en mourant. Il savait qu'il était dangereux de s'y laisser glisser, même si c'était aussi très tentant. Mais il ne s'était jamais laissé aller à ce point. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Agacie, il n'avait jamais été seul. Il avait toujours eu quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher. Murtagh soupira. Penser à Agacie était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

* * *

Agacie justement remontait les couloirs de la Forteresse, comme on l'appelait. C'était Ar'zan qui avait eu l'idée de ce nom. La « Forteresse », avec une grande majuscule. Elle avait toujours été un tantinet mégalomane, comme tous ceux qui possèdaient le pouvoir. Agacie soupira. Elle n'avait jamais aspiré à de telles choses. Elle n'avait pas ce genre d'ambitions. À l'heure actuelle, elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir pourquoi elle agissait. Mais contre qui, ça oui : Contre Murtagh. Bien piètre consolation à ce qu'il lui avait fait, que d'aider l'Ombre à capturer son fils pour en faire un… un… Elle n'osait même pas y songer. En fin de compte, elle se retrouvait dans la position de son ex-compagnon : Elle trahissait les siens. Mais lui avait dû se battre par obligation pour Galbatorix. En était-il de même pour elle ? Agacie tâta les pièces de monnaie qui remplissaient sa bourse. Non, elle n'était pas comme Murtagh, cela était certain. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs répété maintes et maintes fois. Elle n'était pas comme le Traître. Elle était pire que lui.

Un instant, elle imagina ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire s'il avait su ce qu'elle avait fait. Cela lui arrivait régulièrement, de se mettre dans cette situation : « Si Murtagh était là, que dirait-il ? » se demandait-elle. C'était presque pour se donner bonne conscience. _Eh bien, si Murtagh était là, il serait furieux non pas parce que tu l'as trahi, mais parce que tu as livré son fils à Ar'zan_, lui fit justement remarquer une petite voix dans sa tête. Elle savait cela depuis longtemps. Elle y avait songé bien avant d'agir. Mais elle ne voulait pas mettre Seth en danger. L'Ombre elle-même avait promis de ne pas lui faire de mal. Mais qui aurait pu prévoir que Seth deviendrait Dragonnier ? Qu'il entrerait dans les plans de l'Ombre ? En réalité, Agacie le savait. Elle l'avait toujours su. Mais c'était parce qu'elle avait sans cesse refoulé cette idée qu'elle s'était piégée elle-même.

En silence, elle passa devant les gardes qui restaient jour et nuit devant la porte de Dre'ya et entra sans frapper.

* * *

Un coup toqué à la porte de sa cellule tira Seth de son demi-sommeil. Il se redressa vivement et jeta un coup d'œil à travers le judas. Un garde lui faisait signe de se reculer. Le jeune homme optempéra sans broncher, mais réfléchit à toute vitesse. Habituellement, c'était Dre'ya qui venait le voir. Il la reconnaissait à ses pas presque sautillants et aux trois coups qu'elle frappait contre le battant : _Toc toc-toc_. En conséquence, Seth était quelque peu déstabilisé. Le garde entra après s'être assuré qu'il était bien à une distance raisonnable de l'entrée et déposa devant lui un plateau de nourriture – nourriture composée d'un bol de soupe rassie et d'un verre d'eau. Mais c'était mieux que rien. Aujourd'hui cependant, Seth se disait qu'il sauterait bien un repas.

- Où est Dre'ya ? questionna-t-il.

Sa voix, déjà presque rauque habituellement, avait l'air de sortir d'une caverne. Mais il ne prit pas la peine de se racler la gorge pour enchaîner :

- C'est elle qui vient, d'habitude.

- Dre'ya est occupée, coupa le visiteur. Et l'Ombre rentre ce soir – Seth avait remarqué qu'en-dehors de la Dragonnière, personne ici n'appelait Ar'zan par son prénom – alors elle tenait à ce que tu aies l'air en forme. À peu près, ajputa-t-il après avoir jeté un bref regard au garçon.

Seth ne répondit pas mais fixa son maigre repas comme s'il allait lui pousser des pattes et qu'il allait s'enfuir en courant.

- Mange, ordonna le garde.

Seth tendit un bras pour prendre le plateau puis leva les yeux vers lui.

- Eh bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna l'homme, mal à l'aise devant l'adolescent.

- J'aime pas.

D'un bond, Seth se leva et lui lança le plateau. Le garde recula de quelques pas, tandis que le jeune homme se baissait pour rattraper le bol et le lui fracasser sur le crâne, sans succès. Cependant, l'homme lâcha son arme en se protégeant d'un bras. Sans réfléchir, Seth l'attrapa. C'était une lance pourvue d'un manche en métal. Elle s'enfonça sans résister dans le ventre du garde. Il s'effondra dans son sang. Seth grimaça mais ne ferma pas les yeux en retirant la lame pour la lui planter dans le crâne. Le garde avait presque atteint la porte en tombant ; il aurait de la chance s'il ne s'était pas fait repérer. Mais fort heureusement, les cachots étaient profondément enterrés dans la terre du Hadarac. Et sa victime n'avait pas crié.

En y réfléchissant bien, frissonna Seth, c'était la première fois qu'il préméditait un meurtre. C'était assez effrayant.

Il se glissa dans l'embrasure de la porte et, pour plus de sécurité, enferma le garde à sa place dans le cachot. Le couloir qui y menait était désert et frais grâce aux murs de pierre qui l'entouraient. Seth essaya de ne pas penser aux tonnes de sables qui l'engloutiraient s'ils s'effondraient et remonta le couloir à grands pas, sa lance entre les mains.

* * *

Dans une autre aile de la forteresse, Ar'zan claquait une porte. Celle menant aux appartements de Dre'ya. Elle était passablement agacée que cette fillette ait été incapable de contenir Agacie. Mais ce qui la mettait en rage était de savoir que Seth n'avait pas été traité comme il le fallait.

« C'est un Dragonnier, au même titre que toi ! » avait-elle crié à la jeune femme aux cheveux gris. « N'es-tu pas traitée selon ton rang ? Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fais enfermer dans les cachots ? Ne viens pas te plaindre si sa mère pleure après lui, alors que tu l'as laissé croupir en bas pendant tout ce temps ! » Ar'zan grommela pour elle-même. Une affaire à Vroengard avait demandé toute son attention. Elle était donc absente lorsque Seth était tombé dans les pattes de Dre'ya. Mais elle avait fait assez confiance à la Dragonnière pour la laisser régler les choses par elle-même en attendant son retour. Elle se rendait compte à présent de son erreur. Encore heureux qu'elle soit rentrée plus tôt que prévu afin de constater les choses par elle-même !

Après avoir rassuré la mère du garçon – qui ne cessait de tempêter depuis qu'elle avait appris, de la bouche de Dre'ya en plus, les conditions dans lesquelles vivait son fils depuis plus d'un mois – Ar'zan se dirigea elle-même vers les cellules afin de régler la situation une bonne fois pour toutes. On mettrait le Dragonnier dans de beaux appartements, au deuxième étage, et tout le monde serait content – elle la première. Ensuite, elle punirait Dre'ya pour lui avoir fait perdre un temps considérable. Le garçon devait être dans un état lamentable ; il allait lui falloir encore des semaines pour récupérer, alors que s'il avait été bien traité en son absence, Ar'zan aurait pu l'interroger dès le début. Mais après tout, elle avait encore le temps. Et une fois qu'elle saurait où se trouvait le bébé dragon, tout irait mieux. Après tout, elle avait déjà le dernier œuf en sa possession, bien en sécurité à Vroengard avec Urzak et Valen, ces deux imbéciles. Avec Dre'ya et Seth de son côté, l'Ombre savait qu'elle n'aurait plus qu'à trouver qui était le dernier Dragonnier, et elle avait sa petite idée à ce sujet. Si le fils de Murtagh était à ses côtés, pourquoi n'en serait-il pas pour l'un des enfants d'Eragon le Tueur d'Ombre ? Et ensuite, le nouvel Empereur Noir apparaîtra. Il ne pourrait que s'allier à elle. Oui, tout s'annonçait pour le mieux pour Ar'zan.

C'est donc avec un calme implacable, et presqu'avec bonne humeur, qu'elle remonta le couloir menant aux cachots. Et soudain, un bruit attira son attention sur la gauche. L'apparente jeune femme s'autorisa un détour dans cet endroit dépourvu de gardes et pénétra dans les cuisines de la Forteresse. Personne. Elle releva la tête, soupira puis traversa la pièce encombrée d'ustensiles en tout genre et repoussa d'un geste la porte qui menait au garde-manger. La scène qui l'attendait là la surprit plus que tout ce qu'elle avait eu à observer ce jour-là. Assis sur la table qui trônait au centre de la pièce, entre des étagères bourrées d'aliments plus variés les uns que les autres, se tenait un homme. Enfin, un jeune homme ; malgré son visage sale et émacié, il était clair qu'il n'avait pas vingt ans. Ar'zan était si silencieuse qu'il ne l'entendit pas arriver. Du reste, il était très concentré sur le fruit qu'il mangeait. L'Ombre se doutait qu'il ne s'était même pas demandé s'il était encore bon ou pas. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, sourit brièvement puis donna une petite tape sur la table. L'intrus se retourna dans un sursaut, de sorte qu'elle put à loisir le détailler du regard. Ses cheveux noirs et en bataille auraient eu non seulement besoin d'être lavés, mais d'une bonne coupe. Même à cette distance, il ne sentait pas la rose. Lorsqu'il se leva un peu maladroitement, Ar'zan constata qu'il était plus grand qu'elle, ce qui expliquait en partie pourquoi il avait l'air aussi dégingandé. Malgré tout il avait les épaules larges, ce qui lui laissa supposer qu'il prendrait du muscle au fil des ans. L'Ombre sourit. Il ressemblerait probablement plus à son père ainsi. Malgré tout, son visage avait encore quelque chose d'enfantin qui rappelait sans nul doute Agacie. Et dans ce visage, ce furent ses yeux qui intriguèrent le plus Ar'zan. Ils étaient bleus, mais d'un bleu très pâle. Très beaux. Voilà qui était fort dommage.

Clignant des paupières sur ses pupilles rouges, l'apparente jeune femme lui sourit poliment. Il répondit par un pas en arrière.

- Vous êtes une Ombre, affirma-t-il.

Il avait une voix grave et très rauque. L'Ombre hocha la tête en silence.

- Ar'zan, avança encore le jeune homme.

Nouvel hochement de tête.

- Et toi, tu es Seth. Enchantée.

Il cligna des yeux. Ar'zan sourit.

- Je comprends ta méfiance, mais j'ai beaucoup à te dire. Premièrement, que ce cachot ne t'était pas destiné. Il était réservé à ton père.

Seth ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu vois, je me montre honnête avec toi. Tu peux continuer à manger, ajouta-t-elle, car mon récit risque d'être long.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de l'entendre, osa articuler le Dragonnier.

L'Ombre sourit. Voilà le genre d'attitude qu'elle appréciait.

- Je pense que tu devrais, répondit-elle simplement.

Et Seth, probablement accaparé par ses pupilles rouge sang, hocha la tête en silence.

* * *

Il ne vit pas le temps passer. Lorsque L'Ombre marqua une pause, arguant qu'ils auraient tout le loisir de parler lorsqu'il se serait reposé, il se rappela où il était, et en compagnie de qui. Il ne savait plus comment il l'avait imaginé avant de la rencontrer, mais Ar'zan était très loin de l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une Ombre. En-dehors de ses yeux, rien ne laissait deviner qu'elle était le réceptacle de démons.

- Vous avez les cheveux noirs, lui fit-il remarquer lorsqu'elle lui tint la porte du cellier afin de le laisser passer.

Elle sourit lorsqu'il regagna les cuisines, avec quelques fruits supplémentaires entre les mains.

- Je croyais que les Ombres avaient les cheveux et les yeux rouges, continua Seth en s'essuyant la bouche d'une manche de sa chemise, jadis blanche et à présent grise.

- Ils pratiquent aussi la magie, répondit Ar'zan en ouvrant la marche dans le couloir qui menait des cachots aux cuisines, puis à l'étage supérieur. Je change ce qui me plaît.

- Pas vos yeux ?

- Il est important de se rappeler qui l'on est, fit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique. Et d'où l'on vient. En parlant de cela, quelqu'un veut te voir, ajouta-t-elle en le guidant à travers la forteresse labyrinthique.

Seth la suivait sans bien comprendre, lorsqu'un cri attira son attention. À la voix, il crut tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Jorine. Il se rappela un peu en retard que la jeune fille avait une voix plus aigue. Du reste, la femme qui s'avançait vers lui n'avait rien d'une Jorine.

- Maman !

Agacie se précipita sur son fils. Ar'zan recula de quelques pas et, dès qu'elle fut certaine que la femme l'avait vue, tourna le dos et disparut dans le dédale de la forteresse. Une fois qu'elle eut regagné ses appartements, elle s'accorda un bref coup d'œil dans le miroir et un bref sourire satisfait.

* * *

Agacie n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Voilà des années qu'elle n'avait pas revu Seth. Six ans, plus exactement. Et maintenant, elle le tenait dans ses bras. Qu'il avait grandi ! La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait serré contre elle, il n'avait que dix ans. Il ne lui arrivait même pas à la hauteur du menton. Et à présent, il était plus grand qu'elle. Quel âge avait-il ? Seize ans ? Ou dix-sept, déjà ? Agacie se serait probablement effondrée, tant elle était atterrée, si Seth n'avait pas eu besoin qu'elle reste debout. Car son fils avait beau être devenu un homme, il pleurait comme s'il avait encore quatre ans.

- Maman, maman..., sanglotait-il sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Je suis là. Ça va aller mon chéri, je suis là, répétait-elle en boucle tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Seth étant dans les parages, elle se doutait bien que ces retrouvailles auraient lieu. Elle les espérait presque autant qu'elle les redoutait.

- C'est de ma faute, articula Seth, le nez dans sa robe blanche. C'est de ma faute. Jorine, Larme… C'est de ma faute. Maman !

Il pleura de plus belle. Agacie le serra fort dans ses bras en se demandant pour la énième fois ce que cette ordure de Dre'ya lui avait fait subir. Elle l'avait toujours vue comme une gamine grandie trop vite, en proie à des pulsions sadiques. Elle l'avait toujours détestée, pour ce qu'Ar'zan avait faite d'elle. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison du ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant. Si elle avait eu le pouvoir de la tuer, elle l'aurait fait. On ne touchait pas à son fils, c'était une règle. Ar'zan l'avait enfreinte en portant son attention sur Seth, mais elle avait en partie réparé ses torts en promettant d'améliorer sa situation. Dre'ya, c'était autre chose. Elle avait volontairement tourmenté Seth, parce que c'était une sale gamine sadique. Agacie grommela en son for intérieur. La Dragonnière la prenait pour une simple espionne, toujours en retrait, jamais dans le secret et un peu inutile sur les bords. Elle n'ignorait pourtant pas qu'elle avait fait partie des Vardens, et que la vie n'était pas si facile à cette époque. Son peuple avait mené un dur combat contre l'Empire. Ils avaient tous dû se battre pour survivre. La peur, la faim parfois et la mort les tourmentaient. Mais Dre'ya s'en fichait pas mal.

Certaines valeurs se perdaient.

Agacie faillit en rire, tant cette pensée était absurde. Mais de quel côté était-elle, à la fin ? Voilà qu'elle parlait des Vardens comme si elle en faisait encore partie. Alors qu'elle était à présent du côté de leurs ennemis ! En vérité, elle faisait une bien piètre espionnne, et une mère encore plus pitoyable.

* * *

_Forteresse du Hadarac, deux heures plus tard._

Agacie marchait le long d'un interminable couloir. Elle venait de quitter Seth. Si elle se considérait comme une mère minable, il n'en était pas de même pour son fils. Il lui avait fallut plusieurs bonnes minutes pour retrouver son calme, et Agacie avait bien vu qu'il était soulagé qu'elle soit là, même s'il ne lui avait posé aucune question à ce sujet. Peut-être en redoutait-il les réponses. Peut-être avait-il compris en voyant qu'Ar'zan lui permettait de se promener en toute liberté dans la Forteresse. Ou peut-être savait-il déjà tout, simplement. Cela aurait été la solution de facilité, songeait Agacie. Elle savait pourtant que l'heure des explications viendrait un jour.

Et plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait.

En passant devant une des rares fenêtres de l'étage – le premier de la forteresse – Agacie s'arrêta et essaya de distinguer autre chose que de la terre ou du ciel à travers la meurtrière. Peine perdue. Elle laissa alors vagabonder son esprit sur les récents événements. Ce qui l'avait le plus frappé étaient les changements survenus chez Seth. Il avait beaucoup grandi durant ces dernières années, un peu vite semblait-il. Et il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père. C'était inévitable, bien sûr. Il lui semblait qu'elle l'avait su dès le premier jour, lorsqu'elle l'avait tenu dans ses bras pour la première fois. Il n'empêchait que c'était de plus en plus évident. Agacie soupira. Tout semblait converger pour que le destin du père soit le même que celui du fils. Elle-même avait à présent un point commun avec lui : elle était prisonnière. Elle appuya son front contre la meurtrière et fixa sans le voir le désert désespérément vide. En-dehors de quelques plantes désséchées et d'un arbre, bien sûr. Minute. Elle cligna des yeux et se pressa un peu plus contre l'ouverture minuscule. Cet arbre n'était pas là une seconde plus tôt, elle en était persuadée. Elle plissa les yeux pour tenter de le distinguer un peu mieux. Était-ce réemment un arbre ? Son regard s'écarquilla lorsqu'elle comprit que « l'arbre » grossissait à vue d'œil. Sans réfléchir, elle dévala les marches quatre à quatre et sortit à l'air libre. Là, quatre gardes faisaient plus ou moins leur travail. Les deux premiers, assis à l'intérieur, jouaient aux dés. Les autres, avachis à l'extérieur, regardaient l'horizon d'un œil morne. Il fallait dire que la Forteresse était déjà bien dissimulée. Mais même sans cela, il était rare de voir venir des visiteurs. Agacie leur jeta un bref coup d'œil puis, comme personne ne faisait attention à elle, s'éloigna de quelques pas. Elle allait contourner l'un des murs lorsqu'un garde la héla :

- Où est-ce que vous allez ? s'exclama-t-il.

Agacie ne répondit pas. Apparemment, l'homme n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la suivre.

- Il n'y a rien dans cette direction, vous savez ? fit son collègue.

L'autre rigola :

- Justement, laisse-la faire. Quand elle en aura marre, elle rentrera. Ça lui fera du bien de prendre l'air.

Avec un air moqueur, il ajouta :

- Dites, vous rentrez pour le dîner ou on doit prévenir l'Ombre de ne pas vous attendre ?

Son compagnon éclata de rire. Agacie ne s'était même pas retournée. Elle se détendit pourtant légèrement en tournant au coin du mur, échappant par la même occasion à leurs regards. La silhouette qui se rapprochait lui était familière, mais cela elle l'ignorait encore. Elle était bien trop loin d'elle. Agacie jeta un regard préoccupé derrière elle. La Forteresse comptait trois étages et un nombre incalculable de sous-sols. Le premier palier se situait au niveau du sol. Le second était le mieux loti. Quant au dernier, il était exclusivement réservé à la propriétaire des lieux. La forteresse était construite en profondeur plus qu'en hauteur ou en longueur, de sorte qu'elle se confondait presque avec les rochers qui l'entouraient. En raison de sa situation, peu de gardes l'entouraient. À vrai dire, les quatre hommes qu'Agacie avait croisés étaient les seuls à être encore de service. Les autres erraient probablement dans leurs quartiers, au deuxième sous-sol.

De ce côté-ci du repaire de l'Ombre, il n'y avait personne. Personne en-dehors d'Agacie, qui regardait avec appréhension la petite silhouette grandir, et grandir encore. Ar'zan était extrêmement confiante en ce qui concernait sa sécurité personnelle. Ce que les gardes ne pouvaient protéger, elle le faisait elle-même. Contrairement à Galbatorix, elle n'hésitait pas à reléguer ses subordonnés aux oubliettes et à faire le travail toute seule. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait commencé, et peut-être serait-ce ainsi qu'elle finirait. Dans tous les cas, Ar'zan avait assez confiance en ses pouvoirs pour ne pas se souciers des visiteurs impromptus : Elle avait entouré sa forteresse de plusieurs sortilèges, dont Agacie ignorait tout. Du reste, elle ne tenait pas à connaître leurs effets. Se sachant ainsi parfaitement seule à fixer l'horizon, elle fut prise d'une soudaine et froide résolution. Sans se soucier de ce que sa robe blanche traînait dans la poussière – pour ne pas changer – elle alla calmement à l'encontre de l'inconnu. Inconnu qui, en définitive, lui était plutôt connu. C'était Murtagh.

- - - - - - -

Parce qu'un peu de suspense ne fait jamais de mal x]

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Votre avis ?^^

Dans le chapitre suivant, face-à-face entre Agacie et Murtagh bien sûr, mais aussi le retour en force d'Isla et Brom^^

À bientôt =)


End file.
